


Wintering Magic

by 6phoenix6flame6



Series: Wintering Magic [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, BAMF Stiles, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Mpreg, Murder, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Rough Sex, Super Soldier Serum, Super Soldiers, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 178,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6phoenix6flame6/pseuds/6phoenix6flame6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff was sick and tired of Stiles and his lies and decided he needed to send his son to an old Ranger buddy up in Washing DC. Stiles now living with his Godfather is in for an adventure of a life time as he adjusts to new surrounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Situation

Stiles looked around the airport in Washington D.C for the man his dad sent him to live with. 

After everything that had gone down this past school year, with werewolves, the Kanima and all the deaths, not to mention the lying on Stiles’ part and the kidnapping, his dad had enough and sent him to live with his old Ranger buddy, who just happened to be his godfather.  Stiles has never even heard of this man, his father never talked about him. At all.

He spotted a black imposing man with an eye patch over left eye, wearing a long black trench coat holding up a sign, which had his full name on it. Like the name his mother gave him that no one could pronounce.

Stiles quickly walked over to him.

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski?” The man asked taking in the busted lip, fading bruised jaw, stitched eyebrow and the way the teen carried himself.

“I go by Stiles, much easier for everyone involved.” Stiles gave the guy a once over. He didn’t trust the man.

“Follow me,”

Stiles followed the man out of the airport, duffle bag swung over his shoulder, out to a black SUV. Stiles tossed his duffle bag into the back seat before climbing into the front passenger seat. The ride to wherever they were going was done in silence. 

The man didn’t offer any information nor did Stiles try and ask any questions. The teen was still bitter over the decision his father made, the feeling of betrayal sat heavy in his chest.

It took about an hour and a half to reach their destination. Which, turned out to be a standard of the mill, six floor apartment building, made out of brown brick.

The man parked the vehicle in front of the building and got out. Stiles scrambled out, grabbing his bag, and followed him up the front steps. The building may look old and plain on the outside, but Stiles noticed that it had a keycard panel to open the front doors.

They headed up to the sixth floor and down the hall to a corner apartment. The man opened the door and lead Stiles into the apartment.

The apartment was newly modeled and lacked any personal touches. Stiles suspicion grew.

"There's food in the fridge, help yourself. There's a wifi password on the desk in your room and the TV has fiberoptic cable. I'll be at the office until 9 pm. The number's on the fridge. There's also pamphlets on your bed with the top four schools in the area. Take a look and see which one you would prefer to go to once the summer is over."

With that the man turned around left the apartment.

"Great to meet you to uncle Nicky, whom I've never met before." Stiles mumbled under his breath and went to search out his room.

It was a surprisingly large apartment. Bright and airy, a large kitchen and living room with a fire escape just outside one of the living room windows, and three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One of the bedrooms was turned into an office of sorts. Another was the master bedroom, with yet again no personal touch, with an on suite attached.

The final bedroom Stiles guessed was for him. There was a double bed with black and grey bedding, a low dresser, a bookshelf and a desk. There were the pamphlets on the bed and a sheet of paper on the desk that Stile presumed had the wifi information on.

Stiles placed his duffle bag down at the foot of the bed and took stock of his new room. He felt uncomfortable within the room, so he went about checking for cameras and listening devices.

It took an hour to find four cameras and eight listening devices. He didn't remove them just pretended he didn't find them and made it look like he was looking for the perfect hiding spot to hide his notebook. The one that he wrote a copy of the Argents Beastiary in Archaic Latin. He purposely added complete gibberish with nonsense symbols and codes.

He 'hid' the notebook in the vent in the ceiling purposely blocking the view of the camera there. If his dad wasn't the Sheriff and he hadn't spent years snooping around, Stiles probably wouldn't have known which places to look for the cameras and listening devices.

He then started to unpack. First his clothing, putting them away into the dresser. He didn't pack a lot of things, just more of his nicer stuff. He left the graphic t-shirts a home, if he was still allowed to call it that, and his newest jeans. Followed the clothing was pain medication and two prescriptions of Aderall. He'll probably have to call his doctors back in Beacon Hills to fax over new prescriptions for the up coming school year.

Last was his laptop, that he had gotten Danny's help to set up an encrypted software where it would be extremely impossible to hack. He also got the computer genius to teach him how to hack two days before he left. Apparently with the right instructions Stiles became a pro. 

Danny and Deaton were actually the only people that knew he left. He hadn't heard from the pack since the night he was kidnapped and they saved Jackson. Deaton had given him a memory key with magic books scanned onto it. Stiles had wanted to learn more about his Spark so Deaton agreed he could learn through corespondent.

He didn't want to use the Internet incase 'Uncle Nicky' set it up to spy on him like he no doubted had bugged the rest of the apartment. He made a note on his phone to pick up a wireless Internet stick.

He grabbed his laptop and the pamphlets and made his way out to the living room. He wasn't going to chance opening the memory key on his laptop within the apartment. There could be numerous cameras that could pick up everything on his screen. 

He placed his stuff on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen to see what he could snack on.

He spotted a case of ginger ale and some grapes. He took a can and some grapes. He washed the fruit in the sink before placing them in a bowl. He brought it back to the couch and coffee table in the living room. He got comfy before grabbing his laptop and opening a spreadsheet program. He was going to compare the schools and see which one would offer him the best program.

He was done hiding his genius behind his ADHD. If he was to be kicked out of his home town he was going to work damn hard to make it in the world and prove that he was better then them. 

If he could take a couple extra classes this year he could probably graduate a year early and hopefully get into MIT. 

After plugging away at the computer and reading the pamphlets he now a very thorough spreadsheet and a chosen school. It was now a little after 3 pm. The grapes were done and he finished his pop.

He placed his laptop back in the bedroom and cleaned up his little mess.

Stiles had things to do and the first on his list was to find a library and see which bus would take him there. He found where he needed to go and grabbed his wallet and left his phone. He didn't doubt that as soon as he walked into the apartment his phone was scanned and bugged.

The teen grabbed a set of keys off a hook by the front door that looked similar to the ones that he saw his godfather use before leaving and locking the door.

 

Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. never liked teenagers. You could never trust them. When a very old friend of his called him out of the blue, asking if his teenage trouble making son could live with him for a while, how could he say no? He owed this friend several life debts, it was the least he could do. 

As soon as he got off the phone with his old buddy he quickly got Hill on the phone to set up a safe house for him and the kid to live. 

It took a week to find and refurbish an apartment along with bugging the place. If the kid truly was a trouble maker he wanted eyes and ears on him at all times. He even went as far as installing a phone scanner in the door way of the apartment so he could track the little menace. Though, that one, only he knew about. It was tied directly to his phone. There was some interesting text messages on there.

He told the select team, on watch of the apartment, that he was testing out a possible asset and that they needed to monitor his every move.

It was a little after 10 by the time he got back to the apartment. The team informed him all of what Stiles had been up to since he left him. He was going to take a look at that notebook he shoved into the vent that pointed at the bed. 

The boy was crafty but clearly not smart enough to notice the cameras. 

Said teen was still up, sitting on the couch on his laptop watching a movie, some cartoon Disney shit.

"You're still up," Nick shut and locked the door behind him.

"Yeah, still processing everything. I chose a school though." Stiles paused the movie and looked up.

The pamphlet for the top school that was known for graduating students that got early acceptance into MIT, Harvard and Yale. A little ambition for a kid with slightly above average grades.

"We'll set up an interview with the school for next week. Have you eaten dinner?"  The man asked. He had to show some concern for the teen.

"Yeah I made stuffed chicken, veggies and mash potatoes about an hour and a half ago. Leftovers are in the fridge."

He was surprised that the teen could cook. Even more surprised that the teen cleaned up after himself. Defiantly not the impression he got from his father.

Nick pulled the leftovers out of the fridge and heated it up. He sat in an arms chair that was beside the couch. He took a bite of the chicken was startled at its wonderful taste, even after being reheated.

"Your dad said that you gotten roughed up a bit from a rival Lacrosse team last week." Nick stated after swallowing. He watched as the teen's shoulders tensed.

"Jocks will be jocks when they think their manliness is threatened." The teen rubbed at the back of his neck.

That was obviously a lie.

"You're going to be coming with me to my office tomorrow and I'll have one of the new recruits start training you in selfdefense." He didn't know why he was about to let it known that he was S.H.I.E.l.D. but that kid was now in his care. If all his troublesome was because of bullying maybe he can sort him out with a little discipline and some selfdefense.

"So you're some sort of spy then?" The teen gave him a sharp look. Nick just gave a raised eyebrow.

"And what makes you think that?"

"This is a newly renovated apartment with no personal touch, no photos. It has the minimal of furniture. The TV is new along with everything else. There was still some of the blue protective plastic on the back of the TV and some of the appliances. You drove by the apartment before noticed that you drove by it. Dad is the Sheriff I picked up a few things from him." The teen placed his laptop on the coffee table and gave a shit eating grin.

That little shit.

"Get to bed. We're leaving by five am."  Nick ordered sharply taking another bite of the delicious food. 

So far, one thing that kid has going for him, would be if the rest of his cooking was delicious as this one.

"Good night 'uncle Nicky'," The brat gave a smirk, grabbing his laptop and headed to his bedroom.

Fury's left eye twitched. Maybe he could have Romanov do his defense training, that will teach the little snot.

He finished his dinner, cleaned his dishes and went to get ready to go to bed himself. If he slept with both guns under the pillow that night it was nobody's business.

 

Stiles set his alarm for four am, before getting ready for bed. He felt subconscious as he peeled his top off. The movement aggravated wounds that were scabbing over and pulled on his sore muscles. 

Stiles had to give it to that old fucker. Gerard certainly knew how to torture someone. He had Deaton look him over the day after and the vet was able to prescribe him pain medication and clean the wounds he couldn't get. The vet wasn't half bad at stitching his eyebrow either. His dad thought he went to a regular doctor, he wasn't about to tell him otherwise. Not that it would matter, the man did send him away with out any room for argument. 

He took two pain killers before falling face first onto the bed. He looked at his phone there was still no messages from anyone back home. His dad had text him earlier if he had arrived alright and to remind him not to cause any trouble or his next stop would be to be shipped off to the military. 

Sleep had come surprisingly quick. It was like he blinked and his alarm was jerking him awake. He went flying off the bed and landed painfully on his back. 

He groaned and rolled over. Slowly he got to his feet and shuffled over to his desk. He took two pain killers and he couldn't take any Aderall with the pain meds. His concentration will be shot today.

He took a quick shower, changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before packing a change of clothing and pain meds into a backpack he picked up yesterday. He left his other one back in Beacon Hills. He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and headed through the apartment.

'Uncle Nicky' was already ready and eating breakfast and sipping some coffee at the kitchen island as he read a report on his phone.

Stiles grabbed a apple and a cup of coffee and slid into the seat beside the older man.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" The man asked.

Stiles looked down at the apple in his hand. Ever since that night his appetite has dwindled. He didn't know why, he always had a really healthy appetite. 

"For now. I'll probably grab something out of the fridge on the way out."

Fury gave the teen a hard stare. 

"Which I won't be eating in the car." The teen rolled his eyes. 

The drive to the Triskelion was quit, which Stiles is guessing will be the new norm in his life. He was given a ID badge and apparently his biometrics was already programmed into the security system. 

"So you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Stiles attempted small talk as they stepped into the elevator. 

"Welcome Director Fury." A robotic female voice sounded.

Stiles saw Fury's picture on a control panel with level 10 above it. His picture followed shortly after with level 2.

"Well then, you're a director of S.H.I.E.L.D., what does level 2 get me?  Are you recruiting me? I'm pretty sure this wasn't what my dad had in mind when he said to keep me out of trouble." Stiles began to babble. He hasn't dealt with everything that's been happening. He's allowed to babble. 

"Training," Fury ordered before turning to Stiles.

"Training, fifth floor." The elevator announced.

"Level 2 gets you into the building and to the training floor without being shot." Fury stated.

Stiles didn't know if that was the old man's humour or if it was the actual truth. 

The elevator stopped at the training floor. 

"Head on in, I'm going to send an agent in to come an train you." Fury gestures for the teen to get off.

Stiles scowled and did as he was told. He turned to look at his guardian. 

"My office," 

The elevator's door closed in Stiles' face.

Stiles glared at the doors before he turned around to look at the hallway. It branched off in two directions. To the right were the shooting range, STRIKE obstacle course, whoever they were, and the armory. To the left was the gym and pool.

“The devil goes left.” Stiles headed towards the left.

The gym was huge with glass windows along one wall that would bring in natural sun light, when the sun actually came up. It was still pretty early not many people were even in the building. There was a section off area for weights and treadmills up against the windows. There was even a boxing ring. However, what took up most of the space was the map covered floor right by the a wall with mirrors. There was two separate doors that lead to different gender locker-rooms. 

Stiles placed his bag against the wall of mirrors and clipped his ID badge to the outside of his bag. He sat on the mats looking into the mirrors.  
He stared at his healing reflection in the mirror. He hated what he saw. It reminded him that he was a weak human, not allowed to defend himself. If he was allowed he was pretty sure he could have taken creepy gramps on his own. 

He must have been sitting there for a while as the next moment there were about ten agents working out around the gym.

A group of four agents walked towards Stiles. All four were male and laughing at what the man in the middle of the group said. Stiles didn’t have a good feeling about the four of them judging from the looks on some of the other agents.

The sun was already rising in the sky so it must have been around seven.

“Oh look its a baby agent,” The middle agent stated with a leer. Stiles just stared at the men.

“I think the newbie is to enraptured by you Stevens.” One of the men joked to the middle man, no doubt trying to get a rile out of either Stiles or Stevens.

“Keep your eyes to yourself fag.” Agent Stevens hissed towards Stiles.

Stiles sighed standing and turning to the men behind him.

“Though I like guys, you are not even worth being on my radar. I’m not into stupid and ugly.”

He probably should have kept his mouth shut. He saw Stevens’ eyes narrow in anger before he lunged for Stiles.

The glass of the mirror shattered when Stiles was slammed into it. A knee to the gut had him doubling over in pain. The agent backed off slightly which gave Stiles the room he needed to retaliate. 

Stiles rammed his shoulder into the other guy’s gut and rolled over him as the agent fell to the ground. He quickly got to his feet. He had an opportunity here than what he had in the basement of Chris’ house. Here they didn’t expect him to be weak, to be defenseless.

He took a defense stance. He was no way defenseless. His dad did give him self defense when he was younger along with training on how to use a gun. Though those lessons always came with the warning that he wasn’t to use what he was taught on anyone. He kept his promise even when the aged hunter kidnapped and tortured him.

“You think you actually have what it takes to take on a level four agent?” Stevens got to his feet.

Stiles took a deep breath and ducked under the wide swing of the agent before punching him in the stomach. The man stumbled back from Stiles holding his stomach. Stiles didn’t give him a chance to breath before jumping at the man, both knees hitting the chest and and punching the guy in the face. The man dropped to the mats dazed, blood pouring from his nose. Stiles rolled off him into a crouch.

The agent must have signaled two of his buddies because Stiles was suddenly grabbed and held against the shattered mirror. He could feel the shards digging into his back.

Stevens got up and stalked towards Stiles. The guy went to punch Stiles in the stomach when the teen used the two other agents to hold him up while he sent Stevens flying with a kick to the chest. Using the stun reactions from the two holding him, Stiles twisted out of their hold and knocked them off of him. One of the agents took a hold of his t-shirt to try and wrangle him in. He twisted and slid out of his shirt which exposed all his injuries. 

“What is going on here?” An authoritative voice yelled throughout the gym. 

Stiles had his back to the new person, keeping the threat in front of him.

Everything stopped in the gym. The agents that had attacked Stiles stiffen.

“I asked what is going on here,” There was a presence beside Stiles. He looked out the corner of his eyes and had to do a double take.

Standing beside him, glaring at the agents, was fucking Captain America. The super soldier was in his uniform, minus the helmet with his shield on his back.

“We were just sparing with a junior agent.” Stevens stated picking himself up off the mats. The man’s face was a mess.

“He is not an agent!” Captain America hissed pointing a finger in Stiles’ direction.

“I’m a 16 year old teen, recovering from trauma, and just moved to Washington yesterday.” Stiles spat out. “You guys are fucking adults and fucking bullies.” Stiles moved forwards and pushed passed his three tormentors. The fourth agent was surprisingly nowhere in sight. He didn’t even see him during the fight.

Stiles picked up his backpack, wincing at the sharp pains of his back and ribs, and made his way to the doors. He was leaving. He’ll find his own way back to the apartment. Fuck Fury, and fuck his dad.

“You three will report directly to Director Fury and explain why you attacked his godson.” Captain America glared at the three agents who paled even further, before the Captain left the gym to catch up to the injured teen who was now waiting by the elevator. The teen’s back was bleeding as the kid pulled a long sleeved shirt out of his backpack.

“Wait Mr. Stilinski.” The Captain jogged to reach the elevator just as the doors opened.

Stiles stepped into the elevator and sighed.

“Captain,” Stiles gave a nod of his head while he dropped his bag to put his shirt on.

“Medical,” Captain America told the elevator as he stopped Stiles from putting his shirt on. Stiles gave him a puzzled look.

“We need to get those shards out of your back, your eyebrow needs to be restitched, and you might have a few bruised or even cracked ribs.”

Stiles dropped his arms by his side. 

Why was this happening to him? He was safer in Beacon Hills. At least it took 16 years for him to become really injured. Once he left, it took only a day.

The elevator stopped at the 24th floor and the Captain guided Stiles through the halls to the medical wing.

Stiles was getting his back taken care of when his guardian stormed in to the privet room. Captain America had been standing, hovering beside the doctor that worked on his back being all intimidating.

“I can’t leave you a lone for one minute.” Fury stopped in front of Stiles looking the boy over.

“No, you just need better agents.” Stiles hissed as the doctor removed a large shard from his back.

"Captain Rogers is going to be your defence instructor once you've healed."

Stiles sputtered. "Are you freaking kidding me? I'm sure Captain America has better things to do." 

Rogers stood a little taller. "It is not a problem, I a sure you. You do not have too bad of a form when I saw you wrestle away from Jefferson and Hunt when I walked in."

Stiles just stared before he felt a sharp prick and pulling sensation.

"Couldn't you have froze that?" Stiles hissed to the doctor behind him. The doctor sent a glare back. 

"It's settled. When Captain Rogers is busy, I'll have two of my other agents take over your lessons." Fury stated.

"What am I to do for the rest of the day?" Stiles asked as the doc tied of the stitches on one cut before he began on another.

"You will rest here. I'll be back around 8 pm to take you home." With that Fury turned and left the infirmary.

"Yeah sure leave the injured teen all by himself with nothing to do," Stiles grumbled. If he knew he was going to be stuck in a hospital like settings he would have brought his laptop or a friggen book to read.

Captain America didn't say anything and just stood there. He felt a little guilty about the teen being injured. Once he had over heard the director talk to his assistant to find his godson a trainer he stepped up and offered his service. Usually he never got involved with another agent's training but he had an impulse. So he immediately headed down to the training floors. However, as soon as he got to the floor Rumlow and some of the STRIKE team had stopped him to go over what they were to go over later in the day. Steve humoured the team until he heard glass shattered in the gym. 

He went running towards the gym and was shocked to see what was going on. He saw Hunt and Jefferson holding, who he presume to be the director's godson, against a shattered mirror, Stevens was on the mat, blood pouring out of his nose. He was on his way to pull the two other agents off of the injured teen when the teen had gotten out of their hold, which his shirt was lost along the way. He was sickened by the further injuries that littered the teen's torso and back. If he had told STRIKE to shove it, he would have been there to stop Stevens and the other two agents from attacking the teen.

"You know, you don't have to keep standing there." The teen broke the super soldier out of his thoughts.

The doctor had now moved on to wrapping the teen's ribs and covering the stitches.

Steve stared for a moment before saying anything.

"You are not a novice," Steve observed.

The teen shot him a cocky grin that reminded him of Bucky's. Now wasn't that a punch to the chest.

"My dad taught me how to protect myself when I was younger, and when mom was dying she made me promise not to use it on anyone." The doctor moved away from the teen to start cleaning up the bloodied equipment and gauzes.

"Once you are healed we'll test to see how much you know and then continue from there." 

The teen gave a nod. "Are there any books around here or something?" The teen asked.

"I'll see what I can find." Steve gave a small smile and went in search of something to entertain the teen. 

It took a half hour for Steve to find anything. He grabbed a spare drawing pad from his locker and some pencils. He got back and the teen had fallen asleep on the hospital bed, laying on his side as to not aggravate the wounds on his back.

Steve gave a smile, placed the drawing pad on the side table. He grabbed a blanket off of another bed and placed it over the sleeping teen. He pulled up a chair and sat at the teen's bedside. 

He pulled out his cell phone and video called Tony.

"Hey capscicle, what's up?" Tony's face came into view. The man had grease smudges on his cheeks.

Steve held a finger against his mouth before giving a huge smile.

"Just wanted to check in with you, see how your doing." A blush graced Steve's cheeks.

"What's with the whispering?" Tony asked whisper back.

Steve flipped the camera around to point at the sleeping teen.

"Geeez what happened to the kid? Who is the kid?" Tony asked.

The camera turned back to Steve's face. 

"That is Fury's godson. He was injured before he came to live with Fury yesterday. This morning three agents attacked him." Steve explained.

"Fury has a godson?" Tony looked bewildered.

"Apparently,"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Do we need to kick some agent asses?" He asked.

Steve gave a small chuckle. "No, my self and Fury are taking care of it. How's everything on your end?" 

Tony gave him a sultry look. "Missing you and your dick terribly." 

Steve flushed. "Tony that's not appropriate." 

Tony gave a grin. "I just can't help it. You are just so tempting." 

"Please don't have phone sex while I'm in the room." A groan came from from the teen.

"That kid can't be Fury's, Fury has no sense of humour." 

Stiles slowly blinked awake. He blinked at the hero beside his bed, who had Iron Man on the phone. "Fuck I must have hit my head,"  Stiles blinked.

He couldn't believe Iron Man was in a relationship with Captain America.

"Are we adopting him?" Tony asked.

Stiles sputtered. 

"I'm not sure yet," 

Stiles groaned and buried his head in the pillow. "I'm not awake enough for this conversation." 

Both Iron Man and Captain America laughed.

"I'll call you back later Tony," Captain America smiled.

"Later boo," Iron Man kissed the screen on his end before the call ended.

Stiles looked at Captain America. 

"Go back to sleep, the day will pass quicker." The Captain stated getting up.  "There's a drawing pad and some pencils when you wake again." 

"Thank you," Stiles' eyes began to flutter closed.

"Get some rest Mr. Stilinski." 

"'M Stiles," He mumbled.

"Sleep Stiles," 

Stiles felt a hand in his hair before he went off to dream land.

 

Nick Fury stared at the sleeping form of the teen down in medical. He had yet to think of a proper punishment for the three agents, he didn't know if he could fire them as they were good at what they do. He would have to consult Hill or Coulson about it.

He had watched the video of the attack. The agents were clearly the ones that started it. Stiles turned out to not be to bad at fighting. He recognized some of the moves the teen used from his days in the Rangers. Stiles' father was one hell of a hand to hand combatant. Maybe he should have Barton and Romanov help train the teen after all.

What surprised him was that non of the other agents in the room hadn't even stepped to stop it. Maybe he should speak to his agents at large. Host one of those WHMIS workshops or some shit like that.

Nick saw the Captain return back to the room four hours later. What was it about his godson that drew the super soldier in. He watched as the super soldier sat in one of the chair and took the sketch book off of the table and began to draw.

Throughout the rest of the day Fury looked in on his godson via the video feed. The teen got up around 1 pm to eat, though it wasn't much. Rogers was there for an hour before he had to leave to continuing training the Strike team. 

The teen had tried to sneak out of the room a few times but were caught when Fury alerted the staff of what he was doing. He eventually stopped trying and took the sketch book Rogers left and started to draw at the back of the book.

It was closer to 9 pm by the time Fury was able to get down to the medical wing. Stiles was back asleep.

Fury gently shook the teen's shoulder. Which turned out to be a not so smart move as the teen jolted awake and nearly flew off the other side of the bed.

"Easy Stiles," 

The teen looked frightened for a moment, hyperventilating until he got his bearings. 

"Come on it's time to go home." Fury said gently. The teen rubbed his eyes and slowly got up, careful of his back.

The teen grabbed his bag from the other chair Rogers hadn't been using. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt and carefully pulled it on. He stared at the sketch book that Rogers left behind before grabbing it and following Fury to the door.


	2. A Dinner Party

Chapter Two:

Stiles slept until nine am the next day. There was a note from Furry on the fridge, when he had wondered out of his room.  

It basically said that he had gone to the office and that an agent will be arriving around noon to check up on him.

He grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured a glass. He then made his way to the Living room. His backpack was on one of the chairs, so he grabbed that and sat himself on the couch.

He pulled out the sketch pad, a pencil and his phone. He looked at his phone and saw that he saw six text messages. None were from his dad or Scott. One surprisingly enough was from Derek, the other five were from unknown numbers.

He read through the messages.

'Stiles, I just want to say that I'm sorry for believing you were part of Scott's plan. I went by your house this morning to check on you and your scent had fade from your room. Where are you? Are you okay?'

Stiles stared at the text from Derek. That was the most words the Alpha has ever said to him. He always had a feeling that the wolf was a allergic to words. How was he going to respond? It did take a week for the older man to contact him. 

He moved onto the next text which was from Erica. 

'Hey batman. I just want to say I'm sorry for being a bitch to you after the bite. I shouldn't have let it get to my head. And thank you, for helping Boyd and I escape, we took your advice and went back to Derek. He's been a nicer Alpha and explained further things to us. Please text me back.'

He raised an eyebrow. That almost sounded sincere. 

Was the rest of his text messages from the rest of the pack? 

'Stilinski, I don't like you and you don't like me. However I just wanted to say thank you for what you did to release me from the Kanima. Lydia told me what you did. But don't think this will not stop me from kicking you ass if you try and put the moves on my girlfriend.'

How the hell did Jackson even get his number? 

His love for Lydia is there but it has changed. He wasn't in love with her. He came to the conclusion that he liked guys more after he stepped back from the cloud of Lydia. He reevaluated the guys around him. Jackson, Isaac, Danny, and Derek all had bodies that made him wake in the morning with an erection. Hell even creepy Peter had charm in his own way.

'Thanks for helping Erica and I. If there's anything you need let me know.' 

That one was from Boyd. He knew that the big guy secretly thought he was cool. 

The next was from Isaac asking how he was and where he went off to. Apparently he was with Derek this morning when he went to his house.

The last one creeped him out a bit. Well of course it would it was from Peter. He thinks the older wolf was turning into a stalker.

'Stiles, running away to D.C seems below you. I would have thought that you would be beside Scott in his attempt at running his own broken pack. Give Derek a call or a text, you've gotten him worried and he's pacing around ruins of the house having kittens.'

Stiles groaned. How the hell did Peter find out he's in DC. Well he shouldn't actually be surprised, the man is a evil master mind.

He quickly set off texts to the pack explaining where he was and why and individual snarky comebacks.

He tossed he phone beside him, leaned back against the couch and sighed. What the hell was he going to do all day? He still can't surf the net because of the bugs in the house. 

Maybe he can contact Danny to see if he could actually use the camera feeds to back track the signal and hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data base and take a peek at their files. There's bound to be something of interest in them.

He must have been thinking this over for a while because one moment he was just sitting there, the next, someone catapulted through the window and rolled to a stand beside the couch. 

Stiles flailed and threw the nearest thing to him at the intruder. The man, for it was a man, ducked and the glass of his orange juice shattered against the wall.

"Jumpy aren't you?" The man lifted his oakleys up on his head. The man looked to be in his mid thirties with dirty blond hair. There were guns strapped to his hips and a bow and quiver slung over his back. He was dressed is a black and purple short sleeved Kevlar vest and black cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked slowly backing away. He hoped he could make it to the kitchen to at least grab a knife before the guy could pulled his own weapons.

“Easy, I’m not here to harm you. Big boss man sent me.” The man held up his hands as a sign that he wasn’t going to suddenly reach for his weapons and impale Stiles.

“You could be the enemy. You could be trying to trick me with false sense of security then kidnap me to lure Fury to his death.” Stiles moved back further. “Though, I now do not trust S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, so you being here is pretty moot.”

The man grinned, flopping down on the chair beside the couch and placing his feet on the coffee table. “Yeah I heard about that. Stevens, Hunt and Jefferson attacked you, and you kicked their asses. Those three, mostly Stevens, like to pick on the lower level agents.”

Stiles gritted his teeth as his back hit the wall to the kitchen. He didn’t know if he could trust this agent. He hated this feeling, like everyone was now after him and he couldn’t trust anyone.

“My code name is Hawkeye, though you can call me Clint.” Clint flashed him a devilish smile.

Why were super heroes suddenly popping up around him? First it was Captain America, then his boytoy Iron Man, now it was Hawkeye. Who’s next Thor? The Hulk? Black Widow? How was this his life now?

The assassin sighed and got to his feet. “Come sit and I’ll take a look at your back. Did medical give you any bandages to recover the wounds?”

“Medical seemed like I caused them great disservice. I think they could careless and are glad that I wasn’t left in their care overnight.” Stiles gave a shrug, taking a hesitant step forwards before taking a deep breath and walking closer to the other man. 

Clint reached into a pocket on his belt at his back and pilled out a small first aid kit. “Sit.” He ordered the teen.

Stiles sat, facing away from the man and pulled his shirt off. He had to stop himself from flinching when the man sat behind him and started to unwrap his bandages.

He heard a whistle from behind him. 

“Damn kid, they sure did a number on you.”

Which wasn’t entirely true though. Some of those had come from Gerard.

Clint worked in silence as he cleaned and rewrapped the wounds. He noticed that not all of them were from the fight with Stevens and his lackeys. The kid had been tortured not to long ago, judging from the burn marks on his back and sides. Those were cause by a taser and a cattle prod. Clint was familiar with those, he had them used against him in the past. What the hell has this kid gone through?

“There done.” Clint started to clean up the messy bandages.

Stiles got up, leaving his shirt on the back of the couch and headed into the kitchen for paper towels to clean up the orange juice and pick up the broken glass. 

He cleaned the glass up carefully, he didn’t need to loose more blood and threw everything out. 

He turned to the assassin who was now lounging on the couch watching TV.

“Don’t you have anywhere else to be?” The teen asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nope. Ive decided that I’m staying here for the rest of the day.”

Stiles stared for a moment then headed into his bedroom. He quickly changed into a tshirt and jeans, stuffed his wallet and laptop into his bag along with the memory key that Deaton gave him, tossed his cellphone onto the bed before heading out to the living room.

“Where are you going?” Clint asked as he jumped up from the couch.

“Out,” Stiles stated and headed out the front door. He was pretty sure that the Avenger was probably going to follow him anyway.

Which turned out to be true, when the man jumped out of a tree behind where Stiles was sitting on a park bench, an hour later, as he read over Deaton’s work.

“You know how to give a guy the slip.” Clint gave a grin and sat beside the teen. “I nearly lost you over on Dixson. It was smart of you when you asked that copper for directions then slip in to the woman’s washroom and used the vents to climb through to the next building, instead of climbing out the back window.”

The assassin looked over at the screen. What the fuck was the kid reading?

Stiles looked up from the screen and saw Clint staring. The man wasn’t wearing his bow or quiver but he was still pretty sure he had guns and knives hidden on his person. He looked around at the people around the park, making sure none of them were agents. They had a tendency to stand out.

“Take out your comms and any listening devices.” Stiles ordered.

Clint raised and eyebrow at the teen before complying, ignoring the agent in his ear yelling at him not to. He hated his new handler. The woman was an idiot.

“We have ten minutes.” Clint crushed the coms and tracker beneath his foot.

Stiles took a deep breath and hoped that this won’t fuck him over in the end.

“I know Fury has bugged the apartment, I found everything that was planted in my room. So I can’t speak freely there.”

Clint stared off at the other end of the park keeping an eye out for any agents. “Is this about what you’re reading?”

“One of many. What do you know of magic?” Stiles asked closing his laptop.

“Apart from Thor’s deranged brother? Nothing.”

Stiles put his laptop back into his bag. He stood sliding his backpack onto his back and started to walk away.

Clint got up and followed.

“You cannot tell Fury or anyone else about this until I have control over it.” Stiles gave Clint a hard look as they walked out of the park.

“You have magic? Are the Harry Potter books real?” That would so explain what happen in Scotland last year while he was on assignment.

Stiles snorted. “No, Harry Potter is just fiction. However I do have a spark. From a druid friend it means that I have great potential to be a mage.”

Clint almost wanted to step away, memories of Loki and his slimey magic coming to mind. He barley refrained. He didn’t know where the kid was taking them.

“I’m not going to use magic to take over the world.” Stiles said, trying to calm the avenger. “I want to protect my friends and whats left of my family. If I do take over the world it would be by using my smarts, no magic. That would be cheating.”

Stiles led he man into a Starbucks. He was craving caffeine.

Clint stared at the teen. The Captain was right. There was something about this kid. Fury actually didn’t send him, he volunteered after he had spoken with the Captain. He wanted to find out what the kid had, to make the super soldier so taken with him.

The two got their drinks, Stiles paid for them, and they left the coffee shop and headed back down the street.

“Fury said that he would get agents to teach me when Captain Rogers is away on missions, but I don’t trust his agents. Do you know a trust worthy place outside of S.H.E.I.l.D that I can go to on the days the Captain is away? Also a shooting range where I can get my hands on a gun?” 

Stiles entered a supermarket. Clint was frowning, deep in thought.

Stiles grabbed a cart and handed it off to Clint to push. He lead the man around gathering up different things. He was planning on making cookies later.

“I’ll have to talk to Nat, but I think her and I could help out. She can teach you a different fighting style to the Cap and I can teach you different weapons. I have the best marksmanship of the team.”

“You don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to spend any of your free time with me, I’m sure you guys have better things to do.” Stiles flushed in embarrassment, rubbing at the back of his neck. What was with these super heroes?

“I don’t have anything better to do, until the next mission. I’m sure Nat would like the distraction.” Clint shrugged. He wondered what the teen was planning on making as more baking ingredients were placed into the cart.

“Do you like Antojitos and Fajitas?” Stiles suddenly asked.

“What are Antojitos?” Clint asked. 

Stiles gave a small smile. “One of the yummiest foods ever. Its like Tex-Mex food type.” 

He made Clint follow him around as he grabbed the ingredients for making Antojitos and Fajitas.

Clint raised his eyebrow at the number of Jalapeño peppers the kid placed into a bag. This gave Clint an idea. He took his phone out and sent two texts out. One to the Cap and the other to Natasha telling them to head to Fury’s apartment for dinner that night. He was pretty sure the Captain has never had spicy food before so he wanted to see how the super soldier handles hot peppers.

“Two more are joining us for dinner,” Clint stated putting his phone away.

Stiles turned sharply to the assassin. “What?” 

“Steve and Natasha are coming over for dinner.” Clint said and moved passed the frozen teen.

“Why?” Stiles called after the man. Clint ignored the teen.

 

Clint helped the teen unpack and put away the groceries when they got back to the apartment.

Stiles got out his laptop and set it up. “You’re going to help me bake cookies before we start dinner.”

“I don’t cook.” Clint tried to back out.

The teen leveled him with a glare.

“Have you ever made a Molotov Cocktail?” The teen asked as he got all the measuring cups and spoons along with a bowl.

“Well yeah.” 

“Then think of this as making that. You have to have all the measurement precise or you’ll cause an explosion. Just think baking as bomb making and you’re good.” Stiles gave a smile before pulling up his mom’s chocolate chip cookie recipe.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the reverence. How the hell does this kid know how to make a molotov cocktail?

“This is the recipe you are following. I lined up all the ingredients for you to make your first time easier.” Stiles smiled as he put music pressed the play button on the top of his laptop keyboard.

Spice Girls ‘Wanna Be’ started to play. Stiles began to sing along to it.

“What the fuck is this shit?” Clint asked.

Stiles tapped his ear before he grabbed a cutting board and a knife. He was going to start on dinner.

Clint forgot that the kid knew that the apartment was bugged. He knew that the agents listening in would get annoyed at the music. The teen wasn’t that bad, he liked the mischievousness of it all.

Clint took a deep breath and looked the recipe over. He can do this.

An hour later, two dozen chocolate chip cookies sat cooling on racks, dishes were washed, dried and put away and dinner was just about done.

Natasha was the first to show up, with a bottle of Vodka in hand. Clint raised an eyebrow at her before grabbing some glasses. 

Stiles was finishing setting the table when he saw the redhead walk in with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. He tensed for a moment.

“Nat, this is Stiles. Stiles this is Natasha.” Clint introduced them as he got four glasses down from the cupboard.

Stiles held out his hand to her. “Hey,” He gave her a bright smile. 

He could do this. 

“Hey there.” She shook his hand. She looked his up and down. “So your the kid that kicked Stevens’ ass. Good job.” Stiles got a smile before she let go of his hand.

Stiles was saved from saying anything by a knock at the door. Clint opened it to reveal Captain Rogers. Stiles almost felt relief wash through him at the sight of the super soldier.

Steve greeted his two friends before making his way further into the apartment where Stiles was standing. 

“How are you feeling?” The Captain asked with a soft smile.

“Better. Thank you for coming.” The teen returned the smile.

“Thank you for accepting us even though Clint forced our company on you.” 

Clint made a hurt noise from where he and Natasha were pouring drinks.

“I would have met Ms. Romanov at some point. Might as well have it in a some-what relaxed atmosphere.” Stiles rubbed the back of his head. 

“Why don’t you all sit and I’ll bring out dinner.” Stiles gestured to the set table.

The three adults sat down while Stiles went into the kitchen and grabbed hot plates of Antojitos and the bowl of fajita meat and veggies. He place the plates on trivets before taking his seat.

“So we have antojitos and fajitas.” 

“This looks good.” Natasha stated as she helped herself to the food.

The group quietly filled their plates with food. 

Clint watched intently as Rogers took a bit of an antojitos that he spied to have three pieces of jalapeño in it. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the archer. 

Steve chewed the food thoughtfully. He’s actually haven’t tried this antojitos. He’s had Fajitas before, Tony had ordered it in one night. All of a sudden he felt a tingle on his tongue that quickly turned into a slight burning sensation.

Clint gleefully watched as the super soldier gave a cough and reached for his glass of water.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked wide eyed. He was panicking, his cooking was killing America’s first super hero. 

Clint couldn’t help it anymore, he nearly fell off his seat laughing. Natasha rolled her eyes and kicked the chair that Clint was sitting in caused him to fall off.

After Steve was able to cool his tongue down he gave Stiles a smile. “I’m okay. I was just startled was all. I believe that was my first hot pepper.” 

Despite the initial burning of his tongue, Steve actually really enjoyed it. The taste was delicious.

Stiles gave a small sigh. He hadn’t killed Captain America.

“I’m sorry I should have used less or not even use any.” Stiles looked down at his plate.

“Stiles its okay. I actually really enjoyed it.” To even prove it Steve shoved another one in his mouth. It tasted as good as the first one, and the hot pepper didn’t effect him as much, just leaving behind a small burning sensations that was surprisingly pleasant.

Clint stopped laughing and picked himself and the chair up. 

Now that the hysterics were over and done with Natasha started with the questions.

“So what school will you be going to come fall?” She asked with a pleasant smile. She was hoping his answers would give her some insight as to why he was sent to live with Fury.

“Fury said that he was going to set up an interview with Washington Prep for next week.” Stiles took a bite of his fajita. 

Natasha gave a whistle. “That’s one of the top ranked schools in the DC area. What field do you want to get into?” 

“I want to go into several fields. I plan on cramming this year so I can graduate and head off to MIT next year.” Stiles leveled her with a stare. He knew what she was trying to do. 

“Then after that I intend to become a breeding bitch with the Hulk as my Dom.” Stiles said with a straight face.

Clint choked on his water while Steve tried to swallow the food in his mouth.

Natasha gave a smile. “I think the Hulk would end up breaking you.” 

“You’ve seen what he’s hiding in his pants? Do you think the Hulk has a knot like a beast that everyone suggest he is? Would that move over to Dr. Banner is his human form?” 

Natasha could help it but laugh. She liked this kid, he obviously wasn’t stupid and knew someone was listening to them.

Steve blushed at the word knot and played it off as being ‘innocent’ towards sex.

“Okay now that I have that horrifying image of Banner in my head can we please change the subject.” Clint whined. He shot back his drink and reached over for the bottle of vodka and filled it again.

It was only Natasha and Clint drinking.

“Do you play any sports?” Steve asked.

“I played Lacrosse. Usually I’m a bench warmer, but for our last game of the season I was put on for first line. I actually end up winning the game. Of course the other team felt that their manhood was threatened by a skinny spastic kid and end up jumping me in the middle of a black out at the end of the game.” Stiles took a drink from his water trying to ignore the now awkward silence.

“What’s Lacrosse?” Steve asked.

“Add it to your list to find out.” Natasha stated to Steve.

Steve almost gave Natasha a pout, god he’s been hanging around Tony to long, before giving a sigh and digging out his notebook.

“You have a notebook?” Stiles inquired. 

Steve showed him his notebook after writing in lacrosse. 

“Not bad. Add vibrator to that list and you should be good.” Stiles teased, knowing of his relationship to Tony.

Steve blushed but didn’t write it in. He will not admit that Tony had used a Vibrator on him once.

He placed his notebook back into his pocket.

Once Clint and Steve polished off the food. Natasha helped him carry the dishes into the kitchen and brought out a pate of cookies.

“Stiles you’re going to make me fat.” Steve gave a whine as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth. 

“Clint made the cookies.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint, who shot her a cheeky grin afterwards.

“Not bad Barton.” Natasha took a bite of the cookie. “You didn’t fuck it up. Big step up from catching Stark’s kitchen on fire.”

“Stiles just explained the premises of baking better.” Clint shrugged.

Steve shamefully took two more cookies.

Conversation moved onto a different topic while the adults sat on the couch and chair whilst Stiles cleaned up. He insisted. He didn’t want it to get back to Fury that he was such a bad host.

He joined them on the couch about 20 minutes later. He was actually able to relax around these three. Their stories of their past missions were funny. 

Stiles even told them of the time that he was five and stole a police car from the station. The babysitter dropped him off without telling his dad, so when Stiles had gotten bored waiting he saw the keys on the counter and took them. He was smart enough to match the number on the keys to the number on the squad car. His dad didn’t even noticed until he heard tires squealing from his office and went to investigate. He had almost had a heart attack when he saw little Stiles doing donuts in the parking lot.

Natasha and Clint finished off the bottle of Vodka when Steve felt weight against his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Stiles had fallen asleep. He motioned the teen to the two assassins and gently picked Stiles up from the couch. 

Once the soldier found the teen’s room he gently place Stiles on the bed and tucked him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this chapter is not my best, I couldn't figure how to tie it off properly. If you notice any mistakes and let me know and I'll fix them. And I hope you guys all enjoy the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter Three : 

It took only about a week and a half for Stiles to fully heal. 

Since he had been injured they rescheduled the interview at the school until he was fully healed.

True to his word Clint never told anyone about Stiles' magic.  The six times he came over, he immediately took his comms and trackers out and took Stiles out to where the kid could practice his magic undisturbed and find ingredients to make a slav to quicken his healing.

Clint was actually interested in the type of magic the kid could use. 

When the first time he felt it, the kid's magic, he almost fled. That was until it took a deep breath and actually felt it. 

Loki's magic had been cold and greasy. Stiles' felt warm and inviting, like coming into a warm cabin, fresh scent of gingerbread cookies and apple pie in the air, from a raging blizzard.

The things the teen was learning had been funny to watch, even though he was often used as a test subject. Apparently the kid was perfecting his use of something called Mountain Ash. He used such a small amount and encircled himself in it and asked Clint to try and break in. They spent the entire day working with the black powder and event went as far as having a target placed in the circle and have Clint try to hit it with his arrows. Three out of 12 arrows got through. But it was progress. 

On the off days of no magic practice, Clint helped the teen leave surprises around the apartment that would annoy the 'watchers' as they come to dub the agents watching the camera feeds. First it was three hours of listening to Barney and Friends songs on full blast. Second was back to the spice girls with a bit of Britney Spears mixed in. Third was having the TV set to gay porn of big burly men get their ass taken by twinks. Clint even took that further and hacked a couple cameras, so when agents look at those cameras, all they see was doggie porn. 

The fourth was all Stiles' idea. He got Clint to buy outrageous vibrators and he left them around the apartment for Fury to find. They did this as the cameras were busy with the doggy porn.

It was so worth getting the vibrators pelted at him by an enraged Fury in the firing range when the boss man had found them all. Though he didn't know why Furry suspected Clint of it when it was all Stiles.

Maybe the eyepatch didn't want to be accused of child abuse if he had chucked them at his godson.

On the days Clint wasn't with Stiles, the Captain would stop in and they would either cross something off of the list or add others. Natasha was sent away on a mission as he was recovering. Stiles made Steve watch Brokeback mountain and Lilo and Stitch. Steve liked the concept of Ohana. They would go to the park or to the library. They both drew in the sketchbook that Steve had given to Stiles the day he spent in medical. They would bond over their drawings. Steve would tell Stiles about Bucky and what mischief they got up to when they were kids. Stiles in turn told Steve about Scott. 

He never mentioned werewolves, deciding that the Captain really didn't need to known, and he didn't want it to get back to Fury. 

Steve questioned Stiles when he saw the drawing the teen did of the Kanima, and Stiles was able to explain that he was the creature in an old book of lore. Steve took it as fantasy, something that was made up. Though he did comment that it was a very detailed drawing.

They found out that Stile’s grandfather was one of the soldiers that the Cap had rescued when he went to save Bucky from Hydra. Stiles had his grandfather’s war medals at home in his mother’s hope chest. They compared growing up in the 40’s to grown up now. Their talks definitely helped Steve come to terms with his past and the loss of Bucky, though he never told this to Stiles.

Stiles, for the first time since Scott was bitten, felt at ease, felt he could breath. He was going to enjoy his new life in D.C. away from all the crazy supernatural bull shit.

So on the first day he was to start his training, the day before Clint had removed the stitches from his fully healed back, he woke twenty minutes early had a shower and made breakfast for both himself and Fury. He was pretty sure he’s going to need his strength even though he’s pretty sure that he’s going to probably end up puking at some point.

“I thought you would still be sleeping?” Fury asked walking over to the table. Stiles placed a plate of food and a large mug of coffee in front of the man before grabbing his own breakfast and sitting across from the one eye man.

“Couldn’t sleep. I’m a little nervous about today.” Stiles gave a shrug. He was still unsure of how to act around his guardian. When he was with the Cap, Clint and Natasha he felt relaxed, like they’ve been life long friends.

“Is this about heading back to where you were suppose to be safe and you got jumped?” Fury inquired as he took a bit of the food. 

Damn this kid is going to make him fat.

Stiles shook his head. “Surprisingly no. Though, that could all change once we get there. I think its more of an excited nervous.” He tried to put into words what he was feeling. 

“Its like the first game of the season. Your excited to be playing, to show off the skills that you harnessed over break but nervous about what the other team would bring to the field.”

Fury gave a nod of his head. “I have looked over the Cap’s training schedule for you. It will be a challenge but I believe that you will get into the rhythm with a little hard work.”

“Do you know what we’ll start with today?” 

Stiles really wanted to know if they would be working with firearms. He hasn’t picked up a gun since he was 12.

“Yes, and you will find out when we get there,” Fury finished off his breakfast and put his dishes into the sink. 

Stiles pouted while shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

Two hours later at the Triskelion where Fury wandered off to his office and Stiles headed to the STRIKE obstacle course, which happened to be next to the shooting range. Steve had sent Stiles a text to say to meet there.

While Stiles waited he looked the course over. It looked imposing but lots of fun. He couldn’t wait to try it out.

“Are you lost kid?” A rough voice behind him asked.

Stiles tried not to jump at the voice, a sense of deja vu happening. He forced himself to calm down and plaster a smile on his face. He turned around and noticed a gruff looking guy in combat gear. He reminded him a little bit of Derek with the way his muscles looked like they were choking in his shirt.

“No sir. I’m waiting Captain Rogers. He told me to meet him here.”

He could do this. He could make this man believe that he’s just a bashful teen intern or something.

The man narrowed his eyes at the teen.

“Rumlow what are you doing here?” Steve asked coming up behind the other man. The super soldier was in workout clothing.

“Cap,” Rumlow gave his head a nod in greeting. “I was just seeing if the kid was lost. But as it turns out he’s not.” With that the man said good bye to the Captain and walked away.

“I don’t like that guy.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man’s retreating back. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

“He’s setting off my ‘oh my god, he’s evil’ senses.” Stiles gave a shrugged. It was the same feeling he had around Matt.

“We’ll keep an eye on him then.” Steve placed his arm around the teen's shoulders and steered him into the obstacle course.

“We’ll run laps around the room to warm up before I will time you on the course.” Steve explained. “You might not be able to do it in record time. I’m not expecting you to. I want to see how well you can navigate. The time will be for future reverence.” 

Stiles gave a nod in understanding. 

“Once we’ve finished here, we’ll head over to the firing range. I saw a little bit of your fighting style, but I don’t know how well you know how to handle a gun, so Clint will meet us there and we’ll see what you can do.”

“Yes,” Stiles punched the air in excitement. He will get to touch a gun today.

Steve smiled at Stiles enthusiasm. 

“Alright lets start laps.” The super soldier nudged the teen into running in front of him.

They started as a slow pace, increasing the speed gradually ever two laps. The kid was pretty good at keeping up with the pace that Steve set and by the time they finished a half hour later Stiles was bent over panting as he tried to get his breath back. His tshirt was soaked in sweat. Steve of course wasn’t even breathing deeply. 

Stiles mentally cursed the super serum.

Steve handed the teen a bottle of water. “Once you’ve had a little breather, we will start on the course.”

Stiles accepted the water and took small sips. He didn’t want to fill his belly before running the course, he might puke.

Five minutes later Stiles was climbing the wall of the first part of the course. He then zip-lined down to the next part, over top of a pool of no doubt cold water. He could see the trap door he was to land on, the only way to the next part. He landed in a crouch and only had to wait a few second before the door open below him and he dropped into a room. He had to solve puzzles that would open the door onto the next phase. The room wasn’t all that bad. It was pretty easy actually.

The next part was a long corridor and had barriers slam close behind him. He had to race against the clock on this one. If he didn’t make it to the other end before he was enclosed in, he’d have to wait for Steve to let him out. He did not want to be stuck in a five by five space.

Picking up his pace he jump and grabbed onto the bar to swing himself across a pit of foam where he landed and slide under the barrier the was two feet from closing. He made it and quickly got to his feet. He now had to scale down the side of a large structure. Now if only he could remember what knots he was taught in rock climbing in gym class. 

Stiles shimmied into the harness and fed the rope through the proper buckles and clips, tying off with the right knots. He threw his line over and placed his feet on the edge. He took a breath and eased himself of the side and propelled himself down. Once his feet touched the ground he took the harness off and went running to the ‘finish line’ where Steve was waiting with a stop watch in hand. 

He collapsed on the ground panting hard. 

“How did I do?” Stiles wheezed out staring up at the super soldier.

Steve was impressed. Very impressed. He took half the time to complete the course then some of the ‘seasoned’ Strike members. Though he didn’t do the entire course as the second half was to do with guns, firing at targets and being fired at. The guns are obviously pain ball guns. Steve was waiting to see how Stiles handles a gun before trying him on the next part.

“You did amazingly Stiles.” Steve held out a hand to pull the teen to his feet. He handed the teen a towel to mop the sweat from his face and neck. Steve reset the course and turned the lights back to normal.

“Thanks. When will I get to do the entire course?” Stiles asked excitedly as they headed over to the shooting range.

“When I know how well you can shoot.”

Stiles gave a pout before brightening when he saw Clint firing his arrows at a target ridiculously far away. He was the only one with the abstract targets. 

Clint turned to them as they got closer. Still aiming at the target, he let his arrow fly. “How was the course?” The archer asked with a smile. Behind him the arrow hit the target in the dead centre.

“Impressive,” Steve commented as Stiles stared bewildered at the target. There was no way that even Chris Argent could have hit it.

Steve showed Barton Stile’s time.

“For real?” Clint raised an eyebrow. 

Steve gave a nod. “I’ll show you the video feed later. He beat your time in the panic room.”

Clint gave an impressive whistle. Natasha held the top score for the course, on the highest difficulty setting, followed by Cap, then himself. 

“Can we get to the shooting now?” Stiles asked rolling back and forth on his feet. Even after running laps and the course he still had energy to be excited about guns.

“We’ll get to the shooting after we see how well you’re familiar with the parts of a gun.” Clint grabbed Stiles by his shoulders and steered him away from the ranges and over to a glass table that held three different guns.

“You are to dismantle and put them back together again. I will be timing you.” Clint gave the teen a look. He didn’t want the kid to use his magic to help him, though he didn’t know if he magic could even do that yet.

Stiles gave a nod of understanding and sat down in the chair and placed his hands, palms down, on the table.

Clint readied his stop watch. “Go,” 

Stiles hands automatically went to the hand gun, the first gun he was ever taught on. 

Steve and Clint watched on as the teen’s hands flew over the parts of the gun dismantling it. Once each part of the gun was laid on the table the kid placed his hands down again, waited a second before re-assembling.

Once the hand gun was done Stiles reached for the M4 assault rifle. His dad had used a gun similar to it when he was in the rangers. He wasn’t quite familiar with this one, though he had watched a youtube video of different guns being taken apart and placed back together.

After he was done with the M4 he picked up the MAS-FR-F2 sniper rifle. This one obviously took him the longest.

The only other gun Stiles ever used was a shot gun, so he was excited to use the assault rifle and the sniper rifle. He could be like Gibbs from NCIS, or even better he could be like Bucky Barnes. The Sargent was a sniper for the Howling Commandos.

He placed his palms back down on the glass.

Clint looked at the time before showing it to the Cap.

Steve raised an eyebrow. The time wasn’t half bad. The teen clearly knew the handgun the best.

“Have you ever used the two rifles?” Clint asked.

“No, just a shotgun and a hand gun.” Stiles shook his head.

“How do you know how to dismantle?” Steve asked.

“Youtube, where else? Its not like the Sheriff department of Beacon Hills has the need for sniper rifles and assault guns. If you need that then you probably are up to no good, or hunting something you shouldn’t.” Stiles shrugged.

“Lets set you up with a target using the hand gun. After we are satisfied with how you handle that. Then possibly we can show you have to properly shoot a rifle with out getting hurt by the recoil.”

Stiles jumped to his feet, and stumbled over the chair leg in his haste.

“You’re not excited at all.” Clint messed up the teen’s hair. It has grown since his arrival.

“Its been four years! It was one of the only things that kept me focused as a kid. Dad would take me to the range after school, if he had time. We’d shoot for an hour and during that time I was able to calm down and focused so when I got home I was able to do school work.”

The three of them stood in front of a target that was similar to ones that were at the station Stiles’ dad worked at. 

“I want you to try and hit close to the center as you can.” Clint explained as he handed Stiles a pair of ear plugs and safety goggles. 

Steve placed the gun in front of him. 

“I will tap your shoulder when you can start.” 

Stiles gave a nod and put the ear plugs in and the safety googles on. He waited calmly for Clint to tap his shoulder.

The tap came and Stiles reached for the gun, he lifted it and got into the proper stance. He aimed at the target, safety off, took a deep breath and unloaded the entire clip. Once the safety was back on, he placed the gun back down on the little stand in front of him and took his ear plugs out.

Steve and Clint shared a look when the target came to them. They both didn’t need to bring it closer to know that every single bullet hit the center.

Stiles gave a little shout of joy. He still got it.

“Is he a mutant?” Steve whispered to Clint. There was no way a normal kid like him could have that much accuracy. Right?

“He’s not.” Clint frown. Did the kid use magic to hit the target?

“Stiles?” 

Stiles turned to look at Clint questioning.

“Did you...?” Clint trailed off with a hand gestured towards Stiles.

“Nope. I told you on the first day that it would be cheating.” 

Steve was confused. He was clearly missing something.

“Can I?” Clint raised an eyebrow in Steve’s direction. Stiles gave a hesitant nod.

Clint leaned in and whispered into the Captain's ear.

Steve’s eyes widen. The kid had magic. This will change his training schedule.

“You’re not mad are you?” Stiles asked rubbing the back of his head.

Steve shook his head. “No. It just means a little extra training on your part.”

Stiles groaned.

“How about we teach you how to shoot the rifles now?” Clint offered with a smile.

Stiles grinned back.

 

Fury watched from his office. He was in slight shock. He had no idea his godson had such skills or knowledge. He might have to call the boy’s father and ask if he could recruit the boy for S.H.I.E.L.D. Even though he knew the answer would probably be no.

He made the right choice in allowing Rogers, Barton and Romanov to train the boy. He has great potential and under those three care, he knew the boy would flourish.

 

That night when Stiles and Fury got back, Stiles had a quick shower before falling face first onto his bed. His muscles ached, but in a good way. He reached over and picked up his phone. There were two messages. 

One was from his dad, asking him how he was doing and if he was behaving. Stiles rolled his eyes at that but sent a standard reply back. 

The next was from Derek, basically asking him the same thing with the side of how to help Scott accept Derek as his Alpha because his ex-friend was becoming feral.

‘Sourwolf, everything is going fine here. Started a training regime and will be going to a school interview in two days. As for Scott, talk to his mom. Tell her the dangers of Scott not accepting you as his Alpha. She will beat sense it into his crooked jawed head. Scott Listens to her.’ 

He sent the text off and fell asleep pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll ;D So glad your guys are all enjoying the story. It may be three or four more chapters until I unleash who Stiles is paired with, and maybe the next two chapter might explain the Alpha/Omega Dynamics of the story. Please let me know of any mistakes or if anything is unclear :D


	4. Phone Calls

Stiles ran every morning with the Captain. He always struggled to keep up, but he still ran. Stiles would run 6 miles while Steve was able to run at least 20, always lapping him, except for the last lap. Steve would slow down and keep Stiles company. 

Sometimes Clint or even Natasha would run with them. Which was actually seldom since Clint liked to sleep in and Natasha prefered not to run, but, just liked kick everyones' asses in the gym. 

Stiles found out that Stevens had been fired, Jefferson and Hunt were on probation and had been demoted.

Fury had sent out a memo to everyone about work place bullying and every agent was now required to take some workshop.

The interview he had at the school went awesome, and after doing a few tests, he was accepted. Come fall, he's going to be placed in the advance classes. 

To celebrate Fury took Stiles out for dinner. It was a little awkward at first. But the man had come a long way from how he acted when Stiles first arrived almost three weeks ago.

When they got back to the apartment Stiles quickly video called the cap to share the good news. The soldier was in New York for 3 days.

Stiles gave a manly scream and tossed his phone to the bed. He could hear Steve and Tony cursing and yelling from were the phone was thankfully facing down. He will never get that image out of his head. 

After a few minutes of wanting to cry and rocking back and forth, Cap's voice told him to pick up the phone.

Stiles gave a whimper and slowly turned the phone over. There was no naked bits showing on screen. Just Tony's and Steve's sweaty faces. Steve was apparently hugging Tony from behind.

"I am so sorry!" Stiles instantly apologized.

"It's okay Stiles, it was Tony's fault for leaving our phones on the bed as we-" The super soldier cut himself off.

Tony gave an affronted look. "My fault? Who was it that started attacking me in the elevator."

"Guys!" Stiles cut through mortified.

"Sorry Stiles. Now what was it that you needed? Is everything okay?" Steve asked worry starting to settle onto his face.

"Oh no, I just wanted to call and let you know the you are now looking at Washington Prep for the talented newest student. I'm being placed in the advancement class come fall which means I get to graduate at the end of the year!" Stiles gave a huge grin. 

Steve perked up smiling, causing Tony to give a little moan. Stiles gave a curious look.

"Congratulations!"

"Steve stop moving, I swear you're a damn dog in disguise." Tony hissed.

Stiles' eyes widen. Crap they were still having sex while on the phone with him.

"Gross guys," Stiles yelped nearly tossing the phone away again.

"Yeah yeah. Congrats on getting in kid, I'll send a gift back with Cap, but right now I want more sex." Tony hung up before Stiles could say ew again.

He tossed his phone away from him shuddering in horror.

That was more of Cap and Tony's relationship then he wanted to see.

However, Stiles couldn't help wonder about the oddity of Steve's lower anatomy. He might have an idea about what it means but first he's have to talk to Derek, Deaton and get his hands on the reports for project rebirth. The serum must have altered him more then just his enhanced senses and physic. 

He quickly sent of texts to Clint and Natasha about the good news before he climbed into bed to sleep.

Nick Fury stared out his 'bedroom' window in thought. He knew something was up with Stark and Rogers but he didn't know it was to that extant. Now he was going to have to bleach his good eye. Twice.

 

Stiles woke the next morning to someone jumping on the bed. This was the only day he did not wake up early to run.

Stiles grabbed onto the person infiltrating his bed and rolled them both off the bed. He landed on the person, knees to chest with his arm raised to land a punch.

"Clint what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked lowering his arm but not getting off the avenger.

"Taking you out to celebrate." The man gave a cheek grin before tossing Stiles up onto the bed and getting to his feet.

Stiles perked up a bit. "Where are we going to go?" He asked as he scrambled off his bed and went to his closet for clothes.

"Lunch and a movie?" Clint suggested.

Stiles paused and turned to the man. "You're not asking me out on a date are you?" 

Clint gave a laugh. "You are so not my type. I like my men older."

"I'm everyone's type." Stiles quoted Jackson. "So you got yourself a honey bee?" Stiles asked he shimmied out of his clothes and put new ones on.

"I did. He was killed in the attack on New York," Clint look at the wall as the teen changed.

"Well don't I feel like an ass." Stiles gave a sigh.

"Don't be. We both know the dangers of our jobs. I just regret that we weren't able to adopt like he wanted to. I'm in no place to care for a child now. Maybe if I retire." 

Clint never told anyone that Coulson and him were planning of adopting after he was done babysitting that glowy cube. Then the whole Loki shit storm hit and it was no longer an option.

"Maybe when you reach that point in life again I can help you." Stiles offered a supportive grin.

"Come on squirt lets jump this nest." Clint slug an arm around the teen and steered him out of the apartment. He had his car today so they had plenty of time to find a good place to eat and to decide on a movie.

Which turned out to be Zootopia. In 3D. Clint will never admit it on pain of death that it was an actually good movie with some cute parts to it.

"Come on you totally loved it." Stiles grinned as they walked out of the theater. They had gotten many weird looks when they entered the children's movie but they ignored it. There was nothing wrong with an adult enjoying a kid's movie.

Clint shot him a look. 

"I saw you laughing when the wolves started. So don't try to deny it. I see through you." Stiles smirked.

"Shut it you. Where to next?"

Stiles thought for a moment. "How about we find a place that has milkshakes and curly fries then we find a secluded area and you let me use you phone to make a few phone calls?" Stiles flashed his best smile.

"And why not use your phone?" Clint asked and changed the direction they were walking. He could go for some fries and a shake.

"Because Fury bugged it and I need to call some friends back home and that conversation Fury doesn't need to know about."

Clint thought it over. "Alright kid."

They got their fries and milkshakes and Clint lead them to the roof of a near by building.

"This should give us the privacy we need." Clint stated and handed over his phone. 

Stiles gave a little jump for joy and settled himself on the gravel of the roof.

He typed in Derek's familiar number and pressed call. The video screen popped up and the sourwolf answered after a few rings.

The young man looked disheveled sweaty and wasn't wearing a shit.

"Please tell me you weren't having sex?" Stiles groaned. He didn't needed to be reminded of his lack of action in the touching department.

"Who's phone are you using?" Derek ignored the question. Stiles could see trees in behind the Alpha wolf.

"A friend's. So that no to the sex right?" 

Derek gave a suffering sigh.

"We are training today." 

"Oh good, pack bonding is good." Stiles quickly looked up to see if Clint would react. The man was raising an eyebrow.

"What is the call for?" Derek growled.

"Do werewolves have knots?"

Clint choked on his milkshake. 

Derek's eyes flashed red. "Is someone there with you?" The alpha growled.

"Werewolves? Seriously?" Clint choked out coming to sit beside Stiles.

"Derek it's okay. He can be trusted. He knows that I'm a spark and has kept it a secret. He will keep this a secret too." Stiles explained and moved the phone so both him and Clint were in the picture.

"Derek meet Clint. Clint meet sourwolf. Beacon hills resident alpha werewolf."

Clint gave a nod of his head.

Suddenly another person popped up in the camera in front of Derek.

"Stiles!" Isaac's puppy like face greeted him. Ignoring the growl that came from behind him.

"What are you doing with the Avenger's Hawkeye?" The curly teen asked with wide eyes.

Apparently that got the rest of the pack's attention as there was a scuffle for Derek's phone.

Peter ended up stealing it while Derek wrestled the pups under control. The creepy wolf scaled a tree to be able to talk to Stiles in peace.

"So what's this that I hear? Our little Spark is hanging out with superheroes?" 

Clint doesn't know what to think of this sudden information over load. Apparently werewolves were a thing and the big boss man's godson knows a whole pack.

"What evil plans are you making now creepy dead wolf?" Stiles growled.

Peter offered a hurt look. "You are not a very nice Spark." Peter gave an affronted sniff. 

 "What do you want Peter?" Stiles sighed. 

Peter grinned before turning serious. "Why are you asking about knots? Is the cute archer secretly a werewolf and he popped a knot in you?"

Clint spluttered.

"No Peter. I just want to know if it's true." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Peter didn't get to reply because Derek apparently scaled the tree, snatched the phone and kicked his uncle out of the tree. 

Derek gave a growling command in his Alpha voice that had the pack complying.

"Yes Stiles, knots are real but they only happen to Alpha and Beta wolves. Omegas are the only ones that don't." Derek explained. "Knotting only happens when the wolf finds its mate," 

Stiles watched as Derek's ears turn pink at the tips.

"Can humans get knots as well?"

Clint gave the teen beside him a questioning look.

"Not that I know of. Best bet will be to try Deaton." Derek offered.

"Thanks Derek! Let me know how the whole Scott thing turns out later." Stiles gave a smile and ended the call.

Even though Scott betrayed him, he still cared about what happened to him.

"Werewolves?" Clint asked trying to wrap his head around it.

Stiles gave a grin. "I know cool right. I'll explain more later."

He typed in the vets personal phone number for another video call.

"Hello?" Deaton's voice answered. The camera was pointed to the ceiling of the vet office.

"Hey Doc, got some time to answer a few questions?" Stiles asked.

The camera view changed until Deaton's face was looking at them.

"Possibly, who's your friend?" The Druid asked.

"This is Clint he has been helping me with me magic." Clint gave a wave.

"Is his mentoring you?"

"No, he has experience with fighting Loki though." Stiles offered. He watched as the vet studied Clint.

"What are your questions Stiles?"

Stiles gave a grin. "Are there anyone outside of werewolves that have knots?"

Deaton raised and eyebrow but for once answered the question. "There are not many left. A very long time ago the world was made up into the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Over time, babies were being born with out a dynamic. This cause panic at first but then it became normal. Now a days only were creatures and mages have dynamics. Druids and others do not."

"Are you hinting that I have a dynamic?" Stiles asked.

Clint stared on blankly. His mind was broken. That must be it. This was the lingering effects of Loki's forced brain washing that it causing all this.

"Mages are classified in only two dynamics. Alpha's with go by the titles of Mages. Then there's Omega's, proper titled Sparks. Omegas are born with incredible powers that need to be bind as a baby. The binds usually come off when they are either 18, they have met their mate, or the person who placed the binds dies."

Stiles tried to process the information. "Did you place binds on me?" Afraid of the answer Stiles closed his eyes.

"I did not."

Then it could have only be his father. Why the hell has his father never told him?

Clint placed a comforting hand on the teen.

"Is there anything that could now bring out dynamics in humans?" Stiles asked after taking a deep breath and opening his eyes.

"There is a possibility. When humans had dynamics, the race was strong and needed it to help cope with the heightened senses. As the human evolution progressed, our species actually became weaker. Now a days you see spurts of our past coming out in extraordinary beings, like mister Hawkeye there. His sight is a heighten sense that came from what we evolved from." Deaton explained.

Clint thought it over. It would explain why his sight out ranked anyone ever tested, even the Cap, when all the tests S.H.I.E.L.D did turn out for him being a normal human being.

"Thank you doc. You probably just gave me the answer to a theory I was working on."

"No problem Stiles." Deaton gave a small smile. "There is a file on the memory key I gave you. It should help you understand more about your dynamic." 

"Thanks doc." Stiles ended the call.

"Let's go to the shooting range."  Clint offered as he stood up. "We will forget about all this for today and continue on with our celebrations. I'll even get you plastered later tonight." Clint offered trying to cheer the teen up.

Stiles gave him a sad smile and a nod.

 

Clint texted Natasha on their way to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. She set the STRIKE course up on the highest setting. If the kid is not in a good head space, that should clear it up.

Cleared it did. Stiles was able to forget everything, just for a few hours as he put all his concentration on getting through the course, trying to beat his previous time. 

Clint and Natasha even allowed him to do the second part. It was him against the two assassins. He didn’t do to bad..... awe hell he got his ass handed to him. However, he really needed this. It helped clear his head and got him ready to give his dad a call and finally clear the air between them. It was about time.

 

“Clint can I use your phone one last time before we head back to the apartment?” Stiles asked as they waited for the elevator. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the two. She had a messenger bag at her side with three bottle of alcohol in it, Clint told her to pick some up before she arrived at the headquarters.

“He knows that Fury has bugged his phone.” Clint offered to Natasha. The doors to the elevator opened.

The three of them entered. “Roof,” Natasha ordered.

Stiles shot her a questioning look.

“It has sensors and cameras but no ears.” She stated as the elevator rose. Stiles gave a nod.

The elevator stopped off at the floor below the roof and they took stairs the rest of the way. The roof of this building didn’t have gravel which Stiles’ ass was much appreciated.

Natasha and Clint sat in front of him. The red head pulled the bottle out and place one in front of each of them. Clint placed the phone in the middle.

Stiles took the bottle in front of him, opened it and took a swing. He stared down at the phone for a moment. He could do this. He could ask his dad his questions and come clean about this past year.

Taking another swing he picked up the phone and typed his dad’s number in. This time he didn’t have the video on. He didn’t think he could handle his dad’s face for this conversation.

“Sheriff Stilinski,” 

Stiles closed his eyes at the sound of his dad’s voice.

“Hi dad.”

“Stiles? Why aren’t you calling from your phone? Are you in some sort of trouble?” His dad asked with a sigh.

“Dad, I’m not in trouble. I have questions that I need you to answer.” Stiles tried to fight the tremble in his voice.

“Can we have this conversation later?” The sheriff asked tiredly.

“No! We are to have this conversation now. Lets start off with why you lied to me for 16 years.” Stiles hissed.

“I don’t know what-” The Sheriff tried to avoid the question.

“Do not lie!” Stiles hissed. “I know you’re a mage, I’m a fucking Spark that you bound. Did mom even know about all this?” 

Natasha stared at the teen. She didn’t realize that the teen was a Spark. In her time as a spy and assassin she had come across the supernatural. How could she not with her job?

Clint stared worriedly at the teen. 

The Sheriff gave a sigh over the phone. “Yes your mom knew. She was the one insisting that we keep you in the dark. For your own protection.” he tried to explain.

“Was letting hunters run around uncheck in Beacon Hill for my protection as well?” 

“We don’t get involved Stiles. That's how our kind works. If there is a threat to us we deal with it, but we leave everything else well enough alone.” 

That got Stiles even angrier.

“That’s bullshit. Are you really not going to do anything even thought the Argents and their hunter friends break laws all the damn time, murdering innocent people?” 

“They are werewolf hunters. They deal with werewolves.”

“So you will tell Melissa that the reason you didn’t stop them from killing Scott is because Scott’s a werewolf and you don’t get involved?”

Stiles wanted his dad to feel pain. The pain that he has felt himself.

“Scott’s a werewolf?”

Stiles sighed. He was done. 

“Talk to Melissa, talk to Deaton. When your ready to get involve and do your job let me know.” Stiles ended the call before his dad could say anything else. 

He handed Clint back his phone before picking the bottle back up.

Clint shuffled around until he was sitting beside the upset teen and place an arm around his shoulder.

They stayed that way, drinking the rest of the night away, watching the stars in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me and my writing for this chapter. It might not flow right as my brain is pretty scrambled, I was up half the night with a cold. I know I said that I might explain the Dynamics in the two chapters, well writing didn't turn out like that. However, I'm still pretty sure that Stiles pairing might not be in the next chapter but the one after. Again please let me know if there are any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.


	5. How is this Stiles' life?

Stiles didn’t hear back from his dad. Which was okay, he used all his hurt to fuel his training. He had surprised the cap by running an extra four miles when the hero came back from New York, a present in tow, a week later.

Tony’s present turned out to be a custom built Stark phone that was S.H.I.E.L.D proof, though he was sure that Tony bugged it for himself. He didn’t know which was worse. Tony knowing his secrets or S.H.I.E.L.D? He didn’t dwell on it for long before he forced himself to distraction. 

With his training improving, he turned to the books. A week after his acceptance, he was sent a care package from the school. They sent actually homework that he was demanded to get done before the beginning of the school year, along with four books to read and a written report of each book. 

So between the new homework and training Stiles hardly had time to sleep let alone to read up on Sparks and his now new dynamic. He’s going to eventually need to read up on it if he wants to understand what his magic and body will go through in the next two years.

Derek had texted him on his new phone in the mean time, letting him know that Melissa was able to convinced Scott to join the pack. He was at the bottom of the pack and would have to work to earn the trust of the others, but that was more then Scott deserved.

 

It has been a little over a month since he arrived in DC, there was only three weeks left until he was going to start school, his birthday was two weeks before school. He needed to finish the homework before then. He spent most nights waiting for his godfather to get home, spread out on the couch with his books. However, the past two days it was getting harder to concentrate on his work and his energy seemed to be snapping.

“Hey kid, you feeling okay?” Fury asked one night when he got in from the office.

Stiles was leaning back against the couch, eyes close. He was surrounded by loose papers and books. The teen’s face was pale and his skin clammy. 

“I will be once I get finish two more book reports and at least a half dozen equations.” Stiles leaned forwards rubbing at his eyes.

Fury placed a hand on the boy’s forehead and nearly swore. The kid was burning up.

“You are to get your ass into bed this instant. You are not going to S.H.I.E.L.D tomorrow. You are spending the day resting, and you are not working on you homework.” Fury ordered.

Stiles tried to protest, be his stomach decided to rebel at that moment. He had to make a mad dash to bathroom so he wasn’t sick all over the floor.

Fury sighed and sent a text to Romanov. He didn’t know how to take care of a sick teen. He got a text back from the redhead saying she would be there in ten and to get Stiles into bed with a puke bucket beside the bed and a glass of water.

Fury got the bucket ready and placed the glass of water of the night stand before heading to the bathroom. Stiles was kneeling in front of the toilet, resting his head on his arm. Thankfully the toilet had been flushed. 

The man grabbed a face cloth, wet it and placed it on the back on the teen’s neck. The teen groaned at the cooling sensation.

“Come on, lets get you up.” Fury helped the teen up, brush his teeth and pretty much carried him to bed. 

He was just covering the teen up, Stiles passed out as soon as he was laid down on the bed, when Natasha entered his bedroom. She had a plastic bag from the pharmacy two blocks away, in her hand.

“Generic fever reducer.” She pulled out a small box of medicine and a thermometer. She quickly read the back and ordered Fury to get her a tea spoon, the smaller of the two spoons in the cutlery drawer.

Natasha felt Stiles’ forehead and cheeks. He was very warm to the touch. She placed the thermometer in his mouth.

Fury came in with the correct spoon.

Natasha took the thermometer out and checked it. “His fever is 104. If we can't get his temperature down we’ll have to take him to the hospital.” She took the spoon, shook the medicine before measuring out a teaspoon full.

“Sit him up.”

Fury gently sat the teen up and supported him as the assassin opened the teen’s mouth and shoved the spoonful in his mouth. She held his mouth closed and massaged his throat to get him to swallow.

Stiles gave a groaned and tried to move his head away. Fury gently laid him back down.

“Shhh. Расслабься, дитя. Мы позаботимся о тебе.” Natasha murmured in Russian as she brushed his bangs from his sweaty forehead.

Stiles leaned into her hand. “Mamo,” 

Her hand stilled at the polish word.

Fury left the room to the living room. He picked up one of the soft armless chairs by the couch and carried it into Stiles’ room.

“I’ll take first watch. You can take my bed.” The man ordered. He placed the chair at the foot of the boy’s bed. He sat in it and watched the teen sleep.

“Check his temperature in 40 minutes. If he wakes try and get some water into him. Keep apply cold clothes to his forehead.” Natasha placed a hand on the director's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. She left the room and headed her boss’ room.

Stiles was in and out of consciousness all throughout the night. His fever fluctuated, hovering between 103 and 104. He threw up at least four times. One time they were not fast enough to to turn the teen onto his side and get into the bucket. They had to give him a bath, changed his sheets, and put him in new clothing. 

Fury called the office to let them know that he was working from home. 

Around 6 am Stiles’ fever dropped to 101 and stayed there. At 7 both Clint and Steve showed up and refused to move from the teen’s bedside when fury ordered them to get back to the headquarters. Both were annoyed that they didn’t get a call to let them know that the teen was sick.

Clint went around the room ripping out the cameras and bugs, including the one in the vent. He tossed Stiles’ notebook at Fury’s head. Then he went around the rest of the apartment getting rid of the others. Steve sent the Director a disapproving look. 

Fury got a call from the watch team about Barton but told them that it was fine and they were dismantling the program and to destroy all files and videos.

The group was alerted when a groan came from Stiles’ bed.

“Stiles.” Fury rushed the the bed. 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and saw the blurry faces of his friends and godfather. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles gave a small whimper at his sore throat.

“You’ve exhausted yourself and got sick. You’ve had a fever all night and this morning its finally down.” The man explained gently. 

“That’s why I feel like shit?” The teen struggled to sit up. 

Steve moved in to help as Natasha placed extra pillows she gathered behind him. Fury helped him take a couple of small sip of water.

“Yes. You are going to be resting from now on and you will be taking it slow as you get better.” Stiles’ guardian ordered.

“You’re putting me on bed rest?” Stiles gave the man a look.

Steve answered for the Director.

“Yes.” He gave the teen a stern look. 

Stiles sighed and gave a pout.

“I’ll make you some vegetable soup and a warm cup of tea.” Natasha offered.

“Like hell you are,” Clint hopped down from the desk he perched himself on after his debugging job was done, and followed the red head out of the room. “You will end up poisoning him.”

“Like you are even better.”

“I can bake cookies now so that's a hell of a lot better then you.” The two argued as they headed to the kitchen. 

Steve sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed while the Director reclaimed his chair.

“Would you like me to call your father and let him know?” Fury asked.

Stiles shook his head, instantly regretted it when his vision swam and he became nauseous.

“Dad and I are not talking until he gets his head out of his ass. What you can do, is grab my equation book and let me finish my homework.” 

“Denied.” 

“I just have six equations and two book reports. Once those are done I can concentrate on getting better, all my homework would be out of the way.” Stiles whined.

“No Stiles. Maybe in a couple of days but not now.” Steve placed his hand on the teen’s leg in comfort.

Stiles slowly became tired again, his eyes drooping. “You’re no fun.” He struggled to say before he was back to sleep.

When he woke again, Steve was the only one in his room. The super soldier was sketching something out in their shared drawing book.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted weakly.

Steve looked up from the drawing pad and gave Stiles a smile. “Hey there sleepy. How are you feeling now?” The soldier asked.

“Better I guess.”

Steve grinned and moved his chair closer to the bed. He then showed Stiles the drawing he was working on.

It was a drawing of Bucky in his army uniform. 

“He’s kinda cute.” Stiles tilted his head. “Looks good in uniform.”

Steve gave a small chuckle. He studied the drawing. “He did have a devious charm about him. At lest once a week there was a new dame hanging off his arm.”

“Boy is a player,” Stiles gave a smile.

Steve flipped to the back of the book searching for no doubt the drawing Stiles did of the Cap’s old friend.

“Emo Bucky?” Steve showed the drawing and raised an eyebrow.

“I was testing to see what he would look like if he was modern age. Did you see the school boy prep one? I think that one is my favourite.” Stiles teased.

Steve smiled and placed the sketch book down.

“I’ll bring you some lunch.” Steve got up and left the room. He came back several moments later carrying a tray with a steamy bowl of soup and a cup of tea. “Natasha was called in for a mission and Fury went to baby sit Clint at the grocery store.” Steve explained the lack of people in the apartment. 

Steve placed the tray on the desk and helped Stiles get into a position he could eat the soup in.

Half hour later Stiles was done, he only had about half the bowel but there was no possible way he could stomach more.

Steve cleaned up and left the mug of tea on the nightstand within Stiles’ reach.

“Can you grab my laptop and the memory stick from my backpack?” Stiles asked the soldier.

“If this is more work, then no.” Steve crossed his arms.

“No. You can even read the file to me.” Stiles offered. He didn’t care if anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D was listening in, he could easily pass it off as fanficition.

Steve narrowed his eyes before he got the laptop and the memory stick. He settled on the other side of the bed, back against the headboard.

“What file am I looking for?” Steve asked navigating through the computer. 

“It might have the words Omega or Spark in it.” Stiles offered.

“All I see is a bunch of stuff in Gaelic and one that says magic dynamics.” Steve knew Gaelic but he’s a little rusty.

“The magic dynamics. Scroll through it until you get to Spark or they mention Omega. Read me what they have there.”

Steve scrolled threw the document looking for the words Spark and Omega. There were a couple of those word in the early part of the document, but did not elaborate. It was half way through when he found what Stiles was probably looking for.

“Omega mages, better known as Sparks, are the most powerful out of the two dynamics.” Steve read. Was this to do with Stiles and his magic?

“Sparks, to protect them when they are born, have their magic bound. Their small bodies cannot handle the level of power that currents through it. Bonds usually are broken when the Spark turns 18, their body developed enough to handle the power. Bonds can be removed earlier then that if a Spark meets its mate. Or if the one that casts the bonds on the Spark suddenly died before they mature. 

A side effect for being bound is ADHD that slows as the Spark is matures. The ADHD disappears when the Spark ages into their late teen early twenties. 

Since Sparks are Omegas they will enter a form of heat after they turn 18. They will continue to experience heats through their entire lives after turning 18. This happens every six months. The only way a Spark does not have a heat is if they are pregnant.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow at that. Does this mean Stiles will get pregnant? The kid is a boy. Men don’t get pregnant.

“Should I even continue to read this?” Steve asked looking over at Stiles. The teen gave a nod.  
“Some Sparks have their heats as early as 16 if they have found their mate. Pre 18 heats will not allow Sparks to become pregnant. Their bodies are not ready. Heats, for Sparks, are not like Omega werewolves. There is no uncontrollable urges that make them desperate. A Spark will feel flush, produce slick and become hornier then usual but not enough to want to hump everything in site.”

“Stop reading.” Stiles placed a hand on Steve’s arm.

The solider looked over. The teen looked sad. Was it because it should actually be his father explaining all this to him?

“Are you okay Stiles?” Steve asked setting the laptop aside.

“I will be.” The teen took a breath. “How did Tony take to you having a knot?”

Steve blushed. He didn’t know how the kid found out about his unusual bit about his private parts.

“I accidentally saw the knot forming when you and Tony were having sex the day I video called.” Stiles confessed.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“When it first happened we both freaked out. We tried theorized that it was a side effect from the serum, but a knot never formed before I woke from the ice.”

“It was because of the serum. According to a friend, knots only form with mates. So the only reason your knotting now is because Tony is your mate.” Stiles explained.

“I’m not going to get Tony pregnant am I?”

Stiles laughed at the face Steve made.

“No. Tony is human, he doesn’t have a dynamic like me and you. The serum brought out your alpha dynamic, alphas have knots.”

“This is all confusing.” 

Stiles gave a smile. “Welcome to my life.”

 

Stiles became better three days later. He was able to finish his homework while recovering the last two days.

The first day back training, they took it easy. Stiles was only allowed to run two miles and then allowed to only stay in the shooting range for two hours. He was not allowed to step foot in the obstacle course, which was, complete bullshit in Stiles opinion.

However by the time his birthday rolled around he was back to his regular training regime. He got texts from the Pack, Danny, Deaton, Lydia and his dad all wishing him a happy birthday. His relationship with his dad was still strained, and didn’t look like they were going to repair it anytime soon.

Stiles got to celebrate it with his three new friends and his godfather with a small party at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, with cake and presents. Even Tony sent him a gift, a small robot which Stiles absolutely loved and had always wanted one growing up. It was equipped with a JARVIS, and allowed Tony to monitor him. The genius was a little pissed off that no one told him that he had gotten sick. Which Steve gave a sheepish apology to his mate.

Fury gave him a handgun for his birthday, saying he can actually carry it on his person when outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. Come school time though, it was to be locked in its gun safe that was installed Stiles’ closet. 

Natasha gave his a set of knives, promising him to teach him how to properly use them, along with sheaths that attach on his thighs.

Clint gave him a sniper rifle. The archer said that it wasn’t as cool as a bow, but only he was allowed to have that so Stiles had to have the next best thing. Fury had locked that gun up tight when they had gotten home.

Steve’s gift wasn’t a weapon like the others. The soldier gifted the teen with a sketch book filled with drawings of Stiles with Clint and Natasha, there were some of Fury and Stiles. Along with the sketch book was three large art pieces. One was a char olé drawing of the Howling Commandos back in the war. The soldiers were sitting around a camp laughing with each other. 

The other two were landscape water colour paintings.

Stiles didn’t know when the Cap had time to do all these. He thanked everyone and profusely giving the Cap an extra hug. Clint grumbled about favoritism so Stiles threw cake at him. It turned into a cake battle with Natasha as the winner. 

After his party Clint gave him a hug goodbye, he was being sent on a mission for two weeks, but he promised he will be back in time to see him off on his first day of School.

 

The day after his birthday Cap came over to get him up for his morning run. They went their usually rout. The sun was just beginning to rise. Usually they don’t meet any other runners until later in their run. Today though, there was another runner that was out just as early as they were.

Stiles wasn’t too far behind Steve. He could see Steve passing the man, saying ‘on your left,’. Stiles upped his speed a little.

“On your right,” Stiles smiled to himself as he passed the guy of the right.

Steve and Stiles passed this guy at least three times. The last time the guy got frustrated and tried to keep up with them. The fourth time they saw the guy sitting down under a tree huffing and puffing.

“Need a medic?” Steve asked as they slowed down.

The guy chuckled.

“I need a new set of lungs.” 

Stiles grinned while tried to catch his own breath.

“Dude, you guys ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes.” The guy looked impressed.

“I guess we got a late start.” Steve teased.

“Really? You should be a shamed of yourselves. You should take another lap.” The man gestured. “Did you just take it. I assume you just took it.”

Stiles liked this man he had the right amount of sass.

“What unit are you with?” Steve asked. What was Steve on about?

“58th pararescue. But now I work down at the VA.” The man held out his hand for Steve to help him to his feet. Oh the dude is Military. Shouldn't he have guessed that?

“Sam Wilson.” The man introduced himself.

“Steve Rogers,” 

“I kind of put that together.”

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles offered his hand with a smile. Sam gave his a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you.” Sam turned to Steve. “It must have freaked you out a little after the whole defrosted thing.”

Steve smiled. “It takes some getting use to.”

‘Oh yeah its only been about three years since they found Steve.’ Stiles thought to himself as he watched the two men interact.

“Its good to meet you Sam.” Steve gave another smile before he turned to walk away. Stiles followed behind. 

“Its your bed right.” Sam called out.

Steve stopped and turned. “What was that?” He asked.

Stiles looked on in confusion.

“Your bed, its too soft.” Sam said walking closer to them. “Over there I’d sleep on the ground, use rocks for pillows, caveman. Now I’m home lying in bed and its like-”

“Your lying on a marshmallow, feel like you’re going to sink right to the floor.” 

Stiles fought the urge to give Steve a hug.

“How long?” Steve asked.

“Two tours.” Steve gave a nod. Sam crossed his arms. “You must miss the good old days.” 

Steve fought to smirk. “Well things aren’t so bad. Food’s a lot better, we use to boil everything. Polio is good. The internet so helpful. Been reading that a lot trying to catch up.”

“Not to mention the sex,” Stiles whispered under his breath. Steve was the only one that heard him and slapped him on the arm.

Sam gave them a confused look.

“Marvin Gaye, 1972 Troubleman Soundtrack. Everything you missed, jammed into one album.” Sam offered.

“I’ll add it to the list.” Steve pulled out his notebook and wrote it down. 

Just then Steve’s phone gave an alert. Steve got out his phone and looked at it. 

“Duty calls.” Steve held out his hand. “Thanks for the run, if you call that running,” The soldier joked.

“Oh is that how it is?”

“That’s how it is,” 

Yeah Steve is a little shit.

“Anytime you want to stop by at the VA make me look awesome to the girl at the front desk let me know.” Sam called out. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Steve said just as Natasha pulled up to the curb in her corvette.

It looked like Stiles will have to run back to the apartment.

“Hey fellas, can any of you tell me where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil.”

Stiles burst out laughing.

“You know that the fossil is in New York.” Stiles teased as Steve took a swipe at his head.

Natasha flashed the teen a smile.

“That’s hilarious.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“We’ll talk later Stiles.” Steve waved and got into the sports car.

“You can’t run everywhere.” Steve grinned as Sam made eyes at Natasha.

“No you can not.” Sam watched as they left.

“This is going to be a very boring day.” Stiles sighed.

Sam turn to the teen. He was curious as to how a teen became running buddies with Captain America.

“How do you know the Captain?” Sam asked.

“Its a story you probably will never have clearance for.” Stiles gave a shit eating grin before turning to start making his way back to the apartment. 

“Punk,” Sam called after him.

Stiles gave a wave.

 

The next day Stiles was sneaking through the vents at S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint had said that they didn’t have any sensors or monitors so one could go about undetected. Which was how Stiles got from the top floor to the parking garage just in time to see the Captain Ride off on his motorcycle with a pissed off expression on his face. 

Fury must have done something and Stiles was going to find out.

Stiles hopped down from the vent and made his way over to Fury’s vehicle. He placed his hand on the handle and allowed the car to scan his print before allowing him access to the SUV. He locked the door behind him and hid in the back seat.

He waited for about two hours before Fury got off the elevator and made his way to the SUV. The man never looked into the back seat as he got into the vehicle and started it. The man drove away from the Triskelion. 

Fury hit a button on the dash and the automatic voice came on. 

“Activation communication encryption protocol.” The robotic voice said.

“Open secure line 0405,” Fury ordered as he navigated through the streets of downtown DC.

“Confirmed.”

“This is Hill.” A woman’s voice came on. 

Stiles could see her profile up on the windshield. He was pretty sure Stark had a hand in that.

“I need you here in D.C. Deep shadows conditions,”

“Give me four hours,” The woman stated.

“You have three. Over.” Fury ended the car.

It was at that time that Stiles believed he should reveal himself.

“Deep shadows for what?” Stiles sat up.

Fury almost swerved the SUV.

“Stiles what the fuck are you doing back there?” Fury hissed.

Stiles gave a grin and climbed into the front seat. 

“Finding out why you pissed the Cap off obviously.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to bust your ass one of these days.” Fury hissed and cuffed Stiles upside the head. Since Stiles had got so sick and Fury learned to take care of him, their relationship got better.

“Abuse,” Stiles tried to fix his hair.

Fury gave him a glare as he slowed the SUV down for a red light. A police cruiser stopped beside them and both cops looked in through the window.

“Want to see my lease,” Fury rolled his eyes.

The car flicked their siren on when the light turned green and drove forwards.

Stiles didn’t like the look on the faces of those cops.

Fury started drive. Just as he was going through the intersection another police car rammed into the side of the SUV and pushed the vehicle over a lane and up against metal poles. Another car hit them from behind, the one in front backed into them and other to Stiles’ side of the car. They were pinned on all side. 

Stiles shook his head to clear it.

“Get into the back.” Fury ordered.

Stiles quickly complied as the robotic voice came on with an small alarm. “Fracture detected. Recommend anesthetic injection.” Fury reached over to the glove box pulled out the injector along with a gun. He tossed Stiles the gun as he plunged the injector into his arm.

Stiles grabbed the gun aiming it at the window as a squad car on the driver side backed away to allow a black police van to pull up.

“D.C. Metro police show no dispatch to this area.” The robot stated.

No shit they weren’t real cops. Stiles wanted to roll his eyes. He watched as at least 12 police with assault rifles aimed at them.

“Get us out of here.” Fury ordered just as the ‘police’ opened fired.

Stiles may have let out a manly yep, not really thinking that the vehicle was bullet proof. He should have known better.

“Repulsion systems are offline.” 

“Then reboot damn it.” Fury ordered.

The screen showed that the armour integrity was loosing percentage.

Stiles swore as he saw them stop shooting and got out what looked like to be a ramming machine out of the van. They begun to drill into the pavement to secure the thing before turning it on. Fury climbed over to the passenger seat.

“Warning, window integrity compromised.”

“You think,” Fury hissed. “How long until repulsion?”

“Calculating.”

Stiles was going to have to have a talk with Tony about designing better cars.

Stiles braced himself against the door as the SUV was rammed.

“Integrity 31% employing counter measures.”

“Hold that order.” Fury countered.

What the hell was his guardian thinking?

“You have a plan right?” Stiles asked as the vehicle was knocked again.

“Window integrity 19% counter measures advised.”

“Wait!”

The car was hit again. 

“Window integrity 1%.”

“Now!” Fury yelled and up popped a machine gun out of the center console.

Stiles watched as his godfather became badass. He blew up two squad cars.

“Repulsion system back on line.”

“Forward acceleration now.” 

The car sped forwards before backing up. It then maneuvered itself away from the cops.

“Vertical lift.” Fury ordered as the gun retreated.

“Flight capability is disabled.”

“Street guidance cameras.” Fury demanded as he climbed back over to the driver's seat. Stiles climbed into the front passenger.

“Give me the wheel.” Fury took over driving.

Stiles could see police cruisers gaining on them in the side mirror.

“Get me agent Hill.”

“Communications are damage.”

“What does work?” Fury growled. 

“Air-conditioning is fully operational.” The robot stated.

“Turn it on.” Stiles ordered. He was a little warm with all this action.

Fury shoved some of the cars on the road out of his way, cutting off some of the cops. By doing this Fury also got caught in a small jam which allowed the cops to get out of their cars and start shooting at them.

Fury geared the car forward and pushed vehicles out of his way. They were driving by a stopped bus when the shots started to go through the windows of the bus towards them. Fury held out his injured arm and made Stiles lean back out of the way of the flying bullets.

Fury stopped the car dead and backed up. He rammed into a cop sending him flying back into another cruiser before gunning forwards again. He swerved the car hitting another, causing it to swing out and fling the cop that was shooting at them from the side, through the bus shelter.

That is some bad ass driving.

Fury was able to get them on a less busy street. Which, however, allowed a squad car to drive on either side of them, shooting at them. Stiles’ window shattered as they pinned the SUV between the two squad cars. 

They stabilized the SUV enough for a passenger cop climbed out his window to aim a gun into their SUV. 

Stiles didn’t think. He just aimed and shot the guy in the head. He dropped down between the two vehicles and got ran over.

“Intersection approaching.”  
Fury slammed on the breaks and the two squad car went into the intersection, where a large truck smashed into them. Fury slammed his foot on the gas and turned left into the intersection.

“Get us off the grid.” He yelled, as Stiles looked behind them at the carnage.

“Calculating route to secure location.” 

Stiles turned back around and blinked.

Time seemed to slow down.

A figure dressed all in black with a black face massed and goggles was walking calmly towards them. He was carrying a large gun over his shoulder.

Stiles could only watch as the being aimed at their SUV and fired.

It wasn’t a bullet that shot from the gun, but a large round disk that flew underneath their vehicle and exploded.

Their SUV flipped and slide across the street on its roof. Stiles’ shoulder hurt from here it hit the roof of the car with it landed upside down. Hell everything hurt. There was blood dripping into his eyes no doubt from a head wound.

It slide to a stop and Fury blinked to focus his vision. Stiles could see that the figure was walking towards them. 

Fury took out a laser cutter from somewhere, Stiles had no idea where, and began to cut through the ground and into the sewer. Fury moved to help Stiles slide down into the hole he made.

Stiles couldn’t move. His leg was trapped under the car.

“Go, they are not after me.” Stiles insisted and shoved his godfather down the whole just as the boots of the stranger stopped at the driver’s door.

Stiles heard the crunch of metal as the door was ripped from its hinges. 

Stiles saw the goggled face peer into the wreckage looking for Fury.

The man brought a gun up when he saw not Fury but Stiles.

Stiles laid where he was on his side. Shoulder dislocated and leg probably broken.

Stiles stared down the barrel of the gun as his vision started to darken.

“Just fucking do it.” Stiles began to shiver. It was getting colder.

Everything became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Расслабься, дитя. Мы позаботимся о тебе. = Russian, "Relax child. We will take care of you"
> 
> Mamo= Polish "mom'
> 
> Thanks to Kosztuszka for the proper grammar on how to address your mom in Polish ;p
> 
>  
> 
> Well I hope this chapter turned out well. I did use a shit ton of monologue from the move, because well, its Captain America sass. Car chases and fight scenes are not my specialty so hopefully it turned out well enough, I was watching the movie as I was writing this. Please let me know if anything is wrong or not flowing right. And pardon any language mistakes I used google translator. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Stiles needs a hug

He shot the grenade under the SUV as it drove towards him. The explosion caused it to flip over. He stepped out of the way as it flew past him.

He walked over to the upside down SUV and ripped the door off. He looked in side and was pissed that his target wasn't inside. The target escaped but left behind its much younger companion. 

His gun was in his hand aimed at the companion. He wasn't in the mission perimeters.  

The companion was injured and could very well be dying, he could easily put a bullet between his eyes and get back to tracking his target.

"Just fucking do it." The companion forced out. The young one was shivering eyes unfocused, he was going into shock.

He lowered the gun and looked further into the car. The young one had his leg pinned between the seat and the roof. 

He crouched down, stuck his hand in and ripped off the top of the seat. He dragged the companion out from the car. He will put the companion somewhere until he either tracked the target or the companion woke to tell him where the target was heading.

He found an abandoned warehouse not to far away and placed the kid in the office. The placed wasn't all that clean but he'd been in much worse. Well what he was allowed to remember at least. 

He set about inspecting the teen. The cut on the forehead was superficial and the leg wasn't broken. In his search for injuries, he found the boy to have a gun and two knives, which he took. The shoulder was going to have to be popped back in to place.

The kid woke screaming as he popped the shoulder in. He held the teen down until he stopped thrashing around.

The teen slowly calmed down and he pulled back.

"Tell me where the target is going," He ordered.

The teen gave a defying look. "No."

In a quick motion he had a knife in his hand and slashed out. A small cut appeared on the teen's face.

"You might as well kill me, I will not give him up." The teen pressed a hand to his cheek as blood dripped down.

He didn't cut deep enough that it would need stitches.

"I know ways to make you talk," He said.

"Torture is nothing new to me." 

A teen like him should not know what torture was like. He was pretty sure non of his previous kills had teens or children in it.

He slowly reached up and took his goggles and mask of.

"There are ways that don't involve pain."

The kid looked shocked at seeing his face for some reason.

Stiles knew that face. He had drawn that face several times. He had a drawing book filled with that face. Fucking hell he has a large poster size picture of the man standing before him that the Cap drew him for his birthday.

"Bucky?"

The man gave a puzzled look.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

“You! Yeah it seems a little farfetched as you fell off the train back in world war II and you look like you hardly aged at all. Granted, when you were held captive by Hydra before Steve rescued you, they experimented on you. You could have received a form of the super soldier serum that allowed you to survive the fall. Maybe you have amnesia.” Stiles rambled on. 

How could he not, his mind cannot compute that Bucky Barnes was standing in front of him. It was the same man down to the scar on his chin, though it was a little skewered by the scruff he was growing. Not to mention the black war paint around the eyes. There was no way that was a descendant of Bucky’s, cause that’s not how genetics work.

Stiles was cut off of his rambling with a hand to his throat pinning him down on the dingy couch he had woken up on. Bucky was kneeling over him.

“Shut your mouth.” The man hissed applying more pressed on Stiles’ neck.

Stiles scrambled to yank the hand off of his neck. He felt the unforgiving feeling of metal against his fingertips. He couldn’t stop to think about the man having a metal hand as his oxygen supply was being cut off. 

The teen somehow was able to wiggle a leg up and under the other man kneed him in the junk. The man doubled over in pain allowing Stiles to scrambled back and put some space between him and this Bucky. It was a dirty trick but he needed to breath.

The man went to leap at him again when several people in combat gear busted through the door and pointed their guns at Stiles.

“Asset assess.” One of the men ordered. 

Stiles knew who that was, he knew everyone in the room. He so fucking called it. What the hell is going on at S.H.I.E.L.D.?

“Fucking Rumlow. I knew you were evil.” Stiles spat. The teen reached behind him for his gun but it wasn’t there.

The guy standing beside Rumlow fired a shot at Stiles. It would have got him in the head had Bucky not grabbed his foot and yanked him towards him.

“He is not to be harmed.” Bucky hissed to the Strike team.

“That isn’t your call asset.” Rumlow said level voice, he still kept his gun trained on Stiles.

“It is my call.” Bucky pulled something out of his pocket and forced Stiles’ arms behind his back. 

Stiles felt a zip-tie bind his wrists and something placed within his hands. He was shoved back against the couch. The man gave Stiles’ back one of his knives.

“He is not to be touched,” The man Stiles swore is Bucky stood.

“We found your target.” Rumlow stated lowering his gun. “He’s at an apartment S.H.I.E.L.D uses for one of their agents. A Steve Rogers.”

Bucky put his mask back on and hooked his goggles onto his belt beside a gun strapped to his thigh.

Stiles pretended to struggle in his bonds. “Don’t, you’ll regret it.” Stiles swore.

The Bucky didn’t look back as he strode out of the room followed by STRIKE, all except Rumlow, who is no doubt going to be standing guard.

After twenty minutes, as Stiles secretly was cutting away at his bonds, Rumlow began to talk.

“When I saw the videos of you completing the Strike obstacle course I didn’t want to believe that a pathetic teen like you could complete it better then half the men I have trained.” Rumlow looked out the window of the office to stare at the exits.

“That just shows you what type of a teacher you are.” Stiles sassed. He was probably going to get shot.

The man sent him a glare.

“I told my boss about you. He thinks you might become a good asset to have.”

Stiles tensed. He was pretty sure that Rumlow wasn’t talking about Fury. Someone else was pulling strings here, you know since Fury was being hunted. He hoped that Steve could protect his guardian. He really didn’t want to loose another person he cared about. 

Rumlow walked towards him and grabbed his chin. “He even said that I could be the one to break you in first,”

Stiles did not like the look in the man’s eyes. He now felt dirty.

“Yeah fuck you.” Stiles yanked his head back and kicked the guy in the stomach before bringing the knife in front of him slashing the gun strap.

 

Steve parked his bike beside his building. He had spent the rest of the day lost in his memories as he visited the Smithsonian to view his exhibit along with the commandos.

He walked up the stairs to his floor and headed towards his apartment. He stopped when he heard his record player on. He had made sure it was off before he went on his mission yesterday. He climbed out the window by the stairs and moved around on the ledge until he got to the window near the den. He opened it quietly and climbed through. Quietly he crept through his apartment to where his record player was playing in the living room, shield in hand. He poked his head around the corner and saw Nick Fury sitting in one of his chairs.

He gave a sigh and lowered his shield.

“I don't remembered giving you a key.” Steve raised an eyebrow.

Fury gave a groan as he slowly sat up straighter. “Do you really think I would need one?” He pointed out. “My wife kicked me out,”

That got Steve’s attention. Stiles lived with the director and he was pretty sure he didn’t have a wife. If the director was here where the hell was Stiles.

“I didn’t know you were married,” Steve played along.

“There's a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“That's the problem Nick.” Steve flicked the switch that turned the lamp beside the man on. Steve was startled at what he saw.

The man was cut up and bruised.

Fury held a finger to his mouth and reached over and turned the lamp off. He showed the soldier what he written on his phone.

‘Ears Everywhere’ 

The man bugged his apartment too?

“Sorry to do this but I had nowhere else to crash.” 

The two men looked around the room.

Fury wrote on his phone again. ‘SHIELD is compromised. Stiles was taken.’

“Who knows about you and your wife?” Steve asked. He tried to reign in his anger. That kid didn’t need more shit happening to him. When all this was over he’s going to have to talk to Tony into getting that kid the best therapy.

Fury got up walked closer to Steve and showed the phone again. ‘You and Me’

“Just my friends.”

Before Steve could do anything three shots broke through the wall behind Fury and got him in the back. Steve grabbed the man and pulled him into the hallway. He saw a man on the roof of the next building in one of the windows.

Fury grabbed Steve’s hand and slipped him a memory key that Romanov gave him after their recent mission.

“Don’t trust anyone.” Fury gasped out. “Find Stiles.” 

Steve watched as the man passed out. The door to his apartment was broken open. 

“Captain Rogers?” A female called out. Steve looked through his book shelf and saw that it was his neighbor, a gun out in front of her.

“Captain Rogers its okay, I’m agent 13, I’m with S.H.I.E.L.D special services. I was assigned to protect you. ” 

“On who’s orders?” Steve demanded keeping his shield in front of him and himself in front of the director.

The woman turned the corner and stared at the man on the floor.

“His,” The woman dropped to her knees beside the director. She checked his pulse before pulling out her walkie-talkie from her scrubs.

“Fox Trot is down I need EMTs.”

“Whats the 20 on the shooter?” The male’s voice on the other end asked.

That sent an alarm off in Steve’s head. How did they know he was shot already? Steve looked back to the window he saw the man in earlier and saw the same man standing up.

“Tell them I’m in pursuit.”

Steve ran towards the window shield in front of his and flew through it. He went through the window of the other build before he rolled to his feet.

There was a sky light above him and he could see the man running by. He rampaged through the offices on this floor chasing after the man.

He used his shield to ricochet himself off of a wall to turn a corner. There was a window down at the end of the hall.

He saw the man jump from the roof above and rolled onto his feet.

Steve jumped through the window and as he rolled to his feet he flung his shield at the man’s retreating back.

At the last second the man turned and stopped his shield with one hand. An entire arm made out of metal with a red star on the shoulder.

No one has ever stopped his shield.

He stared at the man. His face was half covered by a black mask over his mouth. His eyes had black war paint around them. 

The man turned slightly and flung the shield back. 

Steve was tossed back with the strength of catching the shield. When he looked back the man was gone. He was bewildered. Was this the same man that took Stiles?

When Steve got back to his apartment the EMTs already took Fury to the hospital. He got one of the agents to take his there right away. Though he was now weary of them.

He was brought to a viewing room while they operated on Fury. Hill was already there on the phone and Natasha burst into the room shortly after.

“Shooter?” She asked. 

“Fast, strong, had a metal arm.” Steve answered. The man can’t die. What the hell is going to happen to Stiles when Steve finds the teen?

“That was ballistics. Three rounds no riflings.” Hill said.

“Soviet made,” Natasha continued. 

Steve gave her a look. She knew something. He was pulled away as alarms began to go off in the surgery room. Doctors ran around and they brought out the paddles. They spent the next five minutes trying to revive the director but it was no use, they called it.

He’s going to have to call Tony in to help look for Stiles or call Clint off of his mission. 

“Why was Fury in your apartment?” Natasha rounded on him.

“Because of Stiles.” He watched as her eyes widen a little.

“Captain,” Rumlow’s voice called from behind them in the hall.

Steve turned and saw that the man had a busted lip and a black eye forming. Suspicion further curled in Steve’s stomach.

“Yes.”

“They want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Fine,” He turned back to Natasha.

“They want you back now.” 

The way Rumlow said it set both heroes on edge.

“Okay.”

The STRIKE leader turned away walking back towards his team. Steve spotted one of the knives Natasha had given Stiles tucked onto the back of Rumlow’s cargo pants. 

Steve turned back to Natasha. “Find Stiles,”

The assassin gave a nod. 

The super solider watched her walk off. He was going to have to find a place to hide the memory key, they might search him for it.

He looked to his left and saw a guy filling the vending machine. Perfect spot.

“Strike move out.”

 

Stiles panted holding his bleeding side. He was able to get away from Rumlow after the guy shot him in the side. He gave the guy as good as he got. He wouldn’t have gotten away if the man didn’t get called away. He sure as hell hoped that Fury wasn’t dead.

He was back inside the warehouse climbing down from a vent when he was grabbed around the waist. He bit back a scream at the pressure on the gun wound.

“You were suppose to have made your way from here not stay and get shot.” A voice hissed in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles tensed. The Bucky was back.

The Bucky carried Stiles to the ruined office, the only thing left standing was the desk. He was gently placed on the surface before the Bucky lifted Stiles’ shirt to get a good look at the wound. He touched around the wound with the flesh hand.

“You’re lucky its a graze,” 

Stiles stared at the man. He fully saw the metal arm with the red star. 

“You did it, didn’t you?” Stiles asked. His eyes started to burn.

The Bucky looked up. “Yes, he was my mission.” The man said simply. 

Anger swelled inside Stiles. He balled his fist and punched the man across the jaw. Tears rolled down his face.

“He wasn’t just a mission, he was the only one I had left!” Stiles began to sob as he slammed his fists against the assassin’s chest. 

The man didn’t know what to do. He’s never been in a situation like this before. He didn’t even know why he cared what happened to this teen. He didn’t regret taking the shot, he was an asset. Assets don’t question orders. But, something tightened in his chest at seeing the teen cry.

Slowly he brought his arms up and wrapped them around the teen and brought him closer. The teen struggled for a moment before slumping against him crying harder.

Stiles needed this. He needed to cry, to vent. Since being shipped to D.C. not once did he cry. He had kept everything bottled up for the past month.

Slowly he started to calm down. He took a deep breath and looked up at the man, who's face was just inches away. He searched the man’s face before he was yanked forwards by a metal hand at the back on his head and pulled into a crushing kiss.

Stiles wanted to fight it, to push the man away, but, it felt too damn good. Bitter sweet. They gripped at each other, hands tugging at clothes. Mouths biting at exposed flesh.

Stiles fumbled but got the assassin’s pants undone. He slid his hands down the front and whimpered at the size of the man’s cock. He gave it a tentative tug, unsure of what he should be doing. This was the first time he was touching a cock that wasn’t his own.

The man growled and latched himself onto Stiles’ neck. Stiles felt a sharp pain as the man bit at the junction between his neck and shoulder. His metal hand gripped tightly at his hip, no doubt leaving bruises. He squirmed as he felt something leak from his ass.

A scent hit the assassin’s nose. It was sharp and smell of so good. He needed to have more of it. He reached for the button on the teens jeans. He yanked the teen off of the desk, turned him around and bent him over. He pulled down the jeans and his nose was assaulted by more of that delicious scent. He palmed the teen’s ass cheeks for a moment before parting them. The teen’s entrance was glistening and shinny. He was pretty sure that males don’t create lubrication like females do.

He ran a finger, of his flesh hand, through the substance and brought it up to his face to inspect. It was warm and slippery. It smelled oh so heavenly.

He brought his hand back and ran a finger along the rim. He watched as his finger slipped past the ring of muscles. 

“Fuck!” Stiles moaned. It felt so good having something in his ass. He’s actually never tried to play with his ass before, only his hand on his cock.

Stiles bit the back of his hand as the man behind him shoved another finger in him. His dick was rock hard and digging into the edge of the desk. It felt so fucking good.

“Just fuck me please.” Stiles bagged.

The assassin twisted his fingers one more time before pulling them out. He took his cock in hand, aimed the head at the boy’s entrance before shoving in. The wet and tight heat felt wonderful around his dick. The teen below him cried out when he was all the way in. For a moment he thought he had hurt the boy before the teen told him to move. He gripped the teen's hips hard and he pulled back and before slamming back in. 

Why the hell hasn’t Stiles done anal sex before? How has he even survived life with out it?

Sweat trickled down Stiles’ back and his moved his hip back in time with the assassin’s harsh thrusting. He wasn’t going to last long. The man sure knew how to drill into his prostate.

Through the haze of his on coming orgasm, Stiles felt something strange at the his entrance. Was it just him or was the assassin’s dick expanding?

Holy shit! He was being knotted. He found his mate in the form of the former James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes, turned amnesia assassin.

His orgasm was triggered when the knot finally popped into his ass tying the two of them together.

The assassin draped himself across the teen’s back panting. His dick occasionally twitched within the teen spurting another load of his warm cum deep into him.

“Why is my dick stuck in you?” The assassin asked.

Stiles groaned and wiggled a little. He was so going to hell.

“Well, what you just did is call knotting. This only happens between mates. You know like soulmates, ones that were made for each other, their destined other half.”

The assassin was confused. Assets didn’t have anything called soulmates. There was no such things. This teen must have done something to him. Compromised him somehow. His dick has never grown a knot like a dog.

“You’re not going to see me again.” The assassin stated. Once he gets back, which will be soon, they will either wipe his memories or just put him to sleep until they needed him again. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked turning his head and looking at the troubled face of the man behind him.

“They will either wipe me or put me to sleep. Or even both.”

“Wipe you? Put you to sleep?”

“They take my memories of my missions if they are not successful and they put me on ice until they need me again. That is how they do things, that’s all I know.”

Stiles was horrified, not to mention as little awkward with the knot still lodged in his ass and a random load of cum spurting into him still. Thank god he wasn’t 18 yet.

How could he help his mate? He needed to help his mate.

“Don’t go back to them. Let me help you.” Stiles pleaded.

The assassin shook his head. “They have trackers on me. That is how Rumlow found me before.”

“We can remove them.” Stiles was getting desperate. He didn’t want his mate to disappear.

Dear lord was he ever fucked up. His mate had assassinated his godfather not to long ago. Then he goes and have angry de-virginising sex, and now he doesn’t want to be parted from the man. Maybe all the damage he’s taken since Scott was bitten fucked his head up and he was now a deranged psychopath. Okay he wasn’t a psychopath but something was obviously wrong with him.

“They are within my metal arm, hidden.” 

“I know someone who can help with that. He is a genius with robotics and stuff.”

The assassin shook his head. He gently pulled back and the knot had gone down enough to slip out of the teen. He watched was his cum gush out in fascination. Once it stopped he checked to see if there was any taring. There wasn’t. There wasn’t anything for them to clean themselves up with.

He helped the teen pull his jeans up, and tucked himself into his own pants. He gave the teen back his gun and the other knife.

“Protect yourself.”

Stiles felt like crying again. It wasn’t fair. First he lost his best friend, his dad basically insinuated that he was no longer his son, his new guardian was killed by his mate, who he’ll probably never see again or will end up being killed by him, and he didn’t know where Steve and Natasha were. He was alone. How was he going to live on?

The assassin lifted the teen’s down cast face. He gave the teen one last kiss, gentle in nature, before leaving the warehouse heading off into the early morning to report back in with his handlers.

Stiles took a deep breath. He will make his way back to the apartment get cleaned up. The back of his jeans were soaked in his mate's cum and he could feel more drip out of him. He’ll grab everything he’ll need and try and find Steve. Maybe Sam Wilson from the VA could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sex scenes I'm not great at, as you can probably tell. This story will not be Age of Ulton and Civil War complaint. I have not seen the new season of Teen Wolf so it will not have the Doctors and them in it. So far this is still taking place between season two and season three. I have lot more in store for Stiles and the gang. With the way I have been updating hopefully more exciting stuff with be happening. :D I'm glade everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm just loving all the review, it make me all warm and giggly inside, and motivates me to write quicker. I think I might have gotten a kink in my wrist :P Let me know if there any mistakes and I'll correct them or if there is something that doesn't flow right. You guys are awesome!!!


	7. Mates, Fights, and Death

It was mid after noon that Stiles was able to make it back to the street where the apartment building was. He surveyed the building from across the street. He needed to make sure that no one was watching the apartment or was actually in it. He made a decision, well more like the uncomfortable feeling of cum drying made the decision for him; he bolted across the street to the side of the building. He climbed the fire escape up to his floor. He took his gun out and slowly approached the window. So far there was no movement that he could see.

He slide the window open and climbed through. He checked the kitchen and cleared it before making his way through the apartment. The rest of the apartment was cleared. 

Stiles relaxed only a moment before heading back to the kitchen to find something he could rig the door and windows with so no one can sneak in while he was showering and packing his belonging. He had a ‘Home Alone’ moment going on as he booby-trapped the apartment. Once everything was secured he headed to his room to start packing.

“Master Stiles,” The teen was still not use to hearing JARVIS’ voice coming out of the cute and tiny robot body that Tony gave him for his birthday. “You are injured and walking with a limp. I suggest seeking medical attention.” The robot suggested as Stiles unlocked his gun safe. 

The little robot followed Stiles’ every move. 

The teen took his rifle out and checked the gun over. He grabbed the ammo and placed it on the bed along with the gun.

“Sorry Jarvis, I can’t until I can find Steve. Shit is hitting the fan and we need a safe place before anything else.” Stiles explained.

He grabbed his backpack and stuffed a change of clothes, his laptop and memory key in it. He then grabbed his sketchbooks. He looked around the room. He can’t bring Steve poster drawings, they were to big. He hoped he could come back later and get them when this shit is all over with.

He spotted a gun carrying case in the corner. It didn’t look like a gun case so Stiles could use that to carry his rifle around in public without getting arrested.

“Should I inform Sir?” The robot asked. 

Stiles paused.

“Tell him to try and get in contact with Clint. He’s on a mission but he might need to be pulled out. Tell him to get Clint to him.” Stiles ordered as he picked out new clothes, he found black cargo pants and a dark red tank top, and headed to the bathroom. 

He turned on the shower and stripped off his clothing. He quickly went to the bathroom and washed his hands.

“Sir in on the line and wants to talk.” Jarvis stated from the door way. 

Thank god the robot turned away when he was on the toilet. It was embarrassing enough to know the robot was in hearing distance of him relieving himself.

“Tell him I will call him as soon as I can. Not now, and do not let him out of the tower.”

“You do not have the authorization to order those orders Master Stiles.”

“I know Jarvis but this is for Tony’s best interest and I know you just want what’s best him, Jarvis.” Stiles stated as he hopped into the shower.

The tiny robot made his way out of the bathroom and over to the office. It knew that there was a med kit there. It saw the wound on the teen’s side and knew that it would need to be cleaned and bandaged.

Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to wash his mate’s scent off of him. He knew that if he didn’t then it would cause a rash. But according to his mate, his scent was all he was every going to have to remember him by. Fuck he didn’t even get to tell his mate his name. Stiles sighed and reached for the shampoo and body wash. It couldn’t be helped.

Once Stiles was done his shower, completely scrubbed from head to toes, he got out and dried himself. He pulled on boxers and his cargo pants before looking himself over in the mirror. The cut on his forehead was healing and the gunshot wound was sluggishly bleeding.

He smiled at the marks his mate left behind. Now he had the marks to remember him by, even if it is just for a short while until they fade.

“Master Stiles, I brought the med kit.” Jarvis called out rolling into the bathroom.

Stiles smiled down at the little robot. “Thank you Jarvis.” He took the med kit.

Once his wound was clean and bandaged he slipped the tank top over his head and headed back to his room. The little robot followed.

“Will you be willing to travel in my backpack?” Stiles asked the little robot.

“That should be fine,” The robot gave a nod and rolled over to Stiles' feet.

The teen bent down, picked the robot up and gently placed him in the backpack, he left a little opening for the robot to stick its head out. He looked around his room one last time before sliding the traveling gun case on his back, the backpack over top of that, and strapping his remaining knife and the handgun to hidden holsters at his lower back.

He slipped his running shoes back on. He disabled all the booby traps, grabs a couple water bottles and snacks before leaving via the fire escape.

Stiles made his way towards where Steve and him usually go running. He could stake out in a tree and wait for the retired pararescue to run by in the morning. He picked out a nice big tree by the path the man was sure to run. He would need to wait until cover of night to climb it, so he took to walking around.

Come night fall, Stiles snuck back to the tree he picked out. He looked around one last time before jumping and grabbing onto a branch. He swung himself up into it and climbed a couple branches up so if anyone looked into the tree they wouldn’t see him.

He slipped the backpack off, placed that in front of him before sliding the gun case over his shoulder. He took the scope out of the case so he could keep a better eye out.

The first rays on morning light peeked over the horizon as Stiles spotted Sam running. He spent the entire night on the look out. 

The teen quickly packed his things up and stored them back on his back. He slide down the tree, on the side away from the path so Sam couldn’t see him and waited. Just as the man was about run by Stiles jumped out from behind the tree right in front of the man.

“Jesus shit man.” Sam flailed, skidding to a halt. He panted trying to calm his frantic heart and took a good look at the teen. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I need your help.” Stiles stated ignoring the question.

"No shit," the man said giving the teen another look over noticing the gun case on his back. "Come on let's head back to my place,"

Stiles followed the man home. It was a quaint little apartment, Stiles liked it.

Sam gestured for Stiles to take a seat at the kitchen table. Stiles did after removing the gun case and backpack. Stiles winced as his ass made contact with the chair. Sam raised an eyebrow but Stile shook his head.

Sam walked over to the fridge and got out the container of orange juice.

"Want any?" Sam asked. Stiles shook his head.

Before Sam could grab a glass there was a knock on his door.

Stiles pulled his handgun from behind his back and got up to cover Sam as the man went to the door. 

Sam pulled up the blinds and saw Steve and Natasha standing there covered in soot. 

He opened the door.

"I'm sorry about this, but we need a place to lay low." 

Stiles lowered the gun when he heard Steve's voice.

"Everybody we know if trying to kill us," That was Natasha.

They were okay. 

"Not everyone." Sam let them in.

The two stopped dead when the spotted Stiles.

"Stiles?" Steve asked in disbelieve. Natasha had looked for him after they separated at the hospital but came up empty and they didn't have any other opportunities to search for him over the last day.

The teen rushed into Steve's arms before moving on to Natasha. 

"You're safe," Natasha gave a sigh and hugged the teen back. She pulled back to look at him. "Where have you been?"

Stiles gave a bitter laugh. "I don't think you want to know."

"Stiles," Steve started.

The teen turned to the super soldier. "I know, Fury is dead." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"How did you know?" Natasha asked.

Stiles moved away from them and say back down at the table.

"He told me," The teen stared down at the table surface. 

"He who? Fury or the Winter Soldier?" Steve inquired moving closer to the teen.

"So they call him the Winter Soldier." He didn't know if he could tell Steve, he knew Steve deserved to know.

"The Winter Soldier took you? Did he hurt you anywhere?" 

Stiles shook his head. "He didn't hurt me, he wanted to know where Fury went after he escaped the wreckage. Even if I had known where he went, I wouldn't have told him."

"He pulled me from the wreckage, I had passed out, trapped inside. He pulled me out, brought me to a warehouse, popped my shoulder back in." Stiles reached up and rubbed at his shoulder.

"What happened?" Natasha sat a crossed from him.

"STRIKE arrived before he could ask me more questions. They told him where Fury was. He bound my hands, gave me back one of my knives and left me there with Rumlow watching over me."

"So that's how Rumlow got your knife." Steve pulled said knife out a hidden sheath and placed in on the table in front of the teen.

"I cut my bonds and when Rumlow was spewing his evil monologue I attacked him. We fought for a bit and when I got a chance to get away, I took it. He clipped me with a shot as I escaped into the ventilation. He didn't get a chance to follow as he was called away. I was climbing back out of the vents when the Winter Soldier showed up again."

"What happened? Why did he give you the knife in the first place?" Natasha asked.

"Several things. One, I wasn't part of his mission. Two," Stiles took a deep breath and turned to look at Steve. "He's my Alpha."

Steve pushed himself from the table swearing. 

"I'm totally missing something here," Sam cut in.

Steve gripped his hair in frustration.

"You're telling me that the winter soldier, the assassin that killed your godfather is your mate?"

Stiles gave a nod.

"So he has magic too?" The Cap asked.

"No, he's like you, a super soldier,"

"Do you know how fucked up that is?"

Stiles sigh and gave a nod. "Yes, but it's not like I'll ever meet him again unless they send him to kill me." 

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"The wipe his memories after some missions, and put him in a type of cryo freeze sleep. They freeze him until they need him again." Stiles gave a whimper. He didn't want his mate to be treated like that.

"They brainwash him and freeze him?" Sam asked. 

Stiles gave a nod wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Natasha got up and pulled the teen into her arms. She gave Steve a pointed look.

Steve gave a nod. 

Stiles took a deep breath.

"What is going on?" He pulled back from Natasha after giving her a quick hug.

Sam went over to his fridge and started to pull out breakfast foods.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is compromised and someone who has a high enough clearance is going to launch a domestic missile strike."

"Pierce," Steve stated.

"Who just happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Natasha went back to her seat.

Steve leaned against the wall. "He's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was aboard the Lumarium Star."

"So was Jasper Sitwell," Natasha pointed out.

"So how do two of the most wanted people in Washington kidnap a agent in broad daylight?" Steve asked. 

Stiles shot him a hurt look. Was he chop liver?

Sam had a look about him before he left the kitchen, rooted around in one of the back rooms before coming back holding a thick file.

"The answer is, you don't," he tossed the file into the table. 

Steve pushed away from the wall and walked closer to Natasha and Stile, who were now standing looking at the top photo.

It was of Sam and some other guy.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"Call it a resume," Sam crossed his arms.

"Is this Bahglamah? You didn't say he was a pararescue," Natasha turned to Steve showing him a the picture.

"This Riley?" Steve asked. Sam gave a nod.

Who the hell was Riley? Besides being the guy in the photo.

"I heard they couldn't bring in choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use?" Natasha asked. "Stealth shoot?"

"No," Sam picked up the rest of the file and handed it to Steve. "These." 

The three of them looked down at the second picture shown.

Damn Stiles wanted one of those. How cool would it be to have something that was a jet pack with wings. 

"I thought you said you were a pilot?"

Sam gave a smile. "I never said anything about being a pilot." 

"Where can I get one of those?" Stiles asked. Steve sent him a look.

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve inch steel wall."

Steve turned to Natasha who gave a nod. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes road trip." 

The three adults turned to him. "Come on, you really think you're leaving me out of this? Pierce had my godfather killed and is gearing up to wipe out probably half the world's population."

"You stick close to me," Steve ordered. Stiles grinned as Sam dished up breakfast.

Stiles waited on the roof for Steve and Natasha to show up with Sitwell, his gun and backpack still on his back. He didn't have to wait long for Steve to bust the door open and toss Sitwell across the roof. 

The agent scrambled to his feet as Steve stalked towards him, Natasha beside the super soldier.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm?" Steve demanded.

"Never heard of it," the agent stuttered.

"What were you doing on the Lumarium Star?"

"Throwing up, I get sea sick," Sitwell backed up near the edge of the roof.

Steve picked him up by his suit jacket and placed on the edge.

"Does this little display of intimidation going to insinuate that you're going to throw me off the roof?" Sitwell asked. "I'm afraid it's not your style Rogers." 

Steve pondered that. "You're right," Steve fixed the guy's jacket and brushed out the wrinkles.

Stiles moved to Steve's side.

"It's hers," Steve stepped back as Natasha stepped forwards and kicked the man off the building.

Stiles whistled. She had good form.

"Oh wait what about that girl from accounting, Lo-Laura?" Natasha asked.

"Lilian with the lip piercing,"

What were they on about?

"She's cute,"

Stiles broke out laughing. Natasha was trying to set Steve up with a girl.

"Natasha he's gay and has a mate." Stiles smiled. Natasha sent Steve a look. The super soldier gave her an innocent look.

Sitwell's screaming was getting closer. They watched as Sam flew up, having Sitwell by the arm and dropped him back on the roof. Sam landed a couple feet away.

Stiles really wanted a set of those wings.

They walked towards Sitwell and surrounded him.

"Zola's algorithm is a program." The scared agent rushed out. "For choosing Insight's targets?"

Stiles gave a puzzled look. What the hell was Insight?

"What targets?" Steve asked.

"You, Stark, the news anchor in Ciro, Banner, anyone who stands a threat to Hydra, now and in the future." 

"Future? How could it know?" Natasha asked.

Sitwell gave a chuckle. "How could it not?" The agent got to his feet. "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught us how to read it. It looks at your bank statement, your voting records. It reads your past to predict your future."

"That sounds a little presumptuous." 

They turned to Stiles. "One person's past does not predict their future. A single act could change everything."

"If this algorithm is true, what then?" Steve asked. 

Sitwell looked grim. "Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list, a few million at a time."

Sitwell dropped to the ground holding his bleeding nose.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"What? Pierce wasn't in front of me so, he'll do. He's a traitor to human kind." 

Sam yanked Sitwell to his feet.

"Come on," Steve motioned for the group to follow him after cuffing Stiles upside the head. 

They left the building and headed to Sam's car. Natasha, Stiles and Sitwell got into the backseat, while Steve and Sam got into the front. Stiles took the gun case off and sat it at Natasha's feet, but held on to his backpack. He wanted to keep the Jarvis Bot safe.

Sam peeled away from the curb and drove towards S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

"Hydra doesn't like leaks," Sitwell tried to warn. The man was starting to look jumpy as they got into the highway bridge. 

"Then shove it," Sam hissed from the front.

"Insight is launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little close." Natasha pointed out.

"That's okay, we'll use him to get past the biometric scans and readers to gain access to the Helicarriers and disarm them one by one."

"That sounds like an a terrible terrible idea." Sitwell hissed.

Stiles turned to smack him when something jumped on their roof. Before they could do anything an arm busted through the window, grabbed the agent by the back of his suit and yanked him out of the car.

Stiles watched, stunned, as the agent went flying into oncoming traffic and got run over by a truck.

"Well shit," Stiles saw a gun and ducked as Natasha climbed into the front seat, into Steve's lap. 

Two shots penetrated the roof of the car. Both missed Stiles by inches.

Sam slammed on the breaks and yanked on the emergency break.

Stiles watched as his mate went flying off of the car, twist in mid air, and stopped himself from sliding against the ground by digging his fingers of his metal arm into the pavement.

Was it so wrong of him to feel a little aroused right now?

Natasha raised her gun to his mate.

"Wait!" Stiles cried as something slammed into them from behind.

Natasha dropped her gun as Stiles looked at what rammed into them. He sighed. Of course it was a fucking hummer. The vehicle kept accelerating pushing their car along. 

Sam kept the breaks on, the tires were squealing but the car was still moving.

Stiles' mate flipped back onto the roof when the car got closer to him, and dug his metal hand into the roof to stop him from flying off. Once he got his bearings he punched his fist through the front windshield and yanked the steering wheel out of car.

"Oh shit." Sam cursed.

Natasha finally got her gun and started to fire. 

The Winter Soldier jumped onto the hood of the hummer behind them.

"Stiles climb onto Sam's lap." Steve ordered. 

Stiles climbed into the man's lap as the hummer eased off of them before ramming back into them.

Fuck, his mate probably doesn’t recognize him. His chest seized with pain. Another betrayal, another person lost to him.

The car started to get out if control with out the steering wheel. 

"Hold on!" Steve yelled. His shield was against the door, Natasha was holding onto the super soldier for dear life. Steve reached over his one hand and grabbed on to Sam's shirt. 

When the car hit the cement medium, it flew up into the air. Steve knocked his door off and the four of them went flying out of the car. They slide across the road for a bit until Steve lost his grip on Sam and both Sam and Stiles went flying. Stiles just had enough time to toss his bag to Natasha before he hit the ground and started rolling.

He was so going to get road rash.

When he stopped he felt Sam drag him to his feet. Everything was happening so fast.

Five guys got out of the hummer, one handed the winter soldier a grenade launcher and started shooting at them with automatic assault rifles.

Stiles watched in horror as his mate took aim at Steve and fired. Steve pushed Natasha out of the way and he took the hit off of his shield. The explosion flung him off of the bridge.

Sam yanked the teen behind him as he ran for cover. Natasha was right in front of them. 

The winter soldier aimed again and blew the car up the Natasha was hiding behind. She jumped the medium to avoid the blast.

Stiles rolled away to Sam bringing his gun up. He fired at one of the gun man furthest from his mate, getting him in the head.

The winter soldier blew up the sports car Natasha just ran beside send both her and the car over. Stiles hoped to hell she survived. 

The grenade launcher was out of ammo so the winter soldier switched it off for another gun. They broke formation and Stiles watched as his mate went over to the edge of the bridge and aimed his gun down. 

A single shot went out from under the bridge and his mate stumbled back.

Stiles was scared that he was hit. It was a face shot after all. He wanted to rush out to see if he was okay but Sam tackled him before he could.

The winter soldier ducked behind the cement barrier and yanked his giggles off. One of the lenses was shot. The man growled before flinging himself and aiming straight down at the street below. He fired.

Two more shots aimed for him and he looked around and spotted one of his targets hiding behind a hydro truck. 

She broke from shooting and turned and ran, dogging bullets as she went.

"Она у меня. Найдите его." The assassin ordered in Russian.

He leaped over the side of the bridge and landed on a car. He walked off and stared heading towards where she was heading.

Stiles watched as his mate walked off. 

"Come on," Sam nudged him to move along. They two of them snuck around the cars to the four remaining gun men who were securing lines to propel themselves off the bridge.

They were going to go after Steve.

Three propelled over, one had a machine gun in his hands. The fourth, Sam snuck up on, knife out. He kicked the gun man in the knee making him buckled. He grabbed the gun with one hand and cut the strap with the knife before kicking the man over.

Stiles was impressed. He looked over the edge took aim and shot the guy with the machine gun in the head. He dropped dead. He located his bag and put it on before grabbing a rope.

Sam took the other two out.

Steve looked up from where he was holding his shield. He saw Stiles grab one of the rope and flung himself off and Sam standing there with a gun.

"Go, I got this."

Steve waiting until Stiles caught up before running off to where he suspected Natasha to be.

Steve and Stiles followed the sound of small explosions and saw Natasha fighting the winter soldier.

He flung her off. She rolled over a car's hood and started running again, yelling at citizens to get off the street.

The assassin took another gun and shot her in the shoulder.  Steve went after the assassin as Stiles ran to Natasha.

"Stiles you have to get out of here." She ordered as she held her bleeding wound.

Stiles slid his backpack off, reached in and pulled out his spare shirt. He ignored the look the robot gave him. Now was not the time.

He placed it on Natasha wound. "Hold that tighter." Stiles ordered putting his backpack on.

"You can't stop him," 

Stiles stared at the woman. "I can try." He gave her a small smile before he stood up and jumped over the the car. 

Steve and his mate were having an epic battle. Steve was blocking his mate from stabbing him with a knife.

When the knife was knocked away, the metal arm grabbed Steve by the throat and started to choke him.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled out. 

His mate stopped for a moment which gave Steve the opportunity to twist around the assassin, grab him by the mask and flip him over his shoulder.

Stiles watched as the mask flew away and his mate slowly stood up.

Oh this was not good. Steve was going to killed him.

Steve got the shock of a life time when the winter soldier slowly turned around and he saw the man who had the face of his dead best friend.

"Bucky?" Steve called out shocked.

"Who the fuck is Bucky?" The winter soldier asked. 

Stiles ran between the two friends.

"Please stop," he pleaded with his mate.

His mate gave a blink and frowned. He started walking towards him.

"You were suppose to be long gone from here. You need to hide." 

He took another step closer to Stiles. He didn't get far when he was kicked from behind. He rolled out of the way as a man dropped down out of the sky. He brought his gun up to shoot at the intruder when someone aimed at him. The car beside him exploded and he was knocked away.

"No!!!" Stiles cried out and tried to run towards his down mate when Steve caught him and held him back.

Steve looked behind him and saw Natasha. He looked back and Bucky was gone.

Stiles has a lot of explaining to do when they got out of there.

Before they could make it anywhere they were surrounded by STRIKE team. 

"Drop the shield captain and get on your knees," Rumlow yelled as he rushed towards them gun out.

Stiles couldn't focus. His mate was gone again. He hadn't been trying to kill him. He wasn't the target. But his mate was still gone.

His knees were kicked out and he fell to the ground. His backpack wan ripped off of his back, arms roughly yanked back and cuffed. He was dragged to his feet and marched along. Him and his friends were shoved into the back of a S.H.I.E.L.D van.

His vision swam before turning black.

When Stiles came to again. Steve was carrying him. Slowly he looked around. They were entering some type of abandoned base. Strike was nowhere to be seen, and Hill was leading them.

What the hell happened?

"What happened?" Stiles asked groggily. 

"Agent Hill got us away from STRIKE, we are to hide out here." 

Stiles knew that Steve was pissed at him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how." Stiles closed his eyes as his throat burned.

He heard footsteps running towards them.

"We have a GSW to the shoulder. She lost about a pint of blood." Hill explained.

"Maybe two," Sam added.

"I'll take her," a male voice called out.

"She'll want to see him first."

What the hell was Hill talking about.

Stiles opened his eyes again as they enter a larger room with a sectioned of area with drop sheets. They moved the sheet aside and Nick Fury, alive, came in to view.

They man was hooked up to some machines, propped up on a hospital bed.

"About damn time," the injured man opened his good eyes and surveyed the group.

Steve placed Stiles on the foot on the man's bed.

"You're a fucking asshole." 

Fury gave a smile. "I'm glade you're safe kid."

Stiles swallowed bile that threaten to rise in his throat and placed his head on the bed.

Natasha was ordered to sit on a stool while a doctor addressed her wound.

Stiles listened to his guardian list off his injuries and the reason why they faked his death.

"Master Stiles," Jarvis bot popped it's head out of the backpack Sam held.

The man swore and dropped the bag.

Stiles sat up and watched the robot climb out of his bag and move closer to him.

"I'm sorry to report that though I tried my best, Sir has override my lockdown codes and blocked me from warning you until now." 

"Warn me about what?" Stiles asked confused. The robot didn't answer.

Steve suddenly heard a familiar sound. His was the sound of Tony's Iron Man's repulsers.

"You got to be kidding me," Fury rolled his good eye as Tony flew out of the corridor they had traveled in with someone clutching at his back. It was Clint, with a duffle bag strapped to his back.

Tony landed by the bed, Clint jumped off his back and the faceplate of his helmet slid back.

"Missed me honey bear?" Tony grinned at Steve before he walked over and kissed the super soldier.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fury demanded.

"Nice to see you too eyepatch. When Stiles told Jarvis to tell me to contact Legolas over there and pull him from a mission, I got my suspicion. Then when Jarvis locked down the tower once Clint arrived and tried to deny me access to the main computer to put in my override codes, I just knew I had to come." Tony then turned to Stiles.

"We are going to have a serious talk about turning my AI against me." He waved a finger at the teen.

Clint walked over to the teen and pulled him into a hug. "What trouble have you gotten into now?" The archer teased.

Stiles remained quiet. Clint shot Steve a confused look.

"The person who shot Fury also happens to be Stiles' mate." Steve explained.

Stiles flinch. He stood up from the bed and moved away from the group.

"I'm sorry, okay. I probably should have told you. You deserved to know!" Stiles gripped at his hair.

"You damn right I did," 

"I couldn't face you disappointment." The teen slowly brought his hands down. "I couldn't face your devastation of known that your best friend was still alive but didn't remember you."

Steve gave a sigh. It wasn't the teen's fault.

"Who is he talking about?" Tony interrupted.

"Stiles' mate is the winter soldier." Natasha spoke up. Clint swore.

"He's also Bucky." Steve rubbed his hand over his face. How were they to deal with this?

"Bucky? As in Sargent Barnes?" Tony asked. Steve gave a nod.

"He's also the one Hydra used to kill your parents Tony." 

Ah shit. Now Stiles felt really bad.

"I'm going to kill him," The faceplate slid down over the billionaire's face. He turned to fly off when Steve grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

Steve's mate turned to look at him and he just shook his head. He nodded in Stiles direction where the teen was barley holding it together.

"Fuck," Tony powered down his suit before dismantling it. 

Stiles watched as it folded away from Tony's body, and turned into a compacted briefcase.

"He doesn't know. They keep him memory free in between mission then keep him in a freezer before they have need of him again." Stiles worried his lower. "And after today, he won't remember me either. He will kill me."

"How does one go about wiping someone's memories with out some serious blunt force trauma?" Agent Hill asked.

"Electricity," Everyone stared at Stiles. "Between the 50's and mid 80's, they used electroshock therapy to try and cure the insane of their craziness and to wipe the mind of those that experience great trauma. It was banned because it was found that some doctors were using it to quiet their patients of their sexual abuse, and that it was proven to be a bad method." Stiles explained.

Everyone raised and eyebrow at him. "What? I did a report on it for economics after Finstock rejected my essay of the history of the male circumcision."

"That has nothing to do with economics." Tony pointed out.

"I know!"

Clint gave a shake of his head and a smile broke on his face. The kid was hilarious.

"Will your magic heal him?" Clint interrupted before Tony and Stiles could get into a argument.

"The kid has magic? Like Loki’s?" Tony asked at the same time that agent Hill asked the Director if she had enough clearance to hear about it. She does.

“No Loki’s magic is cold and slimey. Stiles is warm and inviting. I felt Stiles’ when I was helping him practice.” Clint explained.

Tony gave a nod.

“Do you think you can heal him?” Steve asked

Stiles thought. "I could ask, but I lost my phone in the wreck."

“Jarvis do you still have Stiles’ contacts?” Tony asked the small bot beside him.

“Yes Sir,”

“Please call up Dr. Deaton.”

Jarvis complied.

“Stiles what can I do for you?” Deaton’s voice came out of the little robot.

“Can a Spark restore its mate’s memories if they were taken?” Stiles asked.

“That all depends.”

“On what?” Stiles wasn’t in the mood for the Doc’s little games.

“If a bond has been initiated.”

“A bond?” Tony asked.

“Stiles who’s there with you?” Deaton asked guardedly.

“To many to list but friends that can be trusted.”

“A bond is first initiated when the knot takes. Is your mate an Alpha mage?” Deaton asked.

“No, he’s a super soldier.” Stiles flushed at the memory of his mate’s knot.

“Captain Roger’s is your Alpha?”

Stiles groaned and covered his face at Tony’s snickering.

“No, there is another super soldier.” Stiles tried to calm himself.

“There is a chance to save your mate’s memories.”

Steve perked up at this.

“You have to listen very carefully though. First you need to soak you hands in rose and thyme water for six hours.”

Stiles got his bag and pulled out his sketch book. He turned to a blank page and began to write the instructions.

“After the six hours are up you have to draw the runes for healing on the underside of your hands, with crushed holly berries and white lilies. It has to be done by you since its your magic that has to activate the runes. Crush the holly berried and white lilies before you start soaking you hands. This will allow the mixture to become more potent.”

“Got it.” 

“Once that is done you will place you left hand on his forehead and your right at his temple. Your mate will fight you, but you must not loose contact once you activate the runes. The process should only take a few moment. Remember Stiles, the key for your magic to work is belief.”

“Thanks Doc.” Stiles closed the sketchbook.

“I hope it goes well. When your mate has healed, why don’t you bring him to Beacon Hills. I’m sure the pack would love to meet him.” Stiles could hear a fond note in Deaton’s voice.

“I’ll try doc, thanks.”

Jarvis ended the call.

“Insight is going to launch in 12 hours. Will this be enough time get the ingredients for Stiles’ ritual?” Natasha asked, the doctor was finishing stitching up her wound and wrapping it.

Fury turned to Hill. 

“I’m on it.” The female agent gave a nod and left the room.

“Now the plan is to stop the helicarries by replacing the launching code chips with three of our own.” Fury pointed to a case on a table by Clint. Clint grabbed the case and opened it showing everyone the three computer chips inside.

“These have to connect all three for it to work. If one helicarrier is still active a lot of people will die.”

“We’re going to be exposing Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D when we do this. There has been enough lies and bullshit.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest when Fury gave him a look.

“It is wise?” 

“Yes. Everything needs to be out in the open.”

Tony placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder in support of his decision.

Fury gave a sigh. “Fine.”

Stiles took his backpack, grabbed his laptop and the memory key. He had some studying to do. Hopefully it will fill the space of the awkward silence the room fell into.

An hour later Hill arrived back with the supplies Stiles needed.

Stiles was just finishing up the runes on his hands when Tony sat down beside him. 

“I don’t know if I can forgive him for killing my parents.” Tony stated staring at the ground in front of him. “My dad was a right prick growing up, my mom was always distant. I was practically raised by our butler Jarvis.”

“Which is why you named your AI after him?” Stiles asked. He placed his hands on his crossed legs, palms up, so the dye would dry.

Tony gave a nod. “Even though they didn’t have much hand in raising me, they were still my parents.”

“I understand that.” Stiles stared at the red on his hands. “We are all probably going to need therapy after all this.” 

Tony gave a chuckle. “I’ll have Jarvis look into group therapy.” 

Stiles gave a small smile.

“Why are you and frosty classified as mates?” Tony asked.

“He knotted me. That’s how you know you're mates. You and Steve are mates even though you are human and don’t have a dynamic, he still knotted you. You were chosen as his life partner.” Stiles explained.

“So we are like married?” 

Stiles gave a nod. “In the sense of the grand scheme of things. There will be no other for either of you.”

“That jerk didn’t even get down on one knee to propose before his magic dick decided it would marry us.” Tony looked affronted. Stiles sent the genius a smirk.

Tony grew serious. “Do you have a uniform you were planning on running into battle with?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. He was probably going to wear what he was wearing. Its not like he had battle gear or anything. He wasn’t a super hero that needed a costume.

“Nope,”

“I figured you might say that.” Tony snapped his fingers which got Clint’s attention, who was bent over a table with Natasha, Sam, Fury and Hill going over battle plans. Steve left while Stiles was soaking his hands, to grab a uniform from the Smithsonian exhibit.

“I need the bag Katniss.” Tony ordered. Clint rolled his eyes, picked up the duffle bag that was at his feet and tossed it at Tony’s head.

Tony caught it with a huff. The genius gave the archer a glare before setting the bag down in front of them. 

“I’ve been working on this since your video call that caught the Cap and I in a horizontal mumbo.” Tony unzipped the bag. “Steve told me all about you success at S.H.I.E.L.D and I figured it was only time until Fury decided he needed to hire you as an agent. Captain Spangles has express how much you mean to him so I designed you a uniform that would protect you.” The genius pulled out a folded clothing. 

The genius stood up and unfolded the clothes to show Stiles. “I kind of designed them after assassin creed. I figured you were into that.” 

The pants were black cargo like pants made out of tough material, the knees were padded with leather for cushioning if he ever had to slide on them. There where five different straps across the thighs where Stiles could strap a gun, or several, and his knives, for easily access.

The top was a thick leather tank-top vest in a deep blood red colour. It had a large hood, and black harness like straps across the chest and back. There were clips on the black straps for more guns and knives.

Little Red Riding Hood jokes ran through Stiles head as his looked the uniform over.

“Thank you Tony. You didn’t have to go through the trouble. You already gave me a Stark phone, which I did loose, and a Jarvis robot.”

Tony folded the clothes back up, sat back down beside the teen, placing the uniform between them.

“You mean a lot to Steve, so you mean a lot to me as well, you know since we are now married, and I intend to do whatever I can to keep you safe.”

Stiles gave a sniff before he wrapped his arms around the man and gave him a hug, watchful of his still drying hands.

“Thank you.” 

“Your welcome kid.” Tony hugged him back.

“Oh, I forgot.” Stiles pulled back. “Once Bucky is healed, I need to you remove all the tracers in his metal arm.”

“What?” Tony gave the kid a startled look.

“He has tracers in his arm, which was why Rumlow found us in the first place.”

Tony didn’t know if he wanted to be excited like a little school boy to get a look at Barnes’ metal arm when Steve told had him about it, or refuse.

The genius stared at the pleading look Stiles was giving him. “Fine,” he sighed.

“Thank you, we don’t need Hydra coming to take him back once we heal him.”

“Stiles?” Natasha called out. “Are your hands dried?” 

The teen looked down at them and gave a nod. “Get ready we leave in thirty minutes.”

 

Stiles was back climbing through the ventilation in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Clint was staying with Hill to guide Sam, Steve and himself to the Helicarriers’ computer mainframe where they would switch the chips out. Natasha was going to pose as one of the world defense council members and Tony was going to assist them from the sky. Once Natasha was secure in the council room with Pierce and the other members, Fury was going to fly in to give his authorization codes so the redheaded assassin could upload Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D’s files to public servers.

Since Stiles didn't have Sam’s wings or Steve’s super serum, he opted to head into the vents to sneak down into the underground hangers and sneak onto one of the carriers. He was so thankful for Clint’s lessons. He never thought he would spend so much time crawling in the vents.

He got down to the underground hanger. There was a passing patrol of troops that passed under the grate he was going to exit from. He waited until they passed before he removed the grate and slipped out. He replaced the grate and as stealth like as he could he climbed the scaffolding next to one of the carriers. 

He jumped from the scaffolding into one of the mounted guns. He slipped in between the gun and the carrier’s outer shell to gain access to the inside. He could he Steve start to talk on the PA system. Shortly there after there was firefight within the hangers between the insight crews and non Hydra S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Clint guided him to the mainframe via the comms in his ear. 

The whole missions and spy stuff was actually kind of exciting and exhilarating. 

Stiles stumbled when the helicarrier started to activate and take off.

Two crew members turned the corner and spotted Stiles. 

“Oh shit!” Stiles ducked into a doorway as he was fired at. 

Stiles took a deep breath, took out two hand guns before stepping out into the corridor and quickly taking out the two Hydra members.

Steve and Sam were able to replace their chips. Tony was able to get Steve onto the carrier that Stiles was on. Sam’s suit was damaged by gun fire and had to bail out. 

“Tony you have to stay out of the way. Keep a perimeter.” Stiles said into his comm. He finally made it to the mainframe.

His mate was there, standing guard on the bridge in front the chip panel, expression cold. When Stiles got into his view, there was no signs of recognition in those eyes.

He could hear Steve coming up behind him.

“Bucky, a lot of people are going to die if I don’t stop this.” Steve tried to reason with the assassin. 

The assassin just stared blankly. 

“Please don’t make me do this,” Steve pleaded. 

There was no reaction so Steve tossed his shield at his best friend. 

Stiles ducked out of the way. He grabbed the railing and propelled himself over the side, he twisted and swung his legs. He dropped and grabbed the underside of the bridge. He climbed across to escape the fighting above. He needed to get to the chip panel. 

He heard Steve cry out in pain as he was shot. He had to move quickly so he could help Steve pin Bucky down so he could heal him.

Stiles climbed back over the railing and ran toward the panel. He typed in the code to lower it and pulled the chip out of the pocket of his pants. He replaced the chip with his and gave confirm with Hill through his comm.

He turned around in time to see both Bucky and Steve knock each other off the bridge and onto the glass tiles below. He ran after them.

“Stop.” Stiles called out to his mate. The man ignored him and continued to fight with Steve.

Stiles tackled his mate from the side and they rolled away from the super soldier. 

The assassin rolled on top on Stiles and grabbed his neck with the metal hand. Stiles had a sense of deja vu when he first met his mate.

Steve came up behind Bucky and placed him in a choke hold. 

The metal arm holding Stiles down let go. He rolled over and started coughing. Steve was wresting with Bucky in the ground, still holding him in a choke hold.

The helicarriers decided then that they were going to take each other out. Explosions when all all around them and Stiles could vaguely hear Tony yelling about coming to get them. The teen didn’t have much time if he wanted to save his mate. 

He got to his feel and stumbled over to the pair still struggling. Steve was on his back, had one of Bucky’s arms trapped between his legs and arms around his neck. Stiles climbed on top, straddled his mates hips and placed his hands where they needed to be.

“Heal,” Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated on believing with his entire being that he would heal his mate.

Steve watched in fascination as Stiles’ hands began to glow when he touched Bucky’s head. The man in his hold slowly stopped struggling and he eased up a bit. 

His friend gave a yell in pain and started to thrash. Steve switched his hold to keep the man steady. Slowly the glow began to fade from Stiles’ hands. 

He lowered his hands from his mate’s face. 

Steve felt Bucky relax in his hold. The soldier looked down and saw that his friend was passed out.

“I think I did it.” Stiles grinned with a pant. 

Tony shot through the broken glass tiles and landed beside the trio. 

“Lets get out of here,” Tony suggested as the Helicarrier was falling from the sky. 

Steve grabbed onto Bucky, getting ready for Tony to grab onto him.

Stiles was getting to his feet when he felt something snap within him and there was a rushing feeling. It felt energizing and all powerful, like his was finally complete. He didn’t have time to ponder on this matter when Tony grabbed the back of his uniform and flew the four of them out of the carrier.

They regrouped and met back at the secret base where Fury was taken to recover after faking his death.

Bucky was placed on a bed and Tony got straight to work on getting rid of the trackers.

Steve was getting his wounds looked at by the doctor as everyone stared at the assassin out cold on the bed.

“So your magic worked.” Clint came up beside the teen.

“I believed it work.” He looked away from his mate and faced Clint. “I no longer have bonds on my magic.”

Clint raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Sorry to interrupt Master Stiles,” The Jarvis bot tapped Stiles’ leg. “But there is a phone call from a Melissa McCall.”

Stiles told his to patch her through.

“Mrs McCall?” Stiles answered.

“Stiles?” The woman Stiles viewed as a second mother asked, her voice wavering.

“Yes,”

“Oh sweet heart.” She gave a sob. 

Stiles was instantly on alert. Something wasn’t right.  
“I’m so sorry Stiles. They tried everything.”

Fear gripped the teen.

“What happened?”

“Your dad was shot on duty. He died on the operating table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Она у меня. Найдите его.= Russian 'I have her. Find him.'
> 
>  
> 
> Boy, was that a long chapter to write in a short time. At first I wanted to make in into two, but I figured it was easier to just smash it into one. I know Tony and Clint where never in the movie but for the purpose of this story they are. The ending seemed a little rushed, but my brain is too fried. I hoped you guys all enjoyed it and let me know what you think. I probably left you with more questions which I hope I can answer in the next chapter.


	8. Healing and a Funeral

Stiles climbed onto his mate's bed. Bucky has been unconscious for two days since Stiles healed his memories. Two days since his dad was killed and the bonds on his magic broken. He's had no less then two panic attacks since. 

The first one resulted in him loosing control of his magic and blasting a wall down in the base. The second one was tamer. Steve held him through the entire attack until he calmed down. His magic didn't lash out on this one.

"Stiles we need to talk," Fury sat in the chair beside Bucky's bed. 

Stiles tilted his head from its place on Bucky's chest, listening to his heart beating, to look at his guardian.

"We need to discuss what's going to happen." Fury said gently. "I'm still labeled as dead. With your dad also gone you are left without a legal guardian, and by law you are still classified as a child. You can file to be emancipated with a judge, you'll be viewed as an adult in the eyes of the law. Or, we can pick you out new guardians. Stark and Rogers offered along with Barton and Romanov."

Stiles looked away to stare at his mate's face. He wished he would wake up. They had so much to talk about. If Stiles picked one of his friends as his new guardian,they had to know that they would also be taking his mate in.

"There's also the matter of you dad's funeral and settling his estate."

"It'll be a police funeral. He was killed on duty so it'll turn out to be a big deal and the press will be involved." Stiles spoke for the first time in two days.

Fury gave a nod. "Yes, many police and probably some army personal will attend. The state will cover the funeral and make all the arrangements. They have been in contact with Hill trying to arrange a date."

Stiles slowly sat up. "I can't leave him. If he wakes up and I'm gone, what would he think. Hell we don't know who he will actually be when he wakes up. If it worked and he regained all his memories, it could very well break his mind." Stiles placed a hand on his mate's chest. "Maybe I shouldn't have healed him."

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. There are a still few trusted agents that I have on stand by the can help him should he need it."

Stiles gave a nod. "Are you leaving?"

Fury gave a sigh. "There's a lot of Hydra facilities out there that still need to be taken down. I'll be heading to Europe in a couple days."

"You won't make it to dad's funeral."

Fury shook his head. "Wish I could."

Stiles gave a nod. "Can you have Agent Hill contact the Sheriffs office and set the date for the funeral for the end of the week."

Fury got up and placed a hand on Stiles shoulder. "I'll keep in contact." 

Stiles gave a nod before the man walked out of the room. He went back to mate watching.

He must have fallen asleep at one point because the next moment he was jarred awake when he was lifted into someone's arms.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to get you somewhere safe."  

He was being carried somewhere.

Slowly Stiles opened his eyes and saw the wall of the corridor to the entrance of the base pass by. He looked up and blinked.

His mate was awake and carrying him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Hydra will find me soon, I have to get you to a secure location and I will lead them away," 

Oh, he must still think he has the tracers in his arm.

"Wait," Stiles tried to get down. "Hydra won't be able to track you. We removed the tracer chips."

His mate stopped, but didn't let him go.

"What do you remember?" Stiles asked gently. He didn't want to startle his mate.

His mate looked down at him with a frown. Stiles almost thought for a moment that he didn't heal him.

"I remember you, the man on the bridge, Steve is his name. He wasn't always that big. He use to be small and scrawny and allergic to life." 

Stiles was placed on his feet. He was disappointed that he wasn't still in his mate's arms. His mate stared at him. What was going through the assassin's mind?

"Are you hungry?" Stiles inquired.

His mate cocked his head. "Yes."

Stiles smiled. "Come, let's go see if we can find some food." 

 A hand grabbed his upper arm. "Is it safe here?" 

"Yes. The people here will not harm you. I won't let them," 

His mate gave a little smirk. "You? Protect me?"

"Hey I might not look like it but I can kick some serious ass,"

A hand cupped his cheek. "What are you doing to me? Why do I feel so protective of you?"

Stiles leaned into the touch.

"Do you remember a few days ago? In the warehouse?" 

“Yes. You asked if I killed a man that was close to you. I did.” His mate frowned. “You obviously got upset. Why did you have sex with me even though I killed that man?” 

“Because it felt good. It felt right.”

“We got stuck together,” His mate flushed a little.

“Its called knotting, it’s what mates do.” Stiles explained. Was it so bad that Stiles wanted to be knotted again? The teen flushed a little as he felt his ass become a little damp. 

His mate’s nostrils flared, no doubt being able to smell his arousal. “So us being mates is why I feel to protective of you? Why I want to take you against the closest surface and have you screaming in pleasure?”

Stiles gave a whimper and pressed himself against his mate. He felt his mate’s hands at his waist, holding him tight against his body.

“Yes,” Stiles moaned when his mate buried his face in his neck.

“You had us all racing around looking for you, when you and Barnes were just off necking.” Tony’s voice interrupted them.  
Stiles was pushed behind his mate, who stood in front of him protectively. He was pretty sure the man who have shot Tony if he had a gun.

There also went his arousal.

“Its okay. This is Tony. He was the one who removed tracers in your arm. He’s Steve’s mate.” Stiles placed a calming hand on his mate’s shoulder.

“Steve has a mate too?” The assassin asked never taking his eyes off of Tony.

“Yes. Its because of the super serum that allows both of you guys to have mates. I’m yours and Tony is Steve’s.” Stiles explained. His mate did not relax but did move out of the protective stance.

Tony stared at the man that had killed his parents. “Are you okay kid?” The genius asked, he was ten seconds away from calling his suit.

“I’m fine Tony.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “How about we go find Steve and some food?” He suggested.

Stiles was able to get his mate back to the room they set up for medical. Steve joined them along the way. The super soldier had to fight with himself to not crowed his friend and hug him.

“Can we get a doctor to come and look you over to make sure you have no injuries from the fight with Steve?” Stiles asked gently. He was currently wrapped in his mate’s protective arms. The man was sitting at the edge of the bed staring between Steve and Tony.

Stiles didn’t like the thought that his mate was weary around his best friend. 

His mate shook his head. “I’m fine. I have no lasting injuries.”

“Okay. Why don’t I go find you some food?”

His mate looked like he wanted to argue.

Stiles offered him a small smile. “I’ll be back, Tony can come with me and Steve will stay here. I’m sure you guys need to have a conversation.” He rubbed his cheek against his mate’s stubbled one before taking a step back.

Tony and Stiles left their two mates alone to get reacquainted. They met up with Natasha, Clint, Hill and Fury inside what they deemed to be a mess hall. The four had a look of relief with they saw the teen.

“Did he try anything?” Clint asked looking the teen over for any injuries.  
“Clint he’s my mate. He’s not going to hurt me.” Stiles leveled the archer with a look.

“When I found them, there were just second from taring each other clothes off.” Tony rolled his eyes moving past the group to sit down at one of the tables. He needed to get back to working on the plans for Barnes’ new arm. After he got a good look at the inner workings of the arm, he knew he had to start designing a new one. The system was outdated and probably caused Barnes discomfort witg the movement. Not that he cared if Barnes was in discomfort.

Stiles rolled his eyes and moved to get his mate some food.

“Stiles have you come to a decision?” Fury asked.

Clint, Natasha and Tony stared at the teen. 

The teen paused in pulling out the eggs out of the small fridge. He stared at the carton in his hands. “I have. I choose Tony and Steve.” He placed the eggs on the counter before turning around to explain why he didn’t choose one of the other two.

“Lets face it Clint. You’re more of an older brother or cool uncle. We would get into so much trouble together its not even funny.” 

Clint gave a snort. “I know you punk.” 

“Natasha,” Stiles nearly choked. He remembered calling the redhead mother when he was sick. He cared for her deeply and he could end up thinking she’d be a great guardian to him, but he would rather be her friend. 

Natasha walked towards the teen. She pulled the teen into her arms. “I know маленький,” 

Stiles hugged her back. He pulled back and turned to Tony. “Are you going to be okay with this? Being my guardian means you’ll be dealing with Bucky.”

“Yes you idiot. I would be dealing with Barnes anyway because of Steve.” 

Stiles flashed Tony a grin before turning back to making food.

“I had Pepper enroll you in a school in New York already, one that’s just as well reputable as Washington Prep.” Tony stated going pack to his Stark pad. “I also talked with the dean there and explained that you probably won’t end up actually starting for few week after the school year begins because of your dad’s recent death. They understood and are willing to allow you to do a correspondence until you are ready to attend.”

Stiles paused in his chopping of veggies. “Would it be possible to attend both this new school and Beacon Hills high? There are a few things that I will need to take care of back in Beacon Hills and it could take a little bit of time.”

Tony looked at the kid from the corner of his eye. “It won’t be a problem.” What was the teen thinking?

Stiles finished cooking up a delicious breakfast for his mate. He grabbed some utensils and a cup of coffee and made his way back to medical. As he got closer he heard laughter and couldn’t help but smile. His mate needed this.

The teen walked into the room, carrying a plate filled with food and a cup of coffee, and saw his mate and his new guardian chuckling at what appeared to be fond memories of their past. His mate was sitting on the medical bed while Steve sat on a chair. He liked the smile that was one his mate’s face, it made it youthful looking. It reminded him of a drawing the Steve did, one where Bucky was laughing.

“I come baring food.” Stiles announced. His mate sent him a smile and didn’t that just set the teen’s insides on fire. He handed the plate over and set the coffee on the side table.

The teen sat on the bed and watched happily as his mate ate the food he prepared.

“I don’t remember food ever being this good.” His mate said around a mouth full.

“That’s because Stiles is an extremely good cook.” 

Stiles flushed at the praise that Steve gave him. 

His mate paused in bringing his fork to his mouth. “You’re name is Stiles?”

“Actually its Mieczyslaw, but its easier for everyone to just call me Stiles. We kind of never gotten around to exchanging names.” Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck.

His mate smirked. “I guess we didn’t. Polish?” His mate raised an eyebrow before taking another bite.

“Yes, I was named after my grandfather.” 

They lapped into comfortable silence for several minutes before Steve interrupted with a question.

“Stiles, when were you planning on heading back for the funeral?” 

“Funeral? For the man that I killed?” His mate asked putting his form down.

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “Fury didn’t end up dying, they saved his life and faked his death. He’s actually here.” 

His mate placed his plate beside the coffee before pulled Stiles into his arms. He held the teen tight and placed his chin on the top on his small mate’s head. 

“Good, I did not like that I had hurt you.” 

Stiles gave a sad smile. “The funeral is for my dad. He died when I was healing your memories.” 

His mate tightened his hold. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles shook his head. “Its okay.” Stiles then explained to his mate why he was sent to DC to live. He explained about werewolves, the Argents. Steve knew some of the things but nothing about the wolves. He explained why he and his dad weren’t seeing eye to eye the last few weeks.

“Will you come with me to my dad’s funeral? There will be a lot of people there. My dad was killed on duty so it will be a state thing, and there will be press.” Stiles warned.

“I will,” 

Stiles gave his mate a smile. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders. 

“So what will I’ll call you? I can’t keep calling you mate.” 

His mate stared down at him. 

“I will go by the name I was born with, but you can call me Bucky if you wish.”

 

The week leading up to the funeral was a tough one. 

Despite the first day of Bucky being healed, he showed signed of suffering PTSD. He would wake from nightmares, not knowing where he was, still thinking Hydra still had him. One night he woke disoriented to find that he had pinned Stiles to the bed and his metal arm was raised to strike him. He spent the next day avoiding his small mate.

The man, Fury came up to him, just before the man left, and told him that he should probably speak with a trusted agent that dealt with PTSD, and that was willing to come out and speak with Bucky.

The assassin agreed if only to keep his mate from being harmed by himself. Sam even offered to help.

Stiles never blamed Bucky for almost hurting him. He knew something like this was bound to happen.

The good of the week was they were able to head back to the apartment to pack it up. Tony arranged to have all of Stiles things shipped to his tower in New York. The billionaire had set Stiles up with a suite on the floor below his and Steve’s. They hadn’t decided yet if Bucky was to bunk with his mate or if he was to have a separate floor.

The genius had pouted when he saw the drawings that Steve made for the teen and complained that he never got any. Steve whispered something in the man’s ear, and whatever it was got the man to stop and to have a huge smile on his face for the rest of the day.

Stiles had finally gotten around to telling Clint that he had lost the birthday gift that he had given the teen in the attack on the bridge. The archer wasn’t upset, and presented the teen with a replacement the day before they left to head to Beacon Hills.

Agent Hill opted to not accompany them, even though she was welcomed. She said she had some cleaning up to do of whatever was left of S.H.I.E.L.D but said that he will most likely see her soon.

Tony used his privet jet to fly them to Sacramento before taking two separate vehicles to drive the 90 miles north to Beacon Hills. They would be staying in a bed and breakfast instead of heading to the house Stiles grew up in. Stiles said he didn’t want to step foot into the house until after the funeral the next day.

Stiles stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie. Tony presented everyone with a dry cleaners bag that morning and told them to go change. All the guys basically had the same black suit, down to the style and cut. The only difference was the dress shirt.

Clint’s dress shit was a deep purple that matched the purple on his Hawkeye uniform. The archer opted to not wear a tie with his suit. Steve had a dark blue shirt and black tie. Tony had to keep slapping his hands away from pulling at top of the tie. The super soldier was uncomfortable in it, but Tony reminded him that it was for Stiles and he had to suck it up. Sam’s shirt an army green while Tony’s shirt was lighter shade of blue then Steve’s. Stiles’ dress shirt was the same shade of blood red as the assassin creed uniform that Tony made him; Bucky’s was black. Natasha looked absolutely stunning in the little black dress that Tony picked out, he did have thought to include a black shall.

Stiles looked at his mate in the mirror. The man sure knows how to clean up. Gone was the stubble, Stiles secretly going to miss it, hair was slicked back and tied into a small ponytail. His mate was finishing buttoning up the buttons of his suit jacket. He wore black gloves to hide his metal arm.

The teen turned and walked towards his mate and wrapped his arms around the man. “Thank you for being here with me.” He felt Bucky wrap his arms around him.

His mate lead him down from their room and out to the black limo that was waiting for them. Stiles climbed in and settled himself between his mate and Steve. The car was quiet, no one spoke until they were pulling into the parking lot of the school. 

The ceremony was going to be held on the lacrosse field since it was the biggest area in the town to hold the large amount of people that were to show. After the ceremony, only the police officers, army personal, Stiles, his mate, their friends and the pack were going to the cemetery for the burial. Stiles had made it very clear that he didn’t want that part of burying his dad to become a media circus and the army and some police had offered their service to make it happen.

Stiles stared as he got out of the car. He could see the stands of the field already filled with the town. The mayor was there. He took a deep breath as his new family flanked around him, no doubt will protect him when the press catch a glimpse of him. He could do this, he needed to do this.

Deputy Parrish and Tara met Stiles and his group. They offered him their condolences before leading the group to their seats on the field. The press was no doubt going to have a field day when they realize that the Avengers, or the majority of them, were escorting the sheriff’s son.

Stiles could hear the crowd begin to mummer as they recognize who was walking onto the field with him. He spotted the pack. All of them were dressed nicely. Even Derek was in a suit. Melissa and Scott where sitting two rows in front of the pack. Scott’s eyes widen when he saw who Stiles was walking with, and Stiles had no doubt believe that Scott will later come up to him demanding answers that Stiles didn’t think he deserved.

They were sitting at the front waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Everyone stood as Stiles’ dad’s casket was carried out onto the field by the honor guards and placed on an alter, where there were pictures of his dad in uniform from both his Ranger days and as the Sheriff. 

The opening part for the ceremony would usually be done by a priest, but Stiles was able to have Deaton do the Invocation and Prayer. It was done in Polish and Druid blessing, though no one besides Deaton and Stiles understood the blessings. 

Then it was time for the mayor, the new sheriff and some other officials to say a few things, and present the eulogy. 

Stiles sat stiffly through it all, staring at picture of his dad. His mate held his hand in support.

When it came to the ending of the ceremony, just before everyone would come up to say their last respects before they were to go to the cemetery; Stiles stood up and interrupted.

His mate gave him a confused look. Stiles shook his head before making his way up to podium. The Mayor gave him a look but Stiles shooed him out of the way.

Stiles looked out at the masses, before he began to speak.

“I actually wasn’t planning on speaking,” He began, voice carrying out over the field. “However, in my usual style of randomness, why not?” Some of the people in the crowd that actually knew him gave a chuckle. He waited until that settled down before continuing.

“First off, I’d like to say thank you. Thank you for coming out. This would mean a lot to my dad that you would come out and support him despite my pass digressions of having gotten him temporary fired by stealing a prisoner transport van and kidnapping Jackson Whittmore. Which resulted in me getting a restraining order.”

“Its been revoked dweeb!,” Jackson called out.

Stiles shot the teen a grin. 

“Wouldn’t that have made this day a little awkward, getting arrested at my dad’s own funeral for breaking the restraints of a restraining order.” The crowd chuckled again.

He saw Melissa face palm while Tony gave him a proud look. Tony would be proud if he got a restraining order against him.

“As many of you know my mom passed away when I was younger. It’s tough to be a single parent, let alone a single parent to me, but dad did the best he could. Even when he took a couple extra shift here or there in order to make the streets a safer place for me.” 

Stiles took a deep breath. “Everyone who puts on a uniform and steps out of their home to go off to work, protecting the public from anything and everything, knows that it might be the last time they will see their loved ones. Each day, loved ones, a wife, husband, a mother, a father, or a child watches that special person walk out the front door with a feeling that this day could be the day they get that knock on the door or the phone call saying they lost their lives in the line of duty.” 

Stiles gave a look to Clint who gave a nod in return. 

“Under your seats are flasks, take them out.” Stiles ordered and looked down at the shelf of the podium. There was a bottle of Jack Daniels and scotch glass. He grabbed them and placed them on the podium. He stared at the audience, the majority of them were looking at the flasks with confusion, Steve and Sam. Tony, Natasha and Bucky looked they had an idea of what Stiles was about to do. 

Clint already knew what he had planned since he was the one to help him set everything up.

“Don’t worry, the flasks only contain Jack Daniels.” Stiles explained as he opened the bottle of Jack and poured a shot. He placed the bottle back down on podium and picked up the glass.

He leaned against the podium staring at the glass watching the amber liquid inside. “I know what it feels like to loose a parent. I know what it’s like to loose two parents. I know the feeling when you get that phone call. I saw the way it effected my dad, to deliver the devastating news in person.” 

He looked up into the crowd. He saw some of the families of his dad’s deputies that lost their lives at the station when Matt went of his killing spree.

“Dad took extra shift around the holidays to make sure that his officers could spend one more extra day with their family without the feeling that it would be the last. So I ask the you raise you flasks in toast, in thanks, to my dad and those that have lost their lives for our safety, for our freedom. To those that still continue to put their lives on the line for us.” 

Stiles turned and raised his glass in salute to his dad and took the shot. He savored the sharp burn in his throat. He turned back around and saw most taking a shot from the flasks. Only little children and the on duty personal didn’t take the shot.

Steve and Sam looked like they were crying.

Stiles placed the glass on the podium and went back to his seat. Bucky grabbed his hand as soon as he sat back down.

The Mayor, a little stunned, finished off the closing ceremony. 

Stiles stood with his friends and family while the masses came up to give his dad one last goodbye and give him their condolences. When the last person left for their seat, everyone watched as the honor guard picked up the sheriff’s casket and carried off of the field to the hearse that was parked just behind the stands. 

Stiles and his groups followed the hearse to the cemetery.

He stood beside his mate staring at his fathers coffin. He stood and stared as they did the Last Radio Call and the Three-Volley salute. He watched the flag folding as Taps played. He accepted the flag, and he stood there as his father’s casket was lowered into the ground next to his mother.  
He stayed staring, after the army personal and police had left, and watched as the dirt filled the hole.

Once the grave was covered and a marker left for when the head stone would be ready to plant, Stiles turned to the pack and his friends.

“Lets head back to the house for proper introductions and some food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> маленький= Russian 'Little one'
> 
>  
> 
> This took me a little longer then I was hoping it would. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. It was a little tear jerky writing it and I hope no one was offended by it. Left me know of any mistakes and in general of how you liked it. You guys are still awesome.


	9. Introductions, Goodbyes and First Day

Stiles opened the front door and stepped into the house he grew up in. Everything looked the same but felt entirely different.

Everyone piled into the living room. The pack sat on the floor, Melissa sat in his dad’s chair, Natasha, Tony and Sam sat on the couch. Derek, Peter, Steve and Bucky stood around the room. Stiles could tell Bucky was a little uncomfortable with an unknown Alpha in the room, but it needed to be done.

Stiles removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeve, undid the first four buttons of the shirt and tugged his tie loose. He placed them on the back of his dad’s chair by Melissa’s head.

“Tony can you order some pizza?” Stiles asked running his hands through his hair messing up the tidy style he had rocked throughout the day.

“How many?” Tony asked pulling out his phone.

Stiles took a look around the room. There were two super soldiers, seven werewolves and seven humans.

“Twenty six pizza’s should cover everyone.”

Melissa’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“Do you really think that’s necessary Stiles?” The woman asked.

“Yes. Over half of everyone here will eat almost two pizzas in one sitting.” Stiles pointed out.

“Pizza will be here in half hour.” Tony said as he put his phone away.

Right introduction time.

“As most of you guys recognize some of my companions here.” Stiles waved his hand towards Steve and the four on the couch. “The guy beside Natasha is Sam Wilson, and the guy behind me, is my mate James Barnes."

"Sargent James Buchanan Barnes?" Lydia asked. Go figure that she would be the one to figure it out.

The pack looked intrigued with Bucky.

"Yes." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Guys," he gestured to the group he brought from DC. "This is the pack. Derek is the Alpha," 

Derek gave a nod.

"Over by the stairs is his uncle Peter. Then you have Mrs McCall, Scott's mom. She's human." Stiles pointed to Melissa. She gave a polite hello.

"There's Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson, they are all Derek's betas." The four teens gave a wave. More like Erica had to sit on Isaac to stop him from fanboying. 

"The strawberry blond beside Jackson is Lydia." The girl gave a hello.

"Then finally there's Scott."

The teen gave Stiles a look which Stiles ignored.

"We are going to sit here watching movies and eating pizzas," Stiles declared.

"Derek, Peter and Steve move all the furniture out of the way. Clint and Sam. You're going to carry down the top mattresses from up stairs. Melissa if you can take some of the rowdy pups and get them to help you gather some plates and cups. There's probably some pop in the pantry and ice cream in the freezer." Stiles ordered before turning to his mate. "You're going to help me gather up all the beddings and pillows to bring down stairs."

"What's Romanov and I suppose to do?" Tony ask.

"Hook your phone up to the tv and get Jarvis to compile a marathon on mind numbing awesome movies, which will have to include Disney as well."

Tony pouted but did as told.

That night the pack and everyone else piled onto the floor or couch and watched movies and ate pizza, slowly falling asleep one by one. All except for Stiles.

The teen untangled himself from hit mate's arms. Bucky woke instantly looking for any threat which caused his mate to move.

"Go back to sleep," Stiles kissed his forehead. 

Bucky reluctantly removed his arms from around his mate and laid his head back down on their shared pillow. He watched as his little mate navigated his way through the sleeping bodies to the kitchen. He closed his eye and concentrated on his hearing. His mate was getting something out of the cupboard.

A teen, Scott, if he remembered from the introductions, got up a few moments later and followed Stiles into kitchen. He fought with himself to lay still. His mate didn't need him hovering.

Stiles made himself a cup of tea to try and calm his mind. There was so much that needed to be done over the next few weeks. He needed to sort through the boxes of his moms stuff up in the attic. His dad's stuff in the basement and the office needed a go through. He would have to talk to his dad's lawyer. He would probably end up selling the house. Maybe he could drive his mom's jeep up to New York, or he might need to sell it. It all depends on if there is any bills and such that needed to be paid.

“Stiles,”

Stiles sighed at hearing Scott’s voice.

“Scott I don’t want to talk,” Stiles said in a quiet voice. He wasn’t in the mood to have this conversation with Scott, especially when there was a pack of sleeping werewolves, his mate and Steve in the next room.

“Don’t you think you should explain everything. The pack and I deserve to know.” Scott demanded sitting across the teen at the kitchen table.

Stiles could feel his left eye twitch.

Slowly Stiles sat his tea down, stood up, grabbed Scott’s arm in a painful grip and dragged the werewolf out of the house via the side door in the kitchen.

Once they were a good distance for the house Stiles shoved the teen away from him.

“What the hell if your problem Stiles?” Scott asked as he stumbled. He didn’t know how his friend was strong enough to drag him out of the house.

Stiles stood with his arms crossed. 

“You do not have the right to demand anything from me McCall,” The teen kept his voice calm and low. He didn’t want to alert his mate.

“We deserved to know what the hell is going on. The day your dad was shot, I came here to tell you what happened and you weren’t here. Then you show up a week later in tow with superheroes and some how have a mate. Stiles did Derek give you the Bite? Where the hell have you been?"

Stiles gave a low chuckle that sent Scott’s hair on end.

“Scott you are a horrible friend. If you got you head out of Allison’s ass for one second you would have known I wasn’t even in Beacon Hills this entire summer.”

“Leave Allison out of this. She’s having a hard time dealing with Derek killing her mom.”

Stiles took a deep breath trying to count to ten.

“Derek never killed Victoria Argent and you know it!" Stiles hissed "You can’t deal that your little precious hunter girlfriend is as unhinged as the rest of her deranged family.”

Stiles could see that hit a nerve when Scott’s eyes flashed amber.

“Shut up you don’t know anything!" Scott growled around his fangs.

“Scott, she was there when Gerard had me in their basement with Boyd and Erica. She watched as her grandfather tortured me. And you know what she did. Nothing She just stood there and watched. He was even giving out pointers on how to successfully torture like they were in a goddam classroom.”

“What do you mean Gerard had you Erica and Boyd?” Scott gave a confused look.

“While you were busy tricking Derek into helping you, Gerard had kidnapped me from the Lacrosse field right under my dad’s nose.” He blinked back tears that prickles at the corner of his eyes. Wasn’t that a kick in the chest, knowing what he now knew about his dad. His dad could have actually used his magic to find him. Hell he could have stopped Gerard, but no, according to his dad, Mages don’t get involved.

“Alison would have gotten help she’s not like that.” Scott tried to argue.

“McCall the sooner you give up on your little Romeo and Juliet romance the better off everyone will be. You need to get it through your head that not only are you putting the pack at risk, you’re also putting your mom endanger. You're a risk to everyone around you. You think you are all high and mighty but you're nothing much a feral Omega!" Stiles shouted befor he turned and left the teen standing on his front lawn as he headed back inside.

His mate was waiting in the kitchen for him when he stepped through the door.

“I’m sorry we woke you,” Stiles stepped closer to his mate.

“I didn’t go back to sleep when you got up. Had to make sure you were okay.” Bucky pulled his small mate into his arms and buried his face in the teen’s neck. The teen was shaking with anger.

“I think I might start calling you Bucky-Bear from now on.” Stiles smiled weakly as he hugged his mate back.

Bucky gave a growl. “Don’t even think about it punk.”

Stiles and Bucky spent the rest of the night on the floor in the kitchen. Bucky was leaning against the counters and Stiles was in his arms. They just sat there, there was no need for words and just took comfort in each other.

Come morning Bucky helped Stiles make everyone some breakfast before Melissa and the pack had to leave. They all gave Stiles’ their condolences again with the offer that if he needed anything for whatever reason that they were there for him. Even though Isaac really wanted to stay and question the Avengers. Derek had to carry the teen out over his shoulder.

Stiles thanked them and gave everyone a hug good-bye.

While Stiles was cleaning the dishes, Steve and Bucky put the living room back together, Clint and Sam took the mattresses back up stairs to the proper rooms while Natasha ordered Tony around to pick up the pillows, sheets and blankets.

After everything was cleaned, Stiles locked up and they headed back to the little bed and breakfast.

Stiles knew at some point that his new family would have to get back to their lives. It still didn’t stop the feeling of sadness. 

Clint and Natasha were called away by agent Hill, she needed them back in D.C. Pepper called Tony back to New York to deal with his company. Sam had to get back to his job at the VA.

It was only a matter of time before Steve had to go too, he just didn’t think Bucky was going to go with him.

“Stiles?” Bucky called out while Stiles was getting ready for bed two night after Sam, Clint, Natasha and Tony left.

“Yes?” Stiles poked his head out of bathroom, a glass of water in his hand.

“I’m going to be hunting down the remaining Hydra bases with Steve.”

The glass slipped from the teen’s hand and shattered at his feet. Bucky gave a sigh and walked over to his still mate. He gently picky him up and moved him away from the broken glass. He settled them on the bed.

“I will only be gone a week or two. I do not feel comfortable knowing there is still Hydra agents out there that can come and harm you at any given moment. I need to do this to keep you safe.”

“Bucky we live in an unsafe world. You can’t protect me from everything.” The teen rolled his eyes.

“I know, but right now Hydra is the biggest threat and I need to take it out.”

“When are you planning on leaving?” The teen asked running a hand along his mate’s metal arm. He was fascinated by how it worked. Plus it cause him distraction for the moment.

“Steve and I are leaving at first light.” 

Stiles looked up into his mate’s face. “Then I want you to knot me.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” He asked.

Stiles gave a nod twisting in his mates arms; moving so he could straddle his mate’s hips. He pulled his sleeping shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

“I’m sure.” 

This would be the first time they were intimate since that night in the warehouse. Sure they hugged, cuddled and kissed, but they never done anything more then that.

That night they took their time exploring each other’s bodies, savoring the comfort they would both miss in the time they were to be apart.

 

Stiles woke early on the first day of school. It will be strange going back to the high school. After all the shit that has been going on, how can he still pretend to be a normal teenager?

He dressed in the designer clothing Tony left in his closet. The genius said that as his guardian he needed to make sure Stiles was properly clothed. He pulled on a pair of slim black jeans, a red button down shirt, a black vest and a black tie. He think’s Tony might be hinting that his new colours are suppose to be red and black. He did have to hand it to the man, he sure had good taste.

He grabbed his backpack off of the chair in the living room and said goodbye to the Jarvis bot.

He stepped out of the house, blinked at the driveway before turning around and headed back in.

“Jarvis what the hell is in the driveway?” Stiles asked the little bot. The bot gave a deep suffering sigh.

“Sir had sent a car up from the house in Malibu. He said it was one of the tamer of the cars so Master Rogers, in the words of Sir, ‘have a star spangled conniption’. The keys should be on the windshield.” The little bot stated.

“I’m taking you to school with me now. Just so I can yell at Tony during breaks.” Stiles picked the little bot up and carried it out the door with him. 

After locking the door Stiles headed to the black Maserati Gran Turismo. The trident, front grill, and rims were in the exact shade of red as his uniform. He was so yelling at Tony.

The keys were right where Jarvis bot said they were. He unlocked the door and slid into the driver seat. The interior was done in black with red accents. There was the Stark logo on the head rests and on the middle of the steering wheel. There was a pair of black and red oakley’s on the dash. He picked them up and tried them on. He looked hot in them. He took a moment to take the car in before turning it on.

Oh yeah, he is so going to have Bucky take him over the hood of the car. Screw if Steve takes the car away, he’ll make sure they sneak into Tony’s garage.

The drive to school was quick, he kept having to remind himself not to speed.

He pulled into a parking spot beside two black black sports bikes. 650 Kawasaki Ninja if Stiles guessed correctly. 

He felt the student population stare at him as he got out of the car. Jarvis bot was secure in his backpack.

He took a breath and headed up the main steps of the building. He entered the front doors and noticed some of the pack arguing in hushed voices near the office. He was able to get close to them to hear them without them noticing.

“We have to tell him,” Isaac insisted. Jackson whacked the beta in the arm.

“Derek says not to tell him. He doesn’t want Stiles to get involved. Stiles’ mate told Derek to watch out for him, so that’s what we’ll do.” Jackson hissed.

“There’s an Alpha pack in town. They are going to be coming after us.” Scott tried to argue.

“An alpha pack huh?” 

The group of teens were startled and whipped around to see Stiles standing there looking cool collective and dangerous.

“When the hell did you get a sense of style Stilinski?” Jackson asked. Lydia gave him a once over.

“When Tony Stark adopted me. Now what’s this about an alpha pack?” The teen raised an eyebrow. He completely ignored Scott.

“Hey batman,” Erica looked the teen up and down. 

“Down catwoman, eyes to yourself.” 

Stiles stared at the wolves in front of him. “I’m waiting?” 

Isaac gave a little whine. “Derek said not to tell you.” 

“Did he now?”

The pack couldn’t look at him. 

Stiles pulled out a new Stark phone and dialed Derek’s number and walked away from the pack.

He heard the alpha pick up.

“So what’s this about an alpha pack?” Sties demanded walking to where his assigned locker was. He could hear the pack scrambling to follow.

“I’m going to kill them.” Derek gave a growl in Stiles’ ear.

“You’re not going to kill your puppies. Just tell me what an Alpha pack is doing in Beacon Hills.” Stiles opened his locker.

Derek sighed. “Rumor has it that the leader of the Alpha pack is searching for a Spark. He collects unique wolves in order make him more powerful. With a Spark at his side he would be unstoppable. ” The sourwolf explained.

“Well, he’s going to have to fight a lot of people to get to me. Then he as me to deal with.” Stiles shut his locker and turned around to head to his first class but saw the pack standing there in front of him.

“Stiles you are not allowed to get involved, your mate gave me a visit before he left. Gave me a warning that if you got hurt he was going to rip my head from my shoulders. I take those type of threats seriously.” Derek growled.

Stiles shooed the pack aside so he could get moving to class. 

The teen stopped in the middle of the hall when he spotted a set of twins walking towards him. Both had leather jackets on carrying motorcycle helmets.

“Have you identify any of the alpha’s yet?” Stiles asked narrowing his eyes at the twins. The pack flanked behind him.

“Only a couple.”

“Well I think two new students at the school are alphas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter I'm a little disappointing in how this one turned out. I'll probably go back and fix it when I can. :( So yes Alpha pack is after Stiles this time. What a perfect time to do such a thing when Bucky-Bear is not in town to look after him. I am planning on have the Darach play parts, but you'll have to wait and see how she is handled. In the next chapter I'm hoping to have something that revolves around the sheriff.
> 
> Hope you guys somewhat enjoyed the chapter, and bare with me until I post more. 
> 
> Stay awesome!


	10. Ahh Crap

Chapter 10:

After hanging up the phone on Derek, Stiles decided that he was going to walk right by those twin Alphas and show that he was not worried about them. He was pretty sure they didn’t know he was the Spark anyway.

Stiles put his phone away and walked down the hallway, ignoring the way Jackson tried to grab onto his backpack to stop him. As he passed the twins he could feel them tense and hear them sniff the air. 

He continued walking and turned the corner. He headed to the stairs, his first class of the day was English. He didn’t recognize the teacher’s name, a Ms. Blake.

He walked into the class and took a seat at the back. He gently placed his bag on ground at his feet. No one was around so the Jarvis bot stuck its head out of his bag.

“Should I inform Sir that there is a situation here?” The little bot asked. There was a concern note in its voice.

“Not at the moment Jarv. Let’s see how this turns out first. I don’t want this getting back to Bucky. He will wipe Beacon Hills off of the map.” Stiles stated quietly as he got out his notebook, his sketch book, a pen and pencil.

“As you wish Master Stiles.”

“Thanks Jarv,” Stiles reached down and gave the bot a little pat.

He started drawing Bucky as the winter soldier on that day, on bridge back in DC. He could never forget how dangerous and imposing his mate truly was. 

Slowly the class began to fill. Lydia took a seat in front of him and Jackson sat beside him on his left and Isaac to his right.  

Scott sat four spaces in front with Boyd and Erica on either side.

Stiles spotted Danny walking in. The Hawaiian teen gave him a double look before sitting beside Jackson.

Stiles froze as he spotted Allison enter the classroom. 

His mind jumped to being back in the Argent's basement. He could remember the electrical burn that raced through him from the spot on his lower back were Gerard stabbed him with a taser. The burn in his throat from screaming so much. He could still remember the feeling of the damn man's dress shoes kicking his ribs, and how the asshole's ring split his lip.

Stiles was brought out of his memories by a sharp pinch in his leg. He looked down and saw Jarvis bot looking up at him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Stiles took it out and saw the Jarvis texted him.

'Are you alright Master Stiles? Should I get Agent Romanov to come back?' The little boy was concerned for him. The little bot was the only one to pick up on his slight distress.

'It's fine Jarvis. I'll be better in a bit.' The teen texted the robot before putting his phone away, and going back to his drawing.

 He missed his mate very much. He missed everyone really. He became rather close to them in such a short period of time. 

Suddenly the majority of the class’ phones went off. Stiles’ did not. 

 Stiles looked up as the teacher walked in reading off of her phone. 

“The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an over cast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness,” The teacher, Ms. Blake quoted. 

“That is the last line of the first book we are going to be reading. That is also the last text you’ll be getting in my class. Now phones off.”

Stiles studied the teacher. There was something about her that seemed off. He couldn’t place it.

It was half way through the lesson when something happened. Something hit the window. Everyone looked up. Stiles spotted a patch of blood with a black feather sticking out of it. The area was cracked.

Stiles watched as the teacher walked towards the window peering out. The skies grew dark as flocks of black birds flew at the windows of the classroom.

Stiles was yanked out of his seat by Isaac when the first bird broke through the window.

"Get down everyone get down," Ms. Blake yelled grabbing the nearest student.

Something was wrong. It felt very wrong. Birds should not be flying into windows like that. Someone was controlling them.

It was wrong, so very wrong.

Just as suddenly as the attack happened it stopped.

Isaac sat up but kept his arms around Stiles. The teen seemed to be trembling and mumbling under his breath. 

"Stiles, come on you need to snap out of it," Isaac whispered into the teen's ear while he looked around at the room.

The pack were okay but some of the other students were injured. 

"I need to get out of here!" Stiles suddenly broke from Isaac's hold, grabbed his backpack and bolted from the room before anyone could stop him.

Stiles couldn't think, couldn't breath. He had to get out. 

 

Deputy Jordan Parrish arrived at the late sheriff's house. He came over right from the school when he learned that Stiles, after the bizarre bird attack, panicked and left the school. He had to check on the late Sheriff's son. The man was his mentor and understood how difficult it was to return to normal life. 

Jordan had served as a marine and the sheriff was a ranger. They had shared war stories over late nights at the office. They had confined in each other of the horrors that they faced. The Sheriff even confessed to some regrets he had about his dealings with his teenage son. 

He felt like he owed it to the man to now look after his son.

Jordan knocked on the front door but there was no answer. Stiles' jeep was in the driveway along with an expensive sports car. Someone was definitely home even if the seemed quiet. 

The deputy tried the handle and found it unlocked. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Stiles?" The deputy called out. He checked the downstairs and there was no sign of the boy.

He made his way upstairs. He checked the bathroom, what looked to be Stiles' bedroom, the Sheriff's room ( he noticed that the dirty laundry was thrown around the room) and finally came to an office.

He found Stiles sitting on the floor under the desk, in one of the Sheriff's uniform tops and a pair of flannel pj pants. He was staring blankly at a robot in front of him.

"Stiles?" Jordan spoke gently and knelt near the boy.

"I thought I could do it." The teen stated with a broken voice. "I thought I could be tough and go to school. But, I couldn't. After the freaky bird attack something just shifted. Everything felt wrong." The teen pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I lost both my parents when I was young. I was raised by my aunt. She died of lung cancer when I was over in Afghanistan." Jordan sat down with his back to the desk. "I wasn't able to make it back in time for her funeral." 

"How did dad die really?" The teen asked.

Jordan sighed. "Stiles, it's still an ongoing investigation."

"Please?" Stiles sent Jordan this heart broken look.

Jordan turned off his radio. This was going to take a little while.

"Your dad responded to a call up at the old Hale house. When he didn't check back in I was sent to make sure everything was okay. Your dad was shot three times, all three bullets pierced his vest."

"Armour piercing rounds?" Stiles asked.

Jordan gave a nod. "They were fitted for a handgun though. That's not the strange part. Forensic came back yesterday, the powder in the bullets contain traces of aconite."

"Have you questioned the Hales?"

"We have, they haven't been to the old house since a week before the call came in, witnesses confirm that. They agreed that they wouldn't go a head with the demolishing of the remains of the house until our investigation is over with."

"Thank you for telling me," 

"I hate to interrupt Master Stiles,"

Jordan jumped when the robot talked. He didn't think the thing was even turned on.

Stiles gave a chuckle. "Deputy Parrish this is Jarvis." 

"Pleasure to meet you Deputy," the robot stated.

"Um, like wise." Jordan looked at the robot unsure of what to make of it.

"Master Stiles, Sir is on the phone and would like to talk." Jarvis bot turned to Stiles.

"Sure,"  
Jarvis connected the call.

“Hey my deviant little killer,” Tony’s voice came through the bot. “How was your first day of school.”

Stiles flinched. “Not so great,”

Jordan stared in confusion. Who was the man on the phone, and what was up with the robot?

“Do I need to come down there and kick some bully's ass? Should I send Barton and Romanov?”

The teen gave a small smile. “It wasn’t bullies, and thanks for the car by the way,”

The man on the line chuckled. “I’m sure I’m going to get an ear full from Steve when he finds out. What was the problem?” The man asked in a gentle tone.

“There was a freaky bird attack on my class room and I freaked out.” The teen mumbled.

There was a long pause. “What do you mean a freaky bird attack?”

“Just as Stiles suggested.” Jordan cut in. “His english class was disrupted by several flocks of birds attempt of suicide via the classroom windows.”

“Who is that? Jarvis get me a visual.” The man demanded. The robot turned to the deputy.

Stiles sighed. “Tony its just Deputy Parrish, he was the one that greeted us at the funeral.”

“You’re not cheating on poppa bear right? You know he would kill him if you were.”

Jordan raised an eyebrow.

“Tony you are perfectly aware that I would never cheat on Bucky. Plus Deputy Parrish was just checking up on me, that is all.”

“I know kid.”

“Speaking of Bucky, have you heard anything from Steve and Bucky yet?” Stiles asked. 

Jordan got up, he motioned to the teen that he was going to head out of the room. The teen gave a nod and the deputy left the room to give the teen and the man some privacy. He went into the kitchen to make the kid something to eat.

Stiles talked with Tony for a little bit longer. Steve and Bucky checked in yesterday with the genius. They had found a Hydra base in Sokovia. Bucky told the billionaire to pass on the message that he missed him and should hopefully only be another week. Stiles ended the call on Toy as the other man started making kissing noises.

“Jarvis can you call Peter Hale please?” Stiles asked the robot. 

“Right away Master Stiles.”

Jordan paused out side the office, a tray baring a bowl of soup and a grill cheese in his hands. He listened in on the conversation going on in the room.

“Stiles what pleasure do I owe for this call?” Peter answered with a drawl.

“I believe I know who killed my dad and I want your help.” Stiles stated, plans running through his head.

“Derek has banned me from killing anyone, for the time being at least.” The werewolf sounded bored.

“I will be doing the killing if it comes down to that.” Stiles rolled his eyes. It was his revenge after all.

“This is new. When did the good boy turn dark?” Peter inquired.

“Probably the night McCall was bitten.” Stiles sassed. “Were you ever going to tell me that dad was killed at the Hale house?” Stiles asked.

The older man sighed. “We were planning on telling you once we knew you were ready.”

“Sometimes its better to rip the bandaid off.”

“You are right. Now are you going to hint at who killed the good Sheriff or are you going to have me guessing.”

“I believe its our favorite person. I need you to confront me within the hearing range on the youngest. Make it so she hears that I know the identity of the Spark. If I’ve read correctly its a legend within their bestiary. It will get back to the one that killed dad and he’ll confront me about it. I’ll get our friend to confess to killing dad and have it recorded.” Stiles explained.

“I knew I should have chosen you as my beta instead of that failure.” 

“I’ll let you know when we’ll put operation payback in motion. Bye Peter.” 

“Take care kid. Take it easy for the rest of the day. The pack told Derek what happened at school. I had to stop the idiot from running over to make sure you were alright.”

“Thanks Peter.” Stiles thanked the older man before ending the call. He needed to have this all planned out right if he wanted to catch his dad’s killer.

“Master Stiles, Sir is not going to enjoy this once he finds out.” The Jarvis bot stated with a heavy sigh.

“Which is why you are not going to tell him. I’m going to need your help on this Jarvis.” The teen told the bot.

Jordan stared at the wall opposite him. What the hell did he just over hear?

 

For Stiles, over the next week were a flurry of making plans, working on homework from both schools, sorting and packing up the house, restarting his training and more shit hitting the fan. Lacrosse was starting soon and the teen wanted to enjoy playing the sport before his plans with Beacon Hills were finished and he could move to New York. He stopped driving the sports car Tony gave him and went back to his jeep.

The pack had a run in with the Alpha pack the day after the bird attack. Stiles found out that they were still searching for the Spark when he helped Deaton clean and heal their wounds afterwards. Stiles started make more plans to deal with them next, though he was thinking of maybe calling Clint in for that.

Lydia had found a teen dead by the school’s pool, wasn’t that a treat to find out she was a banshee, and another teen’s body was found in the woods. They were both killed the same way. Blunt force trauma to the head, asphyxiate and a slashed throat.

Danny had stopped by in that time to catch up with the teen. They spent the afternoon going over what Stiles learned from his time in DC. The teen even helped Stiles go through some boxes and pack up his mom’s china. Danny had let it dropped that he knew that there were werewolves, as Jackson told him, and confessed that he knew that the twins were also werewolves, as both apparently knotted him while they were having sex. 

Boy did that throw a wrench in Stiles’ plan. He was going to kill the Alpha pack, but how could he do that now when Danny was the mate of the twins, who Danny said were Ethan and Aidan.

How was he going to deal with catching his dad’s killer, taking out the Alpha pack with out harming Danny’s mates, and deal with this new killer while dealing with missing his mate? 

Simple, he couldn’t, especially when he got a call from Tony. The man broke it to him gently. Steve and Bucky missed their last check in and they hadn’t heard from them since Sokovia.

His emotions were too raw and over strung. It became to much and he broke down in the middle of economics class. The hospital prescribed anti-anxiety meds and sleeping medication to help him sleep at night. Stiles did one better. He went to Deaton.

“I want you to lock my emotions away.” Stiles demanded bursting into the back room where the doc was x-raying a patient. 

Deaton sigh and put the small puppy carefully back in his crate.

“You want me to do what now?” The man asked.

“I cannot deal with my emotions while trying to concentrate on catching my dad’s killer, dealing with the Alpha pack, having my mate go missing and dealing with this new ritualistic killings. I need them to be gone for the time being.” The teen slammed his hands down on the metal examination table.

“Take it easy Stiles.” Deaton raised his hands to calm the erratic teen.

“I can’t take it easy Deaton.” The teen fell to he knees, hugging himself around his middle. “I can’t do this and still be expected to live.” The teen sobbed.

“Okay,” Deaton agreed and pulled the teen into a hug. “I will bind your emotions until you have a little more breathing room and your mate comes back.” 

It felt weird having one’s emotions blocked from them. He knew he should be angry or sad, upset and everything else but it wasn’t there. He could fake it like the best of them but he didn’t feel it. It was like taking a deep breath of fresh air. Now Stiles could concentrate.

 

It was on the day lacrosse was starting up when his first round of plans were about to begin. He was making his way towards the field, just about to walk by the stands when Peter appeared out of nowhere and yanked him in behind the stands.

“Peter what the hell?” Stiles asked trying not to stumble.

“I’m here with a warning.” The wolf sounded serious. 

“What warning?” Stiles asked.

“The Alpha pack know that you know who the Spark is. They will be coming for you.” 

Stiles made his face show fake fear. No one in the pack knew what he did with his emotions and he was planning on keeping it that way.

Peter and Stiles saw movement out of the corner of their eye. Allison was heading down the stairs of the stands dialing on her phone.

Stiles gave Peter a nod before the werewolf ran off. She took the bait.

Stiles placed his helmet on and ran onto the field just in time for Finstock to blow his whistle and have everyone line up to start drills.

Practice was a lot of fun. It allowed Stiles time to wind down. He missed going to the shooting range with Clint and Natasha and running through the Strike obstacle course. Maybe once he arrives in New York Tony could build a team one.

The teen was making his way to his jeep when he was surrounded by hunters.

“Ahh Mr. Stilinski, just the person we have been looking for.” Gerard Argent stepped out from behind a red SUV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter makes up a little for the feels that were totally missing from the last one. Sorry about that :P This chapter was difficult to write, I'm not getting better so it was difficult to write in between coughing fits and throwing up. I do plan on writing more after, just don't know when it'll be posted. I'm hoping tomorrow or either the next day. Let me know if there are any mistakes. And hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Stay frosty and awesome!


	11. It Never Ends

Jordan sat staring at his desk. The conversation he over heard Stiles and Peter Hale kept playing over and over in his head. What was the teen up to?

He’s tried to keep an eye on the teen but the teen knew how to give him the slip. Then, he had over heard two officers talking about Stiles. Apparently the kid had a freak out in one of his classes and ended up at the hospital to be treated for anxiety. Could the kid not catch a break?

“Hey Parrish,” Tara stuck her head around the door frame. “There's something you need to see at the front, bring the Sheriff with you.”

Jordan, puzzled, got up from his desk and knocked on the Sheriff’s door. 

“Sheriff Helder, we are needed at the front desk.” 

The new sheriff a petite woman looked up from her paperwork.

“Alright,” She put her pen down and got up to follow Jordan.

Many thoughts rushed through Jordan’s mind on what they could be possibly needed for. What he found wasn’t one of them.

There in front of the desk was the old principle of the high school all tied up with a thick red ribbon with a bow on his aged head. He was gagged, with a sign taped to him with a memory key and gun attached below the sign.

Jordan marched over and yanked the sign off.

‘This is the killer of Sheriff Stilinski. The gun is registered to him and the bullets will match those taken from the Sheriff’s body. The memory key is a verbal and video confession.’ Jordan read before handing the note over.

Jordan had Tara bag and tag the gun and he took the memory key, intent on finding what is on it.

“Officers let bring this man to a holding cell until everything checks out.” The Sheriff ordered. 

Jordan took the memory key back to his desk and plugged it into his computer. A moment later a video screen popped up. What he saw made his blood boil.

***************************************  
Stiles sat tied to the chair. Gerard stood in front of him. For a guy who’s body was forcefully rejecting the bite, he looked pretty healthy.

He was in a warehouse surrounded by five hunters and Gerard. There was a light shining down on him and a table filled with torture tools that were used on him the last time Gerard kidnapped him.

“He was trying hard not to panic. He needed a clear head for this.

“Oh Stiles this brings back a few memories.” The aged man gave a twisted smile.

Stiles gave a flinch.

“Was it the time you killed innocent people or the time you kidnapped three teens, held them hostage and tortured them?” Stiles hissed as the ropes dug into his wrists.

The man took a stepped forwards and punch the teen in the face.

Stiles spat the blood that pooled in his mouth onto the floor. “You still hit like a dying old man.”

Gerard leaned against the table with the tools.

“I know you killed my dad, you’re not going to get away with it.” Stiles stated, he was twisting his wrists around seeing if he slip a hand free.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I’ve been getting away with this since long before your father was even alive. It was a waste though,” Gerard taunted picking up a knife, he turned to the teen. “He would still be alive if he would just give us the identity of the Spark.”

“Since I’m sure you’re either going to torture me or kill me, I believe I deserve to know who it is your working with and why my father had to die.” Stiles eyed the knife as the man stepped closer.

“Oh? You deserve to know?” Gerard asked. He place the blade of the knife against the skin of the teen’s collar.

Stiles gave a defiant look.

“If you don’t tell me, then you don’t get the identity of the Spark.”

The knife jerked slicing into Stiles’ shoulder leaving a shallow inch long wound.

“Well when you put it like that,” Gerard moved the knife away from his shoulder.

Stiles cried out as his upper arm was sliced into.

“I was approached by the darach and we struck a deal.” Gerard started to speak, the knife moved from Stiles’ arm to his chest. “She will heal me and I give her the Spark for her little war with the Alphas.” 

The knife dug in and ran diagonally across his chest from his his heart down. Stiles gritted his teeth trying not to scream.

“I knew your father was an alpha mage so he would know where the Spark was, but he didn’t give a name. I’m hoping you will.” 

The knife was moved down between the teen’s legs.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll tell you,” Stiles cried out soft sobs coming from him. He shut his eyes, bead bent.

“Knew you were smart,” Gerard removed the knife. “Care to share what you know.” The old man leaned in when Stiles gave a mumbled answer. “Who was that?”

Slowly Stiles raised his head and there was a manic smile on the teen’s face. 

“Me,” Stiles harden his eyes and kicked his legs out. He caught Gerard in the chest and sent the old man flying across the room.

He leaned forwards and got to his feet, still tied to the chair, and spun, catching one of the hunters with the chair when they all rushed him. He felt the start to break apart at each hit and beating it received against the hunters. Soon the broke away leaving him with just his hands tied behind his back. He had much movability to twist under punches and kick the hunters down. He rolled over the torture tool table, snagging a spare knife along the way, to put some space between him and the five men.

He was able to slice through the ropes and brought the knife up in a defense position.

“Impressive Stiles.” 

Stiles watched as the old man picked himself up off the floor. Clearly whoever this Darach was, didn’t heal the old man enough, otherwise he would have already gotten up before Stiles broke free of the chair.

“You’ve clearly been taught a few things.”

“This is nothing old man.” Stiles stated before launching himself at the aged man knocking into him. With swift moved her knocked the man out before they tumbled to the ground. 

The teen rolled to his feet.

“Do you still want to fight me?” He asked the five hunters. 

They looked to one another before charging the teen.

Stiles guessed he should probably feel horrible that he took their lives but at the moment he could care less. If they sided with Gerard then they are guilty of ignoring the code and killing innocents.

Stiles dropped the knife as he stared at the dead bodies on the ground. Pools of blood cooling below them. 

“Jarvis?” Stiles called out as he turned an walked toward the unconscious form of Gerard. He grabbed a rope from the table as he passed.

“Yes Master Stiles?” The robot asked rolling out from the shadows.

“Stop and edit the recording to just after he confessed to making a deal with the Darach.” Stiles ordered kicking the old man over, searched him for the gun that killed his dad before tying him up.

“Yes Master Stiles. Might I remind you that I still think we should have involved Sir.” The robot stated. 

Stiles looked over. “Are you still upset that I disabled your connection to the Stark Tower?” 

The robot gave him a glowering look.

“I promised that I will reconnect and give you your ability to tell Tony everything when we see him in person.” Stiles promised. He grabbed Gerard and began to drag him from the warehouse. The robot rolling along after him grumbling about feeling violated.  
*******************************

Jordan stared at the screen where the video clip just ended. It stopped just after Gerard sliced Stiles’ chest. 

How the hell did Gerard Argent end up all tied up and delivered to the station with the gun and the memory key? Where was Stiles? Did someone save him? 

Jordan got up from his desk yanking the memory key out. He grabbed it and went off to find the Sheriff. He could barley contain his rage. That kid has had enough bad in his life and didn’t need all this shit.

“Sheriff take a look at this. I’m taking the evening off.” Jordan passed the device over before storming out the front ignoring the older woman calling after him.

As he got to his car he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Stiles’ number. When it went straight to voice mail he got more worried. 

He started his issued police SUV. “Stiles, this is Deputy Parrish, call me back right away to let me know that you are alright.” He hung up, tossed the phone onto the seat beside him before peeling out of the parking lot, sirens blaring. He needed to find the teen.

He was so busy driving away that he didn’t notice a figure dressed in black and red scaling the side of the station.

 

Stiles, dressed in his uniform, which he added a few modifications to, climbed the side of the police station. His weapons were attacked on his waist and thighs and a large broad sword, ironically enough it was Gerard’s sword which he stole from the school earlier that day, strapped to his back.

He had Jarvis disable the cameras of where he was climbing as well as the once in the holding cell area. When he made the plans for Gerard to be captured he knew that the evidence wouldn’t hold up in court, so he had a second plan in place. This one though, had a time limit.

Once on the roof he headed towards the vents. He unscrewed the screws holding the grate in place and moved it to the side. He ducked through the opening and made his way through the building.

Once at the holding cells, the vet he was planning on jumping out of happened to be above the cell he needed, he saw that there was no one guarding Gerard, who was now conscious and seem to be trying to get loose from the ropes. Stiles was pleased the non of the police untied him, it’ll make his next part so much simpler. 

He jumped down in front of the bound man. 

The man’s eye widen as he recognized the broad sword the teen removed from his back. 

Stiles kicked him over. He raised the sword above him before bringing it down. The old man’s head rolled away from its body with a spray of blood. The teen then shoved the sword through the man’s back. 

Careful to not step in any blood he scooped up some of the pooling redness with a blue gloved hand. He quickly wrote a message on the wall of the cell before taking off the gloves, placing them in a ziplock baggy before donning his black leather gloves to climb back into the vents. 

Back on the roof he replaced the grate cover and shimmied down the side of the building. He briskly walked away from the station to where Peter was waiting for him four blocks away. 

The werewolf was going to drive him to the hospital and stay with him and even lie to the police who would no doubt come and take a statement from the teen.

He had come up with the plan that Peter was going to tell the doctors at the hospital, when he brought the teen in, that he found the injured teen wandering away from the warehouse district. 

Stiles was going to tell the police, when they come to question him, that a masked man had busted into the warehouse the Gerard had brought him too and killed all the men and tied up Gerard. The man had just cut Stiles loose before disappearing with his kidnapper.

That was exactly what happened.

After the doctors stitched Stiles up and the police got his statement Peter drove him home. Peter was going to burn the ziplock baggy of bloody gloves.

Stiles was tired and exhausted as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He just wanted to bury himself in his mate’s scent and sleep for a week. He placed his bag on the floor before collapsing face first onto his bed. 

Jarvis bot climbed out of his backpack and watched over the teen as he slept.

 

Jordan got the call as he was pulling up to the late Sheriff’s house. Stiles was found, taken to the hospital where they treated him for his wounds and a couple officers took his statement. He was also informed that Gerard Argent was murdered whilst in the holding cell with a message written on the walls. 

‘You know the truth now, the Sheriff has been Avenged,’ was written on the wall with Argent’s blood. So far they don’t know how the murder got in.

Jordan really hoped that Stiles wasn’t involved. The kid didn’t need to be arrested on top of everything else. He couldn’t let the kid get arrested.

Jordan let himself into the house before making his way upstairs. He poked his head into Stiles’ room and saw the teen passed out on the bed. There was bruising blossoming on his jaw.

Jordan sigh leaning against the door frame. “Geese kid, your a trouble magnet.” The deputy muttered before pushing off from the the door and entering the room. He took the kid’s shoes off, and maneuvered him under the covers and tucked him in. The deputy left the room and headed down stairs.

He headed out to the SUV and sat in the driver seat. He fist his hair in frustration. How was he going to keep that kid safe if he keeps getting into trouble?

 

Stiles walked down stair the next morning. He was dressed for school in a white button shirt, black vest and dark blue jeans.

He woke up feeling off. He was achy and a headache was building at the base of his skull.

“Are you feeling alright Master Stiles?” The Jarvis bot asked as it made its way down the stairs after him.

“I don’t know Jarv, I’ll probably call Deaton after school.” This could be a side effect of him suppressing his emotions.

Stiles grabbed his bag and left for school.

His feeling of being off increased through out the morning. It had gotten to the point where he was starting to get warm.

At lunch he sat at a table alone, having ordered the concern pack away, and just say there head down against the cool surface.

"Stiles you don't look so good," 

The teen looked up as Danny slid into a seat across from him.

"I feel off," Stiles mumbled putting his head back down.

He shot back up when he felt someone stuck their nose in his neck. He flailed around and stopped when he saw who it was.

Instantly he was on guard. The twin Alpha dicks showed up, one sat beside Danny while the other had sniffed his neck.

"Danny why is your seemingly normal human friend entering a heat?" Ethan asked. Aidan took another sniff at Stiles's neck before sitting on the other side of Danny.

Stiles shot Danny a wide eyed look.

Danny bit his lower lip in thought before turning to his mates. "If you so much as tell anyone I will neuter both of you and refuse to have sex with you." He gave the twins a vicious smile.

Stiles quickly looked to the pack but they had apparently finished eating and had left. How long had he been sitting there resting his head?

"If you so much a peep a word of this to your little Alpha buddies, I will kill you no matter if you are Danny's mates." Stiles glared before resting his head back on the table.

Ethan and Aidan shared a look behind Danny's back. 

"We will not tell, but we are going to have to find you a safe place to lay low for a bit." Ethan started. "Once your heat fully hits you are going at attract every unmated supernatural creature in Beacon Hills to you unless you have been mated." The younger twin explained.

"My mate and I have bonded, but he current MIA," Stiles mumbled into the table. Where could he go that was safe? Deaton's! The vet has mountain ash build into it.

Stiles shot his head up off the table. 

"We are going shopping Danny!" Stiles declared standing up. The twins looked startled. 

The teen grabbed his backpack by his feet and walked around the table. He pulled Danny's chair back from the table and dragged the teen from his seat.

"What about the rest of the school day?" Danny asked. He just had enough time to grab his own bag before he was being pulled from the cafeteria. 

Ethan and Aidan scrambled to their feet to follow their mate and his friend.

Stiles dragged Danny out of the school and into the parking lot.

"Stiles where are we going?" Danny asked as he got into the passenger seat of the jeep. The Hawaiian teen was startled when his two boyfriends climbed into the back seat via the trunk and squeezed themselves into the tiny seats. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the twin Alphas. 

"We are only here to make sure Danny is okay," Aidan held his hands up.

"You do know Danny can take care of himself, he is a big boy." Stiles stated while turning the jeep on. He was getting antsy again. Like he has to much Aderall in his system. 

"Hello, I'm right here. I can speak for myself." Danny gave everyone a little glare.

Stiles exited the parking lot and headed towards the down town part of their town.

"Master Stiles," the Jarvis bot poked it's head out of the bag between the two alphas in the back seat.

Danny, Ethan and Aidan stared at the robot.

"Yes Jarvis?" Stiles asked as he slowed down for a stop light.

"May I advise against having two Alphas in the jeep while they are part of the pack trying to get to you?" The bot drawled.

"Jarvis are you still upset that I haven't connected you back to the main Jarvis at Tony's tower?" Stiles tried not to smile.

"This going against all my protocols to keep Sir updated about your safety." The bot gave a suffering sigh. 

"Don't worry Jarvis, it'll only be for a little bit longer." Stiles gave the bot a pat on the head as he turning onto the main street. 

He pulled in front of the story he was searching for.

Danny looked at the store Stiles stopped in front of.

"An adult shop?" Danny had a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

"Well yeah," Stiles turned the jeep off. "If I'm going to go through a heat and Bucky isn't here to knot my ass I'm going to need something that will sorta do the job." The teen explained getting out of the jeep.

The three teens followed him into the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the get betters. I'm actually feeling a bit better today. Yayyers. And Yay another chapter!!! Let me know what you guys think. Next chapter should deal with Stiles' heat. I might have a little prov of the other avengers during their time away from Stiles, and I might even write what Happened to Steve and Bucky. Also let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Keep staying awesome.


	12. More?

Chapter 12:

Tony stood in the middle of the room staring at decor. It was around four in the morning. The walls were white and the furniture were coloured to offset the white. The large king size bed had a red duvet with grey pillows and sheets. The nightstand were red with matte grey fixtures with two matching dressers and a grey bookshelf with red shelves. There was a grey desk with a red leather chair. The floors were dark hardwood with a red area rug. He stopped himself from making the on suite bathroom the same colours.

"What do you think Jarvis? Will Stiles like it?" Tony asked.

The billionaire spent the last two weeks getting the room done for when they would bring Stiles back to live with them. He was nervous and excited all at once. He will soon have another human being living with him, depending on him for all the nurturing and development and shit. He read all the baby care books, even though Stiles was 17 and already having sex, and child care books.

Hell he was sure he wasn’t suppose to have remodeled a car and sent it for the teen to drive. At least without consulting Steve first. They were suppose to be raising Stiles together.

"Sir, no doubt anything to do for Master Stiles, he will enjoy." The AI commented.

"You're right I'm awesome," Tony gave the room one last look before heading back to his workshop, he had a mate to locate after all.

His tower was now opened for the rest of the Avengers to live all under one roof. Bruce Banner had been living with him for about a year and a half already. Him and Banner had developed a science bromance pretty quickly. Steve had been jumping back and forth between here and DC since taking up the post at the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Well until they found Hydra infesting it and destroyed it. 

"Sir, I seem to be having some difficulties getting in touch with the Jarvis Robot." 

Tony quicken his pace to his workshop.

"When did this occur?" The genius asked hopping onto his spiny chair and rolling over to his screens. He pulled up the specs for the Jarvis bot.

"About a week Sir," the AI informed.

"Why the hell are you just telling me now J?"

"Because every time I try to bring it to you attention Sir, you mute me," The AI explained.

Tony cursed. "Is the bot offline?" 

"No Sir. It seems young Master Stiles disabled the connection."

Tony paused in what he was doing for a moment to be impressed with the teen. 

No! Tony shook his head, he has to be responsible. He's not allowed to be impressed no matter how much he wants to. The teen is so grounded. 

"Are you able to reconnect?" Tony asked.

"No Sir, it will have to be a physical adjustment that will allow me to reconnect." Jarvis confessed.

"Give the kid a call," Tony ordered.

"There seems to be a storm in Beacon Hills. It has knocked out all cell towers."

"Keep an eye on it Jarvis and let me know the moment it lets up," 

"Yes Sir. I also have an incoming from Agent Romanov and Agent Barton." 

"Patch us through," Tony ordered.

A holiscreen popped up showing Barton's face.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Tony asked.

Barton's weary face broke into a grin. "We found something of yours." Barton moved to reveal two battered and bruised super soldiers, and two young children roughly the age of four. Twins by the look of it.

"Are you sure those are mine?" Tony asked he couldn't stop the relief deflating from his chest at the sight of his dick husband. He's actually going to have to talk to him about that. "I don't recall my stuff deciding that it would be great to blow themselves up within a Hydra base!" 

The genius saw both super soldiers wince.

"We're pretty sure at least one of these two idiots are yours," Romanov glared at the two soldiers.

"Tony," Steve started. 

Tony cut him off. "Save it for after you've seen medical so I can hit you freely." Tony sent him a glare of his own.

Captain America looked down sheepishly and held tighter to the two kids in his arms. 

"How's Stiles?" James Barnes asked. His flesh arm was held tight against his body.

"I don't know, he disabled the Jarvis bot a week ago after learning his mate and his new guardian lost contact." Tony sent the two another glare.

The billionaire was shaking with rage. The fear that he was feeling slipped into rage. He wasn't use to feeling like this about other people.

"Beacon hills is having a shit storm of the century which knocked out cell towers so I haven't had contact with him." Tony continued on.

Natasha sent him a look. "Why haven't you called him when he first-"

"Because I just found out!" Tony hissed leaning back in his chair. Great, he had a headache now.

Barton looked at his team member. The older man looked tired. He knew how the other man felt. They were all pretty fucked up when they first learned that the Cap and Barnes missed their check in. He knew how Tony felt, the thought of the one you loved died and you weren't there for them. He still had his bad days about Phil.

"How about, after everyone is seen by medical, I'll refuel the jet and we can head off and see Stiles?" The archer suggested.

"Fine," Tony said tiredly. "I'll see you when you get here." 

The genius shut the feed off and headed up to get himself ready.

It was an hour later, after Tony got out of the shower, when everyone piled onto the common room floor of the tower. Natasha stepped out to get some new clothing for the twins.

Steve stood by the door to the balcony while he waited for his mate to join them. There was so many emotions he was going through. He missed his mate so much that he almost wanted to take him up against the nearest wall when he saw him. He was also hesitant.

What they found in Sokovia will no doubt give him nightmares for the rest of his life. 

Since Hydra was intertwined within S.H.I.E.L.D since its conception, they were able to take samples from his as he was thawing from the ice. They used hair sample, his blood, and his semen to experiment with. Since the super serum is so violent to begin with the subjects that where injected with different variations had a grotesque effects. They mutated into non human beings with the only instinct to shed blood. Not all the subjects, just the majority. Well that was what was in the files they had uncovered after they took the base. Hydra did have some of Bucky’s blood and semen on file as well. There was a subject that was within the first trimester of pregnancy from one of Bucky’s semen samples but one of the agents put a bullet through the subject head when they found out Steve and Bucky were rampaging through the compound.

After killing every agent alive in the base, Bucky hacked the computer systems and located two surviving subjects that the agents haven’t been able to kill yet. They didn’t show signs of negative effects of the serum. These two were born from Steve’s sperm samples.

Twin children. A boy and a girl, around age four. They were small little things curled up in the corner of their room.

They must have triggered a self destruct sequence when they were searching the files because one moment they were getting the children out of their rooms, the next they were trapped under concrete trying to find a way out. It was a relief when Natasha and Clint showed up in one of the jets.

Steve didn’t know how his mate will react when he find out that he fathered two children.

Speaking of children. The twins were sitting on one of the couches with Bruce Banner attending to their injuries and taking samples so the man could study them to make sure theres no ill affects.

Bruce just finished wrapping a bandage around the little boy’s arm when Tony stepped out of the elevator. The man had explained what he was doing to each child when he addressed their wounds and checked them over.

“Whose the mini humans?” Tony asked giving the twins a confused look. 

Steve gave a sigh as he moved away from the balcony doors. The super soldier saw Bucky and Clint snicker out of the corner of his eye. Those two became quick friends and have been teasing Steve all the way back from Sokovia. He can just imaging all the horrible trouble and pranks those two would end up pulling off together in the future.

Steve gently pulled Tony off to the side, a little ways away from the children.

“Hey,” Steve greeted Tony and leaned in to give his mate a much needed kiss. A hand stopped him. 

Tony held his hand against Steve’s mouth, glaring at the super soldier. 

“Don’t hey me. Do you know how worried I was? I though you were dead. DEAD Steve.” Tony hissed poking the man in the chest.

Steve sighed and pulled Tony into his arms. His mate struggled for a moment before relaxing in his embrace. Steve placed a kiss on his mates head and tighten his arms.

“I know love,” 

Tony slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Steve. The two stayed this way for a few minutes, soaking in each other's presence before pulling a part.

“As we know,” Steve started to explain the two children to his mate. “Hydra had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D since the beginning. They had samples of my DNA on file from when they found me in the ice.”

“They injected your DNA into two children?” Tony looked horrified.

“They created those two from a sperm sample.” 

Steve stopped himself from taking a step back from Tony as rage over took his mate.

“THEY DID WHAT?!” Tony exploded in fury. The smaller man turned on his heel and stomped over to his bar. “Jarvis, contact Pepper, I’m suing Hydra for all they have because they used Steve’s sperm without my consent.” The fuming genius poured himself a drink.

Steve sighed. “Delay that order Jarvis,” The Captain stated walking over to his mate and taking the glass of scotch out of his hand.

“Tony, its already been dealt with, all their samples from Bucky and I have been destroyed, either by Hydra themselves or us when we took the base.” Steve said gently. He pulled his mate back into his arms.

His mate was trembling in his arms. “Now calm down so we don’t scare the two children further.”

“How are we going to deal with them as well as Stiles?” Tony mumbled into his mate’s chest.

“We’ll take it one day at a time. It might be best to start a family therapy session soon.”

Tony gave a sob like laugh. He pushed back from his mate and turned towards the two small humans on his couch.

He approached then slowly and crouched before them.

“Hi, my name is Tony,” The genius greeted the two with a soft tone voice. He didn’t want to scare them. He could see a bit of the resemblance to his mate. 

The two four year-olds stared at the new man.

“You guys are going to get to live here with your dad, myself and our friends.” Tony gave a soft smile.

“Are you going to make us bleed and give us the ouchy tests too?” The girl asked. The smaller boy next to her trembled.

“No, we wont do anything like that. If we need you to do something then we’ll ask. There will be rules that will need to be followed for your own safety, but we’ll try to have fun most of the time.” Tony try to recall all those book he read.

“That's right,” Steve crouched down beside his mate to look at his two children. “We’ll do our best to keep you safe and make sure no one give you ouchy tests.” The Alpha side in Steve was purring at the sight of his mate interacting with his offspring.

“How come you came for us now? Why not earlier?” The little girl asked.

Tony sent Steve a look.

“Well sweetie, I didn’t know about you. If I had I would have gotten you guys out sooner.” Steve watched his daughter, he has a daughter and son, give her brother a look. 

Natasha walked out of the elevator with six bags in her hands.

“Look, Natasha is back with some new clothes for you. How about we get you out of these dirt things and into something new?” Steve pointed to Natasha as she place the bags on the couch beside the twins.

The boy cautiously moved a little closer to peer into one of the bags.

“There’s a few out fits for the both of you,” Natasha sent them both a smile. She reached into a bag, “And you each get these,” She pulled out two stuff grey bunnies. They were soft, with matching blue eyes and pink noses. The only difference was one had a purple bow around one ear, the other a green bow tie.

The twins shared a look before hesitantly taking the offered toys. They never had soft toys like this in the cold place.

“Thank you,” The little girl said as her brother gave a sharp nod.

Natasha gave another smile before pulling out different clothes. “Which ones would you like to wear?” The red head asked.

The little boy ended up changing into a pair of dark blue jeans, a green long sleeved under-armour shirt with a light green hoody that had a fox ears and tail on it. The hoody was from the Zootopia movie. 

The little girl chose to wear white tights with a light pink dress and a light purple hoody that had bunny ears and a bunny tail. There was a police badge inside the pocket. Her hoody was also from the movie Zootopia.

Even thought the twins didn't know the hoodies were from a movie, they didn't know what a movie was, they still enjoyed the warmth they offered.

“You have very cute adorable mini humans,” Tony gave his mate a small kiss on the mouth. Steve puffed out his chest a little.

“Will it be okay if we all went back onto the jet that brought you here?” Tony turned to the two small humans. “We need to take a small flight to pick up a teen that your dad and I recently adopted.” Tony explain.

“What does that mean?” The little girl asked. Her brother looked up from staring at the bunny in his hands.

“Well just before we found out about you, a friend of our recently died and we told him that we will take care of his godson.” Steve took out his phone and showed the twins a photo of a smiling Stiles on the teen’s birthday. “It means that you will have an older brother that will love you, play with you and teach you things. Bucky is your new older brother’s mate so he can also be another older brother or an uncle.” He pointed to his best friend.

The twins gave each other a confused look.

“Its okay to not fully understand at the moment. Everything is happening quite quickly for you.” Tony explained. The genius turned to Natasha. “Did you back packs for them?” He asked peering into a bag.

The red head smacked his hands away. “Yes.” She pulled out a two child size backpacks. One was light blue with Elsa from Frozen on it, and a darker blue with Olaf and Sven.

Tony took the backpacks and headed into the kitchen, he found to travel mugs that he could fill with water for the the twins. A moment later he poked his head around the corner.

“Are you to allergic to anything?” The genius asked.

The girl lilted her head, “Al-lergect?” 

Steve smiled down at his daughter. He still cant get over that he has children. “What he means, is there any types of food that make you sick so we can avoid them.” He gently explained.

The little girl thought for a moment. “Those red sweet fruit things. The ones with the green dots on the outside. Pietro got sick from those.”

The little boy gave a nod.

“Strawberries.” Tony gave a nod. “My friend Pepper can’t eat those either so there's none in the tower. Is that all?” He asked.

“That's all I can think of. The not nice men fed us yucky tasting foods. Mom was the one that gave us the red stuff. I liked it.” The little girl stared down at her bunny. “Mom was dead. They shot her after finding out she smuggled the red stuff in.” She said in a small voice.

Tony ducked back into the kitchen so the twins couldn’t see the rage on his face. They were lucky they were dead or he would take his suit and fly back over their and roast them alive with his repulsers. He found some crackers and little baggies. He filled each little bag for the twins and placed one in each backpack. He then cut up an apple for each child. That took went into their bags.

Steve pulled his twins into his arms. “I will never let anything happen to you if its within my power to do so.” He hugged them close. “Even though we just met, I care for you a lot.”

Clint stared at the three of them hugging. A flash of emotions went through him. It reminded him that he would never be able to have that. Phil was gone. He didn’t think he could look after another being without the love of his life beside him.

“Alright,” Tony walked back into the room carrying the two backpacks. Steve pulled back a little from the twins. “We have some water and snacks packed in case you get hungry on the flight. So how about we head to the bathroom before we take off?”

Clint stared at Tony. He didn’t think the other man would take to children so well.

Half hour later they boarded back onto the jet. Bruce decided that he was going to come along to, wanting to meet Stiles after he spent the last week hearing Tony speak non stop about the teen. Tony brought one of his suits with him just in case they needed it.

Bucky sat at the back of the jet by himself. He was lost in his thoughts. He hoped his mate was alright and out of danger.

 

After Stiles dragged the Alpha twins and Danny into the sexy store, where he ended up by a knotting dildo and warming lube , they headed back to his house to gather up everything he needed to spend his heat at Deaton’s. He gathered all the blankets and pillows he could, some provisions from the kitchen, and two of the dirty shirts he stole from his mate the more he left. He will no doubt need his mate’s scent to get him through his heat. He hope it would only take a day or two at most since this Friday they have a lacrosse game against the team they defeated last year during the championships.

Why couldn’t his heat hold off until the weekend?

“It looks like there is a storm coming,” Danny stated looking at the skies as they packed the back of Stiles’s jeep full of stuff. The trunk of the sports car had the rest of his stuff. Aidan was going to drive Stiles’ jeep while Stiles and Danny drove to Deaton’s in the car.

“It was suppose to be clear all the way until next week.” Stiles frown at the skies. “Come, lets get to Deaton’s then you guys can go home and bunker in for the a storm,” The teen tossed his jeep keys to the older Alpha teen before sliding into his car.

Danny got into the passenger seat with Jarvis bot on his lap. The Hawaiian teen was excited about being in the Maserati. Sure his best friend was rich, but a Porsche was kind of generic now a days.

Stiles flashed his friend a grin before he pulled out of the driveway and peeled down the road. 

20 minutes later Stiles pulled into a parking space at the vets the jeep pulled in two spots down. He left his things in the cars and headed into the building.

“Hey doc I need to borrow your exam room.” Stiles stated as he spotted the druid at the front desk.

Deaton looked up at Stiles voice. He was surprised to see the teen there. He was also surprised to see two Alphas standing behind Stiles with another teen.

"What's going on Stiles?" The vet asked.

"Think we can talk privately?" The teen asked.

Deaton gave a nod and opens the swinging door to allow the wolves to pass. He closed the gate behind them reactivating the mountain ash barrier and led them to his free exam room. 

"What seems to be the problem?" The Druid asked as he shut the door behind the teens.

"According to thing one and thing two, I'm entering heat." Stiles studied the medication the vet has locked in one of his cabinets. “Since James missed his check in last week I’m not counting on him being here,” The teen turned back to the vet. “Which means I’ll be attracting unwanted attention from the Alpha pack and the Darach.”

The twin macho heads looked uncomfortable.

Deaton crossed his arms and leaned against the desk in the corner. “The Alpha pack I can keep out, but I wont be able to keep a Darach out.” The druid explained.

“I’m actually hoping both will show up here,”

Danny shot Stiles a concern look. Stiles offered a smile. He was thinking of what Peter told him of the Alpha pack.

“I don’t like it, but you can use this room.” Deaton sighed. Stiles beamed before he ordered Danny and the twins back out to the cars to get his stuff.

Deaton walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a vile filled with mountain ash. He placed it on the table for Stiles to see before walking out.

The teen grabbed the vile and use a pinch to make the circle where he will build a nest for his heat. He made a semi circle four feet in front of where his nest will be.

The twins stopped by the exam table, as they could get closer because of the mountain ash, and placed the bundles an box on the table. Danny gave them a confused look as he stepped over the black lines and handed Stiles the bedding. 

Stiles grabbed the bedding from his friend and started to build his nest. Once he was finished he started at his great master piece fore about five minutes until Danny shoved a bock filled with food, water, his new dildo and lube into his stomach. He placed the box at the edge of his nest, well within reaching distance. 

The wind got stronger out side as Stiles body felt warmer. He knew soon his heat will over take him. 

Stiles turned to the twins and Danny.

“Thanks for the help, but you guys show probably head somewhere safer.” Stiles stated rubbing the back on his neck.

“Stiles don’t be an idiot, We’re not leaving here.” Danny insisted and sat himself between the nest and the semicircle of black powder. He leaned against a set of cabinets. The twins shared a looked before siting beside Danny on the other side of the black line.

“You’re going to stand guard while I shove a dildo up my ass until I jizz myself?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We’ll probably step out for that, but I’m not leaving here alone.” Danny leveled Stiles with a look.

Stiles sighed and grabbed a pair of pj bottoms and his mate’s shirt before heading to the bathroom to change.

Stiles tossed and turned in his nest, sweat rolling down his neck. He was trying to stave off using his dildo. If he shoved that in his ass now he would be to far gone to actually protect himself. 

It has been at least twenty four hours since his heat hit. It started the early morning of Wednesday, he arrived at Deaton’s Wednesday afternoon. The twins and Danny sat guarding him as he slept all of Thursday away.

The storm outside raged all the while. It grew worse on Thursday, knocking out the cell towers around town and the power, forcing Deaton to close, even though he has a back up power generator.

Jarvis bot was watching guard over the sweating teen just outside the nest. The bot was tucked inside the box of food and water.

The twins left the room ten minutes ago dragging Danny with them. 

Stiles knew his scent probably sent them into a rut and needed to be relieved.

"Well isn't this convenient?" 

Stiles looked over to the door. There were three Alphas standing there sniffing the air. One was a female that looked like she seriously needed a pedicure. One of the males had to be a UFC fighter. The final one was blind and British. How does that even work?

Before the trio could moved Stiles flicked his hand. The mountain ash flew out of his hand. The blind one sailed across the room and ended up pinned to the wall with a ring of black around his neck, his wrists and ankles.

The other two were each trapped in a circle.

"Impressive," the blind one tested the black binds around his wrists. They glowed blue with his struggles. "Let us go and we'll help you through your heat."

Stiles saw a bulge forming in both males pants.

"No thank, I have a mate and he will no doubt kill you." The teen bite out.

The UFC fighter Alpha roared at him. 

Stiles snuck his hand into the folds of his nest. When he felt the metal of his gun he tucked it into the gun holster at his back.

The storm outside raged on. 

The roar must of snapped the twins out of their rut because the next moment they were at the door both with their shirts off. Danny was not far behind, also in similar state of undress.

“Someone decided to take their assignment a little to far,” The female growled through her fangs as she turned a glare onto the twins.

The twins flinched but stood protectively in front of Danny. They hushed their mate closer to Stiles while keeping an eye of their three pack members.

“Mates what can you do.” Stiles hissed as he felt a cramp and a wave of slick dripping out of him.

“We don’t really care for mates,” The woman hissed but her pupils dilate with Stiles’ scent.

“Yes, we all know what you do with mates Kali,” Another person showed up at the door. The woman, Kali growled at the newcomer.

Stiles fucken called it, yet again. He watched as his English teacher enter the room. With a move so sudden that no one could stop, the woman brought up a knife and shoved it into the middle of the UFC fighter’s head. 

Kali attacked the barrier around her to get at Ms. Blake.

Mr. Blake ignored her and turned her sights on Stiles, who was struggling not to moan.

“Oh Stiles, you smell so good,” His English teacher purred as she stepped closer.

Ethan and Aidan stepped in front of Stiles and bared their teeth at the woman. The woman laughed at then and grabbed them both by their necks and snapped their necks. She flung them across the room

Stiles grabbed Danny, when the teen went to attack the woman, and yanked the teen behind him. There was noway he was going to let his friend face the creepy woman.

“Oh Stiles,” Ms. Blake chuckled stepping over his mountain ash lines. She reached over and yanked him out of his nest. He was dragged over to the examining table and placed upon it. The woman stepped closer, in between his legs and sniffed at his neck.

He felt revolted when the older woman ran her hands along his chest, down his stomach. He almost puked when she cupped him through his pj bottoms and licked his neck.

Danny was struggling to get out of the nest but Stiles kept the mountain ash barrier up. All those times training with Clint really paid off.

“I’m going to break you bond with your mate, and take you for myself.” She whispered huskily in his ear. Stiles wasn’t going to let that happen. Ever. Something shifted in his heat.

Bang!

Stiles watched at the woman fall to the floor dead. He lowered his gun. The storm outside broke. His body temperature was slowly dropping from its fever.

“Bitch I don’t cheat.” Stiles stated before he turned his gun onto the two trapped Alphas.

“Hears what’s going to happen.” Stiles stated slipping off the exam table. He stepped over the cooling body of the Darach. The woman’s features were melting away from the pretty face of the english teacher to that of a revolting creature.

“You will change your ways, never go after another person ever, and leave Beacon Hills alone.” The teen stared at the two trapped wolves.

“And if we don’t?” The British man asked.

“Then I will kill you.” Stiles said simply.

The British man just stared blankly in the direction of Stiles. Kali was going feral in her little circle. Stiles sighed and brought his gun up. He fired and a put a bullet between the woman’s eyes. Her circle broke when she fell to the ground.

Stiles placed his gun back in the holster and brought his hands up to remove the dark glasses on the remaining Alpha. Stiles blinked at the damage done to his eyes. Peter had explained all he knew of the Alpha leader to Stiles when they were making their plans to capture Gerard.

“Gerard Argent really did a number on you Deucalion.” Stiles spoke softly and placed his hands over the scarring of the wolf’s eyes. 

“What do you know of Gerard Argent?” The wolf hissed.

“Besides killing my father, ordering the Hale fire? I know he tricked you into a peace meeting and turned it into an ambush.” Soft golden light glowed from Stiles’ hand as he healed the damage. “His actions forced your hand to slaughter the rest of your pack and convinced Kali and steroid guy, to do the same, including Kali’s mate. Even when you went have mad you could never kill your own mate.” Stiles his hands back and stepped away from the Alpha. He watched the Alpha blink clarity into his now healed eyes. 

Stiles turned away and crouched down beside Aidan and Ethan’s still bodies. They were barley alive, but he can heal them. 

“Why did you heal me?” Deucalion asked.

“I was asked to,” Stiles said now looking up from the twins.

“Jarvis?” Stiles called out.

The little robot climbed out of the box. “Yes Master Stiles.” He rolled closer to the teen healing the twins.

“Can you get in contact with Peter?” The teen asked. He could feel Deucalion’s eyes on him.

“I will try Master Stiles.” The robot stated.

Danny tested the barrier around Stiles nest and gave a sigh when he gave way. He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to his fallen mates.

“They will be okay,” Stiles offered his friend a smile. Danny gave a smile of relief and placed his hands on his mates cheeks.

“Thank you Stiles,” Danny gave his friend a nudge.

Stiles smiled and pulled his hands back from the now fully healed twins.

The teen headed back to his nest while Danny was hugged by the twins. 

“Master Stiles, I was able to send an email off to Master Hale. He said he’ll be here in half hour.” The robot rolled to the teen’s side.

Stiles smiled down at the robot. He settled in the nest and closed his eyes. He was feeling drained. 

When Stiles woke next the dead bodies have been removed from the room and the blood cleaned. Deucalion was no longer stuck to the wall and Danny and the twins were curled up around him in his nest. Deaton was sitting at the desk in the corner watching him.

“What time is it doc,” Stiles asked sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Around 6 am on Friday morning.” Deaton looked at the clock. “Why don’t you use the showers in the back. If you’re up to going to school today, I’m sure you’ll be able to play in the game tonight.” The vet offered. 

Stiles gave a nod and tumbled out of the nest. He felt gross, dried sweat and slick caked his lower half. The teen stood on his feet and looked around for his duffle bag. He spotted it by the door.

He wondered into the back and found the showers. He bang to peel his clothes off of him and turned on the shower. He idly wondered why his heat stopped.

He stepped under the hot spray and moaned. He didn’t realize his muscles hurt. He spent time washing his body. He instantly got hard when he was washing the dried slick from around his tender hole, it wasn’t like he used his dildo.

Hell, he had time to pleasure himself since he didn’t get to when he was in heat.

He took care of his raging hard on and had to wash down the wall afterward. It was so worth the glares the twins gave him when he headed back to the nesting room.

While the three got ready for the day, Stiles dismantled the nest and placed everything into garbage bags Deaton handed him. He’s so going to need to do laundry when he gets home. He could even smell his heat from the mess of blankets and pillows.

“Master Stiles there’s an email from Sir,” Jarvis bot called out to the teen as he packed the truck of his jeep.

“What does it say?” The teen asked as he slammed the door closed.

“‘What the hell were you thinking disconnecting the Jarvis bot from the main house? Are you okay? Did you survive the storm? Get back to me ASAP.’” The robot did a very good impression of Tony.

“Write back to Tony saying I will let you explain the connection thing when we meet up next since you’ve been antsy about telling on me. I survived the storm, spent in at the vets since it had a back up generator. Also that I have a Lacrosse game after school and was wondering if he would like to come watch.” 

Stiles was nervous about the last bit. He didn’t think Tony would be interested in seeing him play sports. 

The teen leaned against the sports car as he waited for Danny and the twins to come out.

“Sir replied that he will see you at your game.”

Stiles could stop the smile that graced his face.

He was in great spirits for the rest of the day despite being attacked by both the Darach and Alpha pack while he experienced his first heat without his mate.

Derek’s pack swarmed him at lunch time demanding to know how he was doing since they haven’t heard from him in two days. Stiles side stepped most of the questions, saying him and Danny had taken shelter at Deaton’s during the storm and that they Alpha pack had a change of mind and would leave them alone. Stile didn’t bring up the Darach, since they didn’t even know about her to begin with. All that they knew of that front was that their English teacher was missing.

Scott tried to ask about what happened with Gerard Argent at the station but Stiles was able to deflect the question by changing the subject to the Lacrosse game after school.

Stile was glad to be able to hand in all the projects they were given that were to be completed by the end of term. The teen wasn’t originally planning on it, but today was going to be his last day. After the weekend was over, and he finished going through all the boxes, he was going to put the house up for sale and move to New York. He couldn’t wait for the game that night. He hoped that they would win, that would be a great ended for his time in the small town.

 

The team from last year was more vicious then Stiles remembered. Half the team, minus the werewolves, were already benched with injuries. There wasn’t much scoring in the first half of the game so far. It was 1-2 for the other teem.

“Bilinski!” Finstock yelled. 

Stiles jumped to his feet. “Yes coach?” The teen walked closer.

“Get your ass out there and show me that you’ve improved since last game.” The man smacked the teen on the helmet.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shoved the mouth guard in his mouth. He ran onto the field as one of his other team members was carried off. He was to take the face off. Isaac and Jackson were on either side of him. Scott was playing defense. Stiles shot the bigger player in front of his a wink. 

“Keep your eyes to yourself you queer.” The other teen glared. Stiles had no doubt that as soon as the ref dropped the ball, the bigger player will ignore it and tackle him.  
Stiles gave the teen a teasing smile. “I’m sorry I don’t do ugly.” He grinned and snagged the ball as it dropped and ducked under the tackle.

He tossed the ball to Jackson and sprinted down the field, maneuvering out of the way of the players gunning for him. He flipped over a player and caught the ball from Isaac and aimed for the corner of the net. 

Isaac and Jackson hugged him as the ball got passed the goalie.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” He could hear Finstock yell.

Stiles punched the air as they got back into formations.

The game pretty much continued as Stiles and his team mates scored goal after goal. The other teem matching them point for point. 

Now there was only two minutes left of the game. They had to make a goal. He needed one last win under his belt before he moved.

“Coach pull Danny from goalie and switch him with Scott.” Stiles offered to the coach.

The man peered down at Stiles.

“Do you have a plan rolling around in there?” The man asked grabbing the cage on his hemet, bringing him closer.

“Possibly coach,” Stiles panted.

“Fine, but don’t screw this up Bilinski.” Finstock pushed the teen away from his and called both Danny and Scoot off the field.

“McCall, Mahealani switch. Bilinski has a plan.”

Danny and Scott shot Stiles a confused look.

“Scott, go in net, Isaac can hang back and be your defense. Danny and Jackson will flank me. They will try and rush us. They will concentrate on stopping us from trying to score the last shot. So I’d need Jackson and Danny on the flanks, they are the best ones for dogging and maneuvering around other players. We’ve notice this in our practices.” Stiles explained to the team.

He hoped that the team would listen to his strategies. 

“Alright,” Danny slapped him on the shoulder.

“Doesn’t sound to bad Stilinski,” Jackson nudged him. 

Stiles stared at the rest of his team. They were putting their trust in him.

“Alright, lets snag our self a win.” 

They all fist pumped and got into their positions. Jackson was going to take the face off.

The two minutes were a blur for Stiles. He watched the ball drop and Jackson catching it. The rich teen tossed the ball to his best friend as Stiles ducked under the arms of a large player. Danny tossed it over the heads of everyone towards Stiles as Jackson slide under the legs of another player who went to jump tackle him. Stiles twisted in the air, catching the ball as he rolled over a player’s back. He tossed it to Jackson seconds later. Danny crossed in front of Jackson tackling a player aiming for his friend. Stiles leaped over them and received the ball from Jackson. 

Stiles twisted in the air and aimed it at the net. 

He didn’t know if it got in or not before seconds later he was on the ground with the air pushed out of his lungs. His vision blurred and their was ringing in his ears. Suddenly the weight on his chest was yanked off and he saw the smiling faces of Jackson and Danny.

“You did it you dweeb,” Jackson pulled him to his feet.

Stiles looked to the score board and he yanked his helmet off. 

It was 7-8 for them.

“Yes!” Stiles yelled and hugged Danny and Jackson. The rest of the team piled around the three. Stiles could vaguely hear the coach in the background yelling something about those were his boys or something.

Stiles looked to the stands. He was concentrating on the game the entire time that he didn’t even look to see if Tony made it.

Instead of seeing Tony, he noticed a figure standing by their team’s bench wearing a black baseball cap, hands stuffed in the pocket of a dark blue jean jacket. The air was knocked out of his chest again. Stiles pushed his way out of the team hug and stood their staring at the man. 

Suddenly Stiles was running across the field. He tossed his helmet somewhere along the way. He launched himself into the arms of his mate and broke down crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a little longer then I wanted, here is the next chapter. I hoped that you enjoyed it. I've never played lacrosse before so the game strategy stuff not my fortay. I struggled a little of how I was going to handle the Alpha pack. At First I was going to have the Darach kill them all but I thought, lets save Deucalion, I might have a part for him later on, which I do :D I also wasn't sure if I was going to have Wanda and Pietro make an appearance, but I'm kinda glad of how things turn out. It brought out Tony's heart a little more. The next chapter should have more family feels and Stiles interaction with the twins.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Clint looked over his shoulder, at the teen wrapped in the arm of the Winter Soldier, he was flying them back to New York.

It had been four days since they arrived in Beacon Hills and saw the teen play the game of lacrosse. He never saw Tony that involved with any sport. Steve had looked a little proud at his mate’s enthusiasm. It was such a close game and his and Nate cheered the loudest, drowning out Tony even when Stiles scored the last goal.

The kid was good, really good. He was pretty sure Tony recorded the entire game and was no doubt going to send it to Hill and Fury on secure channels.

Through out the game he spotted Natasha explained to the twins what the game was and who they were cheering for. She even pointed out Stiles to them when the teen had his helmet off. It was cute to see the twins enjoy popcorn for the first time. Banner enjoyed the game just as much as everyone else did, even though he kept denying it when Natasha teased him about it.

Barnes didn’t move from his spot near the field the entire game, eyes tracking Stiles’ movements. At some points, when Stiles was on the bench not more then six feet from him, did he look that he wasn’t to move forwards and yank the teen to him. Clint was impressed with the assassin’s self control.

So when the game was won and Stiles finally spotted Barnes standing at the sidelines, Clint will deny to his dying breath that he was not crying at the two mates reunion. He was happy watching Stiles bolt across the field, throwing his helmet to the side where it smacked one of the opposite team player’s in the head before he launched himself into Barnes’ arms.

The two stood there for almost twenty minutes with Stiles bawling into the chest of the ex Hydra weapon. It took another half hour to convince Barnes to stop growling at everyone and let go of the teen so he could head back to his team so they could go get cleaned up.

It was further funny to watch Steve to try and get Barnes to settle down and wait for Stiles to come out, instead of pacing back and forth and attempting to barge into the boys locker room ever two passes. Eventually Stiles excited the boys locker room with a couple of his friends before noticing Barnes all over again and shot into the assassin's arms.

Getting them to separate again and focus long enough for them to head back to the cars and relocate to Stiles’ house had been another challenge. Natasha laughed her ass off at the disgruntle look Steve kept shooting his best friend with.

That night was embarrassing. Barnes and Stiles were NOT quiet. Steve was red as a tomato has he had to explain to the twins that their uncle Bucky wasn’t killing their new brother. They were just really happy to see each other again and were wrestling.

Tony no doubt had new teasing material to use on both his mate and Stiles to last into the next year.

They didn’t ask Stiles what had happen while they were all away. It looked like the teen wasn’t ready to talk yet, which they were fine with. The teen knew he could come to them when he was ready.

Tony, Steve and Barnes were very happy when Stiles told them that Saturday morning that he was planning on moving to New York at the earliest. The teen explained that he had finished all his homework and projects for the term and handed them in, so Friday had been his last day.

They spent the weekend helping the teen fix up the house, pack whatever he wanted to take with him. (Tony refused the let the teen pack the clothes that were in his closet, saying that he will take the teen shopping when they settle in New York. The genius also was caught mumbling under his breath that the team needed a wardrobe overhaul as they were all a fashion tragedy).

That was also when Steve found out that Tony had gifted the teen an extremely fast sports car. The moment Barnes found out he had grabbed the keys to the car, marched out and popped the hood. Tony looked like he was about to have a heart attack when the assassin started looking for anything wrong with the car that could endanger the teen’s life.

Clint had helped Stiles pack away his father’s army things and the flag from the funeral away. That box would be one of the several that would go on the jet with them. The rest of the stuff was being arranged to be shipped out. Tony had spend a half hour on the phone with Pepper getting everything set up.

Clint was able to sneak away mid morning on Monday to visit the vet friend of Stiles to ask him a few questions. It trip was very educations and helpful.

They got everything settled and packed by Tuesday morning and loaded everything into the jet. Which was where they were now, in the air half way to New York.

The twins were strapped into their seats between Tony and Steve, Natasha was up front with Clint, Banner was doing god knows what with a Stark pad in the far back, and Stiles and Barnes her cuddling. Clint never thought he would see the winter Soldier so cuddly. He’s so going to tease the shit out of him and start calling him Bucky-Bear after those 1950’s stuff bears they did of Captain America and his Howling Commandos.

“Sir?” The little Jarvis bot rolled up to where Tony was sitting.   
“Yes Jarvis?” Tony looked down at the bot, he hasn’t had time to reconnect the bot up with the main server. He was planning on doing that once they got back to the tower.

“Is it an appropriate time to tell you why Master Stiles disconnected me from the main Jarvis server?” The little bot looked up at its creator.

The twins stared at the little robot in fascination, like they have been doing since first being introduced to the robot.

“I don’t see why not.”

Stiles buried his head in the crook of his mate’s neck. This so will not go over well.

“Master Stiles disconnected me from the main sever so I wouldn’t tattle on him when he tricked Gerard Argent into kidnapping him and confessing that he was the one that killed the Sheriff.” The little bot spouted out. “He later had me shut the cameras off in the Sheriff station so he could sneak in and kill the man that killed his father after leaving behind evidence. Then Master Stiles unfortunately went into a false heat which lured an Alpha pack and a Darach to him. He killed the Darach when she said that she was going to break the bond between Sargent Barnes and Master Stiles and force Master Stiles to be her mate. Then he killed one of the Alpha’s but healed the man that was the leader.”

The robot drooped in relief at being able to tell his creator what happened.

Tony and Steve stared at the teen who was trying to hide behind the Winter Soldier.

“You,” Tony pointed at the teen. “You are so very grounded and you won’t be able to use the car for a week. You will be escorted everywhere.” The billionaire was trying very hard not to start yelling.

Bucky pulled his mate from his side and made the teen stand in front of him. He began to looked the teen over. The healing wounds he found made sense now. He was proud of how his mate was able to protect himself, but he hated that he had gotten hurt. He was going to train his mate everyday from now on to protect himself.

Stiles gave his mate a fearful look. He didn’t want the older man to be angry at him. Since the spell broke and all his emotions came rushing back to him. Everything felt raw. He felt that if he made any wrong move, those he cared about would abandon him and he would be left out in the cold.

His mate looked at him before pulling him onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Stiles buried his face in his mate’s chest.

Clint and Natasha shared a look. It looks like tonight they will steal Stiles away from the over protective Bucky and drag the teen to the roof to get plastered. Clint also had some news to share with the two of them.

“They are just worried,” Bucky said softly to his mate.

“I know.” Stiles gripped the combat vest of his mate’s. “I needed to do that, I needed to deal with it in my own way.”

“I understand.” Bucky placed a kiss at his temple.

Pietro stated at the teen that is to be his older brother. He turned in his seat as much as the straps allow him to and tapped their man who was their real dad’s arm. The man turned to him.

“Why is mister Tony angry at Stiles?” Pietro asked, his voice cracking. His voice box was damaged by the bad men when they had done the ouchy tests. Usually his sister, Wanda, talked for him, but right now she fell asleep against mister Tony’s side.

“Tony isn’t really mad at Stiles.” His dad said gently. The man unstrapped him and pulled him into his lap. The little boy remembered the small about of time his mother would hold him and his sister the same way. It felt safe. “Tony is scared and worried. Stiles did something very dangerous, and he worried us all. So Tony took away from of his privileges, Stiles will no doubt earn them back.”

Pietro frown. “You not going to hurt Stiles because he was bad?”

Tony’s heart nearly broke.

“No sweetheart.” He placed his hand on the toddler’s head. “We will never use pain as a punishment, we will never hurt you.” The billionaire explained gently.

Pietro gave a nod and leaned into his dad’s arms.

Once they were back at the tower and all the boxes were piled into a spare room on Stiles' floor, Tony decided to give a tour.

First though, he was going to wrestle Stiles away from the assassin and talk to the teen.

"Steve take your broken friend and the children and start lunch," Tony had to worm his way between the teen and the assassin and started to drag the teen to the elevator.

"What do you want to eat for lunch?" Steve called out restraining his friend from following them like a lost puppy.

Clint sent Natasha a look. He was going to sneak out and grab some alcohol and be back before they find him missing. Natasha nodded back she was on distraction detail.

"Enable food Rogers!" Tony glared at his mate.

The super soldier have a kick puppy look. "It was one time!" Yelled back as the elevator doors closed.

Tony told Jarvis to take him to his workshop.

The genius looked beside him at the cast fallen look on the teen's face.

Tony sighed. "Stiles you're not in trouble. You're not even grounded and you'll probably have your car back by tomorrow morning." He said and pulled the teen into his side.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you," Stiles mumbled.

"Hell kid, you haven't disappointed me by a long shot. I was actually more startled, scared and worried." He led the teen into his shop. He pushed the kid into a seat and snagged another rollie chair for himself.

"My dad was always disappointed in me growing up. I tried to impress him when I was four by building my first motherboard. He took one look at it and said that it was shit." Tony pulled the specs up for the arm he was designing Barnes. "I created my first AI when I was 15 at MIT. There was a huge interview and everything. Three days later I got a phone call from him, him and my mother were in Spain. He just called to tell me that my design and programming were childish."

The teen gave him a look. "Why are you telling me this?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know what it's like to have parents that actually care and not treat you like a trophy. The only constant human figure in my life growing up that truly cared, was our butler, Jarvis." Tony swallowed the thick lump in his throat. He grabbed the teen's chair and pulled him closer and stared him in the eyes.

"I'm going to screw up, more often and not. I would like your help, tell me when I mess up. When I agreed to become your guardian with Steve I thought I would be able to provide everything you'd need to continue to grow, you're a teen how hard could it be." Tony shook his head. "Now we have the twins as well. I want to be able to care for all three of you. I need you to have a little patience with me, I don't want to screw you guys up."

Tony almost freaked out when he saw a tear rolled down Stiles' face. He was thinking he broke the teen when the said teen shot out of his seat and hugged him.

"Fuck Tony!" Stiles hugged the older man. "We are all so messed up that we will probably be screwed up anyway. However, you taking us in is a huge deal, you didn't have to. You and Steve could have just sent the twins into the system, but you made the choice of taking us in."

Tony hugged the teen back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tony gave a sniff and nudge the teen back.

"Right, enough about human emotion now," he motioned for the teen to retake his seat. "First you're going to reconnect Jarvis bot back to the server then you're going to help me with you cyborg boyfriend's new arm." Tony order.

Stiles gave a grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "All you have to do is plug his input cables back in after removing the tin foil from the signal receiver."

Tony stared at the teen. "That is so old school!"

Stiles shot the billionaire a grin. "I'll fix it after lunch. Now show me what you have for my mate," Stiles wheeled closer to Tony's work station.

Tony grinned and tapped the holoscreen. The original design of Bucky’s arm dismantled layer by layer.

“Through my quick look during the removal of the trackers, I noticed, even though its pretty advance work for Hydra tech, that the nerve receivers were pretty outdated.” Tony pointed to where it looked like the robotic arm connected to whatever was left of his left arm. “I’m surprised he hasn’t pinched any of your sensitive bits with his left hand.”

Stiles shot the man a grin. He knew what the man was trying to do. He wasn’t going to be embarrassed by the pleasures his mate gives him. “He doesn’t touch my dick with his left hand, he keeps his left hand on my hip.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at the teen. “You’ve become brass.” Tony sent the teen one last look. “Anyway. I won’t be able to fully understand his arm with out doing a full exam and see how it ties into his body.”

“He probably won’t let you either.” Stiles pointed out.

“Which is why I made two different models.” Tony pulled up two new screens. He pointed to the one with the full arm. “This is a model to replaces the entire system if the arm is able to be detached. It has entire new software upgrade with no motion delay. I’ve noticed that some of the processors were lagging a bit.”

Stiles gave a nod, he noticed at too. The bruises on his hips noticed that too.

“The outer plating on the arm will be a lighter more withstand-able metal. I might be able to find more vibranium that the cap’s shield is made out of, if not then we’ll go with adamantium. The arm right now is made out of similar alloy, not not at strong as either.” Tony continued explaining.

“The wiring here and here need to be a little different,” Stiles pointed to the elbow and the wrist. “If you cross wire with these two lines it will allow the rotating joints less friction.”

Tony studies were the teen pointed out. “Why the hell did I miss that?!” Tony switched the wiring around on the screen. “Thanks, anything else that jumps out at you?”

Stiles stared at the screen. “Not at the moment, I might have to study this more.”

Tony gave a nod and switched to the other design. This one wasn’t a full arm. It was bits and pieces.

“If we can not remove the arm to replace it we might have to switch out parts here and there. I still think we can replace all the outer plating though.”

“If that’s the case, we might need to have a neurologist to look over your nano-net of artificial nerves and see if they will connect properly to his neurological patterns.” Stiles pointed to the piece of computer netting that would go over the remaining bit of Bucky’s arm, and the tiny bit of net receivers that would have to go at the base of his skull.

“I think Brucie-bear might have some knowledge. We’ll ask him once he’s done with analyzing the twins’ blood.” Tony waved a hand. Tony decided to look into Neuroscience when he first started working on his Iron Man suits after he gotten back from Afghanistan. He was still working on a program that would use his brain waves and signals to call the suit to him, however that was years away.

“We might have to replace to joints in his elbow and wrist anyway, they are looking a little worn.” Stiles gave a frown. “Is there any possibility to program nano technology to act like the super serum and inject it into the metal. It could act as the healing agent and keep his arm up to date and he can spend less time getting work done on his arm.”

Tony shook his head.

“No one has come out with the tech yet. I’m working on something similar to it.” Tony scratched his head.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Captain Rogers told me to inform you that lunch is ready and that Sargent Barnes has started pacing in front of the elevator.” Jarvis’ voice cut in.

Tony gave a chuckled and turned to the teen. “Mates, they are so needy.”

Stiles smirked as the genius powered down the holoscreens.

The two headed back to the elevator and took it back up to the common area where they would be having lunch. Once the elevator doors open Stiles was yanked out by an antsy Bucky. The man looked the teen over and sniffed at him to make sure he wasn’t hurt or injured.

“Steve tell your cyborg BFF to stop sniffing at Stiles. The teen isn’t hurt.” Tony rolled his eyes and headed towards the dining table where the twins were sitting at the table between Natasha and Barton. There were grilled cheese sandwiches and soup in front of them.

“I remember doing the same to you when we first got together.” Steve poked his head out of the kitchen and gave his mate a pointed look.

Tony flushed. Yeah he remembered their honeymoon faze after they first had sex. It kind of drove him up the wall when they went into the field and Steve would try and keep him back from the fight. The man would also text him several times a day, once he figured out how to text, to see if he was safe. He even waited by the door for him if he had to go to a board meetings twenty floors door. He wasn’t even going to mention that Steve dragged a couch into his workshop to sit and draw while he worked.

“Yeah I remember you idiot.” Tony pushed Steve’s head back into the kitchen and when and sat in his seat at the head of the table.

Bucky ushered Stiles to the table, obviously satisfied that Stiles was indeed okay and unharmed, and pushed the teen into the seat beside where Steve just sat himself, and took the seat on the other side of the teen, beside Banner.

Everyone dug into their meal. Stiles was halfway done when he turned his attention to the twins.

“Have you guys picked out your rooms yet?” Stiles asked.

The twins turned to Steve. Stiles raised an eyebrow at the super soldier.

“Not yet, Tony and I have discuss that the twin will continue to sleep with us until they are comfortable with their own room. Though that doesn’t mean that they can’t pick out and decorate their rooms in the mean time.” Steve gave the twins a smile.

“There’s three bedrooms they can choose from up on the penthouse level.” Tony pointed out.

“Maybe after lunch we can all head up and you can chose a bedroom each.” Steve smiled at his children. He was still getting use to that.

“When its time can Pietro and I share a bedroom?” Wanda asked before taking a small bite of her grilled cheese. She was enjoy the new food they get to try everyday.

“Well of course you can,” Tony gave a grin. “Maybe tomorrow we can design the layout of the room you pick out on one of the Starkpads?” The genius offered.

Wanda gave a nod.

Stiles fixed the Jarvis bot after lunch then decided to spend some quality time with the twins. They were playing with some blocks in the living room until it was dinner time.

Shortly after, when the twins started to fall asleep into their spaghetti, Tony and Steve put them to bed and Bruce retired to his level.

That just left Natasha, Clint, Stiles and Bucky.

“Sorry Barnes but Nat and I are kidnapping Stiles for a bit.” Clint pulled the teen from the assassin’s arms.

Bucky glared at the archer.

“Bucky, it will be okay, I’ll be back in time for bed.” Stiles placed a kiss o his mate’s cheek.

“Not one scratch.” Bucky warned the two before heading down to their shared suite.

Clint sent Natasha a grin as he steered Stiles towards the elevator. The three of them headed up to the roof where Clint as stashed the bottles of alcohol, and three folding lawn chairs.

They each grabbed a chair and a bottle and faced the city skyline.

“So you killed a couple people?” Clint took a swing from his bottle.

Natasha sent him a glare. “Barton you have no tact,”

Stiles chuckled before taking a drink. They were drinking rum tonight. “Yeah, I killed three people and I don’t actually feel sorry about it.”

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before Clint broke it.

“I talked to your druid friend.”

Clint looked down at the bottle in his hands trying to figure out if he was actually going to say what he learned or not.

Stiles and Natasha stared at him, giving him time to speak.

“I asked if he could see if I had a dynamic. Turns out I do,” Clint took to pulls from his bottle and burped. “I am an Omega. I asked if I had enough of a dynamic that I could get pregnant.” The archer gripped his bottle.

“Can you?” Natasha asked.

Clint ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I would need to be in a form of a heat, but he said that Stiles could mix me up a concoction if I wanted to.” He sighed. “Back before,” He had to swallow, he never told anyone about this, about the second option the his and Phil were considering. “Back before the whole Loki shit went down, both Phil and I had some of our jizz frozen at a fertility clinic. We were also thinking of having a surrogate. A second option if we couldn’t adopt.” His throat was tightening, trying to keep tears from forming.

Stiles stared at the archer. “Do you want to carry Phil’s child?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Dude, if you do I will gladly make a fertility potion for you.”

Natasha stared out over the horizon. She didn’t know how she felt about all this. The Red Room took away her ability to have kids when she ‘graduated’ from the program.

“Nat?” Clint looked over to his long time friend.

The redhead turned to the archer. “If and when you decide I will support you through your decision. Though I demand that I’m the godmother.”

Clint gave a wet laugh.

The three finished their therapeutic drinking session on the roof before heading back down to their floors. It was getting closer to 2 am.

Stiles leaned against the door frame to his room staring at his mate. Bucky was shirtless laying on his front, facing away from the door, with his sleeping pants low on his hips.

“Are you coming to bed or are you going to be standing there staring at my ass for the rest of the night?” Bucky’s voice was muffled by the pillow he was cuddling.

Stiles smiled but moved away from the door frame.

“But its such a lovely ass.” The teen teased as he pulled his shirt off and shucked his jeans before climbing onto the bed in just his boxers.

He draped himself over Bucky’s back and snuggled into the the muscular flesh, arms wrapping around the assassin. He pressed a kiss at the junction of shoulder meets neck before closing his eyes.

“Punk,” Bucky mumbled.

“Your punk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't figured out how to post a drawing on here, but I did draw Stiles' uniform. I got sick of writing in Beacon Hills so now they are in New York. There should be more to the chapters now, and more bonding time for everyone all around. Hope you guys are still enjoying and please please point out mistakes so I can correct them.
> 
> Stay awesome!!!!


	14. Showers and Their Sideffects

Stiles slowly woke the next morning. He and his mate changed positions in their sleep. He was now facing the window with Bucky wrapped around him from behind, a metal arm across his waist holding him tightly. He could feel his mate's morning wood poking him in the ass. He suddenly had the desperate craving of waking his mate up by sucking him off. He ignored his protesting bladder as his dick harden in his boxers at the thought of having his mate's cock in his mouth.

This mission had to be carefully executed. His mate was still a highly trained assassin who would no doubt wake to the simplest movement.

Stiles kept his heart beat nice and steady along with his breathing and slowly turned in his mate's arms. He pretended that he was snuggling deeper into his side while gently manipulating that man to lay on his back.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Bucky's voice broke Stiles concentration of him slowly moving his hand south towards the waist band of the man's sleeping bottoms.

"Damn it!  I wanted to wake you up with a blow job, it's not fair." Stiles pouted dropping his hand and sitting up. "You were able to fuck me and knot me twice before I woke Monday morning to you pulling out and cum soaking the bed. I wanted to be the one to wake you to pleasure." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can still suck my cock," Bucky sat up.

Stiles gave his mate a withering glare. "Nope the mood is gone now." The teen climbed out of the bed and stormed into the bathroom to take care of his extremely full bladder.

Well he would have if he wasn't painstakingly hard.

Stiles sigh as he looked down at his erection. "Will you just go down I have to pee," he glared at it. The stubborn thing twitches and gotten harder if that was possible. Slick started to drip out of his ass. As if he needed that on top of his stubborn dick.

"No! Don't get harder I have to pee," Stiles whined. 

He heard a chuckle from behind him and looked over his shoulder. Bucky was leaning against the bathroom doorframe, arms crossed over his chest looking like the sexy bastard he his with an amuse look on his face.

"This," the teen gestured to his hard stubborn dick. "This is all you're fault. I have to pee and it's not going down. Its becoming painful." Stiles whined.

Bucky smirked but pushed himself away from the door way and walked towards the teen. When he got near he turned the teen around to face the toilet. He grabbed the teen's hip with his metal hand, the other hand pushed the teen forwards making him bend at the waist and grabbing the back of the toilet for support. 

The older man slipped his flesh hand down the back of the teen's boxers and ran his fingers through the slick between his cheeks.

Stiles moaned gripping the back of the toilet harder as his mate shoved two fingers into his ass. A third finger soon followed. He groaned at the loss when his mate pulled those wonderful finger away. He shoved his ass back hoping his mate would fill his empty hole with his giant cock. 

But no, his mate did not. Instead he wrapped his now slick hand around the teen's aching cock and proceeded to jerk him off.

Stiles felt himself cumming not to long after, knees going weak. 

He whines pathetically when the feeling of cumming turned into him peeing and Bucky, with his hand still on his dick, pointed it down so he was aiming at the bowl. 

Bucky slid his metal hand around across the teen's lower abdomen and gently pressed down.

Stiles cried out as the pressure behind his piss increased.

"Jesus kid, did you drink an entire lake of water before bed?" Bucky asked as he kept up the mild pressure on the teen's bladder as it continued to empty. 

It was almost five minutes and it didn't look like the teen was going to stop anytime soon.

"Just a bottle of rum and three glasses of water," Stiles whimpered face flushed with embarrassment.

The stream of urine tapered off. Bucky flushed the toilet and stripped Stiles out of his boxers. The man was still hard in his sleeping bottoms. The scent of his mate's slick keeping him aroused.

"Shower time." Bucky ordered lifting the teen up and carrying him to the now on shower, curtesy of Jarvis.

"But I now want to suck your dick again." Stiles manage a pout as he was set down gently on his feet.

Bucky took a step back so he could slip out of his bottoms before joining the teen in the shower. 

He stared at the teen for a moment before pushing him up against the wall of the shower and kissed him deeply.

Bucky manoeuvred the teen to sit on the seat in the shower before he grabbed his own dick and started to jerk himself off. It didn't take long before he was releasing. He watched as he painted the teen on the chest, neck and face. Stiles scrambled and latched onto to his still leaking cock. 

Stiles whimpered in need as he swallowed his mate's cum. He would have preferred to have actually sucked his mate off but he wasn't going to deny the yummy taste. He looked up at his mate when he felt the metal run through his hair.

There was no knot but there was still a lot of cum spewing from his mate's cock. He moaned around the member in his mouth, swallowing as quickly as he could and wrapped his hands around his mate's member and trying to jerk the last of the cum out. Maybe he should get a tongue ring and see if he could learn new tricks with his tongue.

He lapped up the last of the cum and slowly pulled the softening member from his mouth. He nuzzled his mate's thigh, content as the warm cum settled into his belly. He felt light and floaty.

He was so blitzed out that he hadn't realized that he gotten hard again and ejaculated while drinking his mate's cum.

"Alright you." Bucky pulled him to his feet. "Let's get cleaned up."

Stiles was placed under the spray of the shower as Bucky reached for the body wash and loofa. 

Bucky took his time cleaning the teen's body before moving onto washing Stiles's hair. Something in side him was purring in contentment with caring for his mate.

Stiles moaned and rubbed himself up against his mate rubbed nice smelling shampoo into his hair. It felt sooo gooood. 

Bucky chuckled at his mate's disappointment when he stopped massaging his scalp and raised his hair. The teen was so out of it, almost as if he was high.

"Would it be wrong if I wanted to spend the day in bed lapping at your wonderful orgasm inducing cock?" Stiles giggled, rubbing his face against the side of his mate's neck.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. Stiles has never acted this way before. Of course the teen never had the chance to suck his cock before either. 

He might have to ask Steve is Stark ever became this loopy from sucking cock. That is if the man ever did.

Bucky made the teen sit on the bench again so he could wash his body and hair. 

It was a little difficult as Stiles kept trying to reach out and grab his dick. No matter how much he would love to have that mouth on him again, he would rather not spend the entire day in the shower having sex. Sex on the bed, totally fine with. Shower sex, as great as it is, is horrible for his metal arm.

After Bucky rinsed off, Jarvis turned the water off, he got Stiles out of the shower and started to dry the teen off with one of those ridiculously fluffy red towels that Stark stocked the bathroom with.

Stiles stared at Bucky through half closed eyes as the man wrapped a towel around his waist before drying himself off. The teen couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his mate by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He shoved his tongue into the other's mouth and whimpered. Everything about his mate tasted soooo good.

Bucky picked up Stiles, wrapping the teen's legs around his waist and carrying him back to the bedroom. He placed his mate onto the middle of the bed and crawling on after him.

 

Steve stood at the stove flipping pancakes while the twins and Tony sat at the table. The twins were still tired and hugging their stuff rabbits while in the process of trying to wake up.

Bruce was cutting up fruit, minus strawberries, for the fruit salad that would go with breakfast.

Tony? Tony was blitzed out with his head resting on his arms on the table.

While the twins were still asleep and after Steve got back from his morning run, Tony surprised him in the shower. They were able to take their time, enjoying the touch of each other. It ended with Tony on his knees giving him a blowjob. Twice!

The genius would always act like a high cat when ever he swallowed any of Steve's cum. It was almost frightening at first, now he almost felt proud he could reduce Tony to that.

Natasha and Clint slid into chairs at the table both looking a little worse for ware. Bruce placed a cup of coffee in front of both of them. They mumbled their thanks and hugged the cups to them like their life depended on it.

The elevator opened just as Steve placed a large plate of plain, blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes on the table. Bruce was getting the bacon and eggs out of the oven where they kept them to keep warm as Steve cooked the pancakes.

Bruce and Steve watched as Bucky stepped out, hair pulled back wearing jeans and a black shirt with the left arm missing, carrying Stiles on his back. The teen was nuzzled the assassin's neck with his eyes closed.

Bucky gently placed Stiles in the seat next to Tony. The teen instantly latched onto his metal arm and refused to let go.

Bucky sighed and sat in the chair beside the teen. "I wasn't going to go anywhere," Bucky nudged the teen into sitting up.

Natasha and Clint narrowed their eyes at the assassin and teen. Their judgement eyes. 

Bucky glared back at them before turning his attention to his best friend.

"You and I are going to have a talk after breakfast," The assassin stated before putting food on the teen's plate. 

By this time Tony lost some of his blitzfullness and slowly blinked at everyone sitting at the table eating.

The twins were more awake now, interacting with Bruce. The assassin twins were glaring at the cyborg, who was glaring back while Stiles sucked on a grape making little pleased noises every now and then.

Tony blinked down at his plate and saw there was blueberry pancakes with all his favourite fixings. The genius brightened instantly.

"Hey you made my favourite!" Tony exclaimed before digging in.

Steve shot his mate a fond look.

Once breakfast was over, Tony was back to his usual self, Stiles was sprawled out on one of the couched hugging all the pillows to himself and rubbing his face against them. Natasha and Clint sat on the love seat watching the news as Bruce nursed a cup of tea in an armed chair. 

Tony sat of the floor between the twins with his Starkpad out. They were going over different layouts for the twins bedroom. The genius spent half the night collecting and designing different themes bedrooms for kids.

Bucky took this as a perfect time to steal Steve away and have a chat.

The two super soldiers were cleaning the dishes from breakfast, when Bucky just blurted out what was on his mind.

"Does Tony ever act like a high cat on catnip after sucking your cock?"

The plate in Steve's hands shatter.

"Is everything okay in there?" Tony called from the living room.

"Yes!" Steve called back before started to clean up the broken plate.

"Why the hell would you ask that?" Steve hissed quietly to Bucky.

His best friend shrugged, drying a frying pan and placing it in a drawer. "Stiles started acting like that this morning. I wanted to know if it's a serum side effect, a mate thing, or a combination." 

Steve sighed and flushed. "Tony has only ever done," he waved his hand around face turning a darker shade of red, "that whenever heswallowscum." Steve coughed and turned away from Bucky.

Bucky smirked at his flustered friend. His friend had always been a little shit and gave as good as he got except when it came to sex. He always got a little bashful around the rougher conversations of pleasure.

"I guess I'm going to have to end up dealing with a cum slut." Bucky teased and watched as the juice jug shattered in Steve's hands.

"Stop breaking my shit Rogers!" Tony yelled from the other room.

"Why are you blaming me? It could be Bucky and his malfunctioning arm!" Steve yelled back.

"If Barnes' arm was malfunctioning Stiles would not look like he just went three rounds of sex! He would be hugging a block of ice to his junk!" Tony argued.

"Mister Tony," the super soldiers heard Wanda's voice from the other room. "What's sex?" She asked.

Steve groaned and shoved his face in his wet hands slouching against the counter as Bucky laughed his ass off beside him.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Tony's voice became flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little chapter of....yeah..... More shall be up soon :D


	15. Overprotective Mates and Dads

It was one of the rare moments when Stiles and Bucky weren't glued to the hip that he decided he was going to take the twins out to the grocery store to pick out food for dinner, as Bucky, Steve, Clint and Natasha were down in the training rooms while Tony was in his workshop. Pepper had called, Stiles still needed to meet this woman, and forced Tony to come up with some new prototypes to pitch to Stark Industries Board.

He got the twins bundled up in their hoodies with vests over top as the weather was getting a little chillier. Their backpacks packed and on their backs, with their rabbits in their arms. Now he just needed to bring an adult with him and the only one he could think of was Dr. Banner.

"Let's go see if the good doc would like to come with us," Stiles took a hand of the twins and lead them to the elevator.

"Dr. Banner's floor Jarvis," Stiles called out. The elevator doors closed.

"Yes Master Stiles, would you like me to alert Sir that you will be taking the twins with you?" Jarvis asked as the elevator went down.

"Sure, but don't mention it to Bucky until after we have left the tower. He's going to need to get use to it when I go back to school next week."  
   
"Yes Master Stiles."

The twins stared up at Stiles in confusion. Stiles offered them a smile.

"Bucky worried about me a lot, and thinks that if he's not by my side I'll get into trouble or I'll hurt myself." 

"We already figured that out," Wanda tilted her head. "What school?"

Pietro gave a nod.

"Oh, well school is where you learn how to read, write, count, learn about science stuff, learn about the world and our history. A whole bunch of different subjects." Stiles explained as the elevator stopped at Dr. banner's floor.

The man had a set of labs on his level, along with a containment room if someone pisses the Hulk off.

"You can can go to a school building to learn and you'd with with other people your own age, or you can be homeschool where someone will come here to teach you," Stiles lead the twins out of the elevator.

"Jarvis can you tell Dr. Banner we would like to speak with him?" 

"Certainty Master Stiles."

"So you're going to the building with people your own age to learn?" Pietro asked in his cracked voice.

"Yeah, there's different levels of school, and different grades and stuff. I'm going to be finishing off my last year of high school so I can go to college and university next to continue my education." Stiles explained.

Dr. Banner was heading towards them, glasses in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. 

"Did we disturb you Dr. Banner?"

The doctor looked up, placed his glasses on before shaking his head.

"No, not really," he gave the teen and the two toddlers a smile.

"Excellent. The twins and I were wondering if you'd like to join us in grocery shopping for dinner."

Bruce knew that Tony hadn't lifted the rule for the teen to go out unescorted yet, even though he was given back the car. He was pretty sure the teen would still leave without someone else with him. The twins didn't count.

"Sure, let me just tidy up a little and I'll be right with you." The doctor gave another smile and headed towards his rooms to get changed.

Twenty five minutes later, down in the private underground parking lot the Avengers use, Stiles was buckling Pietro into his car seat in the back of the SUV Tony custom ordered when he realized that child car seats weren't going to fit in the back of one of his luxury cars. Wanda was already safety buckled in hers. 

The genius, once he actually ordered top of the line safety seats, he immediately started figuring out a new line of Toddler Care products that he will soon pitch to the SI board.

"Is it okay if I drive?" Stiles asked the older man he shut the back door after one more double check that the twins were secure. Steve would have his head if they were injured, not that he was planning on crashing the car.

"Go right a head, my drivers license expired two years ago." The man offered a smile.

Stiles grinned and got into the driver seat. He started the SUV and waited for Dr. Banner to finish buckling up. Safety first.

"Do you think you can make a list doc?" Stiles asked handing his new Stark phone over.

"You can call me Bruce you know," the man took the phone and pulled up the note pad app.

"Alright, Bruce can you make a list?" Stiles asked as he pulled out of the secret entrance four blocks away.

"That I can do," the man gave a little chuckle. "What are we getting?"

"A shit load of food!" Stiles eased into traffic.

"Dad says that's a bad word," Wanda spoke up from the back seat.

"Right you are Wanda dear, I'll have to put a quarter in a swear jar," Stiles gave the girl a glance in the mirror.

"We'll need at least 10lbs of lean ground beef." Stiles stated as he stopped at a red light.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "That much?"

"You've seen the way Clint Bucky and Steve eat! The cupboards are like almost empty, and eating out all the time in in healthy." Stiles argued turning left at the next set of lights. 

"We'll need lots of veggies and fruit-"

"No srawbewwies!" Pietro called out.

"No strawberries is right! More bread, I'll need to pick up more baking supplies, I'll make a cake with dinner tonight, milk and juice boxes. Yogurt, more of that tea Natasha likes." Stiles went through his mental list.

"Oh and steaks!" 

Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. He found a spot that wasn't so close to the other cars and parked.

"We'll probably need two carts," Bruce judged by how long the list is. He got out of the SUV and unbuckled Pietro while Stiles grabbed Wanda. 

Stiles left their little backpacks in the car before locking it.  
   
Bruce and Stiles made their way towards where the grocery carts were stored out in the parking lot. They grabbed on and placed a twin at the top and buckled them in.

Bruce smiled at the wonder on the little boy's face when they entered the supermarket and he saw all the different food items.

"Do you want to tackle the fruit, veggies and carbs on the list and I'll head to the meat and dairy and we'll meet up in the baking isle before moving on to the frozen section?" Stiles asked.

Bruce gave a nod and they separated.

"Alright little Pietro, what veggies should we get first?" Bruce asked as they headed to the large selection of vegetables.

The little boy looked up at him with a little frown on his face.

"I don't know any veggies," 

Bruce just about melted, he was pretty sure the Hulk at the back of him mind melted.

"How about I teach you?" Bruce offered as he stopped by the peppers. He picked up a green pepper.

"This is a pepper, they come in different sizes and colours. Some are sweet and some are spicy. You cook with them or eat then raw with dip." Bruce explained and he opened a bag and held it for Pietro to take. The little boy placed his rabbit beside him.

He took it the bag, held it open and watched as the man placed seven green peppers in. The man even counted the pepper as he placed them in the bag. 

As the bag was full Bruce took it back and placed it in the cart.

He got another bag and Pietro held it open as he filled it with red peppers this time. The little boy liked the colour. They filled three more bags of different peppers before moving onto the next vegetable.

"These are cucumbers. They come in different sizes too. But the thing about cucumbers is that the smaller ones they make into pickles." 

Pietro gave a shocked look. He had tried a pickle the other day and loved it! Wanda not so much, but when their dad or anyone ask what he would like as a snack he would ask for a pickle to go along with some fruit.

"Cucumber can be made into pickles?!" The little boy's eyes widen.

"Yep," Bruce gave a smile.

As Bruce was teaching Pietro about vegetables and fruit, Stiles was in the butcher part of the grocery store looking the different meat over in the counter. He already got three packs of four pounds of lean ground beef. He'll have to separate them when he gets back to the tower and freeze what he won't need for tonight's dinner.

"What can I help you with?" A male voice startled Stiles out of his thoughts. 

He looked up and saw a twenty something guy standing behind the counter in a butcher's uniform with his sleeves rolled up showing of some wicked arm tattoos.

"Do you have like the full cut for steaks that I could buy in bulk?" Stiles asked. He was pretty sure everyone would like New York strip cut, he definitely knows that Tony was a prime rib kind of guy.

The guy raised an eye brow.

"I live with eight other people and three of them have extremely high metabolism and need lots of protein," Stiles explained.

The guy frowned a little. "We usually don't do that, but let me check with the boss in the back."

The guy headed to the back.

"Why do we need so much?" Wanda asked.

"Well," Stiles crossed his arms over the handle of the cart and leaned closer to the little girl. "Your dad, Bucky and Clint would probably polish off three of those steaks," he pointed to the already cut meat on display, "and it's cheaper to by in bulk and I can cut to the size we need of steak for each person. We don't need grumbly hungry tummies," He reached out and tickled her sides.

She giggled and squirmed.

"Hey,"

Stiles was interrupted in his tickle attack by the guy coming back out.

"Guy said that it'll be okay to sell you at bulk for either the strip loins or the rib rack."

Stiles totally knew that lingo. He got the choice of getting New York steaks or Prime rib.

"What do you think squirt, the New York," he pointed to the already cut steak, "or the Prime Rib," he pointed to the other steaks.

"I'm not a squirt," Wanda gave a frown. "But that one." She pointed to the New York. "The other one seems like it's a rich taste but because of the bone I don't think you can cut it big enough for dad and uncle Bucky."

Stiles was impressed. "Awesome deduction little lady," he pressed a kiss to her head before turn to the guy. "We'll take the biggest you got of the strip lion," Stiles flashed the man a bright smile.

They got a box of bacon before moving on to get milk eggs and yogurt.

"Why does Mister Tony and Dad sleep in the same bed?" Wanda asked suddenly and Stiles almost dropped the carton of eggs. 

An older couple standing just a few feet away gave Stiles a disapproving stare. 

Stiles glared at them until they walked away before answering the little girl.

"Tony and your dad love each other very much. In the grand scheme of our family, Tony will probably end up as your second dad, if he could work up his nerve to ask your dad to marry him." 

Wanda have him a confused look. "Two dads?" She asked.

"Yep," the teen gave a nod. "There are many different types of family's out there. Some have a mom and a dad, some have two dads and some have two moms. Then you single parent families that just have a mom or just have a dad." Stiles explained moving from the eggs and over to get cheese. 

"You shouldn't confuse her like that," A voice hissed from Stiles right. It was the woman of the couple from before. 

Stiles glared at the woman.

"She needs to know that two men is not right by God." The woman pointed a finger in his direction.

"Well seeing as a singular God religion only has been in existence for only 4000 years so far and homosexuality had predates even early Egyptian. It was more then common practice in the first recorded human civilization of Sumerian time. So if you can take you bigoted views and shove them up your pristine WASP ass and not force your idiocy on an innocent four year old that would make everyone's day a lot better." Stiles wanted to smack the woman but the sputtering and outraged look on her face was a little more satisfying. 

Stiles didn't wait for her or her husband to respond and moved away from them and turned down the baking isle. He will so need to do some stress baking when he gets back. 

He spotted Bruce turning down the isle from the opposite end. They met in the middle where Stiles was loading the cart with baking chocolate a bottle of vanilla extract, brown, white and icing sugar. 

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked gently as him and Pietro approached the visibly upset teen.

"Oh you know, idiot people who are homophobic." Stiles placed a big bag of flour underneath.

Wanda looked worried, and the teen gave a deep breath.

"Sorry sweetheart," Stiles gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. "We can continue our discussion of families in the car if you'd like." He suggested.

"Okay." Wanda offered a smile.

Pietro gave Bruce a confused look. Bruce gave a shrug before he and Stiles finished off the shopping.

 

Bucky ducked under Steve's punched and flipped over Clint to land a kick on Natasha. The four of them were sparing.

The Winter Soldier was feeling pent up energy and while having sex with Stiles was a great way to relieve pent up energy, he needed to get back into training.

So that morning after breakfast he asked Steve if he would like to spar. His friend agreed. Clint and Natasha jumped at the chance to join them.

He gave Stiles a kiss and headed down to the floor that Tony built the training rooms on. He was able to push down his feelings of being away from Stiles, knowing the teen was only going to be several floors away.

Bucky was slammed back onto the matted floor by the tag team of Clint and Natasha before he maneuvered out of their hold and twisted out of the way of Steve's flying fist.

He slipped around Steve, grabbing the back of the man's shirt and flinging him over his shoulder. Steve twisted in the air and kicked him in the stomach. 

He stumbled back before leaping out of the way of Clint jumping for his face from the side. He block the man and sent him flying into Steve.

Natasha jumped unto the man's back, arms going around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist. She was trying to choke him.

Clint landed painfully on his back 30 minutes later, panting hard. Natasha landed a couple feet away. Steve and Barnes called for a tie. 

Steve flashed his friend a grin sweating lightly. "That was actually fun."

"You guys don't pull your punches," Clint gave a small whimper and he pulled his shirt up to feel his ribs. They were okay. He's just going to have lots of bruises on his torso and back for the next could day.

"The point of sparring is train in dealing with different opponents fighting styles. If people babied you you'd be dead on the field," Natasha stated as she slowly got to her feet.

Clint whimpered as Natasha yanked him to his feet. He limped over to the bench off to the side of the matted floor and grabbed his bottle of water and a towel. He picked out his towel and wiped his face.

“Jarvis how are the twins?” Steve called out to the every watching AI.

“Master Stiles left the tower with the little miss and sir almost two hours ago with Dr. Banner to go grocery shopping.” The AI informed them.

Bucky stilled, his metal hand crushing the metal drinking bottle. His mate ventured out of the safety of the tower? What the hell was he thinking? 

The Winter Soldier turned to leave the training rooms so he could head to the armory, grab several weapons and go searching for his mate.

He was stopped by Clint suddenly in front of him, a scowl of the man’s face and his arms crossed.

“Barnes, relax Stiles can take care of himself and the twins. Plus he had Bruce. If they get into any trouble whats so every, the Hulk will protect them.” Clint argued.

“Jarvis lock the door and all exits so Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes don’t try and escape.” Natasha ordered before tackling Steve to the floor. The wan was just about to make a run for it.

Bucky made a snarling sound. He was fighting with himself. One part of him wanted to believe that his mate was ready to take care of himself, the other the more desperate side was not ready for his smaller mate to leave the safety of their home.

“You two are going to have to deal with your issues. Book another appointment to see your therapist or hell even talk to Sam. But Stiles, Tony, and the twins need to make their own choices with their lives.” Natasha kept her knees digging in to Steve’s back.

Steve stopped struggling and gave a groan. He thought he was done with this over protectiveness. It could be because the twins only came into his life just almost two weeks ago.

“You can get off Natasha,” Steve mumbled into the mats. They didn’t smell very good, maybe he could ask Tony if there was any cleaning products he could use that would be safe. 

The redhead got off the super soldier and allowed him to stand.

Bucky took a deep breath. He could do this. He can let his mate do this. 

Yeah no. Nope, he really couldn’t.

He charged the door but didn’t make it very far when Natasha, Steve and Clint tackled him to the floor.

 

Stiles and Bruce got back to the tower almost two hours after they left. The twins fell asleep on the way back. Stiles was just pulling into the parking space when Steve and Bucky appeared before them.

"Oh look we have helpers to help us carry groceries in." Stiles shot Bruce a smile as he turned off then car. Bucky was at his door before he took his seatbelt off.

"You and Steve get the groceries." The teen ordered quietly before Bucky could open his mouth.

Bucky gave a confused look while Stiles opened the back door and gently took Wanda from her car seat, Bruce had Pietro already in his arms trying to answer all of Steve's questions.

"You look tired." Bucky sniffed at his mate's neck. Stiles gave him a peck of the cheek before heading off to the elevator.

"Groceries now," the teen ordered from the elevator.

Bruce gave a chuckle at the put out look on the Winter Soldier's face as the doors closed.

The two of them brought the twins up to the common floor to place on the couches in the living room so they could finish their nap as the groceries were brought up.

Steve had Natasha and Clint come down and help. The two apparently were at the range.

"What the hell did you buy?" Clint huffed as carried four heavy bags past the sleeping twins to place the bags at Stiles feet.

"Food. Have you seen how much you guys all eat?" Stiles accepted the two bags of eggs from Natasha.

Bucky and Steve placed the rest of the bags on the table. 

"Alright, helpers to put groceries away?" The teen stared down the four adults. 

Bucky and Clint tried to stealthy back out of the kitchen. 

Stiles turned to one of the bags and started pulling the baking supplies out.

"Those who do back out however, do not get a slice of cake for desert." 

He knew instantly that Bucky and Clint stopped in their escape. His mate appeared behind him and stuck his face in his neck.

"You are a suck." Stiles turned and gave Bucky a kiss. "Now start unloading the vegetables into the fridge." He gave his mate a pat on the chest before turning to the archer and redhead.

"Natasha and Clint unload the food that go into the pantry. Bruce would you like to make the twins a snack for when the twins wake up?" Stiles asked the doctor.

"Sure," Bruce gave a smile.

Steve looked around the large kitchen. "What can I do?" The super soldier asked.

"You can help me prepare dinner. Wash those potatoes," He pointed to the large bag of potatoes. "Poke a few holes in them with a fork and wrap them in tin foil. I'll cut the steaks," 

Steve raised an eyebrow as the teen heaved the large wrapped up meat package up onto the counter. 

"What's with the half a cow?" Clint raised an eyebrow as he tossed Natasha a bag of pasta.

"Bucky and Steve eat like they are always starving. So yeah I'm going to be cutting steaks to the right size to actually keep their stomachs from eating it's self." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Steve flushed.

 

Tony stared at the ring he finished welding. Ever since Stiles basically said that Steve and him were married through Steve's magical dick. The thought has been going through his mind. So he had gathered the material he needed, and started fiddling around with different designs. He had settled on the perfect design when Steve and Barnes had gone missing, so he held off. Then his mate showed up with twin toddlers and any plans he had fell through. 

Well he made the ring. He guess it'll just have to stay in the top drawer of his tool chest until everything settled and the option of asking is still there.

"Sir, I am to inform you that dinner is ready," Jarvis called out.

"Thanks J, tell them I'll be right up," Tony took the ring and placed it in the top drawer beside the Philips screw driver.

Tony stared at it one last time before closing the drawer.

He went to the common level and saw everyone sitting around the table waiting for him. 

"You didn't eat everything without me did you?" Tony asked. He gave Steve a kiss and ruffled the twins hair. He took his seat and was handed a plate of juicy steak.

"We almost couldn't keep the animals from scarfing down everything." Stiles smirked leaning into his mate's side.

Tony gave a startled look. "We have animals in the tower?" He looked to the twins. "Have you seen these animals?"

The twins shook their heads.

"Jarvis! We need to keep a look out for these animals that are trying to steal food." The genius teased.

"I'll make a note of it Sir. I would also like to let Master Stiles know that his school uniform arrived while he was out and that its in the front closet of his floor." Jarvis stated.

Bucky frown and turned to Tony. "Have you looked into the security of the building?" 

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles dropped his fork on his plate. 

"We don't know if this school would be safe enough," Bucky argued.

Stiles gave a flat look. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Are you going to follow me to school? Are you going to follow me to my classes and hover?" 

Bucky wanted to squirm under the glare sent his way by his mate.

 Wanda looked at all the adults. "Will dad do the same if we go to school?" She asked.

Steve looked panicked and shot a look to Tony.

"We'll talk about if you will like to go to a school or be homed school." Tony gave the twins a smile.

"Do they have to go to school?" Steve almost gave a whimper.

"Let's not talk about this at the dinner table," Stiles sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "After dinner, there will be cake so let's just finish eating."

"Cake?" Tony perked up. "I didn't know there was cake in the tower." 

"That's because I made cake this afternoon." Stiles placed the rest of his steak on his mate's plate, he was getting a little full. His appetite hadn't returned to pre Gerard the first time.

"Eat more," Bucky tried to stop the teen. 

Stiles shook his head and placed his hand on his mate's metal hand. "I can't eat anymore." 

Bucky gave a concern look.

"Has anyone talked to Fury lately?" Stiles asked wrapping his mate’s metal arm around him and snuggling into his side.

"He's dealing with a situation right now." Natasha stated taking a drink of wine.

“A situation that the Avengers need to be called in or a situation thats right up his spyness alley?” Tony asked.

Natasha gave a blank look and did not expand further.

 

Tony watched as Steve tucked the twins into the middle of their bed as he put away the children’s book of Peter Rabbit. The two children were dressed in matching his and her footed pjs, a gift from Pepper who was still stuck out in California at the SI headquarters there.

“Dad is it okay two have to dads in a family?” Wanda asked peering up at her dad. She was hugging her Rabbit tightly.

Steve looked to Tony for help.

“Wanda sweetheart what brought this on?” Tony asked sitting on the edge of the bed near Pietro. The little boy was giving his sister a questioning look.

“Stiles was esplaning, about different families at the store, and a not nice lady came up to him and said not to confuse me.” Wanda looked at the Rabbit. “Stiles made this long speech, making her go quiet. He esplaned on the way home more about families, but why can’t two dads look after children like the woman said?”

“Oh darling,” Tony gave each of the twins a kiss. “Some people are idiots and you should never listen to idiots.”

“Anthony!” Steve shot his mate a disapproving look.

Tony gave him a look. “I’m right, genius here.” He turned his attention back to the twins.

“Anyway. Its perfectly okay for people of the same gender to raised a family together.” The Genius explained. “Its legal in most states.”

“How did you and dad end up together?” Pietro asked.

Tony smiled. “I was all alone for a while with just Jarvis, your aunt Pepper and your uncle Rohdey, which you’ll get to meet soon, to call my family. Then it my little family grew about three years ago. I got to meet your dad.” Tony explained. “We didn’t get along the first couple months of knowing each other, but soon after your dad agreed to move into the tower, we got to know each other better. Then we fell in love.”

Steve gave Tony a dopey smile. “Uncle Clint, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Bruce were living with us at the time and we grew closer to them as well and became good friends.” Steve took over in their explaining. “Then I got assigned to work in Washington DC. Tony and I had to live apart but we visited each other often and continued our relationship.”

Wanda shared a look with her brother. “How does Stiles and Uncle Bucky fit into the family?”

Tony and Steve climbed further onto the bed, leaned against the head board and got comfortable, each with the twin snuggled into their side.

Steve began to tell the tale of Stiles. “Well, at the beginning of the summer, Stiles was sent to live with his godfather, Nick Fury.”

“You’ll probably get to meet the man at some point. He’s not to bad for an eyepatch Pirate.” Tony cut in, tickling Pietro’s side as Steve gave him a little glare.

“Nick Fury was my boss. Stiles got hurt when he lived with his dad, so his dad decided that he would be safer to live with his godfather.” Steve explained. There was a sad look of his face. “Nick brought Stiles into our work so Stiles could learn self defense. I was suppose to meet the teen in the gym, I was detained by the STRIKE team.” He still felt that it was his fault that the teen had gotten injured that day.

“What happened?” Pietro inquired. There was a little furrow between his eyebrows that Tony thought just screamed Steve.

“He was attacked by three agents. The one that started the fight was fired and the other two were punished.” Tony ran a hand through Steve’s hair in comfort.

“Your dad visit Stiles as often as he could while he was healing. Your uncle Clint and aunt Natasha visited with Stiles as well and they became good friends.” Tony gave the twins a smile. “The three of them, after finding out that Stiles could actually protect himself, started further training him. He was a regular at your dad’s work. Your uncle Clint showed him all the best hiding spots in the building, and how to move undetected.”

“Where does uncle Bucky come in?” Wanda asked.

“Well Bucky is a whole other story that is not for tonight. However we will tell you that the bad men that had you also had Bucky. They made his hurt people against his will.” Steve couldn’t bring himself to tell his kids that their ‘uncle Bucky’ was a killer, even when his best friend wasn’t at fault.

“Now the bed had a nasty plan to hurt a lot of people but they needed Nick Fury out of the way. So, they sent Bucky. Stiles was with his godfather that day that Nick was to be hurt. They were in a car accident and Nick was able to get away but Stiles was still trapped in the car. Your uncle Bucky got Stiles out and took him somewhere safe. It was then that they found out that they were mates.” Steve skirted around the truth. He would probably will tell them the truth when they were a lot older to understand.

Pietro looked between his dad and Tony “What are mates?” 

Tony gave a little chuckle as Steve’s turned a little red.

“Only very few people have a mate. Someone that is made so perfectly for the other,” Steve stared at Tony as he said this. 

The genius felt his heart skip a beat. He understood what mates meant when Stiles explained it to him. However, hearing Steve talk about felt incredible, something he never thought he would ever dream of feeling.

“Your mate is someone who will complete you and drive you a little crazy at the same time. Tony is my mate, just like Bucky is Stiles.”

“Is that how uncle Bucky came to live with you?” 

“No, your uncle Bucky had to leave Stiles and head back to the bad men because they would hurt Stiles if they found out that he had a mate. So myself, your uncle Clint, aunt Natasha, Tony, Maria Hill and Nicky Fury took on the bad men. We stopped their nasty plans and saved your uncle Bucky from them.”

“Just like you and uncle Bucky saved us from the bad men?”

“Yes just like that.”

“How come Stiles wasn’t with you when you saved us?” Pietro asked. Wanda gave a nod.

Tony took over with the explanation/story time. “Well you see Stiles’ father was a police officer, and he was killed in the line of duty so Stiles went back to his home town for the funeral and spend a few weeks at his old school sorting everything out. Now since his dad was no longer alive to take care of him and his godfather Nick couldn’t look after him, your dad and I decided that we will take him in and he can live with us.”

Pietro lifted his Rabbit from under the comfortable blankets that were tucked around his and his sister. “Can we play that game we went to see Stiles play?” 

Tony gave a little chuckle when Steve gave a little noise in the back of his throat.

“When you’re old enough to play it, and when we have all decided if you would like to go to school in a building or if you would like to be home schooled.”

Steve gave Tony a pleading look, he didn’t want to send his kids to school yet. He wanted them where he can keep an eye on them.

“When do you start school?” Wanda asked. She was curious about school when Stiles first mentioned it. She wanted to see what it would be like.

“Well usually one starts school at the age of 4, but it also depends on when in the year you were born.” Tony explained. “If you were born between July and December you could start when your 3. If you were born from January to June then you would be starting school you’d have to wait after you turn 4. Its a little confusing I know. Its just how the system works.”

“We don’t know when we were born though, does that mean we’ll have to wait?” Wanda asked.

Tony looked towards Steve. 

“When Bucky and I saved you guys, I looked into your records. You guys were born on the 13th of December. As Tony explained it, you guys should have already started school last year and this year you would be starting your second year of school.”

The twins looked sad at that.

“What I can do actually is tutor your guys myself, bringing you up to speed of what you may have missed and when your dad has decided if you’ll be going to a school building, you will be caught up to the rest of your school mates.” 

The twins looked to their dad. 

“Can Mister Tony teach us?” Wanda asked. “We are curious about going to school. Stiles said that their will be other kids our age. We are interested what other children are like. There was just the two of us in the building you found us in.” 

Steve’s heart broke at the look on his kids faces, his resolve slowly break down piece by piece.

“Let me think about it a little more. I’ll probably have my answer by the time Stiles his first day of school.”

“Thank you daddy,” Wanda flashed him a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Steve was having difficulty processing what just happened. His daughter called him daddy for the first time. He was just called daddy. That will so be his new favorite word.

The twins gave Tony a confused. The genius just chuckled.

“You just melted his brain a little, he will be fine in a few moment. Now its time to get some sleep.” He kissed both of them on the forehead before getting out of the bed.

He moved around the other side of the bed to prompt his mate into saying good night to the kids before dragging the still dazed soldier out of the room. 

He made Jarvis notify them if they woke before they headed to bed. 

He pushed Steve down onto the couch in their living room before climbing onto the seat beside him.

“She called me daddy.” Steve was still awe struck.

Tony was amused and placed a hand on the back of his mate’s neck and played with the strands of hair there. “I heard.”

He was not expecting to be pinned to the couch seconds later with a super soldier kissing his senseless, but he was not going to say no to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried for more familyness. I wasn't to sure about the ending and hope you guys like it. I have lots more planned for the next chapter, and a few others that I hope you will enjoy.


	16. Stiles' Very Long Day.

Bucky, from his spot at the end of the bed, stared at the school uniform hanging on the closed bathroom door. Today was Stiles first day of school and the winter soldier was a nervous wreck.

He had snuck out of the tower two days before to get a look at the school. He used the high buildings around the school to studied the building from all different angles from the scope of Stiles' sniper rifle. He nicked it before leaving the tower. From there he had walked the perimeter, staying out of the security cameras and mapped out possible escape routs. He couldn't actually get inside the building without becoming suspicious so when he got back to the tower he got Jarvis to pull up the blueprints for the school and make a 3D walkthrough. Once he memorized the interior layout he asked if the AI could hack into the security cameras and send a live feed to the Starkpad Tony gave him when he first arrived at the tower.

Now ever, with the uniform mocking him from across the room ( yes Stiles looked incredibly hot in it and he nearly ripped it off to fuck the teen once he saw him in it) he felt bitter. His mate was leaving him for around almost eight hours a day, five days a week. 

It felt like he was being abandoned. 

He knew Stiles needed to finish his education and that it was important to his little mate. It's a great feat that Stiles is trying to graduate early. It's just what was he going to do? 

Bucky himself, even after he finish high school, never went on to college and got a job working down at the docks to help pay rent and stuff before he enlisted when America joined the War. He made sure that Steve had a place and any extra money was split between his best friend and his family.

The man sighed and ran his metal hand through his hair.

Maybe he can stealthy follow Stiles to school to keep an eye on him. He is a trained assassin after all. 

No he couldn't do that. Stiles made him promise the day before that he wouldn't follow him to school or stalk him on his first day. He can't break his mate's trust.

"You know time will fly by pretty quickly and I'll be home before you know it." Stiles stated.

Bucky looked up and saw Stiles stand in the door way, water dripping down his neck onto his chest from his wet hair. He was only wearing a towel, which was hanging damngerously low on his hips.

The teen walked towards him and stopped just a foot away.

"Spend time with the twins, or ask Steve to spar. He's going to be a little out of it today as he has to make a decision if the twins will be starting school soon." 

Stiles gave his mate a small smile and ran a hand through the other's hair. 

Bucky gave a growly sound, grabbed Stiles by the hips and lifted him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and breathed in his scent.

The assassin gave a little purr as he realized that Stiles used his body wash and shampoo. He went the little extra mile to make him smell a little like Bucky.

"Dude please don't give me a beard burn," Stiles winced as his mate rubbed his scruffy face against his chest. Normally he wouldn't mind but they had no time for sexy stuff and he really didn't want to be dealing with a scruff rash while wearing an itchy uniform shirt.

Bucky gave a chuckle and pulled his mate into a kiss. 

Half hour later, a flushed but fully dressed Stiles ran out of the elevator on the common floor, a more sated looking Bucky followed at a leisure pace.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the teen as he watched the boy putter around the kitchen, grabbing his lunch from the fridge and stuffing it in his backpack.

Natasha poured him a traveling mug filled with yummy delicious nectarous coffee.

The teen gave her a kiss on the cheek as he took it before snagging a piece of toast off of Clint's plate.

"Are you rushing a little this morning?" Tony teased from where he was sitting, dressed in his business suit drinking his morning coffee. His own plate cleaned of breakfast.

Stiles sent his mate a little glare. "Yeah, I know," Stiles huffed but placed a kiss on each of the twins heads before kissing his mate on the cheek and rushing to the elevator. 

Bucky watches his mate enter the elevator and disappeared. The coffee mug in his hand cracked a little bit thankfully didn't cause a leak.

"Jarvis lock the elevator so Barnes can't follow his mate to school like a lost lamb," Tony ordered as he picked up his Starkpad to check his emails. He had a board meeting in 20 minutes. 

"I promised him that I wouldn't follow him to school." Bucky grumbled into his mug. 

Clint smirked before turning to Steve. "So what's the verdict, do the twins get to experience school as well?"

The twins looked excitedly at their dad who was frozen in panic. Tony smiled and looked up from his tablet.

"Yes dear, do tell us your decision," Tony teased and kissed the side of Steve's mouth.

Steve sighed. "They can go to school if they wish but I get approve the school they go to in the end." Steve hunched over.

The twins smiled to each other before getting out of their seats and hugged the super soldier.

"Thank you daddy," they said.

Tony snapped a quick picture of his dopey happy mate and the twins before having to rush off to the board meeting, nothing they can say will wipe the happy smile off his face. Maybe during the boring parts he can send Steve a list of the best elementary schools in the area. 

 

Stiles pulled into the student parking lot. His car unfortunately matched his school uniform, which was black dress pants white dress shirt a black blazer jacket with the school crest trimmed with red. He even had to wear a black tie with red stripes.

There were other fancy cars park in the lot but they were all Mercedes, BMW and porches. There were also students who got dropped off. 

He hoped he didn't have to share his classes with stuck up snobs. He grabbed his heavy backpack, it had all of his completed homework and assignments that were given to him when he was still in Beacon Hills and headed into the school. His first stop was the office and then to his assigned locker. 

His first class of the day was chemistry on the third floor. He kept the books and assignments he need for the morning classes because he was pretty sure he won't have time to head back to his locker in between classes.

Stiles ran up the stairs and found the right class just as the last of his fellow students enter the classroom.

When Stiles entered the classroom the teacher was already there standing at her desk shifting papers.

Stiles looked down at his timetable. "Ms. Desnall?" The teen asked.

The woman looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked with a confused look.

"I'm the new transfer student,"

Comprehension filtered across he face.

"Yes," she paused. "How do you pronounce your first name?" She asked.

"With much difficulty, I go by Stiles, it's easier for everyone. I think it was mentioned in my file?"

The teacher gave a nod before turning to her students.

"Class," she called out gaining everyone's attention. "We have a new transfer student he's joining us from Beacon Hills." She turned back to Stiles.

"Tell us a little about yourself." She gestured for him to address the class as she leaned against her desk.

Stiles walked a little further into the classroom. He spotted right away that have the class could careless and were from rich influential families if the extra care in appearances and high tech gadgets they were paying attention to. The other half looked down at him, well except from a teen in the back of the classroom who was not paired with anyone one. This teen was trying to make himself look invisible. He was a shaggy brunette with blue eyes. His uniform wasn't as neat and tidy as the rest of the class.

"I'm Stiles, I moved here from Northern California."

There was a snort from one of the masses.

"Is that all you'd like to share?" The teacher asked gently.

"Yeah,"

No one deserved to know anything about him.

The teacher sent him a look, she clearly was no longer interested in him. "Why don't you take the empty seat at the back,"

Stiles frown when the teacher didn't address the teen that was already sitting at the station. He made his way through the class rooms to the workstation at the back.

He sat down beside the teen who tried to curl into himself. Stiles could see a fading bruise under the brown fringe.

"Stiles Stilinski," Stiles held his hand out to the teen.

"Peter Parker."

They shook hands.

"So do all teachers here fake interest in their students or is it just her?" Stiles asked quietly nodded towards the teacher who was writing on the board.

Peter gave a soft snort.

"Sure the teachers here are professionals and the school has a good rep for graduation students getting into their preferred colleges and universities, but they tend to focus more of the kids from influential families to further their careers." The teen looked down at the work station's table top. "I am only attending because I was able to get one out of four scholarships."

"I was originally suppose to go to Washington prep, but since everything happened in DC, I was able to get my scholarship transferred here." 

Stiles once he found out that if his scholarship wasn't transferable, he refused to have Tony pay for the tuition and opted to go to a public school. Tony went directly to Pepper and had her pull a few strings and Stiles scholarship was transferred over. 

Even though Tony is a billionaire, Stiles wanted to work hard for his own education.

"Well at least I’m not the only outsider," Peter gave a lopsided grin.

"Us outsiders got to stick together," Stiles smiled back and got out his notebook, textbook and a pen.

Stiles frown at the board then down at the notes from the homework he was assigned three weeks ago.

The work didn't match up, he was clearly way a head of everyone in the class. Was he assigned work that the students weren't going to cover until half way through the term just so he wouldn’t 'fall behind'?

"Whoa when did you start learning that?" Peter asked as he glanced over at Stiles notes. The blue eyed teen knew they weren't going to cover that theory until possibly beginning of November. He memories each class syllabus. 

"I was assigned this for the few weeks I was going to miss of school." Stiles flipped back to the beginning on his notebook. He looked back over at Peter and saw similar organized notes for this lesson. He shot Peter a puzzled look. He was pretty sure it was only him that was assigned extra work.

"I usually work a head and like to be prepared." Peter rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Seems like both of us are a head," Stiles gave a grin before turning back to the teacher.

He's now going to be bored in class, and that leads to him getting in trouble. Steve will be so pissed he gets kicked out of class for causing trouble.

"What's your time table like?" Peter asked. Stiles fishes it out of his jacket pocket and slid it across the table.

Peter took it and looked it over. "You have the same classes as myself and Gwen, she sitting on the other side of the room. She is also a scholarship holder but since her dad is chief of police the school is nicer to her." Peter pointed out a pretty blond haired teen who was smiling at her lab partner who just told a quiet joke. "The only difference is that while I have photography you'll have art."

Class went by pretty quickly once Stiles dragged out his sketchbook and started working on a sketch of Peter's feral alpha form.

The teacher didn't bother calling on either Peter or Stiles, always asking the other students or Gwen.

Stiles had to keep himself from laughing when one of the other students got an answer wrong. It wasn't their fault. Gwen seemed to be pretty smart, she got all the questions right and was able to expand on her answers and gave examples.  
At the end of class Stiles was the last one out and he stopped by the teacher’s desk and dropped at least 20lbs of homework and a memory key of projects on her desk. He walked out while she stared horrified at the pile of papers.

Their next class was gym, which was weird to have as a second class on a Monday morning. But Stiles followed a reluctant Peter down the three flights of stairs and through a walk way to a connecting building that was the gym. 

Stiles was given new uniform gym clothes from the PE teacher and went into the boy's locker room to change. It was nothing like Beacon Hills. For one it doesn't smell like old sweaty jock straps. There also seemed to be cameras hidden in different places. What type of fucked up school was this?

Stiles searched for Peter and saw him at the far end of the locker room. The teen was already changed into the shorts and was in the process of changing his shirt, back facing the rest of the room. There was three guys teasing at how skinny and lanky the teen was. They were insulting that he was so poor that he's aunt and uncle couldn't feed him. That pissed Stiles off to no end.

"You know, this could be taken as a form of sexual harassment," Stiles drawled as he walked closer. He tossed his clothes and bag on the bench beside the teen. 

The guys turned to the new kid.

"You got yourself a girlfriend Parker?" One guys sneered at the teen.

"Why is it that when male teens feel inferior they lash out at whom they deem as weaker then them and turn to homosexual insults?" Stiles took his jacket off and hung it up in the locker. He then took his tie off.

"Are you a fag to?" Another guys have a disgusted look.

"Do you want to find out?" Stiles asked innocently slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't get very far.

He quickly duck under a punch aimed for his head. The guy yelled out when his hand connected with the unforgiving metal of the lockers. He side stepped another and watched him punch the third guy in the face.

"What the hell is going on here?" 

They had attracted the attention of the PE teacher.

The PE teacher was a largely built man with hardly any neck from overly developed muscles. He was bald with grey eyes. He looked to be using steroids. No one was the defined without serious drugs. Steve, who was huge looked small compared to this guy. Though, he could probably drop him with just his pinky though.

"New kid was starting shit," the kid that threw the first punch hissed cradling his injured hand.

"Actually," a new voice interrupted. "Alister, Avery and Joan were the one starting picking on everyone. Like usual." The teen that interrupted was non other then Harry Osborn. Stiles only recognized him from a news article Tony was sassing about yesterday.

The PE teacher looked like he wanted to give Stiles and Peter detention, even though they didn't do anything wrong, Stiles didn't even touch the three idiots, but no one apparently messed with Harry Osborn. The teen was probably the wealthiest and most powerful in the school. 

"You three head to the nurse's," the man growled out. The three tormentors glared at Stiles and Peter before leaving the locker rooms. "New kid, Parker. You get to run extra laps." The PE teacher hissed before shooing the others out of the locker room. 

Stiles stared at the teacher's retreating back with a frown. 

"You okay Peter?" Harry asked. Apparently Osborn knows Peter.

"Yeah, Stiles pretty much made them kick each others asses." Peter offered the new teen a weak smile.

"Yeah I saw that, that was pretty sick," Harry gave Stiles a grin.

"Just something I was taught." Stiles gave a grin back and hesitant took his shirt off. His chest and back was pretty much scarred from his treatment from Gerard and Stevens. He never really felt self conscious mostly because the people who ever saw him topless were ones that been through similar shit. Bucky even lost a limb, even though his metal arm was pretty sexy.

"Shit what happened to you?" Peter asked. 

Stiles looked away and quickly pulled his gym shirt on. 

"You were looking at the scars, I was looking at the tone muscles." Harry gave him a look over.

Peter narrowed his eyes at the other teen.

"You are dating Gwen, you are not allowed to look at other people." Peter placed his hands on his hips.

Stiles slid out of this dress pants and pulled his shorts on before changing his shoes.

"Do you want Stiles," Harry teased.

Stiles raised an eyebrow as he folded his uniform neatly and placed it in his locker. He grabbed his old locker from Beacon Hills and locked the door so no one could root through his shit.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Stiles is hot yes, but you know he's not my type." Peter gave Harry a little glare.

"Thanks, I think," Stiles gave a confused look.

Peter huffed and started to leave the locker room. "We have laps to run," he called over his shoulder. 

Stiles followed the teen through the door and into the gym. The place was huge, but not as cool as what was in the tower. 

They had split the class into two groups and it was by gender. There was a separate female teacher for the girls, who were led to the other side of the gym and started Yoga of all things. What the hell? Yeah Stiles knew that Yoga was awesome but wasn't that kind of sexist? What's with the girls' uniform also? Those shorts shouldn't be that short. Why were the girls' yoga just facing where the guys would have to run?

"Get running!" The male teacher yelled to Stiles. Stiles sent the teacher's back a glare before he started to lightly jog. He wasn't going to full out run, because A) he didn't want to pull something, and B) he wasn't running with Steve.

"How many laps do we have to run?" Stiles asked as he caught up with Peter, he was the last one and soon the other guys were going to lap him.

"Normal is four times around the perimeter of the gym, which equals a mile, but when he gives you extra, which is usually just me, he'll make you run 3 miles." Peter was glaring a head of him.

"Really? He makes you do more then double as everyone else?" Stiles was pissed. Granted he could run 3 miles in like 10 minutes but that's beside the point. This was suppose to be the best school and every teacher is an idiot?  He was so going to bitch to Natasha and Clint when he got home. 

Maybe they could sneakily get Tony involved with the school and set it right. 

Stiles hadn't realize that he was out running everyone and was almost done his extra laps before the first guy even finished. Stiles ran extra to keep Peter company, it was his cooling down process.

"You didn't have to run extra with me," Peter panted as he flopped on the ground after his last lap. 

Stiles gave a sheepish grin staring down at the skinny teen.  

"I use to run 15 miles every morning my running partner always lapped me." Stiles offered Peter a hand up.

"Are you even human?" Harry asked, the teen was slowly getting his breathing under control. Everyone had a fine sheet of sweat going.

"I'm human, though we should probably stretch so we don't get cramps in our muscled." Stiles began to stretch while the teacher started barking out orders to get into teams to play dodge ball; like that is a great game to play with just hormonal fuel boys.

"What the hell are you doing?" The teacher barked at Stiles when he noticed what the teen was doing.

"I'm not destroying my body thanks," Stiles glared at the teacher. 

"You think you know better then me boy?" The teacher got up into the teen's face.

"Clearly, how did you even become a teacher? Did they just hired you out of a public gym. They spotted the first guy they saw hyped up on steroids and said hey, he looks like he can shape the future generation into bullies and drug addicts," 

Oh Stiles was so going to get punched and kicked out of school. Though the man did look like he was taking juice.

The teen watches as the man's face turned several different shades of red and purple.

"Is there a problem over here?" The female teacher asked. She was dressed in track pants and a tshirt. She looked like she was a blond equivalent of Natasha.

"No, why don't you go back to your girls," the male shot out still glaring at Stiles.

"Hey mind if I going you ladies, it looks like I'll probably learn more?" Stiles asked not looking away. He had a feeling that if he turned away he would get attacked.

By now everyone in the gym watched the stand off between the male gym teacher and the new kid. They didn't know who they would root for if it came down to a fight.

"Evens go cool off in the office I'll take over," the female got in between Stiles and the other teacher. The man looked as if he would knock the woman out, but she stood her ground and challenged the man back.

"The dean will hear of this," the teacher stormed out of the gym in humiliation, no doubt to tattle on Stiles and the female teacher. 

The female teacher signed and turned to the students gathered around them.

“Stiles you are so going to get in trouble.” Peter gave him a wide eyed look.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been sent to the principle’s office.” Stiles gave a wearily grin.

Gym turned out to be better once the female teacher took over. They were all sent to do drills before they started on a game of basket ball. Stiles totally missed Lacrosse.

He was also the last person to shower, not wanting any of the others to see his scars, even though Harry and Peter already saw them. Peter and Harry waiting outside the locker rooms for him when his name was called over the PA system. 

He was being called to the office, just perfect.

“Do you want us to go with you?” Peter asked. 

Stiles shook his head and he pulled his backpack further up on his shoulder. “You guys head to lunch. I’ll meet up with you after if I don’t get suspended or kicked out.” Stiles waved goodbye before he headed to the office. Steve was so going to kill him once he finds out. Bucky would use it as an excuse to keep him in the tower. Then Steve will keep the twins from going to school, which Stiles thought that they needed to be around kids their own age. Or hell, even meet other kids.

By the time he reached the office he was jittery with nerves.

The secretary gave his a look over the top of her tacky glasses when he stepped through the door.

“Take a seat, I’ll let Dean Travers know you’re here.”

Great the secretary, who was nice to him this morning, was disappointed in him. She probably didn’t even know the whole story.

The secretary paged the dean. 

“Head on in.” She gestured to the closed door of the dean’s office.

Stiles sighed grabbed his bag, stood up walked to the door and gave a knock.

“Come in Mr. Stilinski,” The dean’s voice called through the door.

Stiles slowly opened the door to reveal the dean sitting behind his desk with Mr. Evens pacing to the one side of the office. The PE teacher glared at him, Stiles glared back.

“Please take a seat Mr. Stilinski,” The dean gestured to one of the seats in front of the desk.

Stiles took a seat and studied the man in front of him. The dean held himself straight in his chair. He had the air of former military about him. He was older with greying hair and sharp green eyes.

“Do you know why you were called to my office on your very first day” The man asked folding his hands in front of him on the desk. 

Mr. Evens gave a smirk over the dean’s shoulder where he had stopped pacing and leading against the large windowsill. 

“I do. I act accordingly for my personal safety which your staff ignored the proper physical health of the students in his care. If he continued on as he was planning. Several of his students will have been injured severely which could lead to the result of very pissed off rich parents followed by lawsuits.” Stiles stared back at the dean.

“Why you little shit-”

“That’s enough Mr. Evens.” The dean cut the man off sharply.

“What of the three students who are in medical for injuries of a alleged fight that broke out in the locker room?” Dean Travers asked. The man reminded Stiles of his godfather with a little less sailor mouth.

“They did that to themselves. As there are cameras in the locker room, which is illegal by the way, you will noticed that I did not touch them one bit.”

The news about the cameras seemed to shock the older man. 

“There shouldn’t be any cameras in any of the locker rooms.” The man slowly turned to the PE teacher beside him. The man stood there as if nothing was said. 

Stiles was a little impressed with the poker face.

The dean reached for the phone at his desk. “Marry, call head of security and the police.” 

Mr. Evens made a break for the door. 

Stiles kicked the chair beside him at the enlarged man as he moved out of his own chair. It broke against the man’s shins, causing the man to ignore trying to run away and go after Stiles.

Stiles duck away from the tackle. Mr. Evens ran head first into a bookshelf knocking all the books off. The teen tried to duck under the man again but wasn’t fast enough. His arm was grabbed in a bruising grip and was slammed against the wall. Stiles lashed out with his other fist and broke the man’s nose. He stumbled back which gave Stiles times to kick the man in the knee breaking it before doing a round house kick to the man’s head. It didn’t knock him out but it stunned him for a moment. 

Just as Stiles was about to deliver more damage the dean had a taser pressed to the side of the guy’s neck. That knocked him out.

The dean tossed the taser onto his desk and leaned against it crossing his arms.

“I believe this school owes you and the rest of the student body an apology.” The dean stated just as security burst through the door.

“Tie him up and wait for the police.” Dean Travers ordered the three security guards.

“I think we need to have a conversation in the vice’s office.” 

Stiles stepped over the unconscious man, grabbed his backpack and followed the dean out of the ruined office. There were spectators standing in the office, including the vice dean.

“Richard, we are going to be using your office. Mary notify me when the police get here.” 

The vice could only nod in shock as Stiles and Dean. Travers enter the other office.

Stiles stood by the window staring out at the gates of the front of the school, the skies were becoming over cast. This escalated pretty quickly.

"How did you know that there were cameras in the locker room?" Travers asked running a hand through his neatly trimmed hair. 

"You know who I live with," Stiles was trembling, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Travers sighed. "This school will no doubt will loose its reputation once this goes public. I guess it's for the best. The students were put in danger and were violated without their knowledge. My first year as dean too." There was a sad note in the older man's voice.

Stiles looked away from the window to stare at the man. Maybe he was genuine, he didn't get his creepy evil vibe he usually got around bad people. The chemistry teacher didn't have it either, even though she was looking to further her career. Maybe it was just Mr. Evens that was the evil guy.

"I'm sure if we talk to my guardians, have a meeting with all the parents you can change it. Yes there will be a fall out, when doesn't when shit like this happens. Just make sure you do an entire investigation into every staff, go over the school with a fine tooth comb to find any hidden cameras that were not set up by the security."

What the hell was he doing? Why was he helping this man keep a schools reputation after the shit he's gone through that morning.

"Why do you care about this school? Judging by the scores from Washington Prep, you should have already graduated high school and probably be in your second year of college or university."

Stiles was a little startled. Yeah he knew that he passed with flying colours but he never realized how well he truly scored.

Stiles shoved his hands in his dress pants pockets. "You've probably read my file. At the moment I need stability. I'm getting that in my home life but I'll need it in my education sooner rather then later." He scuffed his polished shoes against the carpeted floor.

"I was at your father's funeral," Travers gave the teen a sad look.

 What?!?

"Did you know my dad?" Stiles asked hesitantly. 

"Personally no. I met him twice when he served. It was a very honourable speech you gave him." 

"Small world." Stiles tugged his tie off, he felt like it was choking him.

"When I took this post from the previous Dean after I retired from the Armed Forces, I wasn't expecting on this shit happening or even meeting you."

"Is that was you accepted my transfer and allowed me to do correspondence?"

"No, you are a very bright young man, I thought a place here will help guide you on whatever path you choose."

Stiles gave a nod and looked back out the window. Police cruisers were just pulling up.

A ringing from Stiles pocket pulled him away from seeing several policemen and woman run up the front walk way, the vice dean meeting them.

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed that it was Clint calling.

"Hello?" Stiles hesitantly answered.

"What the hell?!?" Clint's voice screeched in his ear.

"Fuck Clint," Stiles swore and rubbed his aching ear. Travers gave him a concern look.

"What is going on at your school that had Barnes berserking? Bruce had to tranquilize him." There was a roar of an engine in the background.

Stiles groaned and face palmed. Of course his mate hacked the security cameras. "What was he doing before he went crazy?" 

The secretary knocked on the door. Travers gave Stiles a sign saying he would be back and left the teen alone with his phone call.

"Looking at his Starkpad." Clint answered.

"He had Jarvis hack into the security cameras. There are a lot of police that just arrived at the school." Stiles groaned.

"Stay there, Tony, Steve, Natasha and I are on our way." 

"Please tell me you aren't taking the jet and you guys aren't dressed as the avengers," Stiles pleaded.

"Maybe?"

"Turn your ass around right now. I'm not in danger. The police are just arresting someone. If you need to get here, only have Steve or Natasha with you. Tony is to flashy and take the damn SUV. I'm not exposing to the rest of the school that I live with the Avengers!" Stiles ordered. 

"But Stiles," Tony's whiny voice came over the phone.

"No! Think of my mental stability. You can use Jarvis to hack my phone again and listen to everything that is going on but you and your flashiness is staying behind at the tower. Keep the twins occupied they might be worried at you sudden disappearance." 

Stiles knew it was a cheap shot to use the twins as a bargaining chip but he was desperate. 

What would Peter think? He didn't want to look like he was like the rest of the privilege teens. Though Peter seemed to like Harry pretty well. There was probably a story there. But, he liked Peter. He wanted the teen to like him back.

"Fine," Tony sighed.

"Thank you Tony. It means a lot to me," 

"Yeah whatever," he could practically hear Tony roll his eyes.

"There's also one other thing you can do. Get in contact with Pepper the press will no doubt will be all over this. She might be able to throw it into there faces that a lot of these students are underage and that their parents probably would rather be notified by the school before the vultures spill it all over social media. I'm also pretty sure you guys aren't ready for the world to know that the Avengers are being domesticated."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should go into PR kid,"  Tony sounded impressed.

"Just see what you can do, I'll see you guys when you get here." Stiles ended the call just as there was a knock on the door.

Travers pokes his head in.

"Is one of your guardians on their way?"

Stiles winced.

"I think one of them might with a couple of friends. Is it alright if I wait to speak to the police until after they get here?" Stiles bit his lower lip and fiddle with his phone.

"Sure, I've already spoke with them and gave my testimony. They will probably need you to point out the cameras to them. We will wait for someone before we do that."

Stiles gave a nod.

"How did Evens get hired? How was he able to get away with this for so long?"

Travers shook his head and walked over to Stiles. He leaned against the wall beside the teen.

"I really don't know. I will have to look into it. Ms. Davenport is a new staff member here along with myself and another teacher. She is heading to the office for questioning now." 

Stiles stood in silence and waited for his friends to arrive. Which took an hour.

The vice deans office was forcefully open and Stiles saw a worried Steve dressed in civilian clothes with a baseball cap on and thick framed non prescription glasses. Clint was coming in behind him, eyes covered by sunglasses.

"Stiles!" Steve pulled the teen into his arms.

Stiles felt Clint hug him from one side and Natasha from the other.

"Guys I'm okay, I'm not hurt." Stiles mumbled into Steve's chest.

"Bucky is not going to let you out of his sight for months." Steve gave a chuckle before pulling back to look the teen over.

Clint ran his hands over the teen checking for injuries. Natasha crossed her arms.

"Don't remind me." Stiles groaned.

Travers watched the teen interacts with the tree adults. He was glad that there was someone there for him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He almost flinched at the hard look the redhead sent him.

"I'm sorry that any of this had happened especially on Stiles first day, but the police would like Stiles statement." 

Having Captain America frown disappointed at you was discouraging and made one question life choices.

Travers walked to the door and waved for the Chief of Police into the room.

"Chief Stacey, this is Stiles and his guardian Captain Steve Rogers."

Travers introduced them.

Chief Stacey looked shocked to see Captain America in the room.

Stiles could see Gwen's resemblance in the man.

"You're Gwen's father," Stiles stated.

The man gave a nod shaking himself out of his shock and flipped his notebook open.

"Dean Travers already told me that you were the one to stop Evans from fleeing. Can you start from the beginning and tell me how you figured out that there was cameras in the locker room?" The man's had an angry look about it. No doubt thinking that his daughter was violated. Stiles didn't even know if there were cameras in the girls locker room.

Dean Travers took a seat at the other end of the room with everyone within sight.

"What?!" Steve, Clint and Natasha asked all at once.

Stiles held up a hand for them to be silent. Miraculously they fell silent.

Stiles sat himself on the vice dean's desk and brought his feet up to rest on the chair in front of the desk. He could feel Steve give him a disapproving look but Stiles needed to be comfortable.

"Second period was gym. I followed Peter down to the gym. I met him in chemistry, we share a workstation. I think Peter, Gwen and I are the only ones a head of the class." Stiles started.

"When I got to the gym evens handed me a set of uniforms. When I entered the locker room." Stiles paused. "I don't know what made me look, it could have been because my dad was the sheriff," he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"The cameras were hidden, but I could still pick them out. One in the corner pointing towards the rows of lockers where we change. There's also one hidden under the mirror in the showers. I believe there's one hidden in the vents pointed towards the bathroom stalls and urinals." 

Clint sat beside him on the desk, silently offering his support.

"Why do you think there would be ones in the vents in the bathroom?" The chief asked though he probably knew the answer.

"Because it's another view of seeing someone partially naked."

The chief looked up from his notepad and levelled the teen with a look.

"Have you been in a situation before where you were filmed unnoticed?"

He noticed the cameras in his room when he lived with his godfather. There was no cameras in the bathroom thank god.

The teen stared the chief in the eye. "No," 

The chief looked a little relieved at that.

"What happened from there?"

"There's more?" Steve asked. There was a muscle in the soldier's jaw. One Stiles associated with Steve wanting to punch something.

"When I found Peter he was changing in the corner with what looked to be three guys teasing him."

"Bullies?"

Stiles nodded to Steve.

"The teen looked like you before the super serum but taller." Stiles gave a weak smile.

"Did you stop them?" The Chief asked.

"I used my words, which they apparently didn't like so they became physical. I never touched them you can check the cameras when you retrieve them."

"Dean Travers mentioned that they ended up in medical with injuries." The man stated.

"Not my fault they have poor aim and punch the locker and each other."  Stiles saw Natasha look away when Steve sent her a warning look when her mouth twitched into a smile. Clint didn't bother hiding his grin.

"What happened then?"

"Evens appeared and would have made trouble if Harry Osborn didn't speak up in Peter and my defence."

"Harry Osborn, heir to OsCorp?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, the son of Norman Osborn. The one Tony was moaning about yesterday," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Evens ordered the three to medical and gave Peter and I extra laps to run during gym. Once I finished getting changed Harry, Peter and I went into the Gym. The girls were already separated."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the Dean "I thought the gym classes were suppose to co-Ed?" 

The dean held up his hands. "They are suppose to be."

"Anyway," Stiles interrupted before Natasha grilled him in Russian. "I think Evens changed the girls' uniform. Have you seen Gwen's gym clothes?" Stiles asked the chief.

The man shook his head while his knuckles turned white from the grip on his pen.

"Make a note to look into it." Stiles sighed.

"Evens had everyone run a mile in laps around the gym perimeter, the girls were doing yoga in the direct line of site. I don't know why they were doing yoga, it seemed sexist to me along with the uniforms they were wearing. Ms. Davenport didn't look like she enjoyed the situation. Peter and I ran our extra laps. Which turned out to be three miles." 

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Peter was such the trooper, even though I think it almost killed him. I kind of ended up running six miles since I was lost in thoughts and fell back into the pace you usually keep." Stiles nodded to Steve a little sheepishly. "I kept Peter company as he finished his laps."

"The running does sound too bad of a punishment." The Chief pointed out.

"Running an extra mile is fine but forcing someone to run almost three times that is petty. After everyone was done he didn't make them stretch. Any PE teacher knows this. So I started stretching. Evens had a problem with that. I may have ran my mouth, but adults shouldn’t bully kids." 

He knew Steve, Natasha and Clint would think of what happened between him and Stevens.

"It looked like Evens was going to attack me when Ms. Davenport stepped in. She told him to go cool down and she took over the class. She made us properly stretch."

"Did Evens cool down or went to the Dean first?"

"The dean as far as I know. I was called in to office after I finished showering." 

"You still showered when you knew there were cameras?" Steve asked in disbelieve.

"I made sure I wasn't facing it!" Stiles hissed. "All they got were the scars on my back and a shot of my sexy ass." 

The chief raised an eyebrow. Stiles refused to answer the man's silent question. It had nothing to do with his statement.

"When you entered the office what was going on?"

"Dean Travers was sitting behind his desk, Evens was pacing angrily. The dean asked me my side of the events and when I told him of the cameras he was shocked. The dean addressed Evens, who refused to say anything. And when the dean called for security and police he bolted."

"And your instinct is to stop him?" The chief asked. "You thought you could handle a grown adult five times your size, who probably is so juiced up on steroids that it should probably kill him?"

"Yes, because if I didn't, dean Travers wouldn't have time to get the taser from his desk and knock the guy out before you or security could get here. You would be out in the streets looking for him instead of having the asshole in custody. You would be more worried about the safety of Gwen."

He probably wouldn't have brought Gwen into it but he had to make his point. The chief and Stiles had a bit of a stare off before Stiles broke it.

"Do you want me to help you point out the cameras?" The teen asked.

The man gave a nod. 

Stiles stood from the desk and went to collect his bag. Clint took it from his and gestured Stiles to lead the way out the door.

Police officers roamed the halls, some escorting parents to to different classrooms where their children were. Nobody was allowed to leave until the Dean addressed the parents and student bodies.

Everyone was staring as the new kid was leading a group of police, three adults and the dean through the halls. They were sure to gossip. Rumours will fly soon. What did the new kid do to get arrested? Did something very bad happen and the police needed the new kid's help? Did something happen to one of the teachers?

Stiles walked into the boys locker and started pointing out the cameras. The group of police that followed them broke into pairs to take pictures and evidence. 

Natasha looked over one of the cameras the found.

"There's a transmitter that only have clearance of a 100 yards or so." She studied the tech.

"Which means it's probably wired to a laptop near by?" Clint went poking around as Stiles sniffed out more cameras. The archer led an officer to Evens' office and found the laptop.

He stopped in front of his locker puzzled. There was another camera near by. He looked around before looking up. There was a wired poking out of the air duck vent.

"There's a camera up there?" The chief asked.

"Think so. Natasha knife!" 

Natasha pulled a knife from her boot, making all the police pause. She tossed it to Stiles who caught it by the hilt. He removed his jacket and handed it to Steve. He rolled his sleeves up and put the hilt in his mouth. 

"You're not going to?" Steve gestured to the lockers. 

Stiles nodded before he stepped onto the bench in the middle between the rows of lockers before jumping the gap and pulling himself onto the tops of the locker. He turned and leaped for the thick metal pipe. He swung himself up onto it before jumping and grabbing hold of a metal support beam. Stiles flipped himself up onto the beam and took the knife out of his mouth to use the blade to unscrew the vent.

"What the hell do you feed this teen?" The chief asked.

"Is he from the circus or something?" An officer asked.

Clint snorted.

"No, but we did teach him a few moves." He said proudly as he hacked into the lap top. He pulled up every camera that was wired to it and looked for files of past recordings and stills. The chief wasn't going to be pleased. There were cameras in the girls locker room too.

He handed the laptop to a cop before heading out of the office as Stiles removed the vent.

"Is there one up there?" The Chief asked. 

Stiles poked his head into the vent. Yeah there was a camera and what looked to be drugs, cash, two hard drives and a roader. All the cameras must feed into the roader and it passes it along to the laptop.

Stiles pulled his head out and looked down. "Yeah, along with cash drugs a roader and hard drives. You'll need a construction ladder." Stiles stated before placing the knife hilt back in his mouth before leaping off the support beam, twisting and catching himself of the pipe before swinging off onto the top of the lockers. He flipped off the end and wiped the knife on his shirt before handing it back to Natasha.

The chief gestured for a officer to look for a ladder.

Dean Travers walked up towards the teen. No wonder the kid was able to knock Evens to his knees.

"There's also cameras in the girls lockers as well," Clint stated walking up to the teen. He went to go fist pump the kid for his moves but Natasha cuffed him upside the head.

Chief Stacey swore. "Dean call everyone to auditorium. We are going to address the students, parents and faculty."

Stole took his jacket back and put it on. He followed the dean and several officers out of the locker room, Steve, Natasha and Clint followed in behind.

Dean Travers told Stiles to head to the auditorium with a police escort even though he had half the avengers at his back.

The auditorium was huge was a stunning stage. It could easily fit the entire student body and family members.

Stiles stayed near the back so he could see if Peter and Harry were okay. He tried not to get noticed by the people entering. 

They arrived in packs, quick efficient and organized. It made easier to get everyone in.

Stiles spotted Peter sitting with Harry near the back. Neither had a parent or guardian with them.

Dean Travers walked on stage with the chief Stacey. Gwen was standing off to the side with another officer. She had red eyes from crying and seemed to be hugging herself.

"Attention please." Travers called out. Everyone slowly quieted.

"You are all wondering why you are here and what's the police involvement." The man's voice was steady.

"Around noon today a student brought to my attention that a teacher had been secretly filming the students in the locker rooms." 

The auditorium broke into an uproar. Many parents and students were on there feet yelling. 

Dean Travers raised his hands.

"Quiet!"

The noise slowly lowered.

"The teacher had been arrested and will be prosecuted. In the mean time the school will be closed for a thorough sweep for any more cameras and an investigation will open to see why this was not caught sooner. Once school reopens next week there will be people available for the students to talk with. This is very traumatic and I take the health my the students very seriously. Parents, I will be available at any time for you to get in contact with. Do not speak with the media. I have set up a media block out about this to ensure privacy to your children. I will now pass it over to Chief Stacey."

Stiles stood beside Steve with the man's arm around his shoulder until everyone was allowed. Tony must have gotten Pepper to set something up quick and she was able to correspond with the dean. Damn she was an amazing woman.

Peter and Harry were one of the last ones to leave, easily spotting Stiles on the way out.

Stiles moved a way from Steve and slowly approached the two teens.

Harry looked Stiles over. 

"I'm guessing the dean isn't kicking you out?" He asked after all the students, teachers and parents left.

Stiles shook his head. "No,"

"Were you the one that told the dean about the cameras?" Peter asked a little unsure.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"My dad was the sheriff on my home town, he taught me to notices my surrounds. I get a little vibe when I think I'm being watched. Usually it's right. When I was called into the office I was able to tell the dean," Stiles ran a hand through his hair. That seemed to be his habit lately.

"Was it Evens?"

Stiles gave a nod.

"Dude we are so keeping you around," Harry slug an arm around the teen's shoulder. They were roughly the same height. Peter was at least three inches shorter then them.

Peter stared at the two other teens with a frown on his face.

"This whole situation is violating but I can't help worrying about missed school. My grades can't slip!" 

Stiles let out a small laugh. The lanky teen seemed to be one of their smarter teens in the school!

"I saw your notes earlier your grades will be fine." Stiles looked around the auditorium again.

"Are your parents or guardians picking you up?" Stiles hesitantly asked.

"Nope, Osborn senior sent a driver, as usual." 

Peter looked down.

"My aunt and uncle are both at work. I'm taking the transit," Peter rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes.

"Are you kidding, that's all way across town. It'll take you forever to get home. Why don't I get the driver to drop you off?" Harry offered. 

The three teens headed towards the door.

"Your dad will flip! You are not getting in trouble again!" Peter argued.

"How about Clint and I drive you home?" Stiles offered as they stopped by Stiles adults.

Steve frowned.

Stiles looked at his guardian. "You and Natasha take the SUV home, Clint and I will drive Peter home in my car since I'll probably get it taken away again when I get home for longer then an actual day." Stiles pitched.

Steve wanted to argue but Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder. "Drop Peter safely off and come straight back home," Steve said firmly before turning to the archer. "Got it straight home!" Steve turned on his heels and stalked out of the auditorium. Natasha gave the two boys a smile before following the super soldier.

"They are hot," Harry watched their retreating backs.

"Gwen will kill you!" Peter faced palmed.

"Natasha and Steve are to old for you, especially Steve." Clint smirked tossing Stiles bag back at him. "Come on, we better listen to the mother bear."

It was pouring rain when they exited the school. Perfect way to end such a day.

They separated at the parking lot. There was a Rolls Royce waiting for Harry.

The teen's said good bye, Stiles exchanged phone information with both Harry and Peter before Garry slid into the back seat of the luxury car and out of the rain. 

Stiles, Clint and Peter jogged to where Stiles parking his car. He tossed the keys to Clint and opened the door and popped the seat forwards for Peter to climb in, when the man unlocked it.

"I thought you said you got in on a scholarship?" Peter asked once they were all inside the car and out of the rain.

"I did, I worked my ass off to get this scholarship before my guardianship transferred hands. I think my new guardian gave me this car in guilt because both my dad and godfather died." Stiles explained putting his seat belt of.

"I'm sorry," Peter’s voice was small. “My parents died when I was little.”

“My parents were drunks and abused me and my brother. We later ran away and joined the circus.” Clint added his two cents.

Stiles stared at the archer. 

“You ran away to the circus?” 

Clint gave a nod as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“That explained so much,” Stiles shook his head. 

Peter gave a sad smile from the back seat.

“So where we heading Peter?” Clint asked looking in the rearview mirror.

“Forest Hills, Queens,” Peter muttered from the back.

“Alright, should only take us about 25-30 minutes.” Clint gave a nod.

“If I’m not under house arrest maybe we can hand out and we can go over the notes for all the other classes that I haven’t attend since we share pretty much ever class except for one?” Stiles offered hopefully.

“If the rest of your work was like in Chemistry this morning I think I’ll need to go to you for help.” Peter smiled.

“You’ll have to discuss that with Steve, Tony and James. Even if Steve and Tony let you out, James won’t let you out of his sight for a while.” Clint sent Stiles an apologetic look.

“Well maybe he will join and he can be the brooding guard dog in the corner or something.”

Peter look on in confusion. Did Stiles have three guardians?

Stiles sighed. He will so have to grovel and plead and argue. He didn’t think he would survive being stuck in the tower for a whole week. Yeah he loved spending time with Bucky and the rest of his family but he need a little me time, and not the the sexy self touching thing. He had Bucky for mutual sexy orgasms.

“I’ll guess I’ll have to text you if they don’t take the phone away too.”

“That I think I can help with,” Clint smirked.

Twenty minutes later Clint pulled up in front of a quaint two story house.

“Would you like us to wait and we can explain to your aunt and uncle what happened?” Clint offered.

“No I got it, thank you though.” Peter gave the man a smile.

Stiles hopped out and pulled the seat forwards to let his new friend out of the car. The rain slowed down to a mist now. 

Peter climbed out of the car flinging his backpack over one shoulder. Peter gave Stiles a quick hug. “I’m glad you sat beside me in chemistry.” The smaller teen gave a bright smile.

“I’m glad too,” 

Stiles watched as Peter ran up to the front door of the house, fiddle around with his keys before stumbling through the open door. The teen turned and gave a way before closing the door.

Stiles climbed back into the car.

“Does Barnes have competition now?” Clint teased.

Stiles gave him a dead pan look as the archer pulled away from the curb.

“No. He’s the type of person that’s like a kid brother that you want to wrap in bubble wrap and make sure the world doesn’t hurt him,” Stiles stared out the window.

“Yeah I know how you feel,” Clint rubbed the teen’s head. Stiles shot the archer a look and they drove in silence the rest of the way home.

Clint parked in Stiles’ parking spot and Stiles slowly climbed out of the car. The teen was dreading shouting and disappointing looks, and his mate! His poor, poor mate. 

“Everyone is on Dr. Banner’s floor,” Jarvis stated as they stepped into the elevator.

Stiles gave a whimper. His mate was still in the Hulk containment room.

The elevator stopped off at Bruce’s floor.

The twins were kneeling at the coffee table with Natasha and Bruce colouring. Steve and Tony were heading down the hall way. Stiles stood nervously by the elevator had Clint walked up to Tony, handed the teen’s keys and whispered into the genius’ ear.

Tony left Steve’s side and walked up to the teen. He stood in front of him arms crossed as Stiles stared at the floor.

“Car is going to be gone for two weeks and no you’re not getting it back the next day. You will be babysat again whenever you leave the tower. I will have some one drive you to and from school until you get your car back.” Tony set the rules out. Stiles could only nod. He probably getting off light. Yeah he stopped a drugged addicted teacher from perving on the rest of the student body but at the cost of his own safety. Which, no doubt drove his mate to go crazy enough that they had to Hulk tranquilize him.

“Go visit Barnes.” Tony ordered.

Stiles could only nod and dashed passed Tony and ran down the hall.

Steve walked up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around him. “You did the right thing.”

Tony sighed. “I know. Its new and tough.” The man snuggled back into his mates arms.

Stiles slowly approached the 12 inch reinforced glass enclosed room. There was only a large bed within the room. Bucky was leaning against the door, back facing Stiles, arms on his pulled up legs. His head was bent, hair covering his face.

“Bucky?” Stiles called out gently. 

Bucky didn’t move.

“Bucky please?” Stiles pleaded stepping closer to the glass. He knelt behind his mate and placed a hand on the glass.

Bucky still didn’t not move or seem to hear him.

“I’m sorry,” Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.. “I’m so sorry.” 

Still no response.

Stiles laid down on the floor and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started out writing this chapter, I had originally thought it would totally go in a different direction, but I kinda liked how it turned out. Stiles first day of school is not complete without a little drama:P I hope you guys enjoyed it. Clint and Phil will happen but much later on. There's lots happening before that:D Please let me know if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Stay awesome peeps!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Stiles slowly woke. He felt off. For a moment he couldn't remember anything, until he could. 

He sat up. Someone placed him on the bed in Hulk's room. Bucky sat by the bed leading up against the glass walls.

It was dark out so Stiles must not have slept the night away after his bout of crying. 

"Are you going to talk to me now or just ignore me?" Stiles asked quietly crossing his legs.

"Is that all I am? Am I just a brooding guard dog?" Bucky's quiet voice came from under a curtain of hair.

"No," the teen scrambled off of the bed and crouched in front of his mate. "A) You are my mate, B) I don't have sex with dogs, especially guard dogs." Stiles gave a smile.

"The bases for our relationship is just sex then?"

"It shouldn't be," Stiles sat down on the floor. "It shouldn't be but it is. We actually haven't had real conversations. I don't even know what you're favourite colour is or if you're allergic to anything." He gripped his hair. Things have been disastrous. 

"Blue,"

Stiles looked over to his mate and actually saw him looking at him.

"My favourite colour was blue before the fall. I haven't actually thought about if it's the same now." 

Stiles gave a small smile. "Blue is my favourite too," 

"I hate onions and cabbage,"

"But onion rings!" Stiles looked shocked.

Bucky have him a bland look. "Try living off that shit for years in the 40s and not tell me you still like it."

"I guess that could be fair, but at one point you'll have to try onion rings."  
Stiles stared at the floor. "I'm allergic to penicillin," 

"Shouldn't you be wearing one of the medical bracelets?" Bucky nodded to an empty wrist.

"Not really. I'm not deathly allergic to the crap, it just makes me puke for days. It's not pleasant."

They sat in silence. 

"What are we going to do about our relationship?" Bucky asked.

Stiles tensed. He hope his mate didn't suggest that they put their bond on hold, he didn't think he would survive that or if it was actually possibly.

"Don't break up with me!"

Bucky sighed, reached over and yanked the teen to him.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm saying we need to talk about how we are going to deal with this. Just to be warned though, I might be a little more hovering since I saw that guy attack you in the dean's office." 

"So it wasn't the police arrive that set you off?" Stiles looked up at his mate.

"No, as soon as I saw him charge at you, everything went white. I didn't know what happened next until I woke up in here and Dr. Banner explained." 

Stiles laid his head on his mate's chest and started to fiddle with a loose thread of the torn sleeve of the man's shirt.

"I don't think that suppose to happen. I'll have to look it up. Has that ever happened before?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"We should go on dates," 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at the teen. 

"Well, we kinda did the relationship thing backwards I think. According to the norm, you meet the person start going on dates, after awhile you make it official boyfriends, then sex, then argue if you should get a dog, what breed of dog, are you going to move in together. What colour should the towels and the sheets be? Do you ask them to marry you or not? What about kids, are you going to adopt or use a surrogate-"

Bucky placed his hand over Stiles mouth.

"I think I get the picture. We will try the dating thing. Get to know each other better." He paused unsure if he should even say the next part. "Maybe it would be for best if we don't have sex for a while and I move to a diff-"

Stiles turned in his arms very fast. There was a scowl on the teen's face. "No! You are not moving out. We can see if we can limit ourselves to sex, which I really hope not, as I enjoy it very much, but please don't leave."  

Stiles sat back on his heels. "Since my moms death I use to get panic attacks and nightmares. I thought I grew mostly out of them until Scott was bitten. Then I got nightmares of watching my jeep murder the mechanic. Then there were the ones of Gerard the first time. I moved to DC, and got to meet Steve and them. The nightmares slowly began to disappeared. Then when we saved you and the first time I slept in your arms. There were no nightmares." 

Bucky hugged the teen.

 "I don't want this to make you feel as if I'm using you so I can just get a goodnight sleep. You just make me feel safe." 

Bucky gave a sigh. "You keep the nightmares away too," 

Bruce came and let them out an hour later.

 

Tony stared into his coffee the next morning as he sat, curled up on the couch. He was thinking all night. There were so many thoughts. He couldn't even concentrate on building stuff that's how rough his thoughts were.

First, what to do about Stiles? Did he make the right decision? Was it to harsh of a punishment? He was never made out to be a parent. 

Then there's Stiles school situation. What was going to happen next? It was bound to make Steve have second guesses about sending the twins to school. They need to be with kids there own age, make a friend or two.

Then there's what Pepper said, about Barnes. They are going to have to let the public know soon enough. On their terms otherwise the press will expose Barnes as the winter soldier and the public will call for his head even if the guy was brain washed. He couldn't let that happen to Steve or Stiles.

"Hey you," Steve's sleepy voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

The man was shirtless and dressed in flannel pj bottoms, his hair rumpled from sleep. 

Tony watched as the man shuffled into their small Kitchennet and poured himself a class of orange juice. 

Steve drained his glass before moving to their living room. He flopped on the couch and laid his head on Tony's lap, wrapping his arms around the man. Tony ran a hand through his hair and he gave a happy moan at the sensation.

"You didn't come to bed last night," 

Tony gave a smile. "You know me, my brain never shuts down." He leaned down and gave his mate a kiss on the temple. "There's a few things we need to address," 

Steve shot up alarmed. 

Tony gently made him lay back down. "Nothing bad. First is we are going to have to let everyone know that Barnes is alive, there's no way we can hide his face. It's to noticeable now with the whole Smithsonian exhibit."

Steve nodded. "You're right. We'll have to talk that over with Bucky and Stiles. Do you think Pepper could help us?"

Tony smirked. "Who do you think brought it to my attention? That woman still manages to find time to organize my life while running my company." 

"The other things?"

"Stiles school. Are we going to send him back there or find a different one?"

"You said that school is best for Stiles education."

"Education? Yes. Is it worth his safety and mental health? That is to be discussed."

Oh god, when he start being practical?!

"Can we do something about it?" Steve asked turning towards his mate's stomach and rubbing his face against it.

"You want the avengers to infiltrate it?" Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"Not exactly. Should we give a seminar when the school reopens. Talk to the students?"

"If the avengers go to one school they will need to go to all. That's a lot of schools. It'll take us a over a year. Plus we don't know when we'll get the call again to save the world." Tony continued with his hair petting. 

"I have Jarvis monitoring everything he possibly can to let us know if the world was about to explode. I think Fury and Hill are trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve frowned. "How do you know?"

"Natasha. She thinks they are trying to make it bigger and better then ever. They are starting from scratch with the few known loyal agents they have."

Steve snorted. "Figures Natasha would know,"

Tony was hesitant to bring up the next subject. "Last is the twins. Are we still sending them to a private school?"

Steve tensed and tighten his hold around Tony's middle.

"I want to. I know they need it but," the super soldier trailed off.

"What if I design a security system and have the school install it? Would that make you more comfortable?" 

Tony was pulled down into a searing kiss. "You are the best, sexiest, brilliant mate ever." 

Tony placed his mug on the coffee table and allowed Steve to manipulate him into laying down with the soldier flushed against him.

"I know," Tony smirked as Steve slid a hand under his shirt and attacked his mouth.

 

Dean Travers picked up the phone on his desk not looking up from another report he had to fill out and sign. His office had been cleared out of the mess, the floor vacuumed of wood splinters. 

It way the day after incident and he already had to deal with the board of governors and trustees and several phone calls from parents who demanded to know what's being done.

He already had a headache.

"Dean Travers," he answered into the phone.

"Dean Travers this is Tony Stark, Stiles guardian. I have a proposition for you,"

"The school does not have it in the budget to hire you or the Avengers as security,"

Stark chuckled over the phone. "I'm too busy for that. However, I'm developing a security system that I would like your school to beta test. I can have all the specs finish for you by Friday if you are interested."

The dean sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Why are you asking the school to beta test it? Is it because Stiles is still enrolled here?"

There were two withdrawls so far today. He suspected he might get a few more by the end of the day.

"I'm selfish and this is the best school for Stiles education besides personally teaching him but he doesn't want that. So I can make sure the kid is safe while getting the education he deserves." Stark pitched.

"Mr. Stark, if you would let me be frank."

"Thought your name was George," 

Travers fought the urge to roll his eyes. "If Stiles had gone to a different school and the same thing happened here? Would you still develop a security system for schools to further prevent something like this from ever happening?" Travers asked.

"Honestly? No. However, he was there. He was the one to bring it to your attention. The situation is shit, but let's make it better."

Travers couldn't really argue with that. Some parents would probably be thrilled that Anthony Stark was interested in the school. Others, like Norman Osborn would no doubt call and demand why the school didn't use him to develop a security system. Completely ignoring the fact that OsCorp is strictly biochemical engineering company.

"Will it be operational and presentable come Monday for the student body and their parents?" Travers asked.

"Yes, I will call Thursday to set up a time for me to come over and install it. There will be a detailed manual. Have a nice day dean." Stark ended the call.

Travers sighed and hoped that he did the right thing.

He took a deep breath and grabbed another form from his pile.

 

Tony stood, stretching before looking at the time. It was only 1 in the afternoon. Maybe he can grab a bite to eat and maybe see what everyone is doing.

He headed up to the common floor.

"Sir, Miss Potts is waiting by the elevator for you. I must warn that she does not look amused." Jarvis stated just before the doors opened revealing a pissed off Pepper.

"Pepps when did you get here?" Tony shot an alarmed look to Steve.

"Five minutes ago after I got a phone call from Natasha." The strawberry blond glared. She pointed to the couch, followed Tony and made sure he sat down. She pointed to Steve then to the cushion beside the inventor.

"Sit," 

Steve quickly sat beside his mate.

Pepper stood before the two as everyone looked on.

"Would you mind telling me why you decided to punish Stiles yesterday when to my understanding was that he didn't anything wrong?" The woman tapped her foot.

Stiles froze at his place at the kitchen table. He was having a snack.

The twins were sitting with Natasha on the floor going over the alphabet with blocks. Clint and Bruce were watching the news as Bucky puttered around the kitchen putting the lunch dishes away.

 "He put himself in danger!" Steve pointed out.

"This is also the teen that went with you to take down Hydra. He can handle a teacher." Pepper stared the two down before sighing. "You two need to stop and think for a moment. You guys choose to have Stiles live with you after the whole S.H.I.E.l.D, Hydra thing. You are now dealing with new worries which was added onto when you found the twins." She sat on the coffee table with a gentle tone. "You guys are scared and are worried what will happen to the three of them that it's clouding your judgement."

"I'm not going to be your therapist. However, I called one in that will see you tomorrow. She's going to be talking to everyone in this room." Pepper pulled out a card and handed Steve.

"Now really think, did Stiles deserved to be punished?"

Tony shook his head. He's been thinking this over all night. The teen truly didn't do anything wrong. 

Steve sighed. The teen stood up for what's right and stopped a devastating crime against his fellow peers. 

"You owe Stiles an apology." Pepper pointed out.

"We owe Stiles more than an apology." Tony looked over to the teen.

Stiles was staring down at his empty plate.  He didn't look up as the chairs on either side of his were pulled out and sat in.

"Stiles," Tony started.

"It's okay." Stiles cut the older man off.

"That's thing, it's not okay." Steve took over. "You did something to be proud of and instead of praising you for it. We punished and broke your trust." 

"I'm a puppy now?" Stiles asked.

"That's not what we're getting at." 

"Stiles do you remember what I told you in the workshop?" Tony turned the teen's chair to face him.

Stiles gave a nod. "Well apparently it also applies to Steve. We are so new at this and we are going to fuck up, probably worse in the future. I meant what I said about telling when we are doing wrong. Even when we are too stubborn to see it. I want you to yell at us to get the point across if we still don't get it."

"I don't think we should be encouraging him to do any yelling." Steve level Tony with a flat look.

"I'm probably going to end up yelling at some point. I'm a teenager with raging hormones and emotions," Stiles took a breath and finally looked up. Tony was giving him this look. 

"Since Pepper is awesome and knows how to pull someone's head out of their ass," Tony took a breath, "I'm sorry. I should not have done what I did. We should not have done what we did," Tony gestured between Steve and him. 

"Steve and I will have long discussions with the shrink lady tomorrow. The punishments I gave you yesterday gone and voided."

"We punished you when you stood up for something that was right. It took a lot of courage and we ignored that."

Stiles looked between his two guardians. "Why are we such a fuck up family?"

"Because we are a chemical disaster,"  Tony pulled the teen into his arms. Steve joined them. 

"Good, now that is all taken care of," Pepper called from the coffee table. She stood up and brushed out none existent wrinkles out of her shirt. "I believe there are some very important people I should be introduced to."

She gave Tony a pointed look.

"Ah yes," Tony pulled back from Stiles and stood.

"Pepper meet Stiles, Stiles this is Pepper Potts a good friend and the CEO of my company." Tony introduced.

Stiles got to his feet and walked towards the strawberry blond. He held out a hand to shank. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Despite Tony being a complete idiot he has praised your intelligence." She gave him a smile.

"I try." 

Natasha got the twins to stand and move away from the blocks. 

"Pepper these are the twins Wanda and Pietro, Steve's children," 

Pietro looked up at Tony. "And yours too,"

Tony gave a little chuckle. "And mine as well,"

Pepper crouched down in front of the twins and held out a hand for each of them to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm your aunt Pepper." Pepper smiled at each of the twins as she shook their little hands.

"Nice meet you too," Wanda greeted. Pietro gave a nod.

"If Bruce doesn't mind getting my bag, there are two presents in there for you," 

Bruce got up from the chair and retrieved her bag by the wall.

Pepper accepted her bag and pulled out two wrapped boxes. 

The twins looked to their dad to see if it was okay. Steve gave a nod.

They took the offered gifts and sat back down on the floor to open them.

Inside the boxes where more sets of clothes and two books each.

"Thank you miss Pepper," Wanda smiles and looked over one of the books. Pietro nodded and went to show Natasha his book. The redhead smiled down at the little boy.

"Well they clearly get their mannerisms from Captain Rogers," Pepper lightly teased as she stood up.

"Movie bonding moment!" Clint declared from where he was lounging the second arm chair.

Bucky moved out from the kitchen having put all the dishes away. He hadn't seen a movie since they were at Stiles' dad's place and spent most of the night watching movies. He came up beside his mate.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Pepper, silently asking.

"Sure why not? I haven't seen a good movie in a while." 

"I'll get the popcorn going," Stiles offered before heading into the kitchen and grabbing that large box of bags of microwave popcorn. 

"We should probably watch something kid appropriate." Bruce commented

"Jarvis pull up ever Disney, Dreamworks and Pixar along with every other child movie." Tony ordered as he stare at the couch. He found the perfect sport with room for the twins and Steve. 

He gestured for the twins to climbs up into the couch as he grabbed several blankets. He handed one to Pepper.

Stiles pulled several large bowls out of the cupboard, and two small bowls for the twins.

"Would you like some help?"

Stiles turned and saw Bucky standing there with his hands in his jeans pockets. 

He started the microwave. 

"Sure, if you can get some glasses down." Stiles headed to the fridge and got out the juice and milk.

"Do you want milk, juice or water?" Stiles asked placing the milk and juice on the counter.

"Probably water," the assassin said thinking back to when he was still brainwashed in Pierce's house before getting the assignment to kill his childhood friend and his coworker.

Stiles gave a smile.  "Want to ask what everyone would like?"

Bucky gave a nod and headed out to the living room to get the orders. 

Stiles added the twins' cups to row for the adults. The microwave beep so he switch out bags and restarted the appliance.

Two bowls were filled when Bucky came back into the kitchen. The man started to pour the drinks.

It didn't take too long before the popcorn bowl and drinks were distributed and everyone had their preferred spots. 

Stiles curled up beside Bucky on the love-seat, the bowl of popcorn on Bucky's lap. 

"We should watch Wall-e," Stiles offered grabbing some popcorn and putting it in his mouth.

"What do you know about picking good kid movies?" Clint asked.

Stiles shot the archer a smirk. "I made you watch Zootopia and you enjoyed it."  

Clint turned to the tv when Natasha looked at him.

"I guess Wall-e it is," Tony stated.

 

'Stiles its Peter, just wanted to know if things were good with your guardians. Aunt May and Uncle Ben flipped out and called and yelled at the school.' Was the text message on the teen's phone when he got back to his room.

Stiles got ready for be before turning his attention to the phone.

'It wasn't okay when I got home, today was better. Tomorrow I'm seeing shrink. Are you free Thursday? We can hang out somewhere do our homework? Do we even have homework?'

Stiles placed his phone on the night stand and burrowed himself under the blanket. Bucky entered the bedroom grabbed clothes off the dresser and headed into the bathroom.

Stiles phone went off.

'Your guardians are sending you to a shrink? Is it because of the things at school, or something entire different. If it's totally different then none of my business. Thursday should be good. I know this little coffee shop that had decent prices and good nectar from the gods.'

Stiles looked to closed bathroom door.

'My boyfriend will probably be joining us,'

'Guard dog?'

Stiles wince. 'Yeah I should not have said that. James is actually awesome.' 

Bucky opened the bathroom door dressed for bed. 

"Do you want to come with Peter and I Thursday to a coffee shop? We'll be doing some homework and hanging out." Stiles asked as the man climbed into the bed beside him.

Bucky stared at him. "You would want me to come with you guys?" 

"Why not?" 

"What if I become over protective and do something that you would not like?"

"Then we’ll talk about it afterwards. Would you like to come?” Stiles asked again.

Bucky gave a sharp nod and was rewarded with a smile.

‘Boyfriend is onboard. text tomorrow with details?’ Stiles sent a test. 

‘Sure!’ 

The teen said goodnight to Peter before placing his phone back onto the night table and snuggled into the blankets. Bucky wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him close.

“We can go on a date afterwards,” Stiles suggested sighing at the feel of his mate’s arms around him.

Bucky answered with a kiss to the temple and the tightening of his arms.

 

Wednesday had been hell with talking to the therapist. For everyone. It was the first time that take out was ordered into the tower since Stiles started living there. They needed so much comfort food, it wasn’t even funny. 

Tony locked himself in his workshop after his time slot, his eyes were red. Steve spoke on the phone to Sam on and off for almost five hours, and called Pepper at least four times. Pepper decided that she was going to spend the day with the twins and give the adults a break with the whole opening up with the therapist, and took them to see Zootopia and to shop at the Disney Store and LegoLand. Bruce and Natasha weren’t seen after theirs. Clint found himself exploring the ductwork of the tower. He ended up finding a large enough cross section that he could making into a nest. 

Stiles, to deal with the aftermath, spoke to each of the Pack members, Danny and the twins and upgraded Jarvis Bot. Since Stiles had disconnected the AI robot from the main Jarvis server, the little bot seemed to have developed a different personality from the Tower Jarvis.

Bucky had stayed in the training rooms after his appointment and only came out to have a shower and eat dinner with them. The man never said anything when him and Stiles went to bed that night. Stiles never mentioned the two guns he found taped to the back of the headboard.

When Stiles woke on Thursday morning, it was to an empty bed. Bucky wasn’t in the bathroom when the teen stumble in to relive his bladder and have a shower. He changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and headed out of his bedroom grabbing a blue hoody on his way.

He was heading to the elevator to see if Bucky was on the common floor when he noticed his mate puttering around in their kitchennet.

Their small table was set for breakfast. There were two glasses of orange juice, a bowl of fresh fruit, two muffins with Bucky serving up two omelets onto plates.

The assassin turned as Stiles headed towards the table.

“Good morning.” Bucky carried the plates to the table.

Stiles sat down. “Morning. You made breakfast?” Stiles looked down at the yummy looking omelet in confusion.

“You make most of the meals, so I decided that you needed a break.” Bucky waited for Stiles to take a bite. “Plus, I thought we could have breakfast together,”

The teen looked at his mate and gave a smile. He took a bite and gave a happy noise at the taste. “Its good, thank you.”

Bucky gave a smile back. He was pleased that Stiles was enjoying the food. He noticed the teen didn’t finish everything, but he ate more then at the previous breakfasts. He was concern about the teen’s eating habits, of course he was going to be concerned, especially as the teen lost a little weight. He just didn’t know how to approach the subject. After the past two days, mostly just yesterday, he would have to think his words and actions out first before actually doing them.

If the teen’s appetite continues to be almost none existent and he lost more weight, he will tell the teen his concerns. For now, he can only watch.

“Have you decided where we would go for our date?” Stiles asked as he slipped into his shoes and grabbed his backpack. The breakfast dishes were cleaned up and put away. They were getting ready to leave and meet with up with Peter.

“I do, theres a couple places that I want to take you,”

Bucky and Stiles hopped into the elevator to bring them down to the garage. Stiles was a little nervous, one for Bucky to be meeting Peter, and two, for their date afterwards. What would they do? What comes to the mind of a World War 2 veteran turned brainwashed super soldier when he thinks of a date?

Now he really wanted to know.

“Are you going to tell me?” Stiles asked as the elevator stopped at the garage.

“No,” Bucky gave a smile as they exited.

Stiles stopped. Who was going to drive? Bucky turned and gave him a confused look.

“Do you want to drive?” Stiles asked.

“Would that be alright if I did?”

Stiles thought it over. He actually never been in a car when his mate was driving.

“I don’t have a problem.” The teen held out the keys to his car.

Bucky took out a set of keys from his leather jacket. He had a glove on his left hand. “I was thinking maybe we can take my car.” 

Stiles blinked. When did the other man get a car?

“You have a car?” Stiles asked as Bucky led him passed the SUV, his own car, Steve’s Motor Bike, Natasha’s corvette, and Tony’s collection of fancy cars.

“Yes, Stark had one fitted just before Steve and I left chasing down Hydra bases. It arrived two days ago.”

Bucky stopped beside a matted black 2016 Pontiac GTO. 

“I don’t peg you for american muscle,” Stiles stated as they got into the car. 

“What did you picture me driving?” Bucky asked as he started the car.

“Honestly?” Stiles gave his mate a look, his bag down at his feet.

Bucky put the car in revers and backed out of his parking spot before shifting gears and heading out of the garage. 

“Tank. I can picture you driving down main street in a tank.”

Bucky smirked. “Its been a while since I drove a tank. When I was on solo missions with Hydra, there was either a jet, plane, jeep, or motorcycle waiting for me.”

“Is this your first time in a power car?” Stiles’ eye widen. His mate was willing to talk about his days with Hydra?

Bucky shifted gears heading away from the tower. “I was trained on how to drive any vehicle and with every form of weapon there was. Where are we meeting Peter?”

Stiles looked through his phone. “Spolem, on Fresh Pond Rd.” Stiles looked up from his phone. “Does this mean you could kick ass with a katana?”

“I kick ass at everything.” Bucky sent him a little smirk his way.

Yeah his mate was pretty badass.

They pulled up to the little cafe, it was nestled between a beauty supply shop and a Mediterranean grill. Stiles put some money into the meter for three hours and grabbed Bucky’s hand to walk into the cosy looking cafe.

Bucky’s eyes swept the place looking for any form of threats and where the back exit was incase the front was blocked.

Stiles looked around trying to see if he could spot Peter, which he did. The shaggy brown haired teen was sitting in the back corner sitting in a comfy armchair with books already pulled out onto the coffee table in front of him. There was someone else sitting beside the teen. It was Gwen.

“Peter’s at the back corner. It looks like Gwen from school if with him. Will that be okay?” Stiles asked Bucky.

Bucky looked to where Stiles pointed out before giving a nod. He wasn’t happy about an extra unknown person, but he needed to try, for Stiles’s sake. 

Stiles offered Bucky a smile. “Alright how about we grab something to drink and head over.” 

Once the two got their drinks, a plain black coffee for Bucky and a Nutella Latte for Stiles, they headed to the back corner.

“Hey Peter, Gwen,” Stiles greeted the two teens.

Peter looked up and grinned. "Stiles! Glad you can make it, when I mentioned to Gwen that we were to be meeting she tagged along. I hope you don't mind," the last was said with a side glance to Bucky.

"Nope, it's all good," Stiles sat in a chair, Bucky took the one facing the front and set his bag by his feet.

"Peter, Gwen this is my boyfriend James," Stiles introduced as he pulled his notebooks from his bag before taking out a Starkpad. 

Bucky gave a wave as Stiles handed him the tablet. "I figured you might want something to do while we work." Stiles smiles at him before turning to his friends. 

Bucky's attention switched from watching everything around them, the tablet and looking at the school work his mate and his friends were working on.

"So James what do you do?" Gwen asked twenty minutes into their study session. 

Stiles looked to his mate as Peter groaned beside him.

"Why do you want to know?" Bucky asked.

"You are clearly older then us, which might be against the law for you to be dating Stiles." Gwen raised an eyebrow when she looked up from a math problem. 

"I'm ex military, I work for a privet firm now." Bucky answered. It wasn't that far off. He was in the army back in the 1940s and Tony just sent him a message on the tablet if he was willing to test out the security program tonight, which the genius was designing.

"How old are you?" Gwen frown, clearly not happy with his answer. 

Bucky thought for a second. He was twenty seven when he fell from the train. He didn't look older then that even though he was over 90 years old.

"27,"

 

Steve walked onto Clint's floor. He wanted to go look at schools on the list Tony gave him. He originally wanted Tony to go with him since they are raising the twins together, but the genius was finishing off the security system. That was on level with looking for a school because the with the security system Steve can ensure the twins have one more level of protectively. The therapist yesterday went over his fears that someone was going to find and kidnap the twins to be experimented on. Bruce has not confirm if they have the super serum. Either way the fear is there. 

Bucky was his second choice but his best friend was out with Stiles and was going to go on a date later that day.

Natasha and Bruce took the twins out to the park. He only allowed it when Natasha showed that she had three guns on her.

"Clint?!" Steve called out.

He was startled when the archer suddenly appeared before him, dropping down from the ceiling.

"Were you just in the vents?" Steve asked confused.

Clint gave a nod. "What's up Cap?"

Steve shook his head. "Tony is busy with a the new security system that will be installed in Stiles school, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me to cross some schools off the list for the twins." 

Clint tiled his head. "I don't see why not, want to leave now?"

Steve gave a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know what to name this chapter. I hope this explained a little of Tony and Steve's reaction. At first I tried to write some therapy dialog but I suck at it, so you'll only know about it in past tense. Sorry :(
> 
> The next chapter will be cute and small; Stiles and Bucky's first date.
> 
> Thank you all for reading an enjoying this story, I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. I can not tell you how much it makes me giddy in side, I just want to bake you cookies.
> 
> Let me know of any mistakes, I'll try to get to them as quickly as possible.
> 
> Stay Awesome


	18. The Date

Stiles said goodbye to Gwen and Peter and grabbed Bucky's hand and walked out of the cafe. It was a little tense after Bucky had revealed his 'age', but Stiles was able to smooth things over by lying a little. He said that his guardians knew of his relationship and they they were waiting until he turned 18 before they would have sex. Gwen didn't look to convinced but she let it go.

Stiles pleased that he was pretty much ahead of everyone in his classes, it meant he had more time to concentrate on all the other things going on in his life. He was able to help both Peter and Gwen with some of the other subjects like english and math.

Bucky actually pointed out key points in history that was not in their books. When they asked how he knew he gave the answer of military knowledge. He didn't reveal that he was actually the one that started some of the civil wars in the third world countries when he was brainwashed.

Now that they were finished with the studying Stiles was excited. Bucky was now going to take them on their first date.

"So where are we going?" Stiles asked again when they got into the car.

"You'll see when we get there."

Bucky smiled as he pulled away from the curb.

Stiles looked around in anticipation as Bucky drove the to their date. He kind of liked the sneakiness and mystery but at the same time he just wanted to know!

Half hour later Bucky pulled into the parking lot of Central Park Zoo.

"We're going to the zoo?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Bucky answered as he looked for a parking spot. "I've never been to a zoo before and this way we can also learn about each other's favourite animal or animals." 

The assassin found a parking sport relatively close to the entrance.

Stiles tossed his bag into the back seat before getting out of the car.

"This is kind of dorky and I love it," stiles flashed his mate a bright smile before grabbing his hand.

The line to get in wasn't very long and the stamp they put on Stiles wrist was that of a panda. Bucky got a lion.

"Come on let's start at the back of the zoo and work our way forwards." Stiles tugged Bucky along after him as he weaved in and out of the small crowd. Stiles made sure he didn't look at the animals as they made their way down the paths. He wanted to enjoy them with Bucky on the way back.

The first stop were the red pandas. They were cute if Stiles had to describe them.

"Red Panda?" Bucky raised an eyebrow that the sign before looking for the animal. "Is it related to the other panda?" 

"No actually." Stiles gave a grin leaning against the barrier to the red panda exhibit. "Red pandas were first thought to be part of the bear and racoon family until further research was done and they found them to be actually more with the weasel and skunk, as a part of the superfamily of Muscletoids. Which is just a a fancy word for carnivoran mammals that share the likeness of their skulls and teeth." Stiles explained.

"How do you know that?" 

"Google. When I get bored and basically blocked from causing trouble, I turn to google and just look stuff up. Just like it's been recorded that the male circumcision dates back to ancient Egypt where is was a common practice but once Alexander the Great took over the Greeks viewed a true naked man to still be intact. They can't pinpoint it to were it first originated from, but it's been used for religious means as a right of passage and believed to promote fertility. Though now some people use the procedure for health reasons even though they still use it in religion." Stiles babbled off, staring at the red and white face of the panda that was poking it's head from around a tree.

"Why do you know about the history of the male circumcision?" Bucky asked. A couple of teens just a few feet away were giving them looks.

"I ended up writing a paper on it for economics but it was rejected." 

Bucky stared.

"Don't give me that look, it was back when my ADHD controlled my life so I randomly looked up shit and wrote papers about it." 

Bucky gave a little chuckle. "Where to next?" 

"The snow monkeys then the snow leopard." 

Spending the few hours at the zoo with Bucky was fun. He found out that the man did not like cockroaches and centipedes, and told Stiles that he was crazy to have owned a Boa when he was younger. He noticed that the older man was watching the snow leopards the longest out of all the animals they saw. Stiles didn't really have a favourite animal since to zoo didn't have much of a selection of exotic animals but he did come to enjoy the red pandas the far best.

"Do you think we could stop off at the gift shop? I'm thinking of picking up something for the twins." 

Bucky gave a nod. 

They headed into the gift shop, which had more stuffies and animal stuff then what was shown in the zoo.

Stiles grabbed two books, one of aquatic animals and the other on land mammals. The twins could never have too many book. Now how was he going to sneak the snow leopard stuffie with Bucky so observant.

He turned around to look at Bucky and noticed his mate was not there. What? He looked around but stop. This was a good time to swipe the stuff and pay for everything before his mate came back.

Which was what he did. He grabbed the snow leopard off the shelf and made his way to the cash. The person was just being handed their purchases just as he reached the cash. He gave another quick look around to make sure Bucky wasn't going to pop up anywhere.

He paid for the items and took the bag handed to him. He hope he could surprise his mate.

Stiles waited by the exit of the shop for Bucky.

He spotted his mate walking towards him. His leather jacket was now zipped up. He had been waring it unzipped the entire day. Suspicious.

"Got everything?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah where did you go?" Stiles inquired slipping his hand into Bucky's as they headed towards the exit.

"Washroom," 

Stiles gave a nod. "Are we going to head back to the tower?" 

"No, we have one more stop." Bucky gave a smile and unlocked the car.

Stiles placed his purchases in the backseat and buckled up.

"You have something else planned?" 

Bucky gave a nod.

Twenty minutes later, back in queens, they arrived at a diner that didn't look like it changed from the 40s.

"We are eating dinner out?" Stiles asked as he looked the place over through his window.

"When Steve and I had a little extra money, we use to eat here. From what I read, this place hasn't changed since the 40s, even keeping it within the family. I remember the dame that was the waitress her husband was the cook, she was always nice to Steve and I, gave us extra pieces of pie. Their great granddaughter owns it now."

Stiles stared at Bucky. His mate went through the trouble of thinking of where to take him and even found parts of his past to share with him. He may have just fell a little bit more in love with the older man.

"Think they have curly fries?" Stiles before he got out of the car. He stared at the building. 

"Let's find out," Bucky came up behind him, his jacket now undone.

What was up with the jacket thing?

They headed to the entrance and Bucky held the door open to the teen.

The place was done up in white and light green. The walls were white subway tiles with a green trim. The upholstery was the light green with a thin white piping trim. It was updated but stayed the same in design. 

A pretty blond waitress called out as she was serving a table. "Pick a seat and I'll be right with you,"

Bucky ushered Stiles to a booth in the corner, the one where Steve and him use to sit according to his memory.

They slid across from each other in the booth. Stiles plucked two menus out of the holder by the window and looked over the selections.

Two minutes later the waitress came by, her name was Sarah.

"What can I get you two?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll have a chicken burger with curly fries and a chocolate milkshake," Stiles ordered. 

The waitress wrote his order down. "And you Hun?"

"I'll have the Angus burger without onions, regular fries and a water please." 

"I'll be right back with your drinks," she smiled and left.

"So far, this has been the best date ever, grant this is the only date I've been on, but still best date." Stiles flashed his mate a bright smile.

Bucky frowned. "No one has taken you on a date?" 

Stiles shook his head. "I was always the spazzy type kid growing up. No one did a double take," he shrugged and started to play with a napkin.

"I'm a little upset that no one has paid you the attention you deserve, but I can't help but poster that I'm the one to give you your first date." 

Bucky gave Stiles such an intense look that the teen flushed and squirmed in his seat.

"You have been my first for everything, and will with out a doubt continue to do so."

The waitress came back with their drinks.

Bucky waited until the waitress was gone before he spoke.

"So you were a virgin when we first had sex?"

Stiles gave a nod shredding the napkin in his hands. "Yes. It's not a horrible thing you know. If we didn't I might not have been able to heal your memories. I don't regret it." 

Bucky placed a hand on Stiles hands to still them. The teen looked at up at his mate.

"I don't regret it as well," the assassin rubbed the back of the teen's hand with his thumb.

"That would feel a little awkward if you did," Stiles joked a little. Bucky gave a smile.

"What would you go for in college?" Bucky asked.

Oh right, they were trying to get to know each other more. Stiles let go of the shredded mess he made.

"After high school I was planning on going to MIT for engineering. Did you know that Tony, once he saw your arm and got a look on the inside, started planning on building you a new one." Stiles smiled a little nervously. "We don't know how your arm is attached, so there is a few different designs. Tony will probably approach you next week to talk about it," 

Bucky frown. His friend's mate was building him an arm? He had mix feelings about his arm since regaining his memories.

Being the asset the arm was always part of him, an extended weapon to get his missions done. Now, especially having used it against Stiles in the pasted, he's hated it, but it made him strong. He would take whatever strength he could get to protect the teen.

"Tony said that I can help, well I have helped a little so far on the internal workings," Stiles rubbed that back of his neck. "Tony thought I should have some input, but I mentioned to him that it's really up to you,"

Bucky was silenced. He had no words. Which was a good thing because he was pretty sure that if he did have words they would be a little sappy and dorky. Though, he was sure his mate wouldn't mind that.

"Here are your food fellas," the waitress came over and placed a plate down in front of each of them.

"Thanks," Stile gave the woman a smile and stared down at the yummy food in front of him. He missed curly fries, he handn’t had them since DC. He grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth.

"Good?" Bucky asked with a little smirk.

Stiles reply was to shove another fry into his mouth.

Bucky picked up his burger after making sure there was no onions on it and took a bite. It was good and juicy. Juice dribbled down his chin and he quickly caught it with his fleshy hand.

"Good?" Stiles asked with devious look. Bucky gave a nod as he whipped his hand, glove and face.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever had a burger that tasted that good before. Missions usually didn't leave for food that wasn't dehydrated or tasted of cardboard."

Stiles' eye widen as he dunk a piece of curly fry into his milkshake. "Geeze, how is it that your body hasn't rejected all the rich food we've been feeding you?"

Bucky wrinkled his nose. What was his mate doing? "I believe the serum has something to do with that. What are you doing?" Bucky asked as the teen ate the milkshake covered fry.

Stiles paused in his chewing. "Oh!" Stiles finished chewing and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"It's actually not that bad, it's much better when the milkshake is very thick like. It's really good, want to try?"

Bucky shook his head. "No, I'll leave you to enjoy it though." 

The assassin grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted a little onto his plate. He picked up a fry and dunked it in the red tomato goodness and ate it.

Stiles chuckled a little before cutting his chicken burger in half. He picked up on half and brought it to his mouth.

He hoped that he would be able to finish his entire plate but it doesn't look like it when he ate the one half and 2/3s of his fries. He'll have to take it home. It's to good to let it go to waste.

Bucky was finished his food and watched his mate pick at his food.

"Are you planning on joining any sports teams at school?"

Stiles pushed his plate away and wiped his hands. "I haven't decided yet. The first day of school was disastrous, and I'm unsure if I'm going to just concentrate on school work or if I can juggle both,"

Bucky regarded the teen. "You are very intelligent. You are easily a head of the rest of your peers judging by your note comparison this morning. Doing both will be easy."

"If I chose a sport, would you come watch the games?" Stiles peered at the older man.

"Of course,"

The waitress stopped by to clear their plates. "Did you want me to wrap this up for you?" She asked Stiles in regards to his half finished plate.

"Yes please."

"Would you guys like coffee, another milkshake or desert?"

"I'll have a slice of your apple pie please," Bucky turned to Stiles, "Another milkshake?" 

Stiles gave a nod. 

"Alright, be right back Hun," She flashed Bucky a flirtatious smile.

Stiles frowned at her retreating back.

Bucky was amused at Stiles. His little mate was jealous. The waitress was pretty but he only had eyes for the teen. 

"Stiles," Bucky called the teen's attention back to him.

Stiles had a little pout on his face. 

"Why is the Jarvis Bot hiding from you?" The assassin asked trying to distract the teen from his little jealousy.

"He's not hiding. He's testing out his new upgrades in the twins new room. I have more upgrades in mind for him, but I'll probably need Tony's help. The Jarvis bot was curious about what's so fascinating about the vents that Clint spend so much time in them. I figure if I can make him fly he can check them out on his own to see why Clint like them." Stiles explained. He was happy that the Jarvis bot showed signs of wanting to learn. It was child like.

The waitress came back with a hot piece of pie and another milkshake. "Anything else?" She asked. 

"Nope, this should do," Stiles stated keeping his smile light and took a drink of his milkshake. He didn't want to end up glaring at the woman. His mate took time and thought into this date and he didn't want to ruin it by being jealous that his handsome older mate got a little attention. His mate was hot and rugged of course the man would get admiring looks and flirts.

Bucky hid a smile as he took a bite of the heated pie. It was good with the right amount of cinnamon and nutmeg. It was better then he remembered.

"Would you like a bite?" He asked the teen. 

Stiles gave a nod and reached out a hand for the fork. He frowned when Bucky didn't hand it over. Instead his mate cut up a piece and held the offered food for him to take from the fork with his mouth.

Stiles gave a smile, lowering his hand, and leaned forwards and wrapped his mouth around the fork. The pie was really good. He would do order this if he wasn't so full.

"That's pretty damn good." 

Bucky grinned and finished off his pie. 

They talked for a little bit longer before Bucky asked for the bill when it looked like Stiles' eyes were beginning to droop. It was closer to 9 pm now.

When the bill arrived, Bucky quickly took it when the teen reached for his wallet to pay. The man paid and argued that he chose the locations on the date he gets to pay. Stiles reluctantly put his wallet back, not use anyone really paying for him.

Bucky left the bill, money and a nice tip on the table and walked out with the teen. The skies had darken when they were in the dinner.

Stiles slid into the front passenger seat when Bucky had unlocked the door. He leaned into his mate when the man got into the car, reframing from wrapping himself around the man's arm as he still had to shift gears.

He stared out the front window, his eyes slowly closing as the feeling of safety and content washed over him. He was pleasantly full from dinner.

He must have fallen asleep because the next moment he woke in their bed back at the tower. It was still dark out. He had been out for four hours, according to the clock beside the bed.

Stiles slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. His brain was still foggy from sleep, but he notice that he was no longer wearing his clothes. Instead, Bucky must have stripped him down to his boxers. He looked around the room and noticed a couple things. His purchased were on the dresser, his backpack on the desk and the bed was empty.

His mate also wasn't in bed. Why wasn't the man in bed?

He got his answer when the bathroom door open. Stiles squinted at the light before it was turned off.

Bucky was dressed for bed in just pj bottoms. The man climbed into the bed and pressed a kiss to Stiles forehead. 

"Hey sleepy," Bucky grinned at how rumpled his mate look.

"Why didn't you wake me when we got back?" Stiles asked tiredly.

"I didn't want to wake you." Bucky laid down and pulled the teen into his arms.

"Wait, let me up for a sec," the teen struggled weakly still complete sleep dazed. 

Bucky let him go an watched as the teen tumbled from the bed and stumbled to the dresser. 

Stiles reached into the bag, back facing his mate, blocking what he was doing. He pulled out the snow leopard, turned, quickly hiding the stuffy behind his back. Stiles walked over to his mate's side of the bed.

"I got you something," he said as Bucky sat back up.

The teen brought the toy out from behind his back.

Bucky accepted it, a little confused.

Stiles sat on the side of the bed.

"I noticed that at the zoo this was one of the only animals that caught your attention. Granted the selection of animals weren't big, but it seemed, for now, that this might be your favourite animal." He started to babble. "We can totally change it if it not. Of course you also don't need to to accept it since you know it is possibly a little childish since its a stuffy and you're a grown man-"

Bucky cut of his mate's nervous babble with a gently kiss.

"Thank you Stiles, I love it." He indeed loved it. It's the first real gift he gotten since he was fourteen. Growing up not having at lot of money and younger siblings he stopped getting gifts at birthdays and Christmas so his younger siblings could enjoy their birthdays and holidays. He was fine with that, insisted that his mom spend the money on his siblings. He even contributed when he had gotten a part time job.

Spending the last seventy years as hydra's asset he obviously didn't get 'gifts' from them. So his mate getting him something was a big deal.

"You do?" The teen asked still a little unsure.

Bucky nodded before reaching over to the night table and opened up the top drawer. He pulled out the gift he sneakily got Stiles earlier when the teen was busy looking at the books for the twins.

"I got you this," he held out a red panda stuffy. "As you said, the zoo doesn't have that large of a selection of animals but you were the most interested in the red pandas."

Stiles took the stuffy. He didn't know what to say. His mate was sneaky. He didn't see him with a bag at the zoo.

"Did you hide the toy in your jacket?" 

Bucky gave a nod. "Yeah, after I paid for it and saw you were still busy with the books I went to the bathroom and stuffed it in my jacket and zipped it. When you were busy looking at the diner I placed it in the glove box." Bucky explained.

"You sneak," Stiles leaned in and gave the man a deep kiss. "Thank you for the awesome date. I had a great time," Stiles climbed on top of the man's lap and wrapped his arms around him, the stuffy still in his hand and gave him a hug.

He nuzzled the man's neck happily.

Bucky wrapped his arms around the teen and breathed in his scent. He was happy that his mate enjoyed himself.

It had been a little difficult when he wasn't expecting another person to join his mate's study group, though he felt proud of the restrain he had not to drag the teen out of the cafe. The zoo was a little easier since none of his previous missions involved zoos before and the diner was a familiar place. It was a step in the right direction. 

"We should probably get some sleep, it's after 1 am." Bucky stated not wanting to let go on his mate.

"Let me just find a place to put our new friends then we can go back to hugging like octopi." Stiles reluctantly pulled back.

The teen looked around the room for the perfect spot.

"We aren't going to have them in the bed with us?" Bucky teased.

Stiles flashed his a sleepy smile. 

"The bed is for us, these two should have their own spot." Stiles climbed off his mate and took the snow leopard from his hand.

The teen shuffled over to his desk and arranged the two stuffy just right. Stiles gave a nod and headed back to bed.

He didn't climb onto his side, instead he rounded the bed and climbed back into Bucky's lap and wrapped himself around the man.

"Okay it's bed time now,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that chapter took a little longer then I wanted, but I believe it turned out well:) Still so glad that everyone is enjoying the story. Remember point out mistakes and I'll try and fix thems.
> 
> Stay awesome my wonderful readers!!!


	19. Peter

Tony spent the better day of Friday retrofitting Stiles school with the new security system. He worked through the entire day with the school's security guards, so he could spend the good part of Saturday with Steve and the twins looking at the schools his mate and Clint hadn’t crossed off the list.

Saturday the twins met with several principles and toured many schools. Steve and Tony sat down with the twins and asked them which ones they liked. They were going to take the twins opinions into account for picking a school. It was something the therapist suggested, to give the twins a choice, since they spent the first 4 years of their lives without choice.

The twins liked the second and the fifth school they visited. Both of the private schools weren't high on Tony and Steve's lists but maybe the twins needed a little less perfection in their early education. So when they further crossed the school off the list they were down to four. They debated the pros and cons of each remaining schools and compared them. Two were remaining, one that Tony and Steve really liked and the one the twins picked out.

The one that the twins had picked ended up being the one they went with when because it was the school closest to the Tower. A 15 minute drive. This school didn't introduce a uniform until grade 1. 

Steve had called the chosen school and set up a time next week for the twins to come in and take a placement test to see where it would be best to place them. He was nervous about sending the twins off to school. 

Each day that passes it gets a little better, but he still has his worries. He still fears the Hydra will come back and take his children away from him.

Saturday night passed with him standing in the door way of the twins' room watching them sleep. It was the first night that they wanted to sleep in it.

Tony, who was wearing low riding Captain America boxers and a sultry look, took one look at him, sighed, gave him a kiss and left him to his watching. 

He knew that he was being ridiculous, but he just couldn't help it.

When early morning came, he was dragged away from the twins room by Bucky to go for a run with him and Stiles. 

The run cleared his head a bit so he could think a little more rationally. He was going to have to make it up to his mate for leaving him alone when they finally gotten their bed back. 

 

While Steve was moping around after Tony while also keeping an eye on the twins, Clint got a call from Hill.

The archer was adding the final touches to his vent nest when he gotten the call.

"Best archer in the world how may I help?" Clint answered his phone.

There was sigh on the other end. "Barton, against my better judgement I have a job for you." Hill stated. 

Clint could picture her right now rubbing her temples like she always did when dealing with him.

"I'm listening."

He kind of been missing missions lately. Well more to do with the fact that they always were reliable for him to forget about the fact that Phil wasn't around.

"As we are rebuilding a better S.H.I.E.L.D, we have picked up a rumour that Brock Rumlow survived the fall of the Triskelion and is hiding out in Bolivia. We need you to locate and gather further information."

Clint frowned. Rumlow was still alive?

"Why didn't you go to Natasha with this?" Clint asked and he crawled out of the vents and back into his living room.

"Romanov burned her aliases when she took down Hydra, she managed to keep you out of it. So you're our last operative."

"When will I start?"

Clint headed into his bedroom and pulled out a duffle bag from under the bed.

"There will be a package waiting for you in a locker at JFK you have four hours to retrieve it." Hill hung up on him.

"Jarvis?" Clint called out as he grabbed some clothing before packing his bow.

"Yes Agent Barton?" Jarvis' voice sounded.

"Can you let everyone know that I'll be away?" 

"Certainly Agent Barton. Will you be in contact range?" The AI asked.

"I think I might. I will contact Natasha when I can." Clint swung his duffle bag over his shoulder and headed over to the elevator.

"Master Stiles is meeting you in the garage," 

Why would Stiles meet in the garage? He's definitely not going to be taking the teen with him, he didn't want to deal with over protective assassin.

Clint was frowning when he arrived in the garage. Stiles was waiting for him with a small pouch. 

"You're not coming with me," the archer stated as he moved passed the teen towards his jeep.

"No matter how cool it would be, yeah no." Stiles followed behind. "I have school tomorrow and I'm not ready to leave Bucky for more then eight hours." 

Clint opened the driver door of his dark green Jeep Wrangler and tossed his bag across the vehicle where it landed on the passenger seat.

"Why are you down here then?" Clint turned around with a raised eyebrow. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "To say good bye, to be careful and to give you this." He held up the pouch. Clint could hear glass clinking together.

"What's in it?" Clint asked accepting the bag. He opened the drawstring and peered inside. There were four glass vials filled with liquid. One was purple and the other thre a murky green.

"I know you don't like magic much. But I had these stashed away back when you and Natasha were doing missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. One is a healing balm for bruises and the other three is incase you got shot or something." Stiles rubbed the back on his neck and shifted on his feet. "You pour the green ones on your bigger wounds to help heal them. You know to give you enough time to get medical attention so you don't die in the field. All natural stuff with a little bit of my magic infused into it to make it work faster." Stiles explained.

Clint stared at the potions in his hand. The teen made these for him?

"Thanks kid," Clint pulled the teen into a hug. Stiles wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Just come back alive," 

Clint pulled back and messed the kid's hair.

"Always. Cause a little trouble for me while I'm gone." The archer gave the teen a grin before he hopped into the jeep.

Stiles waved to the older man as he pulled out of the garage. 

 

Peter woke a half hour earlier the usual Monday morning. His aunt and uncle tried to change his mind about going to the school. Kept saying that there were better schools. There really weren't, not where his aunt and uncle could afford.

Plus Harry, Gwen and now Stiles were still attending the school, he wanted to be with his friends.

Peter grabbed a quick shower before changing into his uniform. He grabbed his skateboard and backpack and headed down stairs. 

Uncle Ben had already left for work. Peter was hoping to get a ride to the train station, it was a good thing he woke early. 

"Morning aunt May," Peter greeted heading to the fridge to grab the orange juice container.

"Morning Peter," his aunt greeted back as she prepared breakfast. She handed him a glass as he walked by.

His aunt placed a bowl of homemade oatmeal and a plate of toast in front of him when he sat at the table. Peter hesitantly lifted the spoon from the bowl but couldn't. The oatmeal was too thick to lifted it.

He pushed the bowl away and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Slow down or you'll choke," Aunt May chide, as she headed to the front. She came back into the kitchen with her coat on over her nurse's uniform.

"I'll be home later then your uncle tonight, I have a double shift." Aunt May kissed Peter on the head on passing as she grabbed her purse off the counter. "Eat your oatmeal," she demanded heading out the door.

Peter made a face at the bowl. There was no way he was going to eat that. He still had some of his allowance left over from the week before, he had enough time to pick up something more sustaining for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch.

He grabbed the bowl and tried to scrap it into the garbage. It didn't want to leave the bowl so he added more water and left it in the sink. He will tackle it when he got home from the school. 

Peter grabbed his bag and skateboard as he headed out of the house. He locked the door behind him.

Hopping onto his board he took off down the road heading towards the station. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Frowning Peter pulled it out, keeping an eye on where he was going. 

It was from Harry, just wishing him a good morning and he would meet him at school.

He looked up from the text just in time to see a hand shoot out from an alley way and grab him. 

Peter's board flew out from under his feet and he was yanked into the alley way. He stumbled and fell, landing painfully on his side. He gave a whimpering sound when he landed on his right wrist.

"What the fuck?" Peter hissed as he pushed himself into a sitting position. 

He didn't get far as he got a kick to the stomach and his bag yanked off his back.

"Oh Parker, you know the rules," a voice spoke above the teen who was gripping his stomach. 

Peter looked up and saw the bullies from his old school. He usually was able to sneak by them using a different rout but he was distracted by the text from Harry and the thought of a different breakfast then what aunt May made him.

"You have to pay to get passage to the train." The leader, a teen who was thick and tall with a couple piercings and tattoos, was handed Peter's bag. He yanked it open and turned it upside down. 

Peter scrambled to his feet to try and stop the bigger teen when two others grabbed him and a third punched him in the face. 

Peter's head flew back from the force of the punch, his nose bleeding. Another punch split his lip, another cracked his cheek bone.

"I would stop doing that," a voice called out followed by a click.

Peter struggled to focus through the pain. What he saw didn't make sense.

There standing behind the teen leader was a guy in a red and black spandex suit, mask over his face, katanas on his back and a gun in his hand pointing at the back of the teen's head.

The teen dropped Peter's bag and slowly raise his hands. 

"Why don't you two let go of the jailbait, and the four of you scram before I turn your heads into Swiss cheese?" The red spandex guy jabbed the muzzle of the gun at the back on the teen leader's head. 

The two holding Peter up let go of him as if he burned them. The four teen ran out of the alley way behind Peter.

With out the two teens holding him up Peter swayed and fell to his knees.  
Why was everything so unfocused?

"Hey twink, you alright?" 

Peter shook his head to get rid of the fuzziness and looked up. 

The guy was crouched in front of him, the red masked face just inches away from him.

Peter flailed, landing on his back. The red suited man crawled over top of him, gun still in his hand. Peter's eyes widen and focused on the gun close to his head. 

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Peter asked frighten, trying to move away. 

The masked man tilted his head.

"Why were you about to let those puntas gang rape you?" The masked man asked obviously ignoring Peter's question. "Where's there the nearest taco joint?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "One they weren't about to gang rape me, and two, have you seen me? Four against one are not odds I can beat!" 

The red spandex man looked him over. "I see you. You definitely have the twink look about you. I can get onto that sweet-cheeks,"

Peter tried to scramble back but hissed as he put pressure on his wrist.

The man in red crawled back and stood, gun going to the holster at his hip. The man turned picked up the teen's bag and put all his books back in. 

"Does this suit make my ass look big?" The man suddenly asked. 

Peter was started. The man was looking over his shoulder staring down at his own ass.

 

Stiles stared down at his phone. The teen was currently sitting in his third period class, math. Everyones time tables changed when they showed up to school this morning. They spent the first two periods in the auditorium where Dean Travers talked about the new security system they were testing out from Stark Industry; Stiles didn't even know that Tony was creating a security system. 

There was new rules and changes to the school's policy to further protect the students. 

Stiles didn't really pay attention. He was a little worried when Harry plopped down beside him halfway through and asked if he had seen Peter. Stiles hadn't seen the smaller teen. Now that Harry brought it up he got worried.

His worry increased as the assembly ended and they were sent off to their next class. Which is why he's staring down at his phone during math waiting for Peter to text him. 

"Mr. Stilinski put that phone away and pay attention." The math teacher, a plump middle age man with greying hair and a Eastern European accent appeared before his desk. "This is your first class you have with me, let's not form bad habits."

Stiles looked up from his phone, and placed it in his pocket. "Question three you wrote down wrong, the bracket is in the wrong place and put a two instead of a 9. Would you like me to tell you what's wrong with question 10?"

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? 

The teacher's mouth pursed in irritation. "Detentions after school," the man narrowed his eyes at the teen before turning around heading back to the board.

Stiles groaned and banged his head on his desk. He's now going to have to text Bucky to come a little later. His mate had dropped him off at school this morning and was going to pick him up. 

They agreed, since Bucky was still a little hesitant about Stiles going back to the school, that Bucky will drive him to and from school for this week. Next week he will be taking the twins to their new school.

Stiles could hear Harry snickering beside him.

Stiles sent off a text to Bucky to pick him up at 4 instead of 3 as he took the detention slip from the teacher and followed Harry and Gwen down to his locker.

His phone rang seconds later with Jizzed in my pants blaring. Who changed his ring tone for Bucky?

"Yes dear?" Stiles answered. 

"What do you mean you got a detention?" Bucky asked. He didn't sound panic or too worried, which was a good sign.

"I corrected the teacher. My mouth spoke before I could think. It does that!"

"There's a lot of things your mouth does," 

Stiles stopped walking. "Was that an attempted at flirting? Your flirting is from the 40s,"

Harry and Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. The two turned when he had stopped holding each other's hand. 

Bucky chuckled in his ear. "What do you know of 40s flirting?"

Stiles resumed walking. "Okay I actually don't know what 40s flirting is like," He confessed as the three of them turned the corner. "But-Holy shit Peter!"

A couple students moved out of the way of the trio's line of sight and got their first look at their missing friend.

The teen looked horrible leaning against his locker, bag by his feet, staring at the floor. His uniform was messed and dirty, blood stains on the once pristine white dress shirt. They noticed the swollen split lip, his redden nose with bits of dried blood, and when he heard Stiles he lifted his head and they saw a giant bruise forming over his cheek.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Bucky's worried voice asked through the phone.

Students stared at Peter's roughed appearance as they walked by.

"I'm fine babe, Peter not so much. I'll call you back later or I'll see you after my detention. Don't worry," Stiles reassured his mate as he, Gwen and Harry approached the injured teen.

Bucky sighed. "I'll try, give me a text if you can and explain what's up with Peter,"

They said their good byes and hung up.

"Peter what happened?" Gwen asked letting go of Harry's hand and gently took Peter's favs between her hands to look at the damage. 

"Did someone from the school do this?" Harry asked.

Peter shook his head. "Was jumped on the way to the train station this morning." Peter's voice was a little rough sounding, like he way trying not to cry.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" Stiles asked. 

Peter shook his head again. "He said my ribs weren't broken." 

Gwen and Harry shared a look.

"Whose he?" The blond teen gently prodded.

Peter looked between his friends. "The crazy red spandex guy that stopped them from doing more damage and stealing my stuff."

"Red spandex?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Peter nodded. "Wore a mask, said his name was Deadpool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long and it's so short. I hit a little patch while trying to write it. Yes I brought Deadpool in. He's probably not going to sound like his deadpool self until I actually see the movie since I never read the comics. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon and it will be longer.
> 
> Hugs and cookies!!!!


	20. What is going on?

Tony stared down at the permission slip Stiles handed to him when he got home from school on Tuesday. 

Monday had been interesting. They heard from Bucky that Stiles had received a detention for correcting the teacher. Steve wanted to march down to the school and give the teacher a tongue lashing. Tony barely stopped him, remembering his own detentions for smarting off to his teachers. 

Then they heard about Peter. The teen had gotten jumped on the way to catch the train to school. 

Peter never told his friends who these muggers were, so Stiles didn't end up sharing that detail with the rest of the family. Steve made the comment of wanting to call the school and suggest they set up a self defence class, Bruce suggested that he waited.

Bucky dragged his mate down to the training rooms before dinner Monday night after they got home from dropping Peter at home from school.

Stiles had insisted, and Bucky agreed once he saw the state the smaller teen was in. They agreed to drive him the next day as well. 

Tony was actually amazed that Barnes was willing to do this, though he pretty sure Stiles had something to do with that.

Staring down at the permission slip he felt violated. Stiles science class was scheduled to take a trip to OsCorp building.

The billionaire scowled. Norman Osborn was just jealous! The man hardly let any schoolers visit his work before, he probably found out that he was working on the security system for the school and decided to try and one up him.

Well he will show that pompous ass. 

He grabbed the permission slip, quickly signed his name and stormed out of his lab intent on bitching to Steve before making a phone call to Pepper. They have a lot to set up. He was going to open the tower for school tours and shit. Hell, he'll even mention allowing school tours for the headquarters in California. Norman Osborn only had one location. He, Tony Stark, has four! Take that! Stupid genetic lab rat!

Tony spotted Stiles curled up with the twins on either side of him. They were watching Big Hero 6 with Bucky laying on the floor in front of them. He is such the protective guard dog.  
Jarvis bot was at the other end of the couch watching with a tilt of its head. That bot gets stranger and stranger.

Tony dropped the permission form on the teen's head as he walked by heading towards where Steve and Bruce were making dinner. 

Stiles reached up and looked at the piece of paper. "I thought you weren't going to sign it?" The teen shot an inquiry look over his shoulder. His class wasn't going to Harry's dad's company for another week and a half. October 16th, a Friday. 

"I'm planning on showing up that upstart." Tony lifted his nose snobbishly and grabbed a bottle of vitamin water from the fridge. The billionaire gave Steve a kiss as he headed back to the couch area.

"Is Jarvis bot like Baymax?" Pietro asked. The bot in question looked over to it's creator.

Tony shrugs. "Probably. He was created to keep an eye on Stiles while being a cool toy. Jarvis bot is a learning AI like Jarvis that controls the tower. Both have the same basic programming of looking after humans, but not to the extent as Baymax." The genius explained.

"Are you going to give Jarvis a body?" Wanda asked.

"Jarvis do you want a body?" Tony asked the AI.

"I do not require a body to look after Sir and the inhabitants of the tower." Jarvis stated.

The Jarvis bot looked up at the nearest camera.

"Jarvis bot will help when Jarvis can't help," Stiles offered the twins. 

"Okay," the two said together. 

Pietro reached over and pulled the bot onto his lap. The little boy patted the bot on the head gently.

"You're a little sharper then Baymax but you're just as cool," the little boy smiled at the bot.

 

Clint looked through the scope of the sniper rifle at the small hide out Rumlow was rumoured to be in. He was up in the mountains bundled in white camouflage, on a cliff overhang, high up out of sight of anyone below. The compound was run by local drug lords that were rumoured to dabble in more than just drugs.

He spent the last few days keeping a watch on the hide out and surrounding area. Two small trucks were delivering supplies to the compounds yesterday. It seemed they would come every other day. 

There was no sign of Rumlow yet. Hill gave him a week to see if the Hydra agent was there. He was going to spend the rest of today and tomorrow to finish scouting before infiltrating.

He missed having Phil's voice in his ear while he was on mission. They say that time heals all wounds; that was total bullshit. It still feels like yesterday that he found out that Loki killed the love of his life. 

They both knew the risks of their jobs. They both knew they would loose one another before long. It just hurt so fucking much.

Clint took a deep breath and refocused on his mission. He cannot get distracted by his grief. That stupid shrink pulled out all of his feelings on Phil, and his death, from under the pile of rocks the archer tried to burry them under. 

The slight moment of distraction cost him. He barley had time to roll out of the way of a shot aimed at him from within the compound. 

Fuck! They probably had heat sensors up. 

Clint slung the rifle over his back as he ran through the snowy rocky path he camped out on. An explosion knocked him off his feet propelling him over the side of the small over hang. Another explosion went off not to far from his right.

He hissed as his head made a connection with a rock as he rolled down a hill. Once he came to a stop, on his back, his head was pounding and his vision a little blurred, he saw armed hostiles racing towards him, surrounding him at gun point. He wouldn't be able to fight them off without either getting shot or killed in the process. His gun was trapped beneath him, though his knives were accessible from his boots. His bow and quiver was probably destroyed when the explosion went off. 

He would have to see where this is going. If they don't plan on killing him maybe he could, if he gets taken inside, somehow break free, see if Rumlow was there and kill the bastard and take whatever information he could get. A bunt of a gun hit him in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious.

 

The first thing Clint noticed when he woke was the putrid smell; a mix of mold, urine and stale blood. The next, he was laying on a dirt floor stripped of his camouflage jacket, weapons and boots, leaving him in his white under shirt and cargo pants. 

There was no windows and the only light source was a small dingy over head light bulb. The walls were filth covered with brown stains, most likely caused by blood and water dripping from the exposed pipes.

Slowly taking stock of any injuries, Clint slowly sat up. His head was killing him from where he hit it on a rock and the butt of one of his captors' guns. He gently touched the small bump on his head, and winced as plain flared. The wound felt sticky. He pulled his hand away and saw drying blood coating his fingers.

The vials Stiles gave him were no longer in his cargo pants pockets. Whoever his captors are took them from his when they brought him in.

He wondered how long he was out. If he could figure it out then he could gage how long until Hill noticed his missed his check in.

He looked around the room again this time in further detailed, trying to see if there was cameras. There wasn't any. He then began to count in his head until someone comes.

It was four hours later that someone entered into his new accommodations. The man was tall, thicken with muscles, and a skull mask over his head. The man was wearing black combat gear with fresh scarred burns showing on exposed skin. Three more men followed in behind.

 

It was around 5 in the evening when Stiles sighed as he watched his mate change into his Winter Soldier gear, from his spot on the bed. 

Hill called an hour earlier saying that Clint missed his check in by a week. Stiles wanted to yell at her for waiting so long to call. The man could be dead by now!

The Avengers were heading to Bolivia to save their teammate. Stiles wanted to go with them but someone needed to say back with the twins. Plus tomorrow Stiles was going to be going to OsCorp with his class. No matter Tony said, it was a big opportunity for Stiles and his classmates to get a tour of the building.

"Please be careful," Stiles hugged Bucky's pillow in his lap.

Bucky turned tightening the straps on his vest.

"I will, and we'll bring Barton back safely." Bucky walked over to Stiles and gave the teen a gentle kiss. "There is a grenade launcher hidden under the twins seats in the SUV. There is a voice command that will bring it up from underneath them. Use it if you need it. There's a semi automatic in the glove box with additional clips of ammunition." Bucky began to list off all of the weapons he added to the vehicle.

"Does Steve know that you changed the car, that takes the twins to and from school, into a tank?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"The nob asked me to take the kids to and from school safely, so he's just going to have to live with the extra protection I added." 

Stiles smiled. His mate took Steve's request of driving the twins to school to the next level. Stiles figured it was a way that his mate's Alpha side was unconsciously showing it could provide protection for any future children they might have. Which was going to be so far in the future Stiles would probably be 30.

Bucky gave one final kiss to Stiles' lips before pulling the teen to his feet.  
"There's also a new gun safe installed in the closet, combination is the day we met." He held the teen's hand as he led him through their apartment to the elevator towards the floor with the jet landing pad.

Stiles rolled his eyes and stared at his mate's delicious ass in those tight cargo pants. He wasn't going to mention that he also found where his mate had hidden four new guns around their apartment. Like the one that's taped to the back of the fridge. Or the one that is in a waterproof bag on the roof of the inside of the dishwasher. Let's not talk about the one hidden in the large jar of scented pebbles in the corner of the sill around the bathtub, that appeared two days ago. Last but not least he found a gun hidden away in his underwear drawer! His underwear! That's not much for hiding.

Stiles stood just a little ways from the twins where Tony and Steve were saying goodbye. Bucky wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled his neck. 

They were standing outside on the large landing pad.

Tony turned to Stiles. "If there's problems-"

The teen cut the genius off. "I'll defend the twins, get them to the panic room you no doubt built somewhere in the tower and get Jarvis to contact you?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Are you sassing me?"

Bucky gave Stiles a bite on his neck and moved away with a satisfied smirk on his face when the teen yelped.

Stiles rubbed at his neck where his mate bit him. "You know I'm not defenceless. I'll protect the twins," He insisted. "That's what older siblings are for right?"

Tony sighed when Steve got the golden retriever look. "Wanda, Pietro listen to Stiles, we're hoping to be back tomorrow with your uncle Birdbrain." He allowed the twins to give him and Steve one last hug before dragging his mate into the jet.

Bucky kissed Stiles one last time before turning to the twins ruffling their hair. 

When they had destroyed the Hydra base in Sokovia, he had been slightly relieved that whatever child he would have had didn't make it through the first trimester. Just having his memories restored, he wouldn't have made a very good father. He was not ready. Now having the twins around and having help take care of them, a small part of him was sadden with missed opportunity to raise his very own child with Stiles.

"Show Stiles where the extra grenades are," he shot the twins a small smile and walked onto the jet where Steve was giving him a frowny face. 

"What do you mean the extra grenades?" Steve asked as Natasha closed the hatch.

Stiles held the twins close to him as wind whipped around them as the jet lifted into the sky. They stayed there as they watched it disappear.

"Should we order some food in for dinner and watch tv before bath and bed time?" Stiles asked ushering the twins inside. 

"Can we watch Jake the Pirate and have Pizza?" Pietro asked as they headed down to the common floor.

Stiles thought about it for a moment. "Sure, as long as that's what Wanda would like to do too," the teen turned to the little girl.

"I like Jake the Pirate, can we have pepperoni on our pizza?"

"Of course! No pizza is complete without pepperoni. Jarvis?" Stiles called out as they walked towards the couch.

"Shall I order a large pepperoni pizza from the pizza place that Sir enjoys?" The AI asked.

Jarvis bot poked its head from the kitchen. He spotted the twins and wheeled over quickly. The robot climbed onto the couch between the two children. Wanda pulled the robot towards her.

"That would be great Jarv, wanna turn on Jake the Pirate while I get some drinks?" The teen asked as he headed to the kitchen. 

"The pizza should arrive in 25 minutes."

They ended up watching three episodes of Jake and ate half the pizza. Stiles then got Jarvis to start a bath for the twins as he made them a lunch for tomorrow. 

"Jarvis bot can you grab the twins some PJs from their room?" Stiles asked the little bot.

The twins enjoyed their bath, even if they got a little rambunctious and got water all over the floor.

After their bath Stiles read them Paw Patrol book for bed time. If the teen had fallen asleep beside them, he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Stiles dropped the twins off at school a little early and spoke to their teacher that he will be picking them up later. Only the principle and their homeroom teacher knew who their parents were. Tony gave the school and teacher a very detailed list of who was allowed to pick the children up. Stiles was the fourth person on the list after his mate.

If someone who wasn't on the list, photos were included, then they were to call Tony or Steve's cell right away. There were safety procedures in place incase someone tries to kidnap them.

After the twins were safely at school, and he made the teacher call him if anything should happen, he drove to pick Peter up. They were going to meet their classmates at the OsCorp building.

Stiles sent Peter a text letting him know that he was there. 

Five minutes later Peter left the house and made his way over to the SUV. Once the other teen was settled into the front passenger seat his backpack at his feet. Today the teen was wearing glasses.

"New car?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I have two younger siblings," Stiles pointed to the car seats in the back as he pulled away from the curb. "My guardians were called away along with James so I am left in charge of driving them to and from school." 

"You have an armoured car to drive your siblings around in? Who are your guardians?" 

Stiles gave a laugh. "You don't want to know."

The other teen gave a grin.

Peter spent the rest of the car ride telling Stiles about a new YouTuber he stumbled upon called Captain Sauce. The guy did coverage of different video games, and started a Sims4 Series called The Life of Kevin. 

Stiles made a note to look into this YouTuber when he had a chance.

Stiles parked in a public parking lot two blocks away from the OsCorp tower. 

The two made their way to the building and headed inside to the front lobby. They were the first to arrive as they couldn't spot anyone wearing their school uniforms. 

Peter led the way over to the desk off to the side.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked giving them a once over. Her lips pursed as if they were something unpleasant.

"We are here for Preston Heights school tour," Peter stated. 

She gave them another displeasured look before gesturing to her right. "Find your name on those badges."

Stiles and Peter moved to the left and looked for their name. Stiles' had his nickname on it was a little relief. 

They waited off to the side for the rest of their group.

"What are you excited about seeing?" Stiles asked as they sat on a bench.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I love biochemical engineering, but one of the scientists working here, Dr Conners use to work with my dad. I wanted to actually meet him and ask him a couple questions." 

Stiles knew that Peter's parents died when he was still young, he knew what it was like to loose them and have questions. He lost his dad over a month a go and he could honestly say he didn't know the man very well. The man did lie to him most his life about his powers, which granted he only found out during the summer but still! 

"I know all to well about having questions which need answers to," Stiles placed a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder. 

They only had to wait five more minutes until their classmates started to fill the lobby after grabbing their name tags.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted as he plopped down beside Peter on the bench. Stiles gave a greeting.

"Where's Gwen?" Peter asked.

Harry leaned back against the wall. "Said she was going to meet me here, apparently she has a surprise."

Stiles saw something that caught his eye coming down the escalator from the floor above.

"I think that's her surprise." Stiles pointed to their blond friend who was wearing a white lab coat over top of a black pencil skirt and a pink blouse. Stiles could just make out the employee badge pinned to her lap coat.

Peter and Harry looked to where he was pointing.

"Did she mention this to you?" Harry asked staring at his girlfriend. Peter shook his head.

"Good morning everyone," Gwen called out to their classmates. Many of them looked surprised to see Gwen dressed as she was, even the teacher.

Gwen gave a nervous smile when she spotted Peter, Harry and Stiles hangs at the back of the group that now surrounded her.

"You all know who I am, and are probably a little confused. I have been an intern here under Dr. Conners since the beginning of the school year and I was approached to give you guys the tour." Gwen explained holding a clipboard to her chest.

"While we are on the tour you will strictly stay with the group, no wondering off." She gave Stiles and Peter a pointed look. Harry she didn't worry about since her boyfriend's dad owned the building and he probably had access to pretty much everything if he wanted.

Stiles will try and keep with the group but no promises.

Gwen then started the tour. 

Stiles honestly didn't really pay much attention when the blond teen led them to the mail room first. The tour paused for lunch when they reached the cafeteria before moving on. His interest only peeked when they were led into the labs.

"Gather around here," Gwen led them to a state of the art lab, not as cool as Tony's but still as impressive.

Stiles looked around the lab and spotted a scientist coming out of a side room, the distinct lack of an arm was noticeable.

"Good afternoon Gwen." The scientist came up beside the blond teen.

Gwen smiles at the man. "Dr. Connors," 

Stiles felt Peter stiffen beside him.

"Welcome, my name is Dr. Curtis Connors. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm a southpaw." The man lifted the remaining of his arm. 

Some of the student chuckled at his lame joke.

Dr. Conners gave them a smile before continuing to speak. "I'm not a cripple, I'm a scientist and the world's foremost authority on Herpetology, that's reptiles for those of you that don't know." 

Stiles knew that man wasn't a cripple. He would never believe it. His mate technically only had one arm. He just had a really kickass prosthetic that gave him an extra edge with the side of killer.

The teen shook his head to ride his thought and concentrate of what was being said.

"However, like a Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with Macular Degenerations, whose eyes grow dimmer each day, I long to fix myself, I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone cares to venture a guess just how?" 

Dr. Connors looked around as some of the students slowly raised their hands. "Yes?" He gestured to a teen at the front.

"Stem cells?" 

Dr. Connors gave a smile. "Promising, however I was thinking something a little more radical," 

Stiles hoped it was what he thought it was. Nothing good came from cross-species genetics. That just screams bad comic book disasters.

"Cross-species genetics." Everyone turned to look at Peter. Dr. Conners raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

Peter continued to explain. "Person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells  
that produce dopamine start to disappear. A zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that...She's curing herself." 

"If you could look past the gills on her neck," one of their classmates jokes to his friend. 

"If your going to go that way then you'd need to find a compound that would neutralize any unstable side effect." Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets. It's not like Stiles would argue with Peter, it could actually work but the way the doc was describing himself, he would probably skip important steps and go straight to human testing. "Though if you are just looking to regrow your arm you might want to try building a prosthetic that would use a neural transmitter, that will take signals from your brain and transmit it to the arm so it would function as a real arm. Depending on the high output in the transmitter you could probably end up feeling heat, wet textures and the cold."

"And who are you two?" The scientists geared the question to both Peter and Stiles.

"Peter and Stiles, they are one of Preston Heights brightest. Second and third in their class."

"Gwen, I'm the brightest student in the school," Stiles smirked at the blond who rolled her eyes.

Dr. Connors was going to comment but was cut off by his cell going off. The man looked at it with a frown.

"Unfortunately duty calls, I will have to leave you here." The man hurried off.

Gwen addressed the group again. "Gather around here." A hologram of a tree with branches with different animals, insects and a human appeared in the middle of the room. "This is OsCorp's tree of life."

Buzzing from Stiles pocket stopped him from moving closer to the hologram. He pulled his phone out and saw Bruce's ID.

Stiles looked at the group before moving away and answering the phone. He headed back out to the hall.

"Bruce?" Stiles asking into the phone.

"Stiles, I really hope this isn't a bad time." There was a not of urgency in the older man's voice.

"Go a head, what do you need?"

"We got Clint but he's badly injured and Bucky found the vials you made but we don't know which ones to give him."

"How badly is his injuries?" Stiles asked trying to stop panic from rising in his chest. He stood by a window, gripping the sill to ground himself.

Bruce gave a sigh. "Pretty bad. He has a contusion to the side of the head, lacerations to his left and right side a gsw to the chest."

Stiles took a deep breath. "The GSW is the worst wound right?" 

"Yes, it's a through and through."

"Good, take the green vile and pour half into the entrance and exit wounds." He could hear resting and Bruce telling someone to move out of the way. "The purple is just for bruising. You have to make sure you get the green stuff as far into the wounds as you possibly can." 

There was some swearing he could hear in the back ground. There was some muffling before Steve came on the line.

"Stiles, we are going to be taking him to the closest medical. We will keep you updated. We're hoping that they will get him stable enough that we can bring him back to the tower sometime tomorrow." Steve explained. There was gravity in the man's voice. 

"You cannot allow him to die Steve."

"We won't Stiles, you ensured that. I'll call you later we are now landing at a hospital."

"Please keep me posted," 

The two said goodbye and hung up.

Clint was not allowed to die, the man was suppose to start a family!

Stiles shove his phone back into his pocket and ran a hand through his hair. He's going to have to look for more powerful healing potion recipes. 

Stiles looked around the hall and spotted Peter ducking out of a locked room. What was that teen up to?

"Peter?" Stiles grabbed the distracted teen's arm as he tried to sneak past and head back to the group.

"Stiles!" The teen was started eyes wide.

"What were you doing? Causing trouble in my thing," he tried to joke.

"I followed a man that had the same symbols I saw on my dad's work when I was younger, I was curious," the smaller teen shifted nervously.

"I'm not going to rat you out. What did you find?" Stiles offered a small smile.

Peter opened his mouth to answer put let out a small yelp of pain. Gwen chose this moment to come out of the labs and investigate where the two of them went to.

"What are you to doing?!?" The blond hissed.

"Bathroom," Stiles blurted out before Peter could say anything. The teen nodded in agreement as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know buddy system,"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "We are not in kindergarten anymore. Back with the group both of you! We are almost done." The blond ordered them back into the labs. 

Not one to argue with their feisty little friend, the two teens rushed back into the lab.

Half hour later Peter started to feel weird. He felt dizzy and feverish.

"Stiles?" Peter called out to his friend. Harry and Stiles turned to their smaller friend.

"Shit, Peter you don't look to good."  
Harry grabbed the teen when he began to sway.

"Help me get him to my car. I'll take him home." Stiles came up to the other side of the teen and helped to hold him up. He was pretty sure he could actually lift Peter by himself but he needed to get the teen out of here.

Harry gave a nod and the two of them made their way out of the lab. Gwen shot them a concern look and Harry gestured that he would tell her later.

Stiles, with Harry's help, made it down to the street with Peter between them without much problems. The teen was distracted and concern for his friend that he missed the red dot on his back as the three of them made their way down the block.

 

He looked through the scope at his target. He could easily take the shot, the voices were even telling him to take it. But the jailbait he met a couple weeks ago was being held up by the target.

The one that hired him paid him a lot of money. He didn't get why she wanted the teen dead, but really who was he to question a paid day. And what a pay day it was. He was going to get so many chimichangas, and maybe pay rent on the apartment. Ooooo he knows what he can spend it on! The new scorpion hand gun!

He rolled on the rooftop giggling to himself. He sooo deserved a new gun. 

'Focus! We can fangirl over the gun after we take out the target' a box stated, drawing him out of his roll and back onto focusing on his target.

He followed the target to a public parking lot and watched as the two got the cute twink into the front passenger seat of the SUV.

He couldn't take the shot now. He will follow to where the target ends up and take the shot after he know his jailbait is safe.

'When did he become ours?' Another box asked.

('When we saved him obviously')

(('We should totally tap that ass'))

"We should!" He agreed before slinging his rifle over his shoulder and started hopping from roof top to roof top, following the SUV as it left the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I totally just did that :p I hope you enjoyed. I plan to have the next chapter up on the weekend, fingers crossed. I'm glad that you like that I added deadpool. *cackles evily* you'll have to just wait and see how Bucky will handle the Merc when he finds out. 
> 
> Stay awesome my lovelies


	21. Oh Dear

21:

Stiles looked over to Peter who was leaning back in his seat, out of the corner of his eye. There was a fine sheen of sweat on the other teen's forehead. He was starting to get worried. The teen was fine most of the day, then suddenly his health turned.

"Peter, buddy. Tell me what's wrong," Stiles placed his hand on the back of the teen's neck. The skin was heated, with a raised bump.

When his hand touched Peter's neck the teen hissed in pain. "I think something bit me at the lab," Peter whimpered and moved away from Stiles hand.

Stiles moved his hand away, intent on moving it back on the steering wheel, when his hand came away covered in something sticky.

"Um?" Stiles eased the SUV over to the side of the road and put his fourways on.

Peter watched through hazy eyes as Stiles stared at his hand. The teen's hand was covered in web with a dead spider dangling from the bottom. The spider was one of the ones that were in that weird webbing room.

"Did you get bitten by a spider from OsCorp?" Stiles asked.

Jarvis, whose programmed into all the vehicles, popped the arm rest where a specimen jar rose from within. Why the hell would Tony have specimen jars in the cars? Why didn't Bucky removed them when he added all the weapons? He could spot the hand gun beside the small mechanical arms that held the jar.

Stiles took the jar and placed the dead spider and all the webbing into it from his hand.

Peter's head lolled to the side. He must have been seeing things. "Did your car just hand you a specimen jar?"

"Yes. I'm taking you back to my place so I can keep an eye on you. We'll pick the twins up along the way." Stiles placed the jar in his backpack.

"What if I'm contagious?" Peter asked.

"You're having a reaction to a spider bite, it's not contagious." Stiles eased them back into traffic and rerouted to the twins school, he was actually going to be able to pick them up on time instead of at 4 when he originally thought.

Twenty minutes later Stiles pulled up to the front of the twins school. The school was just getting out and he spotted his siblings standing with the teacher.

"Wait here, I'll be back in five minutes tops." Stiles stated as he took off his seat belt. He looked at Peter and saw the teen hold into his stomach. "Please don't puke in the car and call you aunt and uncle tell them you're staying at my place."

He exited and rounded the vehicle and bounded up the front steps at the sidewalk before heading towards the twins.

"Stiles!" Wanda called out to him with a smile. Pietro waved excitedly.

"Hey munchkins ready to head home?" Stiles asked as he approached them. 

The teacher almost looked startled to see him earlier.

"You're earlier then what you told," she offered him a smile. 

"Yeah school trip ended a little early."  
Stiles smiled back as the twins grabbed onto his hands.

"I'll probably be dropping them off in the morning again," 

"I thought dad, Tony and them were suppose to be back this afternoon?" Pietro gave a confused look.

Stiles said goodbye to the teacher before ushering the twins to the car.  
He quickly got them in and buckled into their car seats before he threw himself into the driver seat.

"Still okay Peter?" Stiles asked as he turned the car on and pulled away from curb.

"I think so," Peter was able to mumble out.

"Who's that? And where's dad and Tony?" Pietro asked from the back.

"This is my friend Peter from school. He's going to spend the night with us. You remember how you get sick when you eat strawberries?" Stiles looked in the rear view mirror and saw the little boy give a nod. "While Peter got bitten by a spider and is have a reaction. His aunt and uncle are not really equipped to help him so he's going to stay with us."

Pietro gave a nod. "What about dad and Tony?" He asked again.

"When they went to fetch uncle Clint they found him injured so they are taking him to get treated by doctors and are going to bring him home as soon as they can." Stiles explained.

"Why can't uncle Bruce take care of his ouchies like he did us?" Wanda asked.

Peter stared at the twins in the back seat. They were cute in a kid way. But, what were they all on about?

"Uncle Clint's injuries are more severe then what uncle Bruce is trained for."

Stiles pulled into the garage five minutes later.

"Wow, someone owns a lot of cars," Peter noticed through the pain in his stomach.

Stiles unbuckle the twins and let them out of the car. 

"Do you think you guys could carry our bags while I bring Peter up to the Bruce's floor?" 

"Wanda can carry my backpack and I'll take yours," Pietro offered.

"If they are heavy don't try and lift them. I'll come back down and get them or sent someone to,"

Pietro gave a nod in understanding and picked up Stiles and Peter's bags. Maybe the child has some of Steve super serum running through his veins.

Stiles helped Peter out of the vehicle. He shut the door and lifted the smaller teen bridal style and followed the twins to the elevator.

"You're strong," Peter muttered before passing out. 

Stiles sighed. It wasn't as off the smaller teen was heavy, he was actually pretty light. Stiles could blame his extra strength on his past and present training. 

"Jarvis monitor Peter's vitals please, and take us up to Bruce's floor. We need to use his lab and the hulk room," Stiles ordered as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Shall I contact Sir and the rest of the Avengers?" The AI asked.

"Wait a bit, but send down Jarvis Bot for the twins to play with and order some Chinese food." He wouldn't have time to cook a healthy meal for them.

"Shall I order from the restaurant that sir favours?"

"Yes please Jarvis, thank you."

They got off at Bruce's floor and made their way to the Hulk's room. The twins sat on the floor around Bruce's coffee table and got their homework out.

Stiles carried the unconscious teen into the Hulk room and place him on the large bed as gently as he could.

Stiles stared down at his friend who started whimpering in pain again. "Jarvis how high is his fever?" 

"Mr. Parker's fever is at 105. I've scanned his body and he's experiencing muscle spasms."

Stiles cursed as he hurried out the glass enclosure to raid the linen closet for face cloths and towels. 

"Jarvis can you look up natural muscle relaxants?"

Stiles tossed several towels and face cloths on the bed before heading out to the kitchen. He passed the twins, who gave him a concern look and Jarvis bot, who seemed to be helping the twins with their homework when they asked.

"Is you're friend Peter going to be okay?" Wanda asked.

"I'm hoping, dinner will be here soon." Stiles found a large bowl and filled it with ice and water.

Stiles walked back into the room where Peter was curled up on his side. He sat down beside the teen and soaked a face cloth and placed it in the teen's forehead. 

Peter's eyes fluttered open. "Stiles I feel weird." The teen whimpered.

"Tell me," Stiles wrapped some ice in a cloth and placed it behind the teen at his neck.

"There's a weird buzzing sound with a shutter noise coming from there." Peter weakly lifted his hand and pointed to the corner of the room where one of Jarvis' cameras, for view of the room.

Hearing has become better? Was the spider genetically modified?

"Anything else?"

"Tingly, in body, fingers and toes." Peter squirmed and grimace. "Think my ass is leaking,"

Stiles physically recoiled. Fuck! 

"Jarvis scan his hormone levels,"

"Young mister Parker's hormone levels are risen. He is showing the same level of testosterone and Estrogen that you display when ever you and Sargent Barnes participate in couplings." Jarvis explained.

Stiles flushed and stood up.

"Okay Peter I need you to focus on what I'm about to say." He waiting until Peter looked at him. "I'm going to the corner and turn my back. I need you to feel around your ass to see if it's swollen or inflamed. Check to see if it's blood or lubricant that's leaking."

Peter's flushed face deepened.

"What's going on?" Peter asked. The teen started to look a little frighten.

"Whatever that spider was modified with, I think it's starting to change your dynamic, or rather bring your dynamic to front. When this is all over I will explain it better for you." 

Peter gave a nod. Stiles moved to the corner of the room and looked at the wall.

 

Bucky leaned against the wall inside Clint's hospital room, gun in one hand as Tony tried to reattach his metal arm at the elbow. Rumlow had tore it off when he had busted into the room where they were holding Clint captive. 

Bucky took out all the threats in the room, minus Rumlow as the rest of the team scoured the compound taking out every threat.

Bucky and Rumlow ended up in hand to hand combat. His former half handler taunting and trying to trigger phrase words to make him snap back into the winter soldier mode. That wasn't likely to happen. Stiles had healed all the blocks and conditioning Hydra did. The winter soldier had merged successfully with James Buchanan Barnes.

Rumlow it seemed had a variation of the serum in his veins, not as strong as Steve's or Bucky's but enough to get a lucky punch in and tore the arm. As Rumlow was distracting, gleefully shredding the metal, Bucky was able to slip a knife from a sheath on his back and plunged the knife all the way to the hilt in the Hydra agent's head. 

After pushing the dead man away from him, Bucky found an axe imbedded in the wall. He yanked it out and took it and chopped Rumlow's head off to make sure the fucker stayed dead. He looked around the interrogating room making sure there were not traps set around his lost team mate. He had spotted a familiar looking pouch that he saw Stiles grab from their closet sitting on a table that held bloody tools. He stuffed the pouch into a pocket of his cargo pants before approaching his injured friend.

Bucky sliced the bonds tying Clint to a chair, he lifted the man into his arms, a little difficult with half his metal arm hanging by wires and sparking. He met up with the rest of the team. Steve took Clint from his arms when he noticed his arm was damaged. Tony, once Bucky's arms were free started inspecting the remains of his mangled arm as they rushed to the jet parked not to far away.

Bruce had de-Hulked by the time they made it back to the jet. Bucky handed the doctor the pouch he grabbed, and told Natasha to head to the nearest hospital.

Bruce and Steve spoke with Stiles on the phone, Bucky had wanted to talk to his mate and check in on him but he needed to give the teen space, he wasn't allowed to hover.

"Sorry Barnes, but the arm isn't salvageable." Tony stated putting his tools away. "There's a prototype back at the tower we can install when he get back."

Bucky gave a nod. He was slightly attached to that arm. What would Stiles think when he finds out?

Natasha came into the room followed by the doctor. 

The doctor went over to Clint and started to check his stats on the monitor, check his chart and check the stitching.

"He is stable enough to transfer though I'm not recommending it," the doctor finally turned to the gathered group.

"That's what I needed to hear." Tony started towards the door, he hated hospitals. "Let's wheel Legolas to the jet."

It takes a team of four medical staff to wheel Clint out to the jet. Tony bought the bed and the equipment off of the hospital. He wasn't going to spend the time to ship it back.

Bruce, Natasha and Steve secured Clint's hospital bed to the floor of the jet. It would take them three hours to get back to the tower.

They were about an hour into the flight when Jarvis pulled up a holo screen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but master Stiles needs access to Dr. Banner's lab,"

"What did he do?" Bucky got to his feet.

"Patch us through Jarv," Tony demanded. 

Bucky shifted a little, making sure his left arm was out of sight.

Jarvis' camera brought up the view of the Hulk's room. Stiles was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, knees drawn up, staring at a jar in his hand. There was Peter asleep in the bed behind the teen looking worse for wear.

"Where are the twins?" Steve asked.

The suddenness of his voice startled Stiles and fumbled with the jar he almost dropped. Peter though, was a different story. He jumped up like a startled cat and landed on the glass ceiling of the Hulk room.

"Did the kid just-?"

Everyone on the jet, minus Clint, stared at the Holoscreen.

"Looks like it,"

"Stiles what's going on?" Bruce asked once he was able to get over his startledness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short and I left a cliffy. I start a new job tomorrow so I don't know how long it will take me to upload the next chapter. I have so many things planned for this story:D in the previous chapter I did mention a YouTuber named Captain Sauce. He's an actual real YouTuber, I enjoy his videos. Check him out if you want, I will be mentioning some of the videos he's done with the life of Kevin, in later chapters.


	22. To Test

Stiles looked up at the ceiling just in time to see Peter fall back into the bed.

"Stiles!" Bruce called his name again. 

Both teens looked towards the Holoscreen that popped up on the glass wall of the Hulk room.

Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bucky and Bruce stood together on the jet. The thing must have been put on autopilot. 

"Stiles, are all the avengers your guardians? Is James part of the avengers?" Peter asked from behind Stiles.

Stiles ran his hand through his hair. "Tony and Steve are my guardians."

He winced when his friend's voice took a high pitch. "Tony Stark! And Captain America are your guardians?!?" Peter got up from the bed, tripped over his own feet. He threw out a hand to steady himself on the sink but the edge of it crumbled under his hand.

Stiles and Peter stared at the shattered porcelain. Lucky most of the sink was intact and the waterlines were not damaged.

"Holy shit I broke the sink! How did I break the sink?"

Stiles could see panic start to rise in Peter. He quickly got the teen to sit down on the floor his knees drawn up and breathing deeply. 

Once Peter was calm enough he lifted his head to look at his friend. "I broke the sink in Tony Stark's home."

Stiles could see that he was about to panic.

"Steve and Bucky break shit all the time. And we are actually in the Hulk's room so shit tends to get broken here too." He explained.

Peter's eyes widen. "I broke the Hulk's sink? Do you think he'll be mad at me?"

Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Bruce and the big guy live with Tony. You're safe."

Someone cleared their throat. The two teen looked back to the Holoscreen to see Steve with his arms crossed and this look on his face. Bucky was standing slightly behind him with a worried look.

"It wasn't me!" Stiles instantly blurted out hold his hands up in surrender.

"Crap!" Peter felt like he needed to hang his head in shame. 

"What happened?" Bruce asked gently.

"Peter got bit by a radioactive spider on the school trip yesterday. The bite brought out his dynamic. He's also has enhanced senses."

"What's his dynamic?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not telling! That's personal!" 

Natasha held her hand up. She didn't mean to have her question be taken the wrong way.

"Do you have the spider? We'll need to analyze it and then compare it to Peter's and watch for any negative effects." Bruce looked eager. Tony couldn't hide his own curiosity.

Stiles lifted the jar. "That's why I have a jar and in need of your lab."

"We'll be about another hour and a half. Once we get there Bruce will check Peter over, before conducting medical tests. Are you going to be driving the twins to school?" Steve asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No, you better call and tell them the twins aren't coming in. They will most likely not want to be separated from either you or Tony. So family day!" 

"Are you going to school?" Tony asked.

Stiles shook his head again. "I'm not going to leave Peter in your hands. You might turn him into an alien or something." Stiles gave a grin.

"Steve he's sassing me," Tony whined to his mate. Steve just gave a dopey smile.

Peter just stared wide eyed. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, two of his favourite scientists/engineer, were going to be looking into the spider that bit him. How cool was that?! Maybe they would let him in on the tests and experiments.

Holy shit! He'll get to meet Captain America, the world's first superhero.  
Wait....

Peter turned to Stiles. "Bucky? Like Captain America's Bucky from way back when?" Peter asked. "You're boyfriend is Sargent James Buchanan Barnes?"

Stiles groaned and face palmed. No one else besides his pack was suppose to find out about Bucky until they held the press release.

"Yes," Stiles sighed and messed up his hair. He looked up at the Holoscreen. "So we'll see you guys in about an hour?"

Tony gave a nod. "Once we get Clint settled in a privet room on the medical floor we'll head up."

"I'll come and meet you," Stiles stated.

Bucky pinched Steve's side. 

When the Captain turned to his friend, he saw a slight shake of the head and discreetly pointed to his half missing limb.

"Better you wait there until we meet you at the floor. You can visit Clint later." 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his mate and guardian. They were up to something.

"Fine. I'll have breakfast ready for you." Stiles got to his feet. "The twins should be up soon, head to the common floor when you get in."

They said their goodbyes and Jarvis disconnected them.

Steve turned to Bucky as Bruce went to check on Clint and Natasha went back to the pilot seat.

"Why didn't you want Stiles to meet us?" Steve asked. "I thought for sure you'd want to see him right away." 

Bucky sighed. He did want to see his mate. He missed the teen but he didn't want the teen to see him like this, to see him broken and weak. He wasn't at full strength to protect the younger man. 

"He cannot see me like this," the assassin turned to Tony. "How long do you think it'll take you to put a new arm on?" 

Tony frown. "It depends on how they connected that arm to you."

"The metal plating on my shoulder is screwed into my collar bone and down under my arm along two ribs and up the back of my shoulder blade. Something about the metal arm first being to heavy and would offset my balance." Bucky explained. "The arm attaches into the shoulder socket. There's sensory there to help me control the movement." 

"Then it will take about a week or so, I will have to redesign the top part of the arm to outfit the socket. Also have to redesign the sensory receivers." Tony wandered off, pulling a Starkpad from somewhere and started fiddling around.

Bucky turned back to his childhood friend. "Stiles cannot know."

"Stiles is going to find out, you guys live together." Steve pointed out.

"I'll hide somewhere until Stark has finished the new arm. If he asks about me say that Hill pulled me for a mission or something."

Steve narrowed his eyes. What the hell is Bucky thinking. That would be disastrous.

"No! That's the most stupidest thing that has come out of your mouth. How do you think this will make Stiles feel when he finds out that you lied and hid from him because you didn't tell him about the arm. It's going to be crushed and hurt." 

Bucky sighed. "I can't let him see me weak."

Steve shook his head. "Stiles will never see you as weak. Don't do anything to hurt the kid or I'll break your fingers on your flesh hand." He poked his friend in the chest before heading over to his own mate.

 

Peter watched as Stiles whipped up French toast, eggs and bacon, enough to feed a small army. The twins were sitting on the couch out in the living room watching a ridiculously large tv. They were excited about Paw Patrol.

"So what's my dynamic? And what does a dynamic mean?" Peter inquired as he set the table.

"Okay, I'll try to explain the best I can. So a really long time ago, like Sumerian times, every human and creature alike had a dynamic. You were either and Alpha, Beta or an Omega. Omegas can bond with Alphas or a Beta. Betas are the only ones that could bond with any of the three dynamics. As time went on and we 'evolved' we started being born without a dynamic. Only those that are were-creatures or mages still have our dynamics. Though with mages we don't have betas." Stiles explained as he placed the eggs in the oven to keep them warm.

"Do people still have dynamics?" Peter asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No. Humans no longer have a dynamic, however those that have been modified or have special abilities have enough to bring out their dynamic. Tony doesn't have a dynamic but Steve does. Steve and Tony are mates. If you are an Alpha, you find your mate by knotting them. Your knot only presents its self with your mate."

Peter blushed.

"Isn't that like Beastiality?" 

"Doesn't feel like it," Stiles shot a smirk over his shoulder.

"You've-?" Peter couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"I have. That's how Bucky and I figured out we were mates. Now omegas are a little special. We have heats and can become pregnant." 

Stiles chuckled to himself as he heard Peter sputter behind him.

"Pppregnant? So whenever I have unprotected ass sex I can get pregnant?" The teen's face paled.

"No, you have to be in heat to become pregnant. I think it will work a little differently for you than it does for me."

Stiles turned off the burners and turned to his friend.

"I'm an omega Mage, called Spark. I can't get pregnant until I turn 18 because my body won't allow it. So since I met my mate I will go through heats two to three times a year, he won't be able to impregnable me until after I turn 18. Though there are way to not become pregnant, like drinking this tea that will stop it during heat time. Deaton gave me the recipe when I got the fertility potion recipe for Clint, he's also an omega."

"So hawkeye has a mate too?" Peter asked.

"I think his previous partner was. He was killed by Loki a couple of years ago. Clint and Phil had their swimmers frozen so when Clint is ready he's going to start a family."  
Stiles plated the French toast and bacon. They too went into the oven to keep warm.

"What if my mate isn't an alpha, how will I find them?"

Stiles shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe I can find a spell that will locate one." Stiles thought about his inventory of spells.

"Master Stiles, Sir and the others just got Agent Barton settled and are on their way up." Jarvis' voice stopped the teen's from continuing their conversation.

"Thanks Jarv." Stiles thanked the AI and turned to Peter. "Do you want to get the twins and I'll bring the food to the table?"

Peter gave a nervous nod and headed into the living room. In just a few moments he will be eating with the Avengers.

"Hey guys," Peter approached the back of the couch. The twins looked up at him. They were so adorable! "Your dads will be here soon so why don't we head to the table for breakfast."

They gave a nod, turned off the TV and headed towards the table. That's when the elevator doors opened five people walked onto the common floor. 

Peter gave a manly yelp and the twins ran towards the group.

"Daddy, Tony!" They called as they were and hugged the two men who knelt and hugged them back.

Peter almost felt like he was hyperventilating. The Avengers were standing in front of him being domestic. How cool was that!

Stiles smiled when he heard the twins greet Steve and Tony. Even though they were gone for two days this was actually the first time since the twins were rescued that they were separated from their dad and Tony. Though they should probably start calling Tony dad or pops by now, Steve and Tony weren't going to be breaking up anytime soon since, you know, they were mates. 

Stiles headed towards the elevator. His mate was back! He missed the larger man, even though he hasn't been gone for long, their bond was still relatively new.

The teen broke into a wide smile when he spotted the older man. It slowly morphed into a concern look when he noticed something half missing from his mate.

Before Stiles could say or do anything Bucky turned and disappeared into the elevator.

"Jarvis stop the elevator in between floors." Stiles ordered marching towards the group. "Lock down the tower and do not let him escape."

"The elevator is stopped between your floor and the guest floors." Jarvis announced. 

"I don't think keeping him lock in an elevator is a good thing." Bruce stepped towards the teen.

Stiles sent the man a look. "Breakfast is on the table, the spider is in the Hulk room. Now excuse me I have to kick my mates ass for running away instead of using his words." Stiles turned back to the closed elevator door. 

"Jarvis open the elevator doors on the common floor." Stiles ordered taking off his uniform shirt and ripping it in two. He wrapped the rags around his hands.

"You're not seriously going to climb down the elevator cables and corner him in the elevator car, are you?" Peter asked.

Stiles gave a nod as the elevator door opened and he jumped into the shaft grabbing cables and lowered himself down the three floors.

Tony turned to Steve while Natasha stopped the twins from going and looked at the teen climbing. 

"I am going to blame you for this. This has you written all over it." Tony huffed and headed towards the table.

"Why are you blaming me? That's a Clint move." Steve tried to defend himself. "We'll have to order more shirts for Stiles, maybe extra blazers and pants for school. Do you think he grew again?" Steve asked after his mate.

"It's the twins that need new uniforms, they are the ones growing." They could hear Tony counter.

Peter, wide-eyed, looked between the now closed elevator doors and the retreating backs of Iron Man and Captain America.

"Is it always like this around here?" Peter wondered aloud.

"Nope sometimes it worse." Bruce shot the teen a smile.

Peter yelped again as his face redden. Dr. Bruce Banner just spoke to him!

Stiles, quietly as possibly, stepped onto the top of the elevator. Despite having wrapped his hands, his left hand slipped and was cut open on the palm. He'll have to address it later. Right now he had a mate to kick. 

He spotted the emergency hatchet. Jarvis disengaged the lock on the hatch and Stiles lifted it and jumped down.

Bucky didn't look up from where he was sitting in the corner knees drawn up, left arm hidden with his right over his knees.

"Why did you leave?" Stiles tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Slowly his mate moved his left arm to show Stiles the mangled metal.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak because I am less then whole." Came the quiet reply.

"Oh Bucky, you're an idiot."

This time Bucky looked up. He froze when he noticed Stiles injured hand.  
The super soldier unfolded himself and got ready to get up but Stiles climbed onto his mate's lap, pinning him down. Bucky right arm came up and wrapped itself around the teen's waist.

"I will never think of you as weak or less then whole." Stiles cupped the man's face and rubbed at his cheeks with his thumbs, looking deep into the other's eyes. There was a little blood smear on the man's right cheek. "You are my mate and I love you." 

Bucky froze beneath the teen. This was the first time either of them spoken those words to each other.

"I know we are still getting our shit together but that doesn't mean that I can't love you." Stiles gave a small smile. "I think I first fell in love with you when you yanked me out of the way of the bullet. I think that was our crucial bonding moment."

"I think for me it was when I aimed a gun at you back in the car." Bucky gave a ghost of a smile.

"We are a match made in haven." Stiles gave the older man a kiss on the lips.

Bucky deepened the kiss, feeding his hand through Stiles' hair. The teen opened his mouth when the older man's tongue prodded. They kissed for a few minutes until they needed to break apart for air.

"Welcome home," Now that Bucky was not running away, Stiles could properly greet his mate.

"Missed you," Bucky sighed, pulling Stiles head closer and resting their foreheads against each other.

"Is Tony going to fix your arm?" Stiles asked pulling back to look at the remainder of the metal.

Bucky glared down at his useless arm. "He said it will take about a week or two to redesign the top part of the arm."

Stiles gave a nod before wrapping his arms around his mate and snuggling into the warmth of the other man. 

 

After breakfast Stiles; who did a quick visit with Clint; and Peter with Bruce, were down in Bruce's lab looking at samples from the spider. Tony wanted to join them but the twins wanted to spend time with the billionaire. Bucky sat off to the side observing the trio discussed science and possibilities about what the bite might further do to Peter.

Then after that they tested Peter's reflexes and new abilities on the training floor. They found that Peter could climb walls and ceilings as part of his new powers along with a tingling sense for danger and flexibility that Natasha was almost jealous off. They already knew he had super strength from the sink incident, as Stiles likes to call it. 

Natasha drove Peter home later that day. She was going to take over of driving the twins to and from school until Bucky's arm was fixed or she was sent on an assignment. Then Steve or Stiles would take over.

For the next week Peter and Stiles would talk about the effects of the bite and everything Stiles had on omegas when they were outside of school; be it through text or on the phone. They became very good friends quickly, bonding over being different and their quirkyness.  
On Monday Harry and Gwen were worried about Stiles wrapped hand. He played it off as he cut it slicing into an avocado. They bought it.

Clint was still unconscious but was in a healing coma. Stiles made stronger healing potions that Bruce applied to the wounds. Bruce said he will bring Clint out of the coma when he's healed significantly and they didn't have to worry about the archer trying to escape and re-injured himself. 

It was Friday after school when Stiles and Peter decided to do a little city exploring before heading home. Stiles wanted to test Peter's range for picking up trouble in busy areas. This was of course not sanctioned by any of the avengers or his mate. The teen took the Jarvis bot with him and threatened to disconnect him again if the bot alerted anyone in the tower to what they were going to do.

Stiles had driven to an above ground parking lot and got the bot to cut the security cameras so it wouldn't catch his car or what Stiles or Peter would be doing.

Peter held the Jarvis bot as Stiles took a duffle out of the trunk. He watched the teen dropped the bag on the ground between his car and a van, and pull out red and black clothing. Peter shut his eyes as his friend stripped and changed clothes. 

"Peter you can look now," Stiles chuckled. 

Peter cautiously turned around and caught the projectile headed towards his face. He looked down and saw blue and black outfit similar to the one Stiles wore.

"If we are going to practice in public then no one can see what we look like." Stiles explained and took Jarvis bot from Peter's arm. He turned around to give the teen a little privacy.

"I don't think I’ve had strip down almost naked in public since I was four." Peter muttered with a blush covering his face.

"Four months ago was probably the last time I did this," Stiles confessed. He reached down into the duffle bag and pulled out the knives and sheaths that Natasha had given him along with his gun and its harness. He pulled out a grappling hook gun that he took from the armoury. He didn't have Peter's ability to stick to surfaces. There was also a sling he was going to use to carry Jarvis bot. He strapped the knives to his outer thighs, his gun to his hip and the grappling hook gun to his back. He picked up the homemade sling and clipped it to the front of his vest.

"Why do you have a gun and knives?" Peter asked fastening the straps around his chest. 

Stiles looked over his shoulder at the other teen. He ran a critical eye over the outfit. It fit pretty well, Tony did some awesome work. It was similar style of Kevlar vest and cargo pants but it didn't have the cross straps that his had. It did have a hood. Tony made the suit two days ago for training purposes. Stiles took the liberty to liberated it for their little test.

"I've been trained with weapons since I was little it's just for added protection. I don't have your modified senses." Stiles gave a grin.

Peter eyes the weapons wearily. 

"Okay hoods up. Jarvis bot will ensure we are not caught on any security cameras. I don't think he can get into wireless signals of cell phones to block pictures being taken or video."

"That is against the laws set out for privacy and freedom," Jarvis bot spoke up. "Though I am to do a complete blockages if Sir or his family are endangered."

Stiles just wanted to hug the robot which he did just because he could. "You are an amazing AI, Jarvis bot."

The bot almost looked bashful. 

"So how's this going to work?" Peter asked.

Stiles pointed to a tall skyscraper two buildings over. "We are going to climb up that building. From there we will see if you can hear anything or sense any trouble." Stiles explained buckling Jarvis bot into the sling. He didn't want the little guy to fall out and get hurt. 

Peter stared at the building. It was big not any of the huge ones but still pretty big. "Do we have to? What if my climbing ability fails and I fall?" 

Stiles stared at his friend. "You were able to cling to the wall even though Steve was throwing his shield at you. You're not going to fall." He pointed out pulling him hood up. 

Peter followed suit. "How are you going to follow?" 

Stiles pointed to his back. "I have a grappling gun."

Peter gave a nod.

The two headed to the top level of the parking garage where Peter jumped the small gap between the parking garage and the building beside it. The teen stuck to the side of the building and looked back to Stiles.

Stiles took the grappling gun and aimed at the top of the building. The grappling hook shot out and embedded itself into the brick of the building. He climbed onto the cement wall and leap. He planted his feet onto the side of the building next to Peter. He flipped a switch on the side of the gun that retracted the cable and allowed him to climb the building.

They reached the top and headed across the roof to the next building. The gap was a little bigger this time. Peter had to take a little running jump. 

They repeated the process until they were on top of the skyscraper. 

"Alright, let's meditate and open your senses." Stiles sat down on the roof. Peter settled in front of him. "Breath in for seven, hold for seven and breath out for seven."

Stiles studied Peter as the other teen went into a trance. A moment later Peter got to his feet. 

"I don't know if that was long enough for you to go find your spidey-senses." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Peter looked at his friend. "Spidey-senses?"

"Yeah you know because you got bitten by a spider and are showing some characteristics." Stiles pointed out.

"Next you want me to wear spandex and swing from buildings using spiderwebs." Peter huffed. 

Stiles thought for a moment. "Spandex no, that's so tacky, maybe Kevlar type material like our training gear. The webs don't sound half bad. We could even call you spider teen or something."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "So in the alleyway directly below us there's a man trying to rob a woman." 

Stiles gave a nod and headed over to the edge of the building and looked down. He could just make out the woman ruining into the alleyway.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's help." Stiles gave a grin pulling out his gun, shot at the roof and jumped off the edge of the building.

Peter's heart dropped as he rushed over. He glared down at Stiles as the teen looked up grinning and he propelled himself down. 

Peter crawled over then edge and followed his crazy friend down. 

Stiles jumped the last two feet down and turned towards the man advancing towards the woman.

"Hey idiot," Stiles called out. The man turned his head and gave Stiles an unimpressed look. "You really should rethink about what you are about to do," the teen felt Peter land behind him.

The woman ran when the man fully turned towards the teens. 

"You punks don't know who you are messing with." The guy pulled a gun.

Stiles was unimpressed. 

Peter's senses went crazy and pulled Stiles out of the way of a bullet. It ricochet off a dumpster behind them.

Stiles pulled a knife and flung it at the man. The man dropped the gun with a scream as the knife went through his hand. He fell to his knees gripping at his pierced hand. 

Stiles walked over to the gun and kicked it out of reach of the man.

"Did you know that guns are dangerous?" Stiles stood over the man.

Peter didn't like that his friend stabbed a guy.

"Do you know what else is dangerous?" A new voice sounded at the opposite side of the alleyway.

Peter stiffen when he noticed the red suited man with a hand gun pointed at Stiles. That was Deadpool, the guy that saved him from before. What was he doing here? 

Deadpool walked closer and looked down at the knife in the hand of the guy. He whistled and before either Stiles or Peter could stop him he shot the guy in the head.

"I find head shots are better at stopping repeated offenders." You could see the manic grin through the mask. He then tilted his head and looked passed Stiles to Peter.

"Hey aren't you that twink I saved the other day? Do you want to go out for tacos after I kill your friend here?" 

Stiles raised and eyebrow under his hood. What the fuck? A crazy masked man was going to kill him? Bucky will never let him out of his sight. 

Peter looked between Deadpool and Stiles. Why did the man want to kill his friend? 

"Should I contact the Avengers?" Jarvis bot asked from within the harness. 

"Is that a robot?!" Deadpool went to take a step forwards but Stiles brought up his gun an aimed it at the masked man's head.

"Rude!" The larger man brought his own gun up.

The two faced off with each other.

Peter recoiled when a bang went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I actually wanted to have this done on Friday but my grandfather ended up having a stroke so I spent most of the weekend in the hospital or at work.
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoy and I also hope I can get the next chapter up sooner.


	23. Answers

Peter was freaking out. There was blood and brain matter all over the walls of the alley way. Tears prickled at his eyes. This could not be happening! Now there were two dead bodies in the alleyway.

Slowly Peter let go of Stiles. When both guns went off Peter pulled Stiles out of the way of the bullet enough for it to just graze his cheek and pierce the back of his hood, instead on it going through his face.

Deadpool wasn't as lucky as to have a newly turned super friend to pull him out of the way of flying bullets. The red suited man was collapsed on the ground with blood pooling around his body.

"What the hell Stiles? You can't just go around shooting people." Peter started pacing trying not to look at the two bodies. He wanted to punch the bigger teen for what he did. Deadpool did save him from that gang from his old school from beating him up. The man had sounded crazy but he made sure that he wasn't further injured and made it to school safely.

"Peter he was going to kill me and you would probably be more traumatized then you already are. Not to mention Bucky might go on a rampage and the city would end up bathed in blood." Stiles stated walking over to the mugger and yanking his knife out of the body's hand with a wet squelch. He wiped the knife clean on Deadpool's suit before searching killer for another knife. 

He found one on a thigh holster, similar to where Bucky kept his spare. His mate usually used the ones at his waist then the one on his thigh. 

Stiles took Deadpool's knife and shoved it into the thug's wound. He placed his own back in its sheath.

"Master Stiles, Sir and Captain Rogers are getting worried the you are not back at the tower. Sargent Barnes is pulling out weapons from the safe on your floor." Jarvis bot stated.

"Fuck!" Stiles cursed. "Peter we have to leave now. You can spend the night at the tower." He grabbed the teen's hand and and pushed him towards the wall. "Climb I'll meet you back at the car." 

Stiles took a running jump at the wall and grabbed onto the gun. He pushed the button and shot into the air.

"Jarvis tell Bucky that I will be home shortly and that Peter is spending the night. Also lock down the tower so he can't leave," Stiles ordered.

It took half hour for the teens to get back to the parking garage.

"You know we will both going to be in a lot of trouble for this right," Peter yanked his hood off. Jarvis bot was on the teen's lap.

"You didn't kill anyone. This also happens to not be my first offender." Stiles peeled out of the parking garage. 

"You've killed someone before?" Peter asked wide eyed.

Stiles gave a nod. "You have to understand the little town I am from is full of the supernatural. We have a werewolf pack. There are such things as an Alpha pack, Darachs and hunters. I had all three after me because I am a Spark. My magic is powerful." He started to explain.

"A hunter and his daughter had brutally murdered an entire family. Eleven people were killed, including young children. Later the hunter killed my dad because he was protecting my identity. The same hunter kidnapped me just before the summer and tortured me because he could. I tricked him into kidnapping me again after my dad was killed to catch his confession to the murder. I later brought him to the police." Stiles grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"I knew the evidence wouldn't hold up in court so I snuck into the police station with Jarvis Bot's help. I killed him in the holding cell with the very same sword he would dismember werewolves with."

Peter noticed that the car accelerated as the teen got more focused on explaining his past. 

They were weaving in and out of traffic at high speeds.

"Then I went into a false heat that allowed the alpha pack and the Darach to find me. They both wanted me to destroy the other. The Darach killed one alpha and I killed the Darach and another alpha. I healed the last and leader of the alpha pack."

Stiles pulled into the private parking garage and slowed down. 

"I'm sure I've also killed some Hydra agents when all that shit went down in DC."

Stiles parked the car and just sat there staring a head.

Peter watched his friend with concern. Yeah sure the other teen confessed to killing people and he did just kill Deadpool, but he was still his friend.

"Stiles?"

"I don't want you to hate me or find me disgusting but I'll probably kill someone again. If you don't stop the problem it will keep reappearing. It's a necessary evil. Some people cannot be saved." 

Peter sighed. "I don't hate you or find you disgusting. I know that sometimes death is the only solution but its not a philosophy I want to live by. My uncle Ben keeps reminding me of the philosophy my dad lived by. 'He believed that if you could do good things for other people, you would have a moral obligation to do those things! Not choice, a responsibility.' I ended up being bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me superpower. I feel I must help protect people, use these new powers for good." 

Stiles was going to reply when he noticed Bucky, Steve and Tony standing in front of his car. Steve had his arms crossed.

"I think it would be better if we faced them." Peter commented. 

Stiles hung his head. "Do we have to?"

Peter gave a smile. "Come on we'll face the music together."

Stiles slowly got out of the car.

"What happened?" Steve asked as Bucky stepped forwards and began to look Stiles over for injuries.

"We were testing my senses and-" Peter looked to his fellow teen.

Bucky froze when he saw the bullet hole in his mate's hood. He gently pulled it down and saw the cut on the teen's cheek.

"Who did this?" Bucky asked softly. He was trying to rain in his anger.

"I took care of it. The man went by the name of Deadpool."

Bucky almost recoiled, instead, he pulled Stiles to him, hugging him tightly. He shoved his face in his mate's neck and breathed deeply.

"Wade Wilson is his name, and he's not dead. He can't die." Bucky stated into his mate's neck.

"What do you mean he's not dead?" Peter asked. "I saw Stiles put a bullet in his brain." 

"He's a science experiment gone wrong and mercenary that never shuts up." Tony stated. Steve looked to his mate with a raised eyebrow. Tony gave him a flat look. "It was in his file when I had hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D before the whole Insight thing happened." Tony explained.

Bucky pulled his face back from Stiles, but kept his arms around the teen. 

"I was sent to assassinate him about five years back. Clearly that mission failed even though Pierce personally saw that I killed the man and dismembered him." 

Peter looked horrified.

"So this Deadpool will continue to try and kill Stiles because he was hired to?" Steve asked.

Bucky and Tony both nodded.

"Is there anyway we can capture him?" Steve asked.

"I know how to track him." Bucky's face harden. He was going to capture that merc and torture him. Then he'll get the name of the person that hired the hit on his mate! 

Bucky gave Tony a look. "When do you think you'll have that arm ready?"

Stiles could hear the growl in Bucky's voice. Who the hell wanted him dead?

"Two hours." 

"You two head to the workshop I'll take these two," Steve nodded to Stiles and Peter. "Where they will get a lecture on proper training protocols."

Peter winced.

"Send Natasha down to Tony's work shop. She will fly the quinjet so transporting Deadpool will be easier." Bucky aimed this to Steve who gave a nod in return.

"I will be going as well." 

Tony shot his mate a look. "You're not leaving me out of this." 

Stiles rolled his eyes in Peter's direction. He could tell that they won't be involved in the conversation for a bit.

Stiles was still enveloped in Bucky's arms. He felt safe and warm, which settles the small feeling of unease that was slowly creeping in when Deadpool had shot at him. 

"Bruce is still working on the spider. I still think we should sue Osborn and file an unsafe junction." Tony almost looked like he was pouting.

"It was my fault that I trespassed in a secure and locked room. Plus then they might use the spiders to create evil killing soldier thingies." Peter stated once again. They had this conversation already during the week.

"I'll take these two upstairs. If you are correct about Deadpool then he might already be healing or alive again. We don't have much time."

Bucky reluctantly let go of his mate. "When I get back and we find who hired the hit, we are going to start training on how to recognize that you are being followed and if someone is trying to kill you." He pressed a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips. 

"Am I going to end up as paranoid at Uncle Nicky?" Stiles asked cheekily.

"If I'm lucky it'll make you as paranoid as I am."

Peter watched as the two mates interact with each other. The past week, watching both pairs interact with each other, Peter might be able to get onto the mate bandwagon. He hope his mate would care for him as the two Alphas do for their mates.

He thought back to Deadpool. Did the man really try to ask him out whilst also threatening his friend? What the hell does that mean? The man had even made a comment on his ass when they first met. 

 

Bucky followed Tony into the workshop. He has been in here numerous times in the past week, as they worked on the arm and he was still amazed with the advance technology that Stark continued to build. He specially enjoyed all the quirky bots. Dummy and Jarvis bot were his favourite by far, though Jarvis was extremely helpful. 

"Alright terminator, grab the small screwdrivers from the top drawer of the tool chest over there," Tony pointed to a chest off to his right as he went to grab the new arm.

Bucky walked over to the large tool chest and opened the top drawer. He pulled the first three screwdrivers he saw Stark use before when something caught his eye.

There in the drawer sat a men's ring made of vibranium. The ring gleamed in the light showing off its delicate Irish knot designs. 

Bucky frown and turned to his friend's mate. "Tony why do you have a ring in with your tools in the perfect size to Steve's ring finger?" Bucky asked.

Tony froze and panicked slightly. How did the man even know that it was sized for Steve's ring finger.

"How do you know the size of his ring finger?"

Bucky shrugged. "His ring finger is slightly larger then his right as he broke his finger when he was twelve. I'm perceptive." Bucky looked back down at the ring. "Were you going to purpose to Steve?"

Tony rushed over to the drawer and closed it.

"I was," Tony sighed. "Then everything had happen and we now have the twins. Technically, according to Stiles, we are already essentially married, I just wanted to make it official." 

The genius then made the cyborg sit into the chair they brought in, that would lay back. He then sat in a rollie chair and pulled a small table on wheels, that had the arm and all his tools on it, closer.

"What do you mean you're technically married?" Bucky asked as Tony set about dismantling the remains on the arm attacked to his shoulder.

Tony briefly looked up. "Stiles never told you?"

Bucky gave a small shake of his head. "Well according to mate laws, okay they may not be laws, however! Since mates knot it's like sealing the deal and marrying each other," Tony explained as he carefully removed the arms.

"What do you mean marrying each other?" 

Tony had to place a hand on the man's chest so he stayed still.

"Your magical knotting dick decided to marry you and Stiles together." Tony cleaned the socket and added new upgraded connectors and sensors. 

Bucky was quiet through the rest of the installations, thinking. So Stiles and him were technically husbands now? Would Stiles want to make it official too?

 

Three hours after Steve gave Stiles and Peter a long lecture on proper training protocols and safety, where the older teen made the comment that Steve should convince Tony to build an obstacle course similar to the one as S.H.I.E.L.D, the teens were left alone with the twins in the tower. Bruce was down in his lab.

"Hey Peter?" Stiles called from the kitchen where he was making the twins a healthy snack before bed. Peter was in the living room helping the twins with their homework. Not that they actually need it.

"Yeah?"

Stiles grabbed the plate of apple and grapes and two glasses of apple juice and headed towards his siblings.

"I'm going to head down to visit with Clint. Do you think you can watch the twins?"

"Yeah I got it covered here."

Which it looked like the teen did, the twins were listening with rapid attention as the teen explained what DNA was. Stiles was pretty sure that they won't be learning that until grade five or something.

Stiles headed towards the elevator and told Jarvis to take him to the medical floor.

The room that Clint was in basically was the only real stocked trauma room. Everything was pretty much white. Though, someone, probably Natasha, switched out the white blanket for the purple on from the archer's floor.

Stiles pulled a chair closer to the side of the bed.

"Hey Clint." The teen greeted the unconscious man. He picked up Clint's hand, from where it was resting on the bed and held it.

"You remember me telling you about how Peter was bitten by the radioactive spider and gained powers, the other day? That most of the week he has been training and tuning tests? Well I decided today that we need a little field training and took Peter out into the city to see if his new senses could pick up danger." Stiles began to tell the older man about his afternoon adventure.

"Well it does. We stopped a mugging but then some strange guy came and killed the mugger. Turns out that it was Deadpool and he was hired to kill me. We had a face off, I ended up killing him and Peter saved me from a head shot." He gave a weak laugh. "Apparently Deadpool can't die. Well he can but he comes back. Steve, Tony, Natasha and Bucky are tracking the Merc now."

"Master Stiles, someone is trying to shut my program down and turn the power off for the entire block." Jarvis spoke up.

"Can you pull up an image?" Stiles asked as he stood from the chair. A Holoscreen appeared and Stiles swore when he saw who it was. That person was probably the one that hired the hit. 

"Jarvis pretend that they shut you off, get Peter and the twins down to Bruce. The Hulk is the last resort." Stiles headed to the elevator, the lights turning off; not noticing Clint twitch and slowly open his eyes.

"Right away Master Stiles. I have informed Sir and Captain Rogers of the situation. They have Deadpool and are just loading him onto the jet now. Estimate return time twenty minutes. Sir wants you to know that there is a safe room built in his lab that he would like the twins to go there until it's safe. I have inform Dr. Banner and young master Parker. They are headed towards there now and are wondering if you will be meeting up with them?" Jarvis explained

Stiles stepped onto the elevator. "No Jarvis, I plan on capturing the intruder." He informed the AI. "After I grab my guns from the armoury lead the intruder up to the common level." Stiles stepped off at the armoury to grab three guns. He headed up to the common level using the back stairs, Jarvis updating of the intruder's progress. 

Stiles waited off to the side of the elevator, so that if someone steps off he could surprise them.

"Master Stiles, Sir had placed a vial of mountain ash in the back pantry next to the tube of lubricant." The AI informed the teen.

"Why would it be next to the lube- wait I don't want to know!" Stiles hurried into the kitchen mentally thanking the genius for thinking of everything.

He found the vial of the black powder as a new plan formed in his head. He grabbed the dinning room table chair and dragged it over in sight of the elevator. He sat on the chair and poured some mountain ash in his hand. He threw it up in the air and it formed a neat circle around him. 

He waiting with a gun in his hand. It was going to end here.

The elevator dinged and his barrier flared blue as a crossbow bolt was reflected. Several more followed as the person stepped off the elevator. 

Stiles shook his head. "I'm disappointed Allison. One would think you read your family's Beastiary to figure out how to properly take out a Spark. Wait, that old text is bullshit. I can see how under prepared you are." Stiles mocked the teen. He was a little pissed off at himself for not making sure Allison stopped hunting after he killed her grandfather.

"Shut up Stiles!" She hissed looking frustrated.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and stood from the chair as she throw her crossbow down and pulled out a gun. Did she really just had it tucked into her jeans?

"You don't get to call me that after everything." He stepped out of his circle of mountain ash. He wasn't worried about her shooting him. The ash will work to what ever his will deemed it. He kind of wish he had a vile with him earlier so Peter didn't need to pull him out of the way of Deadpool's bullet.

"You should have stayed in the circle," Allison fired. 

The bullet stopped three inches from Stiles' face, black powder swirled around it. The bullet dropped to the floor and the powder settled back into a circle.

An arrow flew passed Stiles head and imbedded itself into Allison's shoulder of the arm holding the gun. She dropped the gun. Another arrow hit her knee on the opposite side, making her fall over screaming out in pain.

Stiles recognized the arrows. Confused, he turned to look behind him an spotted Clint lowering himself from a ceiling vent, bow over his shoulder. How the fuck did an unconscious man make it up here so quickly with a bow and quiver through the vents?

He turned back to Allison who was crying on the floor. He walked up to her and kicked the gun away. 

"Hurts doesn't it, when you get shot full of arrows? Now you know how the wolves felt." He glared down at the teen hunter. 

Allison sent his a withering look.

"Master Stiles, sir and the others have arrived back. They will be bringing Deadpool to your location." Jarvis spoke.

Stiles gave a nod and reached down to yank the teen up not carrying if he injured her more. He was so done with that crazy shit family. 

He dragged her over to the chair and shoved her onto it. Mountain ash wrapped itself around her wrists yanking then behind her and securing her to the chair. The circle was still intact around her.

"What are we to do with her?" Clint asked from where he lowered himself into the couch tiredly. His face was pale and there was a small blood spot on the bandage over the older man's chest.

"Well James would most likely want to kill her, same with Natasha. I'll leave it up to Steve and Tony." M  
Stiles gave Allison one last glare before walking over to the archer.

"You know you were suppose to not get hurt."

Clint sent him a tired smile. "Who's the wanna be?"

"That wanna be hunter?" Stiles shot a thumb over his shoulder. He bet Allison was glaring. "She’s just the granddaughter of a crazy murder who killed my dad." 

Allison let out a loud hiss. "You killed my grandfather and those beasts deserved whatever they got,"

Stiles could see her struggling to get out of the mountain ash.

The teen felt his temper rise.

"You are a disgusting piece of excuse for a human being!" He marched back over to her and stood in front of her.

"Your grandfather slaughtered entire packs who were innocent and tried to make piece. Your grandfather was the cause for the formation of the Alpha pack! Did you know that there was an unborn baby in the Hale fire that your crazy grandfather ordered. Peter Hale was 6 months pregnant with his mate's child when he was trapped in that fire. He felt it die and had to claw it out of his stomach as he burned himself."

Allison glared up at him. "One less beast to kill later on,"

Stiles struck out quickly and backed handed her. Her head flew to the side and blood trickled down the side of her face. This was the first time he ever struck someone of the opposite sex. Natasha doesn't count as he could barely keep up with her to even inflict pain.

"You are just like your crazy ass aunt and mother. You are weak and pathetic. So easily manipulated." Stiles spat out and watched in glee as her face twisted.

"Oh I'm sorry did I strike a nerve? A little to close to home?" 

Stiles off handedly wondered why Clint hadn't stopped him.

"Peter killed my aunt and Derek killed my mom!" 

Stiles got in close. "No, your stupid outdated code killed her. She took her own life instead of learning to control the shift. Your aunt deserved death. She was rapest and a murder. I'm shocked that your father continued to let you near anyone in your family."

Allison's jaw tighten. 

Suddenly there were arms around him pulling him back away from the bound teen.

"Stiles it's okay," Bucky's muffled voice snapped him out of his rage. When did they get back?

Slowly the teen calmed and turned in his mate's arms. The older man was wearing the Winter Soldier mask and goggles. He focused on his mate until he heard the motor mouth of Deadpool chatting away as Steve Tony and Natasha brought him down from the hanger. 

"Can you grab another chair? I can mountain ash him to it so he doesn't try to escape." Stiles asked of his mate. Bucky leaned in and rubbed his mask covered cheek against Stiles' bandaged covered one. 

Bucky quickly went and got a chair only pausing slighting when he saw Clint lounging on the couch. He brought the chair back as Steve and Natasha marched Deadpool into the room. Tony brought up the rear, in his Iron Man suit, with a gauntlet pointed at the Merc's back.

"Oh you're still alive," Deadpool stared noticing Stiles he was shoved into the chair as Bucky let out a growl. Natasha walked over to Clint to check on how he was doing, having a quiet conversation.

"I've noticed that Frosty is being a little protective, totally wonder what's up with that. Hey who's the kid?"

Stiles pulled the mountain ash from his pocket and poured a little bit into his hand. He blew on the powder and watched it as it swirled into the air and settle around Deadpool in a circle and bind his hands.

"That's a pretty cool trick! Can that be taught? Can I get like 12 chimichangas I'm getting hungry."

Bucky pulled a gun and aimed it at the masked man's head. 

"Easy Frosty," 

Even though Wade couldn't truly die, head shots still fucken hurt. He still remembered what the Winter Soldier did to him last time they had crossed paths. Though he was curious as to why the man would protect the teen, it wasn't as if his ass was as delicious as that Peter kid's.

"You couldn't even do your job properly. He's suppose to be dead by now," Allison hissed out struggling. 

Bucky swung the gun away from Deadpool to the female teen. 

Steve saw the twitch in his friend's as soon as the girl opened her mouth. He quickly grabbed Bucky's arm as he pulled the trigger. The bullet missed her by millimetres.

"Bucky you can't kill her." Steve held Bucky's hand down so the gun stayed pointing at the floor.

"She ordered a hit on my mate." Bucky gave a small growl. Stiles leaned into Bucky's other side wrapping his arms around the soldier. 

He was tense and coiled under Stiles' touch. The teen probably figured the his mate won't relax until Deadpool was buried at the bottom of the sea and that Allison was dead.

Deadpool turned his head to the female teen beside him. "You ordered a hit on the Winter Soldier's mate? Are you crazy? People think we're crazy, but if we knew that you wanted Frosty's boytoy dead we wouldn't have accepted." The Merc tried to move his chair away from the female but it was stuck. "What the hell is this shit? And where can I get some?" The Merc leaned as forwards as he was allowed to study the black powder.

"What are we going to do with them?" Natasha asked from where she was sitting on the couch, Clint was stretched out with his head in her lap.

Before anyone could answer, Jarvis interrupted them.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is wondering if the situation is contained." 

"The Hulk is here too?!?! Does he get green when he stubs his toe or if he has sex?!?" Deadpool asked.

They ignored the Merc.

"Tell Brucie-bear that situation is mostly all clear if he could bring the twins up to penthouse and get them ready for bed." Tony ordered the AI.

"Dr. Banner said that young Master Parker will take care of the twin and the good doctor will be up shortly to assist you."

"Tell Bruce to bring his med bag up." Tony ordered before addressing the rest of the Avenger. "Now that the kids are taken care of, what are we doing with them?" Tony jerked his thumb to the two bound to the chairs.

"Kill the one and burry the other at the bottom of the ocean," Bucky muttered under his breath.

Steve gave his friend a flat look. "No,"

"Video call her father and my godfather." Stiles spoke up. He watched as Allison tensed. "Not so much a Disney Princess now," He shot at her. Bucky pulled the teen tighter to his side.

"Jarvis can you bring up Nick Furry and-" Steve turned to Stiles asking for the name of the girl's father. 

"Chris Argent,"

"And Chris Argent," Steve ordered.

"Right away Captain Rogers."

Two Holoscreen popped up, both video calling.

Fury was the first two answer. "What the hell did you do now Stark?" The man's face looked tired even through the intense glare he aimed at the genius.

Before Tony could reply, Chris Argent answered his phone. "Argent," the hunter answered. The man looked confused when he saw who actually called him.

Stiles pulled away from Bucky and marched into the view of both screens.

"Stiles?" Came from both men.

"We seem to have a little problem here and we are going to settle it. Chris Argent the man in the second little screen box on your phone is Nick Fury, former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and my godfather." Stiles took over, not letting Steve or Tony take control. He had experience with dealing with Chris in the past, on the night of prom where shit had gone down the first time.

"What's this about Stiles?" Chris asked in confusion. 

The teen reached up and turned the holoscreens towards the two bound in chairs.

"Those are so cool! Do you get HD and 3D porn on those?" Deadpool asked. 

"Alison!? Stiles what the hell did you do to my daughter?" Chris raged over the line. He spotted the split lip and the arrows sticking out of her.

Stiles moved the screens back towards him. He felt Steve and Tony step up behind him.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Why is Wade Wilson tied to a chair?" The teen's godfather asked.

"That's a good question." Stiles looked at Alison. She was looking at the floor with an intense glare. "Would you like to tell your father all about how you've been a naughty girl?" The girl refused to look up.

Stiles looked back to the screens as Bruce walked off the elevator. The doctor looked startled when the intruder turned out to be a teen girl, and that Clint was out of medical. He was a little concern when he saw Clint's arrows sticking out of the girl, though they didn't look to be bleeding a lot, which was unusual for those types of wounds. The doctor went around to look at the screens with everyone else.

"Your daughter, Chris, takes after her crazy ass aunt, mother and grandfather. She had hired a mercenary to kill me."

Chris visibly bristled against the slight of his family. 

"It has been decided that she won't be killed," Stiles continued.

"Unfortunately," Bucky muttered under his breath, though apparently it was loud enough that everyone heard him.

Stiles held up his hand to stop Chris from talking. "You've had many chances to stop your family from crossing the line. This is the final straw." He turned his attention to his godfather who had a soft but fierce look of his face. Stiles think he's the only one that could pull that look off. "Does S.H.I.E.L.D have any active prisons to send miss Argent to?" 

Fury study his godson's face. "There is a low level prison that would be suitable for her. Natasha knows where it is."

The redhead gently moved Clint and got up from the couch.

"Where is it? I'll meet whoever there." Chris asked.

"Oh no, you don't get to see her. You had your chance to help her but you ignored the signs. Her place will be forever in that prison."

"You have no right!" 

"You have no right. You lost that when you let your family get out of control! Your only goodbye will be this call, I suggest you make good of it."

Stiles said goodbye to his godfather and turned the screen so it faced Allison. The teen forced Deadpool to the other side of the room with a wave of his hand, who squealed in fun, before he walked over to the couch.

Natasha stood guard over Allison and her dad talking. Well more like her dad scolding her while she stayed silent. Steve and Tony made sure Deadpool didn't try to escape even though there was no way as Stiles kept a tight grip on the mountain ash. 

Bruce knelt beside Clint and checked the man over. He didn't do too much damage with his little stint of crawling through the vents.

Bucky was torn between going over and holding Stiles or standing watch over the two that tried to kill his mate. Steve had ended up taking his gun from his hand even though he still had another one along with three different blades. He settled with standing with his arms crossed over his chest between his mate and the two that wanted the teen dead.

Bruce after he looked after Clint went and started to clean and stitch up the arrow wounds. He was fascinated with Stiles work of the mountain ash. He still needed the teen to show him how it worked and if he could run some tests.

Stiles laid in the couch with an arm over his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. He hoped after Allison is removed and they deal with Deadpool that things would get back to normal. Well as normal as it can get for the residents of the tower. Then there was still Peter to factor in. His friend still needed help to control his power.

Half hour later, the call between Chris and Allison ended and Natasha slapped a set of cuffs on the girls wrists. They won't come off until Natasha entered the code and her thumb print. The redhead assassin marched the teen off to the jet to take her to the secure prison location that was still in control of S.H.I.E.l.D; the agency was being rebuilt.

Once they left the tower Steve, Tony and Bucky turned to Deadpool.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tony asked. "We can't really kill him. He would just come back,"

"You can always built a tank, fill it with water and seal him in so he keeps drowning over and over." Bucky glared down at the red covered man.

The man squirmed in the chair.

"We are NOT doing that!" Steve gave his friend an unimpressed look.

"I agree, we should definitely not do that!" Deadpool spoke up. "You could actually just let me go, I maybe crazy and suicidal at times but I rather not have the Winter Soldier after my head again. Hey release me into that twink's care." Deadpool perked up. "He can make sure I don't get into trouble." 

"No, I don't think he will make us a taco bed," the Merc argued with his 'boxes'.

Steve rubbed at the bridge of his nose. 

The elevator opened again and Peter stepped out. He had changed out of the blue uniform Stiles gave him and back into his school uniform, minus the jacket. 

"The twins are in bed asleep. I told them that you would go and say good night after you were done-" Peter cut himself off and looked around. He was surprised to see that Clint was on one couch and Stiles on the other. Bucky, Steve and Tony were surrounding Deadpool, who was tied to a chair. The teen could hear Dr. banner puttering around in the kitchen.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" Peter asked.

"You can come on my lap anytime pretty boy." Deadpool leered.

Peter flushed.

Bucky looked between Deadpool and Peter. 

"Oh hell no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's another cliffie, I tried to not have one but it might be setting up the next chapter. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story, even though it seems to go on and on. Thanks for the well wishes for my grandfather. He is doing better. I'm also working on the next chapter and hope you enjoy that one as well. :D 
> 
> Stay awesome my peeps!


	24. Date 2: It can totally be classified as a date.

They didn't end up going with Bucky'd idea. They actually let the Merc go. Though, Bucky was allowed to drop the man off in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It only happened after he got the promise, on all the chimichangas, tacos and Peter's ass, that the red and black covered man would not go after Stiles again. No matter how much the person was willing to pay. 

Clint was moved back into his rooms, he was healed enough that he could be released from medical as long as he took it easy. The older man only stepped back onto the medical floor just long enough to grab his purple duvet and draped it around him on his trek up to his floor. 

Steve had driven Peter home after breakfast. The teen has been so embarrassed by Deadpool's blunt flirting, though Bucky didn't let it get out of hand by sending Stiles and Peter from the common floor. Still what was up with the flirting? It was enough to cause interesting dream and embarrassing waking ups.

Stiles spent Saturday morning hanging out with the twins as Bucky had a last minute scheduled appointment with the therapist. The Deadpool situation made the soldier take a step back in his recovery and his over protectiveness of Stiles. They had a set up a date for that night but all things considering they were just going to stay in and maybe watch a movie together.

Clint informed Stiles that when he was a hundred percent healed that he would like to try for a family. Stiles was ecstatic for the older man. The teen made a note that he will have to set up a conference call between him, Bruce and Deaton. They would all need to know how it was going to work and how they were going to ensure that the sperm samples, left by Clint's late boyfriend, would actually make it to whatever area it needed to be for it to fertilize an egg? They just needed to know where the sperm needed to go to make a baby. On a plus note, now that there are be three omegas, Tony will need to build a heat room for their use.

 

Stiles was lounging on the couch, in their living room, with a Starkpad, when Bucky came in. 

The older man walked to the back of the couch quietly and stared down the the teen. Stiles was laying on his front, a pillow wedged under him. He was waring one of Bucky's long sleeved shirts which was a couple sizes to big for him. It road up revealing three inches of skin, no doubt from the teen twisting and turning to get comfortable.

"Welcome back to the life of Kevin," There was a small screen of a willowy man with a scruffy beard, up in the corner of the screen and a cartoon like character walking around in his underwear and bunny slippers eating cake.

"What are you watching?" Bucky asked walking around the couch and knelt beside the teen on the floor.

Stiles looked up. "Oh this is a YouTube Chanel that Peter suggested. This guy, named Captain Sauce, makes these commentary videos about video games." Stiles explained sitting up, tucking his knees under him and tilting the Starkpad so his mate could see. "It's not bad, I'm only on the second episode of the life of Kevin, which is Sims 4. The first episode consisted of Kevin," Stiles paused the video and pointed to the sim called Kevin. "He went through his neighbourhood meeting all his new neighbours. It was a little funny because someone made Avenger Sims and he had Kevin meet them." Stiles flashed him a grin, obviously finding humour in it.

"According to Peter the Avengers show up through out the series. Peter showed the twins a different series called Slime Rancher. They will probably end up asking Tony and Steve if they could play it."

Bucky shifted until he was sitting with his back against the couch and legs stretched out before him. He pulled Stiles off the couch and placed the teen onto his lap and reached for all the throw pillows and the blanket from off the back of the couch. He arranged the pillows around them then covered both of them with the blanket.

"You want to watch with me?" His mate asked with an amused smirk on his lips. Bucky nodded and tighten his hold.

Stiles wiggled within the hold to get a little more comfortable before starting the video again.

They ended up watching three episodes before Bucky's stomach growled. 

"Let's pause it for now and we'll make some food." Stiles put the tablet to sleep and placed it on the coffee table. 

Bucky nuzzled the back of the teen's neck before reluctantly letting the other up.

Stiles got to his feet and held a hand out for the older man. "Come on Bucky-bear. Let's feed you." 

Bucky frowned as he accepted the hand.

"Why do you keep calling me Bucky-bear?" He asked as he followed the teen into their kitchen.

"You don't know about the Bucky Barnes and Captain America Teddy Bears they came out with after the War?"

Bucky shook his head. They had kid teddy bears made after them? 

"They were very popular. I think Tony might have a set around here somewhere."

"Was it just us to they made the Bears after or did the rest of the Howling Commandoes have bears too?" Bucky asked as he watched Stiles pull out ingredients from the fridge and pantry. He was wondering what the teen was going to make.

"As far as I know it was just the two of you. Captain America and his sidekick." 

Bucky made a noise. "Sidekick? Please, that punk wouldn't have survived the War half the time with out me and the Commandoes having his back."

Stiles chuckled and leaned over to give Bucky a quick kiss. "You okay with chicken Alfredo for dinner?" 

Bucky gave a nod. 

"Good you can cut up the bread and put the garlic butter on it after I finish making the butter." Stiles slid the cutting board and a French bread loaf and a bread knife towards the soldier.

Bucky took the knife and starting to slice the bread into neat slices.

"We can talk to Tony about the bears. I'm pretty sure a toy company is probably going to design an anniversary bear now that the world knows Steve's back." 

The two worked together to put dinner together. Bucky's mouth was watering by the time it was ready.

"Do you want to sit at the table or back to the little nest you made us and we can watch a movie."

Bucky almost preened.

"Nest, and a movie."

Bucky carried their plate while Stiles got them two drinks. They rearranged the nest a little so they could sit side by side and had grabbed more pillows. 

"So what movie should we watch?" Stiles asked as Jarvis turned the TV on and pulled up the large selection of movies.

Bucky frowned at the list. "Wanda's backpack has two Disney princesses on it. What movie are they from?"

"Technically Elsa is a queen. But Frozen, it was one of Disney's most gross money making movies. It was out shot by Zootopia."

"Can we watch that?" Bucky asked. He was curious. Snow White was the first animated movie that Disney made, if he remembered correctly is can out in 1937. Movies came along way since then and now he wanted to compare Wal-E to this Frozen movie. 

"Sure, but be warned I will most likely sing along with the songs, very loudly." Stiles warned. Scott and him went to go see it when it first came out. He downloaded the soundtrack that night.

Jarvis put the movie on while they started to eat. The pasta was so good, Bucky had practically inhaled it. 

The soldier watched the opening scene. It was a group of men cutting into a frozen lake singing a slightly foreboding song. It gave him slight chills. He doesn't like the cold. Hydra always used the cold to put him to sleep.

When the two young princesses started to play in the make shift magical snow, he found it cute and wondered if the twins would be like that come winter.

"Can you make snow?" Bucky asked his mate as he watched the older sibling accident hit the younger one with her powers.

"I donno, I haven't tried." Stiles leaned into Bucky's side.

Stiles wasn't kidding when he sang a long to all the songs, loudly and enthusiastically. Though, it didn't sound horrible.

The movie was pretty good, his favourite character was Olaf, which Stiles confessed was his too.

"Is there another movie you wanted to watch?" Stiles asked.

Bucky shook his head. He actually had the urge to make their bed into a nest and just cuddle with his mate. Maybe they could have a conversation about them being married and if Stiles wanted to make it official. No, they weren't ready for that yet.

"Then we should watch Vampire Academy. There's a character that reminds me a little of you." Stiles smirked as Jarvis put the movie on.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. Really? Vampires? The soldier sighed but geared himself to watch the movie. He heard about the trashy garbage written about vampires, like Twilight. Why the fuck would vampires sparkle in the sun?

He did read one of Natasha's Anne Rice vampire books. He thinks it was called Interview with the Vampire. It wasn't that bad. 

He watched the opening scene and noticed right away that the movie was geared towards teenage girls. Why would his mate like something like this?

Then it clicked when the character Dimitri Belikov was introduced. 

"That's the guy that reminds you of me?" Bucky turned his mate. His mate had a type.

"He's apparently is god-like when he fights. I haven't read the books yet, but there's reverences in the movie to insinuate that he's a really good fighter." Stiles scratched at the back of his neck.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the teen. Instead of saying anything he watched the rest of the movie. The fight scenes were lacking but it was a teen girl movie after all.

"I now know why you like that movie." Bucky turned Stiles to face him. "Rose is a lot like you. She has no filter to her mouth and you admit that Dimitri reminded you of me. Are you thinking that they are like us?" Bucky pulled the teen onto his lap so he was straddling him.

Stiles placed his hands on Bucky's shoulders as the man's hands held his hips. 

"Would you be the Dimitri to my Rose?" Stiles asked gazing deeply into his mate's blue eyes.

"Our love isn't forbidden," Bucky pointed out.

"Oh good, that means I'm free to do this." 

Stiles leaned down and kissed him. Bucky's left hand tighten on his mate's hip as his right hand flew to the back of the teen's neck, all the while deepening the kiss.

"There's much more we are free to do," Bucky spoke huskily once they broke a part for breath.

Stiles moaned and ground his hips down as his dick began to fill with a rush of blood.

"Please?" Stiles whimpered when Bucky latched on to his neck and sucked on his pulse point. He squirmed in his mate's arms as slick began to trickle out of his ass. If Bucky doesn't strip him soon it will be another pair of boxers that he'd ruin.

Stiles shivered pleasantly. The cold metal of Bucky's hand sent pleasure filled chills up his spine as it traveled along his heated skin, under his shirt, up his side to tease his nipple. 

A sudden taring sound and a rush of cool air had Stiles opening the eyes he couldn't remember closing.

"Did you just-"

Bucky silenced him with a kiss and tossed the tattered remains of the teen's shirt behind the couch. The older man kissed along his jaw and down his neck as his hands went back to Stiles flushed covered skin.

"That was your shirt! I could have easily taken it off," he hissed as the man turned and placed him on his back. 

"Shhh," Bucky placed a finger of his flesh hand on the teen's mouth before kissing down Stiles chest.

Stiles arched as his nipple was sucked into Bucky's mouth where the man gently worried it with his teeth then soothed it with his tongue.

"Fuck!" The teen whimpered.

Bucky lifted his head and gave his mate a smirk. "We will get to the eventually," he gave a chuckle before going back to his self appointed task of drawing sexy sounds from his mate.

Stiles pulled Bucky towards him so he could tug the other man's shirt off. He has always been amazed by his mate's well defined body. The hard rippling muscles, especially when the man had been working out with sweat dripping down his abs, even with the scars and metal. This is just who his mate was and he loved every bit of it.

"Pants off," Stiles ordered and his hands moved to yank down his own pants. Bucky grabbed his wrists stopping him with a low growl. He moved the teen's wrists to one hand and pinned them above his head.

"No touching, I get to undress you," 

Stiles couldn't stop from grinding his ass down as another wave of slick leaked out of him.

"Don't tease me," Stiles whimpered when the older man shredded the edge of the throw blanket and tied his wrists. Bucky pulled a large knife from somewhere and secured the teen's wrists to the floor by shove the knife into the left over piece of blanket and deep into the floor.

Stiles tested to see if there was any give but stopped when Bucky gave another growl and pinched his nipple.  
He thrashed around wanting to feel the punishing pain and wanting to get away from it. 

"Be good," Bucky commanded. The man's hands went to the waist band of the teen's sweatpants. His thumbs ghost over the indents made by the hip bones jutting out a little. He leaned down an placed a gentle kiss just below the teen's navel. 

"Bucky," Stiles whimper.

The man hooked his fingers under the band of the sweat pants and slowly, teasingly, he pulled the sweats down. Stiles hissed when his cock was freed, all red and swollen, leaking pre-cum from the tip.

Bucky watched as he revealed creamy skin of his mate's thighs. He liked that his mate's body was lacking body hair, he enjoyed seeing the skin without hair obscuring the view. He took his time running his flesh hand over the revealed skin. He bent Stiles leg at the knee and pulled the sweats off that leg before placing butterfly kisses at the inner knee.

Stiles looked at his mate through hooded eyes. The older man has never been this gentle with him before. 

Bucky repeated the process with the other leg, giving it the same loving attention he have to the other one. 

He tossed the sweats and boxers somewhere over his shoulder and stared down at his mate, bared and naked before him. His dick harden in his pants making them uncomfortably tight. But, he'll get to that. First his mate needed to be taken care of.

Bucky moved Stiles bent legs further apart exposing where the slick glistened on the teen's ass cheeks and formed a small wet patch on the floor below him.

Stiles' skin was flushed, pre-cum gathered on his lower stomach and slick kept leaking out of his ass. He would have been embarrassed if it wasn't for the heated look in his mate's gaze.

The scent of Stiles made Bucky's blood boil. He will never get tired of his mate's arousal. Bucky kissed Stiles left inner knee and slowly made his way down kissing along the way. Bucky held Stiles' hips down when the teen tried to buck them. 

Stiles could feel the hot breath graze over his cock as Bucky chuckled and bypassed where Stiles wanted him to put his mouth.

"Bucky I said not to tease."

Bucky looked up from where he was kissing and nibbling on Stiles' right inner thigh, close to his groin.

"I'm not teasing. I'm learning."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "No you're teasing,"

Bucky smirked and licked the underside of Stiles cock. The teen tried to thrash around as the older man gently blew over the wet strip.

"Bucky," Stiles whimpered. "Please,"

The older man ignored the other's pleading and gave another lick. This time it's wasn't to the teen's cock, but lower. He licked the slick that was smeared across one ass cheek before turning to the other. 

Stiles breath hitched. His mate was licking his ass. For the FIRST time. Holy shit! 

"Легко любимой," Bucky hushed as he pushed Stiles legs to his chest so he had better access to the teen's leaky hole.

Since Bucky switched Russian Stiles could play that game.

"Łatwo ci powiedzieć , twoja dupa nie dostaje-" Stiles cut off his Polish rant when Bucky's tongue swiped over his quivering, wet entrance. He moaned pitifully.

Bucky flicked his tongue again catching a new rush of slick. He swirled his tongue around the rim before diving in. 

Bucky moaned at the taste. His mate tasted so good. All the other times they've had sex there was hardly any foreplay. The blowjobs did not count, they just made Stiles hornier and high. They needed to do this more often, well he needed to do this more often. 

He held the teen's ass cheeks apart with his metal hand and took a finger of his flesh hand and pushed it in along side his tongue.

"Bucky!" Stiles cried out yanking on his wrist bindings. All he wanted to do now was turn on his hands and knees and present his ass. He needed his mate's knot.

A second finger slid in. Bucky pulled his face back and let his fingers continue to tease his little mate.

"Proszę, potrzebuję cię we mnie," Stiles pleaded. He needed more. He needed his mate. In him right this second.

"Еще нет, скоро," Bucky soothed his mate before adding a third find.

"No now!" Stiles cried. The movement of Bucky's fingers were making loud obscene noises with the amount of slick coming out of his ass. 

Bucky stilled his fingers. "I told you to be good."

Stiles whimpered and tried to squirm. He needed movement.

"Stiles," Bucky warned removing his fingers. His mate needed to be punished. 

Stiles stilled. "No! I'll be good," the teen tried to wrap his legs around his mate when the other man moved away.

Bucky evaded the attempted and go to his feet. He walked to bedroom to searches for the sex toys he found of Stiles hidden in the back of the closet.

Stiles watched his mate leave. His erection and all the good feelings slowly disappeared the longer his mate was away. 

After five minutes of waiting and Bucky didn't come back, Stiles turned on his side and curled up. His back facing the couch. 

He couldn't believed his mate left him tied to the floor. Not just tied to the floor. He was naked and tied to the floor.

Bucky finally found the small damn piece of equipment and hurried back, on silent foot steps, to his little mate. 

Bucky stopped when he saw Stiles curled on the floor. The teen looked ready to cry.

The older man placed the two toys he found on the coffee table and knelt down beside the teen.

"Oh Stiles, I wasn't going to leave you here, especially like this." Bucky ran and hand through the teen's hair. "I will never to that to you мой один,"

Stiles looked up at his mate. "I know but it didn't stop the feelings," Stiles sighed. He didn't know if he wanted to continue now.

Bucky leaned down and captured the teen's mouth in a searing kiss, hands slowly turning the teen back into his back before going to Stiles nipples and started to play with them.

Nope! Stiles is totally still on board for the sexy times. 

A spark of pleasure renewed itself within Stiles.

"You're not going to tease me again are you?" Stiles asked once they broke from the kiss.

"I'm going to purposely tease you now. It's now part of your punishment." Bucky picked up one of the two toys he grabbed from the closet and snuck it onto Stiles' hardening dick.

Stiles eyes widen as a thin weight settled at the base of his cock.

"You didn't just-"

Bucky placed a finger on the teen's mouth to silence him. "I did and you will endure it." 

Stiles stared at his mate as he stop back up. He watched as Bucky slowly undid the button and zipper of his cargo pants. 

The man lowered his pants to revealed his hard cock. 

Stiles mouth watered. Maybe Bucky would let him suck him off. He had a sudden craving to have his mouth and belly full of his mate's cum.

Bucky smirk on Stiles' face. He knew what the teen was thinking. "No you do not get to suck my dick tonight."

Stiles gave a pout as Bucky, now fully naked, knelt between his legs once more.

"So I found something interesting in our closet when I installed the new safe," Bucky picked up Stiles' knotting dildo that was still within the original package.

Stiles eyes widen, he had forgotten he had gotten that when he thought he was going into heat. Turned out that it was a false heat brought on the absent of Bucky soon after they had bonded and the stress of everything that was going on in Beacon Hills. 

"Umm that was for that fake heat I had when I thought that it was a real heat. Knotting relieves the symptoms of the worse of it." 

Stiles fought with himself. On one hand he wanted the toy used on him, the other he just wanted his mate to put his dick in him.

A slight flushed graced the teen's cheeks remembering the symptoms of the fake heat.

Bucky took the toy out of the package and looked it over, ignoring the flush on his mate's cheeks.

The toy was a blue and white tie-dye colouring with a black base. The white area in the middle on the dildo flared a little. Was that suppose to be a knot? There was a hose attached to the base with a small rubber hand pump.

"Is the pump suppose to make the knot inflate?" Bucky asked turning the toy around.

Stiles gave a nod. "You could also put a thick warm liquid into the pump that would act as cum, but I chose not to get it. It was only suppose to help me through the heat since you weren't there. The only liquid that's going into my ass is your cum, put there by your knot." Stiles explained.

Bucky growled, dropping the toy for a moment and leaned over the teen to give him a demanding kiss.

Stiles moaned into the kiss.

"Oh your ass is going to be full of my cum and knot, there's no fear of that. But first your punishment." Bucky pulled back before flipping Stiles over onto his stomach and getting the teen's knees under him. He placed a cushion under the teen's elbows and knees. He didn't want to damage his joints with what he had planned.

Once the teen was comfortable, Bucky gave a experimental slap to the teen's ass. Stiles yelped and tried to move away but the older man held his hips.

Stiles looked over his shoulder that the assassin. "Are you going to spank me as punishment?"

Bucky stared as a soft red mark blossomed on the teen's ass cheek. He thought for a moment. No, he wouldn't spank the teen; at least not hard nor as punishment. He will not inflict pain. A little pain and pleasure will be fine but fully out hard spanking no.

"No, I'll slap your ass but no spanking." Bucky ran a hand over the redden mark. He leaned down and gave it a kiss.

The older man took a hold of those wonderful ass cheeks and parted them for his viewing of the still glistening entrance. He grazed his thumb over the quivering entrance.

Stiles moaned laying his head on his tied wrists.

Bucky slid two fingers easily into Stiles' wet heat, slick dribbled out around his digits.

"How is it that you are always loose but yet oh so tight?" Bucky wondered angling his fingers and rubbed against that little bundle of nerves that had Stiles crying out in pleasure and forcing his hips back.

"My ass is just that wonderful," Stiles moaned out as Bucky's fingers made another pass at his prostate.

Bucky gave a deep, husky chuckle. A third finger was added. "Yes your ass is truly wonderful, but it's not the best part of you." The older man nipped at the teen's hip earning himself a yelp and a flushed face.

"What's my best part?" Stiles voice hitched as Bucky rubbed against his prostate again.

The man leaned over the teen's back, letting his harden cock rub against the back of the teen's thigh leaving behind a train of pre-cum, and whispered into his mate's ear. 

"All of you, there's not just one part I love more then another." Bucky nipped at the ear before pulling back, removing his fingers and picking up the toy. 

Stiles felt the cool silicon of the head of the toy run down his ass. He shivered in anticipation. It was not going to be his mate's dick but Bucky was the one in control of the toy. He tensed only for a moment as the head breached the rim of muscles. 

Slowly, Bucky eased the toy in only an inch. He waited until the teen got use to the feeling before working the rest into him. He hasn't decided if he was going to make the toy knot or not.

Stiles clenched down around the toy once it was fully in him. It was not as warm or as thick as Bucky, but it still felt good.

"How are you doing мой один?" Bucky asked as he began to move the toy in and out of his mate. He watched as the redden opening stretch around the dildo with slick leaking out around it. He angle it and hit the teen's prostate. 

"Hmm, good." Stiles moan arching his back to lift his ass higher for the older man to have better access. "Please don't stop," The teen tighten his fists as pressure began to build in his lower regions. Slick dripped down from where it leaked out of his ass and dribbled over the back of his balls to form a small puddle on the floor.

The pace quickened. Stiles had to bite his arm to stop himself from screaming out in pleasure.

"I want to hear your noises Stiles," Bucky aimed for the prostate again making Stiles cry out. The older man smirked and quicken his hand.

Stiles panted frustratedly. He was on the edge of cumming but the damn cock-ring keeps stopping him from going over the edge. 

Bucky eased the toy of out the teen. He decided that the only knot that his smaller mate was going to take was going to be his. He watched as the teen's entrance gape with slick pooling out. He couldn't wait to sink balls deep into Stiles' wet heat.

He set the toy a side and ran two fingers through the slick dripping out of the smaller male. He used the slick to coat his dick before shuffling a little forwards. 

He ran the head of his cock around the rim of Stiles' entrance before pushing in. 

Stiles groaned in satisfaction of finally having his mate enter him.

Bucky's hips were flushed against the teen's ass. 

"Please moved," tears leaked from Stiles eyes in frustration. He needed to cum.

Bucky slowly pulled back, drawing a moan from the teen before snapping his hips forwards.

"Fuck!" 

"That's what we are doing," Bucky gripped the teen's hips tightly, no doubt leaving bruises. 

Stiles yanked on his bindings. He needed to get the cock-ring off. It was boarding on painful the amount of times he was brought to the edge only to be denied. 

Bucky reached around, wrapped his hand around the teen's dick and started to jerk Stiles off. He could feel his knot start to form. It started to catch on the teen's rim.

Stiles let out a sob, moving his hips in time with his mate. It was all to much, he was over stimulated. 

Bucky snapped the cock-ring in half with his metal as he slammed into the teen one last time. His knot fully expanded as he came deep within his mate.

Stiles screamed, vision whitening as he finally orgasmed. 

Bucky felt Stiles go limp on his knot and looked down and saw the teen had passed out. He maneuvered so they were laying on their sides, reached over and yanked the knife out of the floor. 

The assassin unwrapped the shredded blanket from around Stiles wrists and hissed at the red marks. If they ever end up doing this again he's going to have to get padded cuffs so Stiles doesn't end up hurt.

He licked each wrist before pulling the teen tight against his chest, eyes slowly closing.

 

Deadpool coughed up sea water as he climbed onto the fishing vessel that happened to be going by. The Merc, after being kicked out of the jet by Frosty the snow-assassin, swam for a day in what he hoped was the right direction.

He promised the older man on many world wonders, including their new baby boy's ass, that he wouldn't go back and try and kill the guy's little toy. Even though he can't die, Frosty painted a very painful picture, he hated that type of pain.

('We should kill the one that hired us when we get back,') 

(('No, we should find Peter and worship the ass we swore upon'))

The boxes argued with each other as Deadpool sat himself up. He was in agreeance with both. Well that was until his stomach growled. It had been a day since they last ate, at least! He also needed to get his babied back from the Vengers. 

Three guns were pulled on him as soon as he got his bearings. Yeah this wasn't a typical fishing vessel. He wondered if they had food besides their drugs. 

Oooooo he just figured out their lack of weapon problem.

"You know, you remind me of someone I use to know." 

A trigger was pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Легко любимой= Russian 'Easy beloved'  
> Łatwo ci powiedzieć , twoja dupa nie dostaje = Polish 'Easy for you to say, your ass isn't getting'  
> Proszę, potrzebuję cię we mnie = Polish 'Please, I need you in me'  
> Еще нет, скоро= Russian 'Not yet, soon'  
> мой один= Russian 'my one,'
> 
> Yes I had to use google translator again. If you know the proper translation let me know and I'll get into changing it.
> 
> I know I didn't touch much on the Deadpool but that's going to be next chapter. I might even dedicate the entire chapter to him. I finally saw the movie, it was awesome.


	25. Deadpool. Wait what's this?

Deadpool sunk the drug vessel just outside the New York port, after making sure that the packaging that the drugs were in were completely destroyed and that the bodies of the drug runners were destroyed by the explosion. 

He watched gleefully from the docks as the night sky filled with the fireball. A crowed of people started to form.

"Good Deadpool," he praised himself before skipping away. 

He was going to go get some chimichangas and about 12 tacos before stalking that twink and touching himself outside the teen's bedroom.

(('It can be like a dinner and a movie. We can eat and touch ourselves while we watch.'))

Deadpool kind of liked that idea. He could multitask.

The Merc hailed for a cab, he would have called his regular cabbie but after the dip into the Atlantic, his phone was waterlogged.

('We might scare the kid away if he ever caught us and saw what's under the suit.') 

White did have a point. He liked little Petey, he didn't was to scar the teen.

The cabbie gave him a frightened look when he slid into the back seat. 

"Forest Hill queens." Deadpool stated looking around at the back of the car. It wasn't as nice as Dipander's.

"Number of the house?" 

"189. Let's stop off at a Mexican place along the way."

An hour later, after Deadpool got his food and had the cabbie drop him off a block away, the Merc was creeping his way through the different back yards with his bag of food heading towards little Petey's house.

When he got to the right house all of the lower level lights were off. There was one light on at the front of the house. 

Deadpool looked around noticing no one was up in the neighbourhood and deemed it safe to climb onto the porch roof and peek into the window.

There was his little twink sitting at a desk in a long sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers, fiddling with a gadget of some sort.

(('Our sexy little boy looks so cute in his night clothes.'))

('It might be best if we don't use the words sexy and little boy in the same sentence. It's bad enough that he's only 17.')

Deadpool had to agree with that. He never felt attraction to a teen before. There was something about Petey that drew him in.

Deadpool sat crosslegged and pulled out a taco and three small packets of hot sauce. He debated if it was possible to eat with the mask on and decided it would be to much of a pain in the ass to clean later and rolled it up just enough so he could stuff his face. One bite demolished the soft taco.

(('He looks so peaceful as he works'))

('Wonder what he's building,')

Deadpool wondered the same as he took another taco out as he finished chewing.

(('A love ray!'))

('That's just stupid')

It was probably a school project.

The Merc watched the teen for twenty more minutes eating the rest of the tacos and chimichangas. The teen looked like he was done with the gadget for now, placing his tool on the desk. 

Deadpool watched as the teen shifted in his chair and press something on the top of the gadget. 

A webbing of sorts flew out and hit the wall. The teen flicked the webbing string and tested its strength. A smile broke across the teen's face, making Deadpool feel all warm inside.

(('Ooo is this the part we get to jerk off?'))

Deadpool ignored the voice, concentrating on watching. The teen sent off a text to someone before getting up off his chair and stretching his arms above his head. The long sleeve shirt road up an inch revealing a patch of skin.

('I think now we are going to be jerking off,')

Deadpool did one better, as the teen shut off the light and climbed into his bed; the Merc eased the window open silently and climbed in side. 

He didn't make it far into the room before he was tackled to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Peter hissed. He looked like a cute angry kitty.

The teen had the Merc pinned to the floor by his wrists while straddling his waist.

"Oh Baby boy if I knew you were going to have your way with me I would have saved you some dinner first." The Merc wanted to lick his lips at the creamy thighs on display. Bad Deadpool, you have to concentrate.

Peter must have realized the position they were in and flushed.

"Just tell me what you're doing in my room before I call Stiles, who will get his mate to come kick your ass again." Peter tighten his grip on the merc's wrists.

(('Don't let him call Frosty the frigid soldier,'))

('You're such a pussy')

(('Hey, you agree with me, it hurts every time we come across the man.'))

"Would you believe me that I wanted to check up on you?" 

Peter shook his head. "No,"

Deadpool gave a little pout under his mask. "Rude. Sucks to be you then, I was telling the truth." 

Peter frown. "Well I'm fine, now get out." 

Deadpool wiggled his hips under Peter. "Your body says otherwise. I think you should let me have at that ass." 

Peter punched him across the face. When he heard a crack he let go of the man below him.

Deadpool felt his jaw break under Peter's fist.

"What the Fuck?! When did you get super strength? The last time I saw you, you couldn't even lift 30 lbs." Deadpool sat up grabbing onto Peter's wrists so the teen couldn't go anywhere.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Peter panicked. 

Deadpool reached up and quickly pinched the nerve in the teen's neck making him unconscious. 

(('Are we going to have sex with him?'))

('Yes because we are into rape,')

(('Only way we'd ever get any. No one wants to see what's under the suit.'))

"Shut up both of you," Deadpool maneuvered Peter into his arms and got to his feet. He placed the teen on the bed, lifted up the shirt to take a peek at what was under it, before covering his Petey with the covers.

(('Sweet we have fapping materials.'))

Deadpool hummed 'I'm a genie in a bottle,' as he crawled out the window. He looked back at the teen one more time before settling down and keeping watch. 

Deadpool left his spot only once during the night and that was to head down the street and use the pay phone to call Weasel. There was another job lined up for him. This one was out of town and paid triple of the last one. He wasn't going to mention that the last job was a fail, it would ruin his reputation. 

The sun was just rising when the Merc snuck back into the room. He could hear someone downstairs puttering around in the kitchen as he crept over to the still sleeping Peter.

He crouched beside the bed and placed his chin on the edge of the bed just inches away from the teen's face.

Seconds went by before the teen's eyes shot open and he went to yell when he spotted Deadpool'S face so close to his.

The merc's hand shot out and covered the teen's mouth before he could even make a sound.

"Quiet my little twink. We don't want to alert whoever is downstairs." 

(('Oh my god! We are touching him! And on his mouth too!'))

('We touched him before numbskull,')

Peter narrowed his eyes.

"After you fell asleep,"

('You mean after we knocked him out')

"We decided to stay and watch over you. However I'm afraid we must depart. Jobs to do people to Un-alive." Deadpool slowly moved his hand away.

Peter went to open his mouth again when he was yanked forwards and the merc pressed a kiss to his lips through the mask. 

"Don't worry, I will not be gone long," 

With that Deadpool climbed out of the window leaving behind a stunned Peter.

 

The job turned out to be fun and only a week long. 'Out of town' was actually out of the country. 

Deadpool ended up in Toronto, Canada. This time he didn't have to kill a teen, just some thug leader that was picking up young teens off the street and selling them to the highest bidder. He was able to take down the entire ring without too many bullet holes. 

Before heading back to New York he stopped in Quebec to pick up a couple cases of the best maple syrup. Maybe he should make Petey some pancakes with real maple syrup. The teen would love it!

He got back to his shit on the wall apartment and decided he should probably shower and dress in his best suit before going to meet the teen.

He whistled 'sexy back' as he adjusted his bowtie around his neck. 

(('We are going to get lucky,'))

('No we aren't. Why are we wearing a bow tie with the suit? This isn't the oscars,')

"We should win an Oscar for being totally awesome!" Deadpool looked himself over. He had his red suit on with his spare Katanas strapped to his back and several guns at his hips and thighs, and the black bow tie around his neck.

"We are ready to go." Deadpool looked himself over one last time before catching a cab ride to his Petey's.

There were three black SUVs at the house, one in the drive way and two on the street. There was no one in the vehicles, which meant that they were all in the house.

Deadpool stayed away from the windows down on the main floor and climbed onto the porch roof. He crept over to his baby boy's window and peeked in.

His baby boy was sitting on his bed dressed in a black suit staring at a framed photo. The teen obviously looked like he had been crying.

(('Why is he crying? Did he miss us that bad?'))

('Maybe someone died?')

Deadpool took the bow tie off before he eased open the window. Silently he climbed through. 

"Peter?" Deadpool gently called out.

Peter jerked his head up and looked towards his window.

Deadpool almost wanted to cry when he saw the look of complete devastation on his teen's face. He took a hesitant step forwards. When Peter didn't flinch back or tell him to stop he quickly made his way over and knelt in front of the teen. 

"What happened?" Deadpool ask placing a gloved hand on the teen's knee. Peter looked back down at the photo.

"They were killed," Peter spoke softly tears leaking out of his eyes. "My aunt and uncle, they raised me since I was six. I insisted that they spend the night out, see that new Ryan Reynolds movie. They were mugged and killed." A tear drop fell into the glass. "I killed them."

(('WE SHOULD HAVE COMFORT SEX!!!!'))

Deadpool ignored the idiot voice. There was a time and a place for comfort sex and this wasn't it. 

"Peter, you didn't pull the trigger that killed them. It's not your fault." 

"But I insisted they go out. I made them go out. If they weren't out that night they would still be alive."

Deadpool was about to hug the teen when he was yanked back and slammed against the wall by an enraged Winter Soldier.

(('We should have Peter pinned against the wall, beneath us.'))

('We are going to die, again.')

"Did he hurt you?" Bucky asked Peter not letting up on his hold on the Merc.

"James please, he didn't hurt me. You can let him go," Peter got up from the bed and placed a hand the man's shoulder.

"Yeah Frosty the Snowbot, we didn't harm Petey." Deadpool stated trying to wiggle out of the older man's hold, except that the metal hand was very unforgiving.

Bucky tighten his hold.

"Easy on the goods!"

"We are going to head downstairs," Bucky said this more towards the Merc then Peter. "Then we are going to get to the part of why you're stalking Peter."

"We are not-okay we are totally stalking the twink but it's very hard not to. His ass is to die for. He skinny though, have you been feeding him?"

Bucky gave a growl.

"Please James, not today." Peter pleaded. 

Bucky gave Peter a look before stepping away from Deadpool. "You have to prove yourself. I don't like you," The soldier hissed at the Merc.

"Prove myself for what?" Deadpool asked confused.

The assassin ignored the Merc and turned his attention back to the teen. 

"Stiles and I will wait for you downstairs and try and convince Tony and Steve that it might be to soon to try and adopt you." Bucky sent Deadpool a glare. "Did Stiles ever explain what's involved with your new development?" 

Peter gave a nod, his cheeks reddening. He got full detail of what was entitled for heats and he may or may not have fingered himself enough to cause a stain to form on a towel, even after he washed it, from the amount of slick that came from his ass.

"Good. He's not allowed to touch you. At all. Until he proves to you." Bucky insisted to the teen before turning back to the Merc. "You touch him in any way and I will find a way to make you stay dead." The assassin threatened the masked man.

Deadpool could only nod. 

"Just yell and we'll be right up,"

With that Bucky left the room as quietly as he snuck in.

This left Peter and Deadpool staring at each other in an awkward silence.

(('Would this be a good time for comfort sex? Or maybe we can take our teen out to that Mexican place we passed by three weeks ago?'))

('You're an idiot. Can we just cut him out?')

(('Fucktard! He already tried blowing us both out and we keep coming back'))

"Do you happen to know what that was all about?" Deadpool asked heading closer to the teen.

"Awkwardly so." The teen side-stepped the masked man and headed over the closet. He pulled out a duffle bag and packed some clothes.

"I'm guessing you're not staying here."

('No shit Sherlock! Both his guardians are dead. Why stay in a house where you've lost loved ones?')

(('Oh no! He's going to end up prostituting himself in the streets!'))

"You can come live with me," The Merc suddenly offered.

Peter, startled, nearly drop the photo of his late aunt and uncle that he was about to pack into his bag.

"Are you serious? I hardly know you." 

Deadpool fidgeted. It has been a while since he had lived with someone, but the thought of Peter all alone tugged at something. Maybe it was his dick, who knew?

"What if the dream team corrupts you?" It was a pathetic comeback. Sue him, he could probably afford it.

Peter rolled his eyes. "They would say the same thing about you. I'm staying in Tony's tower on the floor below James and Stiles."

Peter sat back down on his bed after filling his duffle bag with clothing. 

Deadpool wanted to wrap the teen up in bubble wrap and kidnap him.

(('We should totally kidnap him, but you know, put leather short shorts on him and a chest harness.'))

('All that is hot Captain America, shut the fucker up!')

Deadpool sat on the bed leaning against the headboard. Once he was comfortable he pulled Peter between his legs and had the teen place his head on his chest. 

The smaller male needed comfort, so the Merc ignored his voices and just held the teen.

Peter started to cry again, starting out with soft sobs before then intensified. Deadpool whispered, what he hoped was words of comfort, while holding the teen close and rubbing his back.

They stayed like that for over an hour before Peter fell into an exhausted sleep.

Deadpool eased himself out from under the teen. He stared down at the teen's red blotchy face from when he had been crying. He pet the teen's wild hair before picking up the duffle bag up, sliding the strap onto his shoulder. He gently gathered the sleeping teen into his arms and left the room, heading down stairs.

He was probably going to get shot by the A-team, but his Petey was worth it.

Once he came into view everyone was on their feet. Three guns and a repulser glove were pointed at him.  
Bucky had Stiles behind him, the good Captain was standing protective in front of two small children, wasn't that adorable. Tin-man was standing in front with the Window and Bird with the green rage guy standing at the back of the group not being green and ragey.

"What the hell is Deadpool doing here?" Tony asked as he charged up the repulser on his hand.

"Better question is what is he doing with Peter?" Natasha asked her gun followed the Merc the rest of the way down the stairs.

Stiles frowned at the man that had tried to kill him. 

"He's the reason you went up stairs? Do you know what's going on?" Stiles asked his mate. Bucky gave a nod.

"Hello new roommates! Petey and I have decided to get married." Deadpool greeted everyone.

The room exploded in cursed.

"Like hell you are!" Natasha and Steve yelled out.

"You are not staying in the tower!" Tony hissed.

Deadpool hugged the teen tighter to him. "But we are soulmates!" He whined.

"He's not going to. They are not going to." Bucky cut through the noise. Everyone turned to him. "There will be rules he has to follow, especially if he wants to hang out with Peter."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Are you telling me that Deadpool-"

"It's a possibility. Who knows with how unstable he is." Bucky gave a shrug. Everyone but Stiles gave the assassin a confused look.

"We don't know if he'll end up hurting Peter!" Stiles tried to argue.

"I know that!"

Tony looked to his mate. "Do you know what they are talking about?"

Steve shook his head.

"Mr. Wilson won't hurt Peter," Wanda's voice stopped the talking.

"What was that Hun?" Steve asked his daughter.

Wanda looked up at her father, a wisp hair coming out of the French braid that Natasha put her hair in that morning for the funeral.

"Mr. Wilson will not hurt Peter. He will protect him." She explained. She tiled her head and looked at the Merc before giving a nod. "Yes he will be good for Peter."

Deadpool raised an eyebrow at the little girl, was she a mutant like Professor Wheels?

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked.

"It's what he's thinking. He wants to protect and do the wrestling that you and daddy do. But there is no violence towards Peter in his mind,"

'Shit! Did his daughter develop powers because of what Hydra did to her and Pietro, would Pietro develop powers too?' Steve shot a panic look to his mate.

Clint and Natasha stepped closer to Steve and Tony.

"What are we going to do?" Clint asked keeping an eye on the Merc. He still wanted to shoot the man for what he did to Stiles.

Steve and Tony shared a look. Before either one could say anything Bruce cut in.

"Deadpool can accompany us back to the Tower and he can help Peter settle in." The man imputed.

"He's not staying!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Of course he's not staying. He's just going to bring Peter to the tower then leave. If Peter wishes to reach out to Deadpool, that's Peter's choice." 

Tony's head dropped with a heavy sigh.

"We should just rename your tower to Stark's home for wayward children, teens, and Heroes." Clint pipped in.

"He," Tony pointed to Deadpool. "He is not a hero, he's a anti-hero!" 

"I too can be a hero!" 

Everyone gave Deadpool a look. "I Un-alive bad guys. You do the same."

"You also kill good guys too," Bucky pointed out.

"How about we head back to the tower before Peter wakes up." Stiles suggested cutting in.

The other adults, minus Deadpool, reluctantly agreed and headed out towards the cars. The twins were carried in their dad's arms.

Stiles locked the door behind them as they sorted out who was going in what vehicle. The teen knew that Steve and Tony would refuse to let Deadpool near the twins, so their car was out. He was pretty sure Natasha and Clint would maim the man, and Bruce might hulk out if they got blood on the seats. Not to mention Peter might get hurt.

Bucky sighed when Stiles gave him a small pleading look. 

"Look at it this way, you can keep an eye on Deadpool so he doesn't try anything."

Bucky gave his mate a quick kiss before heading towards their vehicle.

Deadpool gently placed the still sleeping teen inside the back seat, the duffle bag went into the trunk and the Merc climbed in the other side. 

"Oooo, soft Italian leather," Deadpool wiggled his butt against the seat.

"Don't jack off onto," Stiles warned the Merc as he put his seatbelt on in the front passenger seat. 

"There's other things I would rather jerk off on." Deadpool gave a leer. 

Bucky growled from the driver seat hand going to the gun at his hip. Stiles placed a calming hand on his mate's shoulder.

(('We should just whip it out and jerk off onto our Petey,'))

"Petey wouldn't like that so shut up," Deadpool muttered to the voice as he pulled Peter towards him. The sleepy teen shifted in his sleep and cuddled closer to the Merc.

Stiles shot his mate a confused look. The man just shrugged back as he backed out of the driveway.

The car ride was a little uneventful. The Merc kept up a string of chatter, asking odd questions and talking to himself, but, Wanda was correct. The masked man held a still sleeping Peter in a protective hold, always keeping his hands from wondering even though some of his comments about the other teen were a little crude at times. 

They arrived at the tower, Steve already took the twins up to the common floor to start dinner, Natasha, Clint and Tony, who had his Iron man suit on, was waiting for them. Bruce must have accompanied Steve and the twins. Might be for the best, pretty sure Tony would cry if all his cars got smashed.

"You guys have a welcoming party? This is so cool!" Deadpool gushed as he got out the car before taking Peter into his arms.

"Do you think the suit is necessary?" Stiles asked grabbing Peter's duffle bag. 

"The guy literally was trying to kill you a week ago, I'm sorry if I don't trust him not to do anything funny," Tony glared at the masked man.

"I'll probably do something funny, cause I'm a funny guy. A lot of Canadians are." Deadpool pointed out carrying Peter towards the elevator.

Bucky took Stiles' hand and followed behind the Merc, watching for any signs that the red suited man would go for a weapon.

"Guys, out of all of us Peter has priority at the moment." Stiles spoke before Tony, Clint or Natasha could say or make a move. "He aunt and uncle were just buried today, you guys were all there for me when I had to burry my dad. Now I'm going to be there for Peter. If that means that I have to accept that Deadpool within that equation then you should to. Bucky and I will keep watch over them until Deadpool leaves, and Jarvis will alert you if anything happens." 

Clint sighed. He was so going to drink after this. Natasha put her gun away.

Tony didn't want the Merc within his tower. The twins are just upstairs, he wanted them to be a safe as possible and having Deadpool here was not possible.

"Head upstairs with the twins, Bucky and I have this." Stiles called from inside the elevator. 

Tony cursed as the elevator doors closed. He wanted to ride up to make sure that the Merc didn't do anything.

Jarvis let Stiles, Bucky and Deadpool off at Peter's new floor. The Merc had been humming Lollypop during the ride up.

"Peter's room is down here." Stiles led the merc down the hall. This floor was not as big as the others, but Tony had the designers work over time to get it ready for the teen. 

"Swanky place," Deadpool whistled looking around. The place was obviously a lot better then the shit-hole apartment he has.

(('We should get a new place that would be acceptable for Petey,'))

('If I could roll my eyes I would. Peter wouldn't want to live with us. He hasn't even seen our face.')

Maybe he should look about getting a new apartment. He has the money for it.

Peter's room was awesome. It was decorated white with blue, red and black accents.

Deadpool walked over to the large bed and gently placed the sleeping teen on it.

Stiles watched the care Deadpool took when handling Peter as he placed Peter's things on the desk. The man obvious cared for the teen, well Stiles hoped that he cared otherwise he would look up whatever spells he could find to kill the man.

Bucky stood out in the hall arms crossed over his chest.

"Bucky and I will be out side guarding the door. Do not take advantage of him or I will make you regret it." 

Deadpool raised an eyebrow as he took Peter's dress shoes off.

"Will undressing him and putting pajamas on count as taking advantage? I guess in most cases it would be but this is totally innocent even though I don't want it to be." Deadpool began to babble as he carefully removed the suit jacket and tie from Peter. "Hey what did Frosty the cyborg mean when he said I had to prove myself. Was that his way of giving me permission to have sex with Petey?"

"Definitely not!" Bucky growled from the doorway.

Stiles grabbed a shirt and sleeping pants and tossed them at Deadpool.

"We'll be right outside. Don't do anything Peter can't consent to,"

Stiles exited the bedroom closing the door behind him. 

Deadpool continued to undress Peter, taking care not to wake the teen. 

Once Peter was redressed, which took whatever self restraint Deadpool had to not touch and fondle the teen, Deadpool rearranged him under the covers before settling on the bed next to the sleeping Peter. The teen rolled over and huddled closer to the Merc.

"Petey, what are you doing to me?" Deadpool looked down at the sleeping face of the teen.

The masked man started singing 'Breath' by LifeHouse, under his breath. 

Just outside the door Bucky was sitting on the floor, against the wall, with Stiles between his legs and leaning back against him.

"So we've come to the conclusion that Deadpool is most likely Peter's mate?" Stiles asked keeping his voice quiet.

Bucky placed his chin on his mate's shoulder. "Yes,"

"So what is with him having to prove himself.?" Stiles turned his head and gave Bucky a quick kiss on the cheek. Bucky made a happy noise.

"He needs to prove to Peter, if he's going to try and contend for the kid's affections, before they have sex and it turns out that they are mates." Bucky explained. "He should have a choice before the knotting binds them together."

Stiles hummed. "Does this mean that you would have rather had a choice to choose someone else?" 

"No!" Bucky tightened his hold on the teen. "I'm more then happy that you're my mate. I just wish that we didn't bond when you were clearly very upset." 

"You did just 'kill' my godfather. However if we never bonded I would have never been able to heal your mind," Stiles pointed out twisting in his mate's hold so he could face the man.

"We kind of did things a little backwards. We got married before I even proposed." 

The intense look on Bucky's face startled Stiles. 

"Are you hinting you want to get married?"

Stiles was shocked. He wasn't going to bring up magical dick marrying thing quite yet.

"Yes."

"Like for real? With rings, ceremonies and the whole legal binding on top on the magical dick binding?" Stiles asked.

Bucky gave a nod.

Stiles slammed his mouth against his mate's in a fierce kiss.

The two were too busy kissing to notice that Jarvis bot was peaking around the corner spying on them. The little bot will show this to Sir, a little revenge for disconnecting from the main server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's Deadpool. I did add in the beginning of the twins' powers. They are just developing and I will explain more in the next chapter, which I'm excited about!!!


	26. Halloween-Oh Shit!

"Thanks Pepper, you're the best," Tony said goodbye and hung up the phone. His plans were coming together ever since Jarvis Bot showed him the short footage of Bucky and Stiles. Thankfully it cut off before things got too hot and heavy. 

But he did learn a couple of interesting things. One, Bucky asked Stiles to marry him before Tony even got his act together to ask Steve. Two, which is just as big as the first, was that Stiles and Bucky think that Deadpool and Peter are mates. The poor kid. Tony had seen the pictures of what Deadpool looked like before and after what Weapon X did to him. That kid is in for a nasty surprise, which was sad. He felt a little sorry for the Merc but mostly for Peter, the kid doesn't deserve that. 

However now that Bucky 'proposed' that jump started Tony's plans and the genius got in contact with Pepper. She has been a big help with organizing everything.

"Sir, Captain Rogers was wondering if you are going to be coming up to the communal floor to see the twins off to school in their Halloween costumes." Jarvis cut in. 

"I'll be right up Jar." Tony stated as he hid the file, where he was putting his plans and dates, behind the specs for Peter's new uniform before heading to the elevator.

That kid was a genius. He made devices he called web shooters. It was engineered webbing that came in liquid form. The liquid once it hit the air turned into solid webbing, much like silly string. It was very strong and sticky. The canister it came in was small size of a thin lighter. He made the device that straps to his wrists and it would release the liquid using certainly movement and pressure. Stiles teased and called Peter Spider-Dude when he had shown the web shooter. Though Spider-Man had a good ring to it.

Plans for his proposal to Steve weren't the only thing he had been working on. Stiles had mentioned they would need a heat room. For once Tony was thankful that he was fully human and didn't have a dynamic. Having heats sounds like to much work even though the constant sex was a plus. The only thing he wanted leaking out or his ass was Steve's cum after being knotted. This self lubricating business sounds like a bother. He would ruin many jeans and suits with how aroused he gets with just thinking about his mate.

The contractors were downstairs working on building the room that he had designed, with a new air filtration system he had to specifically design. According to Stiles, the scent that an in heat Omega affects anyone that has heightened senses. So the air filtration was a must.

Tony stepped off the elevator spotting the twins right away. He stopped as he stared at what Pietro was wearing.

Wanda was wearing a kimono and obi, one that was colour and style acceptable for a child her age. Her hair was pulled back with sparkling clips styling it just right.

Pietro though, he didn't think the school would let him wear that.

"Tony!" Wanda gave a bright smile when she spotted the man. "Like my Kimono. Aunt Natasha helped me with it," the little girl gave a turn showing off the outfit. It was light pink with little blue flowers embroidered along the hems. The obi was the same shade of blue as the flowers. She looked very beautiful.

"It's gorgeous darling," Tony placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to Pietro.

"Let's talk about your costume."

"Stiles made it!" The already horse voice sounded further muffled by the nose and mouth mask. He couldn't see the kid's eyes because they were covered by what he hoped was bullet proof goggles.

Tony turned to look for the said teen when he spotted him coming out of the elevator with Peter and Bucky. 

What in gods name was Peter and Stiles wearing. Judging by the look on Bucky's face, the assassin wasn't pleased.

"Out of everyone you had to dress Pietro as the Winter Soldier?" Tony asked. He felt a little hurt that the kid didn't want to dress as Iron Man.

Bucky did a double take of the kid before grinning. The man gave the four your old a fist bump with his metal hand to the kid's fake metal hand.

Stiles sent a grin. "The kid wanted to, so I spent the last couple weeks in some free time making it. Jarvis and Jarvis bot helped. Even Dummy and U helped as well." 

"You built a metal covering so he could wear it over his arm? Please tell me those are fake guns and knife attached to him."

"Guns? I didn't put guns on his costume," 

Everyone turned to the little boy. "They are empty. No ammo, and the knife is locked in. Look." The boy moved his hip to show that a lock was placed on the sheath of the knife. He tugged on it and it didn't budge.

"Jarvis got Butterfingers to install it during the rendering process." The child explain.

"Master Pietro wanted his costume to be as authentic as possible, this was the solution I came up with." Jarvis spoke from above.

Tony sighed. "You are not to take the guns out of their holders." He told the boy who gave a happy nod and lifted up the eye goggles to show that he even had the black eye make-up down as well. 

"Now that we have that settled. What the hell are you two wearing?" 

The teens looked down at themselves. "What's wrong with what we are wearing?" Peter asked.

He was wearing tight black trousers, a white button down shirt with a red short tie, a red vest over top and a black Victorian waist coat. There was a silver wolf head broach attached to the tie near the teen's throat. He wore black leather half gloves on his hands with what looked like fake black claws. There were wolf ears poking out of his styled hair and a tail attached the the back of the pants.

The teen had thick black eyeliner on, the left eye had further black designs covering it. When the teen smiled they could see fangs.

"Your's is not as bad as Stiles'."

Stiles grinned. "I'm little red riding hood. Peter's the wolf." 

Stiles was wearing tight black cargo pants with deep red straps crisscrossing at the hips. Which wasn't bad, even with the knives attached to the thighs and it sitting low on his hips.

What's with the kids and weapons?

His shirt, well there was no shirt. It was a red tight vest with a hood. The vest only covered the teen's pectorals. His well defined stomach, shoulders and arms were bare. There was black body painted designs that started on the teen's face, were there was a red jewel glued to the middle of his forehead, and worked its way down his arms and torso. It looks like it even goes further down then that. Around his upper arms were red thick bands. 

"That is not little red riding hood. That's little red hookerhood," Tony pointed out.

"See! You should change." Bucky almost whined. Stiles rolled his eyes and have his mate a kiss on the cheek.

"Adorable. I left a costume for you to wear tomorrow night on the bed. Try it on and let me know if there's anything that needs to be changed." Stiles informed the assassin.

"Sam is flying in today. Said that he wasn't going to miss the twins' first Halloween and he wanted to see what you dress me up as," Steve spoke up.

Tony gave a grin. The costume was going to be brilliant.

"Bruce, Clint and I will be readying the tower for the Halloween party down on the gym floor. The haunted house is coming along great." Natasha said from where she was leaning against the wall nursing a mug of coffee.

"Actually Bruce and I have a mini mission to do this morning, we shall help you in the afternoon." Clint stated. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Peter we are going to be late for school of we don't hurry." Stiles gestured for the other teen to grab their lunches out of the kitchen. The teen rushed off.

"I'll be back after I drop the twins off," Steve kissed Tony on the cheek. Tony said his goodbyes to the children before Steve ushered them off into the elevator. 

Peter came out of the kitchen carrying two lunches.

"Be good, don't kill anyone and don't chew up the furniture." Stiles gave Bucky a kiss on the mouth before he and Peter headed down to the parking garage. 

The remaining five stared at the elevators for a moment.

"Was that a little domestic to you guys as it was to me?" Clint asked breaking the silence. 

Bucky ignored the man and left to head back down to his and Stiles floor. He was not going to sulk because his mate was heading to a building filled with raging teenage hormones in an outfit that shows a lot of skin. He was not, so totally not going to sulk.

He was going to take a look at the costume his mate got him before heading to the gym and working out for the rest of the day.

 

Clint cleaned up the breakfast dishes while Bruce went to go collect the coolant container they were going to transport Phil's lil swimmers in. He was nervous and excited. He didn't quite understand the process of which he'll have to go through especially the heat part, but if it takes, he should be able to carry the blend of Phil and himself. He will finally get the last piece of Phil he's been craving.

"You ready to go?" Bruce asked coming up behind the man.

"Yeah," Clint dried his hands off on a dish towel and grabbed his sunglasses and wallet off the counter. The two of them walked to the elevator. 

They took Clint's jeep as Bruce still didn't have a driver license or a car.

"So did Dr. Vet explain to you how we're going to do this?" Clint asked as he drove through the city towards the fertility clinic that Phil's swimmers were stored at.

"Yes. We won't be starting the insemination process until you've been taking the tea that Stiles is going to be making for you, for about two weeks. Your heat will be induced near the end of the two weeks. From there we will insert the sperm and Stiles said he got a plug," here Bruce's face blushed. "That you'd have to wear for a complete 24 hours in hopes that it takes. Do you know if it's one deposit that you have or more?" Bruce asked.

"Honestly I don't remember." Clint shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Bruce gave a nod. 

After a moment of silence Clint spoke.

"You don't really need to answer this question, but when you turned Hulk did you or the big guy get a dynamic?" Clint asked. 

"The hulk and I both have the same dynamic." Bruce looked uncomfortable.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me." 

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

Clint parked the jeep away from any cameras, once they arrived at the clinic. He had done this every time him and Phil came in the past. He knew where every camera was and how to avoid them. Even when entering the building he's able to keep off their surveillance.

He let Bruce enter first as his gaze swept over everything to make sure they were not being watched or followed. He was pretty sure that no one is but, when it comes to him getting Phil's swimmers he's not going to chance anything happening to the sample.

They entered the building and headed towards the front desk.

The lady at the front desk smiled at them as they got closer.

"How can I help you gentlemen today?" She asked.

"I'm Clint Barton, we are here to withdraw all of my husband's sperm samples." Clint stated not taking his sunglasses off.

The woman gave a startle look. "If you have found a surrogate, we do insemination here." 

"That is not why we are here. We are here to get the samples. This is Dr. Banner is very good friend of ours that is going to be keeping the samples for us instead of here." Clint waved a hand to the man beside him. 

Bruce gave a small smile and a nod of his head.

"Are you sure this is what you would like?"

Clint narrow his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Yes, it is." 

The woman gave him a look before typing away on her computer, no doubt pulling up his file. She then took a small device out of her desk drawer.

"Alright, place your index finger on the scanner." She placed the device on the top of the desk ledge.

Clint placed his finger on the scanner. A moment later the woman took the scanner back.

"Dr. Rothsen will be out shortly. Please take a seat." She gestured towards the seats to the left. 

Clint and Bruce sat themselves in the chairs and waited for the doctor. No sooner had they gotten comfortable the doctor strides out of a set of double doors.

"Mr. Barton?" He called out. Bruce and Clint stood up.

Once they followed the doctor through the clinic and into his office, the white coat gestured them to take a seat.

"So you wish to withdraw your husband's sperm?" The doctor looked down at the little note he got from the secretary.

"Yes."

The doctor gave Clint a searching look. "As you know, we are a fertility clinic for a reason. If you've found a surrogate we are more then happy to help."

It was the secretary all over again.

"No that's not the case. I am moving my late husband' sperm to a more secure location. If you are trying to keep me from his samples there will be a junction in you hands in twenty minutes written up by a team of highly paid and successful lawyers."

He probably shouldn't have gone that far but he was very determined man on a delicate mission.

The doctor gave a startled look. "Alright, why don't we arrange to have the samples transported-"

Clint cut the man off. "We brought our own transport container." He gestured to Bruce's bag. 

Bruce pulled out the canister, it looked similar to the canister in the movie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II, the Secret of the Ooze, but it was solid metal and had individual slots that contained vials that Bruce was going to place the vials into. Each vial will contained a single sample. The canister could hold up to about twenty samples. He had about four other canisters just incase there were lots of samples. He doubted it, but better be prepared.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Right. Why don't we head down to the vaults and we set about transferring?" He suggested.

"Is the necessary equipment that we'll need down in the vaults?" Bruce asked standing from his chair.

"Yes." 

The doctor lead them through the clinic down a set of stairs. There were small vaults that they walked passed, each one cooled to preserve the samples. 

Along the hallway there was a man switched out mechanical components for new ones. As they walked passed, Clint noticed that the man was installing Hammer tech. It's a damn good thing that he was getting Phil's swimmers today instead of a week from now. Hammer tech cannot be trusted and will most likely break down the samples would be garbage. 

Once they were cleared of the man, Clint turned his attention to the doctor.

"Why are you installing Hammer Tech?" He asked as the doctor opened the vault that contained his and Phil's samples.

"It was recommended to the chief here. We just started the installation process today."

Clint frown and turned to Bruce.

Bruce thought for a moment. "Doctor, are their high profiles samples held here?" He asked.

"I can't really give out names, but yes we have a few."

"Does Tony Stark have any here?" 

The doctor looked a little panicked. "I cannot share that information."

Bruce pulled out his cell phone and called the genius.

"Brucie! How's the liberating of the swimmers going?" Tony's teasing voice came through the phone.

"Do you have any samples here as well by any chance?" Bruce asked. 

The doctor gave the scientist a confused look.

"Possibly. I can't remember. I probably banked a few samples just out of collage. That wasn't a good time for me, so I banked them before the heavy drinking and drugs. Then with the Palladian poisoning a few years ago, I'm pretty sure my swimmers are dead. Why do you ask?"

Bruce sighed. "They are installing Hammer Tech."

"Liberate them. Take them now. I don't want them in the hands of that place that use such shitty equipment. Plus I don't want Hammer to try and get his grubby hands on my stuff."

"Let me just hand you over to the doctor to give verbal permission to do so." Bruce handed the phone to the flabbergasted doctor.

 

Sam eyed the man sitting across from him at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee sitting in front of him. 

He had arrived at the Stark Tower only 30 minutes ago. The AI Jarvis lead him up to the common floor, where upon exiting the elevator he spotted the Winter Soldier tidying up children toys and colouring books in the living room.

The ex-hydra assassin's head snapped into his direction and for a tense moment, Sam was afraid that the older man was going to attack.

"Welcome, would you like some coffee?" The soldier asked as he finally moved to place the couple toys he picked up into a toy chest at the far end of the room.

"Sure," 

Which is how he ended up sitting at the table having a conversation with the Winter Soldier. 

"How are you and Steve coping with all the sudden changes?" 

Bucky gripped his mug. "I guess not too horribly bad all things considering. A lot better than when Stiles first healed all the damage from Hydra. I still get extremely over protective of him; but, it's not just him. The twins, Steve, the rest of the team and Peter, there's growing protectiveness everyday."

"The twins seemed to really like their uncle Bucky from the updates Steve sends me." Sam offered the man a smile.

"I like them too. They are the closest thing Stiles and I will ever have to children of our own. Unless we go for surrogate." 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You guys are that serious?"

Bucky have a chuckle.

"According to my dick and the mating laws, we are married. We'll probably make it official after Stiles is finished university. I want him to have a life first." The harden soldier stared down at his coffee, it has probably gotten cold by now.

"Holy shit! Does that mean that Steve and Tony are married too?" Sam asked in wonder.

Bucky gave a nod. "Steve doesn't know yet. I think Tony has something planned so you can't say anything to the punk."

"Wow, don't I feel like I need to find someone and settle down."

"Captain Rogers just arrived back in the garage from picking up the twins. May I suggest that the subject of the current conversation be changed as to not rouse suspicion," Jarvis spoke, interrupting the conversation.

"That might be for the best." Bucky stated as he got up from the table. He gestured to his mug, silently asking if Sam wanted another coffee. The other man declined.

Bucky headed into the kitchen and dumped his cold coffee into the sink before he placed the mug into the dishwasher. He wondered if he could get away with sticking a gun to the roof of the dishwasher like the one in his and Stiles' apartment. 

No that wouldn't be safe with the twins until he has finished training them. He was actually surprised that Pietro had found a empty gun. Though, he could have asked Jarvis for entry into the armoury and the AI could have made sure that the child didn't grab any ammo. 

The super soldier heard Steve and the twins arrive on the common floor.

"Sam!" 

Bucky could hear the excited note in his childhood friend's voice. He watched from the kitchen as the two men greeted each other and Steve introduced the twins. The dark man teased his friend about Pietro dressed as the Winter Soldier.

Sam walked over to his bag and got out to small presents. He presented then to the twins.

"Why do we get a present every time we meet someone knew?" Wanda asked Steve after she thanked Sam for the gift.

Pietro nodded as he gently opened the shinny paper. He revealed a long package that had shapes on the front.

"What is it?" The little boy asked looking up at Sam. He was curious.

Sam crouched down next to the child. "This is a kite. On windy days you can either go to a park or a field in an area that the trees are far apart and you can fly it." Sam explained.

Wanda stared at her kite kit too. In the picture it showed Elsa and Olaf. Pietro's had Wall-E.

"Can we fly them now?" Wanda asked as the elevator doors opened revealing Stiles and Peter still dressed in their costumes.

"Fly what?" Stiles asked as he placed his backpack down by the elevator to bring down after dinner.

Sam raised an eyebrow in the teens direction. Did Steve and Tony adopt another kid or was he a friend of Stiles's from school.

"Uncle Sam got us kites!" Pietro stated excitedly. The face mask was absent from the kid's face.

"That's so cool! I haven't flown a kite since my mom was alive." Stiles smiled down at the twins as his mate came out of the kitchen and headed into their direction.

Bucky greeted both teens before he hugged his smaller mate from behind. He sniffed at the teen's neck trying to pick up if their was any foreign scents. He made a rumbling happy noise when he couldn't detect any.

"Are you guys going to wrestle again?" Wanda asked her older brother.

Peter gave a laugh at the look on Stiles' face. 

"No, Wanda we are not going to be wrestling. But I wouldn't mind kicking his ass after dinner." Stiles pushed Bucky's head away from his neck but didn't try to move away.

"What is for dinner?" Steve asked. He flushed a little when his stomach gave a growl. 

"More like when is dinner you bottomless pit." Sam teased.

"We are a little hungry too," Pietro rubbed his belly through his kevlar vest. Wanda gave a nod.

"Did you guys not the lunches I made you?" Stiles asked as little concerned moving away from his mate and headed towards the kitchen with Peter following behind.

Bucky sent his best friend a scowl. He was enjoying the feel of his mate in his arms after a long day apart.

Steve stuck his tongue out

It was a quiet night, well as quiet as it can get with two super soldiers, two spies, a brilliant scientist with anger issues, a billionaire genius, a retired pararescue, two teens and the twins, all sitting around the enlarged dinning table to eat the delicious meal Stiles, Bruce, Peter and Sam made.

Conversations were kept light and devoted of certain subjects, like the death of Peter's aunt and uncle, Deadpool, and Justin Hammer. 

Tony was still pretty pissed off that the sperm clinic didn't notify him that they were switching to crappy tech and that his swimmers could have been in the hands of that idiot Hammer. Even though he had completely forgotten that he has stored a lot of samples just after he finished collage when his parents died. Which was kinda of good thing since his swimmers now were probably tainted because of the poisoning he contracted when he first got the reactor put in. Though, he was pretty sure that him and Steve were not ready for more children as they had now two teens and a set of twins to look after. Not to mention that they haven't officially gotten married yet. Hell he hadn't even proposed yet.

That night when everyone was a sleep, or at least gone to their separate floors, Peter sat in his bed looking at the picture of his aunt and uncle. He missed them dearly.

The new phone he got from Tony when he moved in lit up with a text message.

Peter placed the picture on the bed and reached over to retrieve the phone. It was a text from Deadpool.

'Hey sexy! What are you up to tomorrow night?' 

The merc had been texting him constantly since his aunt and uncle's funeral. He even showed up at his school during lunch. How he got passed Tony's security system was still a mystery.

'Taking the twins out for Trick or Treating after the Halloween party Tony is throwing for the kids at the twins school and his employees and their children,' Peter replied.

Not even a second later Deadpool sent another text.

'Sounds like blast, think I could crash the Trick or Treating then we get Mexican afterwards?'

Peter frowned at the text.

'I guess, as long as you don't do anything that would make everyone shoot you.' 

He wasn't going to add that he kind of like the man and didn't want him to be killed, even though he has this wicked healing abilities.

'Sweet tit! I'll see you tomorrow night baby boy' it followed by half a page of kissy faces.

Peter smiled as he replied back.

'Goodnight Deadpool,' 

He placed his phone and the picture on the night table before climbing under the covers. 

Deadpool even though he's a killer for hire and makes very sexual comments to him all the time, Peter can honestly say that he liked the man. He can see them becoming friends and possibly more. Though he was hesitant to have sex, with anyone really. He didn't know if he was ready for a mate.

A floor above Stiles and Bucky were getting ready for bed. Stiles just got out of the shower and into pj bottoms.

"Why didn't you wash that stuff off?" Bucky asked still looking at the black markings on the teen's body as the teen walked out of the bathroom. The man was leaning against the headboard one leg drawn up, an arm draped across his bent knee and his other leg stretched out in front of him.

"They are temporary magical markings. On both myself and Peter. They are for protection and to boost my magic, given that tomorrow is Samhain, the beginning of Day of the Dead and All Saints Day." Stiles stated.

Bucky just gave him a confused look. 

"It's when the veil thins between the natural and supernatural. It's one of the many occasions that my power increases naturally, it actually lasts for three days and three nights starting at midnight tonight when the 30th ends and the 31st begins." Stiles explained walking over to the bed.

Bucky's eyes widen. "Do we need to worry about anyone coming after you?"

A smile appeared on Stiles' face as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where his mate sat. 

"No. Surprisingly I'm too powerful during these times throughout the year to try. If anyone goes after a spark it's usually before their 18th birthday or have yet to meet their mate. Apparently we also become a little weaker when we goes through heat." 

Bucky pulled Stiles into his arms. 

"Do you know when your heat will be?" The soldier asked. He was curious and now scared that someone will try and take his mate away again.

Stiles frowned wrapping his arms around the larger man. "I'm not sure. I'll ask Deaton tomorrow or Sunday."

Stiles planted a kiss on Bucky as his hands wandered down to the man's sleeping pants.

"What do you have on your mind, моя маленькая шалунья?" Bucky stilled Stiles' hands.

"I want to blow you," the teen tried to give an innocent look.

"Not tonight, we don't need you dopy." The soldier switched the their positions and pinned the smaller male beneath him before the other could give a pout.

 

Steve slowly woke at his usual time, 5 am. Tony was curled up close but not touching. His mate would always do that. Sleep as close as possible but never initiate any contact.

Steve learned that it was a side effect of growing up with Howard as a father. He couldn't understand how that man he viewed as a friend turned out to be such a horrible person.

He smiled as Tony buried his face into his neck once Steve pulled his mate into his arms. There was a sigh of content from the smaller man.

Tony was one of the few good things that happened in his life. 

He was grateful for manny events. Meeting Dr. Eskine, and getting the super soldier serum. It helped him make a difference during the war, even though it couldn't help him save Bucky the first time. It also helped him survive going into the ice for 70 years, which led him to his mate and, even under the horrifying conditions, his two children. Then there was the rest of the Avengers, Peter and Stiles. With Stiles, Bucky was returned to his side as his best friend.

He didn't know if there was anything that could make him any happier. 

Well that's a lie, there was one more thing that could make him the happiest. It came in the form of a ring he had hidden in their bedroom with the help of Jarvis. He just needed to work up his courage to ask the genius to marry him.

By some miracle, Steve must had fallen back to sleep, contently holding Tony in his arms, cause the next moment the twins were climbing onto the bed to wake him up.

"Daddy, Tony! You needs to wake up! It's Halloween, the party is today." Wanda's little hands shook at her daddy's shoulder. 

Pietro buried himself under the covers between his daddy and Tony. He giggled when Tony rubbed his bearded face against him.

"Steve it seems our bedroom is infested with little children. I'm going to use this one as a teddy bear." 

Wanda laughed as her daddy grabbed her around her waist and yanked her beside her brother.

"If you get that one as a teddy bear, then I get this one."

The twins giggled. 

"We aren't teddy bears," Pietro stated.

"You're not?" Tony shot Steve a fake disbelief look. "I could swear you guys are teddy bears, look how cuddly you are." The genius gave Pietro another hug to prove his point.

Wanda laughed. "Nope! We are children." She hugged her daddy close. "Uncle Clint sent us to wake you up, he is making breakfast."

Tony's eyes widened. Clint wasn't the best cook on the team, but he wasn't the worst. That was Natasha. 

The two mates grabbed their 'teddy bears' and rushed out their room and made their way to the common floor.

When they stepped out of the elevator they didn't smell any burning food. That was a plus side.

The kitchen came into view as they walked into the living room. Bucky and Sam were sitting at the table with mugs of coffee in front of them. Both had the news papers in their hands, reading the news. 

Stiles and Peter were sitting at the breakfast bar instructing Clint. This made the two men feel better about having to eat the food. 

For Clint's skill level in the kitchen he had gone all out. There was freshly baked muffins, pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon and fruit salad. 

"Where is Natasha and Brucie?" Tony asked as he set Pietro down. 

The little boy ran over to Bucky and climbed onto the older man's lap, pretending to read the news paper along with the winter soldier.

Clint and Stiles shared a look. Peter looked a little uncomfortable. Sam sighed behind his paper.

"The two of them decided to have breakfast in bed." Bucky stated as he looked up from his news paper. His face was blank.

Tony raised and eyebrow. "Are you telling me that Brucie bear and Russian Ballerina were getting it on and I had no idea?" 

Clint snorted from the kitchen. "It was even an accident that we found out. Peter went down to get Bruce for breakfast and stumbled across them."

Tony looked to the teen and saw that he had buried his face in his crossed arms.

Steve suddenly burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at him.

"It's not that funny," Peter pouted.

"No, no. It's not that. I just remember the first meal Stiles made for us back in DC." Steve explained trying to catch him breath.

"OH My God, I don't want to know!!!" Stiles suddenly covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly. 

Clint started laughing which caused Steve to burst out with renewed laughter.

"Why are they laughing? And why is Stiles acting like that?" Pietro asked looking up at Bucky one hand pointed to Stiles, who was now saying Lalalala, while ears were covered.

Bucky looked to his mate then back down at the child on his lap.

"I have no idea,"

After breakfast everyone got changed into their Halloween costumes. 

Peter, the twins and Stiles were back in their costumes from the day before. Sam had a good chuckle again when he saw Pietro’s costume.

Bucky was wearing a woodsman outfit. It wasn't like any he had seen but that was what it was according to Stiles. He wore black leather pants, a black sleeveless tattered shirt, with a black hooded leather duster. An axe was strapped to his back, two knives strapped to his thighs and wearing black combat boots. He wore a black glove over his metal hand. Stiles had did his make-up. Similar black designs were drawn onto his face and neck. He refused to allow his mate to paint the rest of his body. 

Sam was dressed up as a goth Victorian vampire. His shirt was deep purple covered by a tight black vest and a black waist coat with tails. He had fake fangs, a black top hat with a thick purple band around the bottom. He had black cane with a gargoyle head.

Natasha was dressed as an older version of Wanda but her kimono was bright red with golden Phoenixes embroidered on it. Her hair piece had black jewels pinned into her hair. No one doubted that she didn't have several knives with a couple guns hidden under her costume.

Bruce was dressed as Nick Fury, but with hair. He had everything down from the trench coat, eye patch and the scar. Stiles started calling the other man Uncle Nicky when he spotted him.

Clint was dressed as Frankenstein's monster. Though he didn't look like the typical one depicted in the old black and white monster movies. It was more along the movie, I Frankenstein, with Aaron Eckhart. He had a scar running across his face from the hairline on the left side of his forehead to his bottom right jaw. There was black eyeliner snugged around his eyes. He wore tattered Victorian goth outfit. He was wearing a champagne coloured long sleeve tattered shirt, a ratty black waist coat with torn black pants and black combat boots. He was wearing black leather fingerless gloves. He had two knives hidden in his jacket.

They were all on the common floor waiting for Steve and Tony to arrive.

"Jarvis what is taking so long?" Stiles asked. Bucky was nuzzling into his neck.

"It appears that Captain Rogers is not amused by Sir's choice in his costume. In the words of captain Rogers, 'She's going to kill both of us,'." Jarvis appeared to be amused.

"Tell them they have one minute to get up here before I start reprogramming all of Tony's tech." Stiles threatened. He wanted to see what his two guardians dress up as.

Tony had rushed out the elevator a moment later, clearly worried for all his little gadgets and tech. The genius was dressed in the original design Captain America suit, clearly it was tailored for his size and body shape. He had Steve's Shield strapped to his back. 

Stiles was surprised that Steve would even let someone else carry his Shield around. Granted they were mates.

Steve on the other hand, exited the elevator at a more sedated pace. Clearly reluctant to even be on the floor.

Stiles quickly turned and buried his face in Bucky's chest to silence his laughter.

Peter didn't know if he should be embarrassed or laugh.

Tony was grinning at everyone's reaction. Clint and Sam were on the floor rolling around in laughter. Bruce was shaking his head. Peter had two red spots on his cheeks. Bucky was studying his friend while his mate buried his face in the soldier's chest, the teen's body slightly shaking. 

Suddenly Tony wasn't grinning anymore as Natasha stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

Steve groaned and covered his face. He felt ridiculous in this outfit. Why did he even let Tony talk him into it? How did he even agree to it in the first place? Oh right, there was sex involved and his mate's talented mouth on his dick.

Steve was dressed as the male version of Natasha's Black Widow. He had on a full body black leather and Kevlar suit, though modified to hug all his muscles with his arms bare. The top part of the outfit was unzipped to mid-chest. There were guns strapped to his thighs with two knives at his waist. The Black Widow symbol was on a belt around his hips.

"Not amused." Natasha stated. Tony gulped. 

"Oh come on! Not even a little?"

Natasha tilted her head and stared at Steve once more. "Maybe a little, good job in showing off his ass though," the red head threw over her shoulder as she walked back to Bruce. 

Steve covered his face with fingerless gloved hands.

"I think Natasha pulls it off better. I probably would have gone with Tarzan myself and stuck Tony in a Lolita dress after shaving his face. He has more of the build for girl things." Bucky gave a smirk.

Natasha sent Bucky a glare.

"Careful Bucky, I can still change your outfit to a burlesque girl to show off your wonderful Alpha body. You have pretty much the same muscle mass as Steve just a little shorter." Stiles flashed a smile at his mate. Bucky gave a growl and kissed the teen.

"Nope, I'm good with this."

The Halloween party was a hit. The children from the twins' class and the children of Tony's employees enjoyed the haunted house and the mini games. They were also enthralled with meeting most of the Avengers.

Tony had gotten little goodie bags for all the children, which they got on their way out after all the fun and food was eaten. They were filled with goodies and small toys. Pepper had forbid him from going to overboard.

Peter was a little nervous as they headed down to street level to take the twins out tricker treating. He didn't know how welcome Deadpool would be. He hadn't told anyone that the merc invited himself.

"What's up?" Stiles asked Peter. 

Clearly not everyone was going to be able to fit into the elevator. So they split into two groups. 

Steve, Tony, the twins, Sam and Natasha and Bruce went first, then it was Clint, Bucky, Stiles and Peter.

Peter looked at Bucky's and Clint's inquiring faces and sighed.

"Deadpool is joining us with taking the twins tricker treating." Peter rubbed at the back of his neck. The group got onto the elevator.

Stiles raised an eyebrow as he placed a hand over Bucky's mouth to stop the man from saying anything. Clint tensed. 

"I know no one really likes him, mostly because he tried to kill you," he gave Stiles and apologetic look. "But I kinda like him,"

"We'll get use to him. He's probably going to end up as family anyway."

Clint looked between Peter and Stiles. Peter looked like he wanted to cry.

Bucky had removed Stiles' hand from his mouth with a scowl. 

"Tony and Steve will probably be against it, mostly because it puts the twins in danger."

Clint saw Stiles determined look and sighed. Eventually they will have to be nice to Deadpool.

The four of them arrived at the garage, meeting up with the others before making their way through the garage towards the secret entrance. 

The twins were excited about starting this new tradition with their new family. Mostly because they saw how excited the adults around them got.

The group made their way away from the busy down town office buildings to the more residential areas. 

Bucky kept silent the entire time, keeping both Peter and Stiles in front of him, closer to Natasha and Bruce. He sensed someone tailing them the moment they stepped out of the garage. He had a feeling that it was probably Deadpool.

The merc was indeed trailing the group of superheroes and their families. The man probably should have actually gone to the Captain or the Tin Man, but he needed to see his baby boy and he probably would have been stopped.

('You know we probably should have gone with the phantom of the opera costume, that way we could still wear a mask to cover this ugly mug.')

Deadpool watched as the golden couple took their kids up to the first house. 

(('But he'll just think this is just makeup.'))

His babyboy was looking quite delectable in his wolfie costume.

('And when he finds out that this is actually not makeup he's going to end up puking and running away screaming.')

Deadpool was reluctant to leave the shadows unmasked, but his need to see Petey was stronger.

Slowly he walked up to the group, making sure to keep a close eye on Frosty and the Red Spider. The two would no doubt be armed to the teeth. Deadpool himself was obviously carrying weapons, he won't leave home without one or seven.

"Hey Petey boy," 

(('Yep, Red Spider and Frosty are carrying. Think they would shoot us?'))

"Deadpool!"

The weapons aimed at him was well worth it to see a smile of his pretty boy's face.

"What is he doing here?" Natasha asked, her gun was aimed at the merc's head, unlike Bucky's who's aimed at his groin area. Sam was looking on a little confused as Bruce stood a little tense.

"Not to cause trouble, just to meet up with my pretty boy here," Deadpool wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. Peter's cheeks flushed.

Stiles gently pushed Bucky's hand down sending his mate a look. The man would have pouted of it wasn't for the fact that he was better then that.

Natasha looked to Clint. The archer nodded his head in the direction of Stiles. Natasha sighed and put her gun away.

"If you cause any trouble, I along with Barnes will make sure that you never see the light of day for centuries." Natasha threatened. "And it will be extremely painful."

When Tony and Steve ended back with the group with excited twins, Steve had to fight the instincts to take his Shield from Tony and bash it over Deaspool's head. Repeatedly. Tony stared at the merc and Peter before giving a shrug, moving the twins further away from the unmasked man.

"That's really cool makeup, it's so Freddie Kruger," Peter grinned up at the merc. He loved how blue the older man's eyes were.

The teen looked the rest of the man's costume over missing the cringe that crossed the man's face. Stiles did not.

"We have a long night of tricker treating with the twins we must not waste anymore time," Sam stepped up trying to defuse the obvious tension between the group and the new person. He was going to demand answers from Steve later.

The group moved on with the fun, Stiles and Bucky stayed at the back, well out of ear shot of everyone.

"That's not makeup is it?" The teen asked his mate, slipping his hand into the older man's.

Bucky shook his head. "No. That was the side effect of his mutation at the hands of Weapon X." 

Stiles frowned at the backs of Peter and Deadpool. The teen was laughing at what the merc was saying. 

 

Over all Halloween was a blast for everyone. 

Clint started his fertility treatment the very next day. For two weeks until his first heat hit.

Clint woke one morning, two weeks after he started drinking the tea Stiles was making him, feeling hot, and weird. Getting up he almost stumbled when a wave of dizziness swept over him. 

Once the dizziness passed Clint made his way to his bathroom to get ready for the day. It was Saturday and he was scheduled to train Stiles further on targeting. 

He had a quick shower, dressed in his gear, grabbed a quick bite from his kitchen, an apple, and made his way down to the training floors.

Stiles was already there, his ever present shadow hanging off to the side as the teen was stretching.

"Alright let's get the training over with," Clint tossed his apple core into the garbage as headed towards the teen. 

Stiles sent Clint a concerned look as he grabbed his replacement rifle for the one he lost back on the bridge in DC.

"Are you feeling okay?" The teen asked. 

"I'll be fine," Clint offered a small smile as he headed towards the computer to set up Stiles' targets. The teen set up his rifle in his designated spot.

Bucky watched from the back of the room. There was a sweet smell starting to fill the room. It almost reminded him of the first time he and Stiles had sex.

"Today the speed and the distance will vary. Hit as many as you can." Clint ordered as he started the computer.

Stiles looked through his scope and took a deep breath. He pulled the trigger before letting his breath go. One target down, 40 left.

Clint ran Stiles through many different target drills for the next two hours before the archer had to call a break. He was sweating a little even though he did nothing.

Stiles cleaned and packed away his gun.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he watched Clint placed a cold water bottle on the back of his neck. 

Clint slowly shook his head. "I thought it would pass but it's only getting worse," the man frown, clearly not liking how he was feeling.

"Bucky does Clint's scent seem off to you?" Stiles asked his mate from across the room.

The assassin moved from his spot leaning against the wall to head towards the two. As he got closer the sweet smell was getting stronger. His steps began to falter as his blood began to heat. His instincts started to scream out to take his mate against the nearest surface. It was screaming at him letting him know that the teen was ready. Ready for what he didn't know.

"There's a sweet smell," Bucky frown and shook his head. It was a little fuzzy.

Stiles gave a nod and handed his gun case off to his mate. "Put this away I'm taking Clint to see Bruce." 

Bucky made a new sound that startled Stiles. It was a mix between a wounded noise and a growl. The teen grabbed his mate's face between his hands and force the man to look at him. 

"After I get Clint to Bruce I will come up to our rooms. Build a nest on the bed, I'll be up as soon as I can." Stiles ordered.

Bucky gave a purring sound and rubbed his cheek against the teen's.

Stiles lead Clint up to floor with the heat rooms, there were three all together, getting Jarvis to alert Bruce to their destination and to bring the necessary items.

The AI switched the air ventilation on when they arrived at the destined floor.

"Stiles to you know what's happening?" Clint asked as the teen helped the archer to lay down in the chair that had stirrups. There was only one room out of the three that had that chair.

"You're probably going into heat, so Bruce is going to start the insemination process. Since there were many samples from Phil, each day Bruce will inseminate you and you will wear the plug for the rest of the day." Stiles explained trying to breath through his mouth. 

The teen started feeling a little off, symptoms similar to the false heat he had back in Beacon Hills. Clint's heat must have triggered his own heat. Or he accidentally ingested residue of the ingredients he used to maker Clint's tea.

Moments later Bruce entered, filtration mask on, with his medicine bag, designated for this exact moment. It had medical supplies, the plug and several canisters containing Phil's sperm. There was also a small vile of a mixture of baby's breath and pomegranate seeds that Stiles was to use on Clint. The teen was going to add a little extra magic to ensure a pregnancy.

There was a mini fridge that will house the other canisters until they were to be used.

Bruce handed Stiles the vile as he took the rest on the equipment out. 

Stiles grabbed the vile, opened it and dipped his index finger in.

"You're going to need to remove your clothes." The teen stated shifting. He could feel the slick slowly leaking out of his own ass.

Clint flushed as he got to his feet with a grimace. A small cramp in his stomach hit. Quickly he undressed and laid back down on the chair. 

Stiles had to concentrate as he drew fertility runes on the man's lower abdomen. Once he was done he stood back as Bruce moved in to do what he needed to do. 

Stiles quickly washed his hands at the sink and bolted out of the room. He ran down the short hallway and into another heat room.

"Jarvis tell Bucky to abandon the nest in our room, I'm building on in a heat room. Tell him he has to be down here within minutes," Stiles panted and he began dragging blankets and towels out of the small closet on the secured room. "Once Bucky is here and Bruce has left, lock down this entire floor. We don't need Peter going into heat either," Stile ordered the AI.

"Right away young Master Stiles. Shall I alert Sir and Captain Rogers on what is happening?" The AI asked.

"Just that Clint and I have entered a heat." Stiles stated. He yanked all the bedding and pillows off the bed. He needed a good base to start with and it wasn't going to be on the floor.

The teen tossed a couple blankets and pillows into the corner before starting to build his nest around it.

The door to the room opened up with a slight hiss. The teen looked up briefly from his task to see Bicky standing there scenting the air. He could tell his scent was affecting his mate by the tell-a-tale tenting in the front of the larger man's pants.

"Before any sex happens, the nest has to be built. Grab those blankets and towels." Stiles ordered. When Bucky gave a little growl Stiles glared and gave a little growl of his own. His first growl.

Bucky backed down and did as he was told. Though, it didn't stop him from rubbing up against his mate as he passed.

It took them about five minutes of constructing and rearranging until Stiles was satisfied with the end result.

He gave a satisfied nod before he felt a push at his back and found himself face first into the soft padding of their nest with Bucky straddling his thighs and mouthing at the back of his neck.

Stiles moaned as he felt Bucky grinned his covered erection against his ass.

His mate's hands wanders his body. In a blur of movements he was relieved of clothing with Bucky shoved his uncovered cock into his slicked ass.

It didn't take long until Bucky was knotting him and cuming. He sure as hell hoped that whatever triggered his heat didn't also allow him to become pregnant. 

Stiles moaned as he wiggled himself back against his mate's wonderful and large knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. Real life sucked for a bit. My grandfather passed away after a week of being sent back home to his local hospital so I was pretty pissed at the world for the week after.
> 
> This was a pretty long chapter, originally it was suppose to have Tony proposing but I'm saving it for the next chapter. It should be fun and it will have a surprise guest. Unfortunates it will be the last off this story but I'll probably do one-shots after. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it and enjoy.
> 
> Lots of hugs and kisses. With maybe some drunken hugs. There have been a couple times when the liquid courage played a part in writing. 
> 
>  
> 
> моя маленькая шалунья= Russian, 'My little minx,"


	27. Oh Steve, Solstice Celebrations and Christmas Surprises

Steve was brushing his teeth, leaning against the counter when he spotted something interesting in the garbage. 

He leaned over and picked it up. 

Steve nearly choked on his toothbrush as he dropped the item. He spat out his mouth of toothpaste and rinsed. He stared down at the item in shock and disbelief. 

There was no way that should even been in his and Tony's bathroom. 

'Could it be though?' Steve thought.

Tony did get a blast of Clint and Stiles heat scent when the genius went snooping when he shouldn't have. It effected the man to an extent, making him hornier then usual. More so than whenever he sucked Steve off. 

'Could that little bit effect cause Tony to, you know?' Steve asked himself.

Tony did seem a little grouchier then usual, eating more. The man's toned body had lost a little bit of its definition in the past week. He even caught Tony being sick one morning.

Steve picked up the item and went in search of his mate to clarify.

Jarvis was strangely being silent on the whereabouts of his creator, so he was stuck finding Tony the old fashion way. He started off to the common floor, hoping that his mate was finishing up a late breakfast. 

There was no such luck. The only one on the floor was Bucky, who was cleaning up the last of the breakfast dishes.

"What's up?" Bucky asked when he noticed his friend's worried look.

Steve debated with himself if he should tell the other man. Who was he kidding! Bucky was his childhood and his best friend in the entire world.

"You can't tell anyone," Steve insisted as he walked closer to his friend. Bucky gave a nod before Steve placed the object in his hand on the counter. "I think Tony got pregnant when he got effected by Clint and Stiles' combined heats." 

Bucky stared long and hard at his best friend before bursting out laughing.

"Steve I'm pretty sure, even after the both of us being frozen, men still have the same reproductive systems they had in the 40s. Men can't get pregnant."

Steve rolled his eyes letting Bucky have his laughter.

"You still question male pregnancy after finding out that your own dick knots like a dog? Stiles never told you that he can get pregnant during his heats because of his dynamic?" Steve raised an eyebrow at the other man.

Bucky froze and looked down at the item on the counter.

"Wait! You spent Stiles heat with him. Is this his? Did you get him pregnant?" Steve moved towards the other man, his protective instincts for a young flaring up.

Quickly, before Steve could react, Bucky kicked the older man's legs out from under him and bolted for the elevators.

"Keep Steve off our floor for a while." Bucky told Jarvis.

"Right away Sargent Barnes."

Bucky got off the elevator and spotted that Stiles rearranged the furniture while he was cleaning up breakfast. The couch now faced the elevators instead of the tv. The chair, though, were still facing the entertainment unit. 

On the couch in a mass of blanket nest was Stiles, watching the tablet. An open jar of pickles sat half empty beside him on the coffee table.

Could the teen really be pregnant?

Bucky quietly walked towards the teen and knelt down beside him. He lifted Stiles' shirt, ignoring the confused look he was being given and stared at the teen's flat stomach. 

Since Stiles finished his heat the teen has been eating a little more. Bucky was thrilled, he needed to gain weight. But, what if the extra eating was because he was pregnant. He hadn't notice the teen getting sick in the mornings. That usually happens with pregnant woman right? 

Bucky leaned over and started to sniff at the teen's skin. His scent hasn't changed. 

He pressed his ear to the soft skin. Maybe he could hear something. Isn't the heart beat the first to develop or something?

"Bucky stop being a dork and climb up onto the couch. We'll continue watching The Life of Kevin," Stiles rolled his eyes at his weirdly behaving mate before dragging the older man onto the couch beside him.

Bucky rearranged them so he was laying against the back of the couch and Stiles wrapped in his arms. One hand was resting on the teen's stomach underneath his shirt. 

"What's up guys and welcome back to another episode of the life of Kevin." CaptainSauce introduced the new episode.

Bucky nuzzled his face into Stiles's neck and watched the episode with his mate.

It must be a sign. Even the sim on the tablet was pregnant. Though, it was apparently by aliens.

 

Steve found Tony an hour later when the man appeared on the common floor. Steve told Tony to sit down on the couch before placing the item, that has been plaguing his morning, on the coffee table.

"You're telling me that you're pregnant? I thought that you were an alpha." Tony asked getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"No, you're pregnant,"

Tony pause and spun around to face his mate. "Me? Where the hell do you get from my completely male anatomy that I can become pregnant?"

"You were effected by the heat pheromones. You've been a little short the past two weeks, you were sick the other morning and you've been eating more. Those are signs of pregnancy." Steve pointed out.

Tony burst out laughing. "The shortness can be blamed on a new project I'm currently working on. There's so many details and time consuming decisions. I was stress eating because of it. And the morning that I was sick, I mistaken my power shake for one that Dummy made." 

Tony walked up to the other man and patted him fondly on the cheek. "You are adorable at times." He pecked the man on the lips before heading back to the kitchen. He needed something to nibble on.

"So if you're not pregnant then is must be Stiles." Steve frown down at the pregnancy test.

That stopped Tony, once again on his trek to get food, well maybe coffee would be better.

Slowly the genius turned around. "Stiles? How can Stiles be pregnant?"

"Omegas can become pregnant during heat. Both Stiles and Clint fell into heat at the same time. Clint was alone for his, Stiles was not." Steve explained.

"I don't care if he's your best friend, I'm gonna kill him." Tony made to march passed the bigger man when Steve held out his arm.

"Or it could be Natasha's."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I don't think either one would be careless and have unprotected sex. Barnes though, Barnes would."

"It's not like condoms can accommodate a knot as we both know from experience. Do you not remember when we first did it together." Steve wrapped his arms around his small mate.

"How could I forget. You broke the condom, filled my ass with a gallon of jizz then plugged it up with something the size of a baseball." Tony smirk. "Then you had to remove the broken condom from my ass." 

Steve slammed his mouth against Tony's. 

Tony moaned into the brutal kiss. He was lifted up and carried over to the couch. 

Steve placed him non to gently on the cushion and turned him around so the smaller man was on his knees gripping the back of couch. Nipping at the back of his neck, Steve practically ripped Tony's pants off. He felt around under a couch cushion for the lube that he knew Tony stashed there. 

His fingers brushed against the tube and he pulled it triumphantly from beneath the cushion and squirted a decent amount onto his fingers. He didn't waste time teasing the other man. He quickly prepared his mate enough so he wouldn't be hurt before unzipping his jeans and pulling out his harden cock.

Steve eased himself into Tony's ass until his pelvic was flushed against those succulent cheeks.

The super soldier didn't give Tony time to get use to the sudden intrusion before setting a fast and harsh pace.

Tony gripped the back of the couch and bit his lip from crying out in pleasure and pain. He felt Steve's mouth on the back of his neck, the man's teeth scraping against skin.

"Fuck!" Tony cursed. Steve knot was already growing. 

Steve, if he was thinking straight would have been embarrassed at cuming so quickly, bit into the back of Tony's neck and gave a growl.

The billionaire whimper as the knot expanded locking in his mate's cum. He was still unbelievably hard. It was very rare that Tony would out last his mate.

"You jerk." Tony tried to wiggle his ass against the knot but Steve stopped him with another growl. So instead the genius reached a hand down to take care of his hard on. 

Steve slapped his hand away and yanked his arms behind his back. The man then started rotating his hips. 

The knot slowly deflated even though Steve was still hard. He aimed for Tony's prostate now that the need to rush was over. 

He took his time, bringing Tony to the edge to yank on the man's testicles to stop him from cuming. 

"Steve you better stop and just let me cum. The next time you yank on my balls you're going to rip them off," Toby whimpered frustratedly.

Steve smirked at the back Tony's neck before finally allowing his mate relief as his knot inflated once more.

Tony blacked out as he released against the couch cushion. 

Steve purred happily and rearranged them so Tony was laying against him. He grabbed a blanket off the back on the couch, luckily it missed being painted and stained, and laid it across his mate's lap. 

"Shall I order a new couch Captain Rogers?" Jarvis asked.

Steve looked to now ruined cushion.

"Probably for the best Jarvis."

Steve grinned and ran his hands over Tony's slightly descended belly. For the time being he could pretend that Tony was carrying a young.

When Tony woke he gave his mate a punch in the shoulder before rushing off to the bathroom, it was worth it. 

Steve supported a shit eating grin as cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his jeans. 

While Tony was busy in the bathroom and cleaning himself up, Steve moved the couch off to the side near the elevator. Jarvis said that the new couch would arrive tonight and someone will be coming up shortly to take the ruined one away.

The super soldier then sat himself in an arm chair to wait for his mate to come back. That's how Natasha, Bruce and Clint found him.

Clint took one look at the couch by the elevator and the look on Steve's face.

"I thought sex on the common floors were against the rules?" Clint teased.

"My tower my rules." Tony stated coming from down the hall. He was freshly showered and changed into a new set of clothes.

The genius gave Bruce scandalous look. "You sir haven't been practising safe sex." Tony accused as he headed over to Steve and sat on the man's lap. Steve's arms came up and wrapped around the smaller man's waist.

Bruce just raised an eyebrow. "What are you on about?"

"You got Natasha pregnant right." Tony pointed to the pregnancy stick on the coffee table. 

"Not mine," Natasha didn't spare the test a look as she headed into the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge. 

"I refuse to think Barnes got Stiles pregnant!" Tony crossed his arms like a child.

Clint frowned. "Stiles can't get pregnant until after he turns eighteen. I thought you were there when Stiles found out?" The archer asked Steve.

Tony looked to his mate. 

Steve frown thinking back. "Oh! You're right!" Steve grinned up at Tony. "Stiles can't be pregnant."

Tony shook his head. "Darling you're becoming forgetful in your old age," he patted the other man on the hand. "That still leaves someone pregnant. It better not be Peter. I will find a way to kill Deadpool."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "No killing anyone even if it doesn't stick."

Natasha walked out of the kitchen carrying two mugs and a glass of milk. 

"Plus the only one pregnant is me," Clint stated accepting the glass of milk.

Everyone looked to the archer. Well except for Bruce since he was the one to do the insemination process.

"Congratulations." Bruce offered with a smile.

"Thanks." Clint beamed. He was scared as shit but excited at the same time.

Bruce looked to Tony. "Do you think we could get an ultrasound machine to take a look at the fetus. I don't think we can walk into a clinic and ask that they scan the baby for us."

Tony gave a nod. "You got that J?"

"Yes Sir. Shall I order the 3D rendering one?" The AI asked.

"Why not,"

"Wait how did the pregnancy test end up in Tony and my bathroom?" Steve suddenly asked.

Clint rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't want to tell his team mates that he was crawling through the vents, from the roof, on his way to show Stiles the good news when his bladder decided it needed to be emptied, desperately. He ended up using Tony and Steve bathroom and forgot that he placed the pregnancy test on the sink. 

Steve, in all the new development of actually finding out who was really pregnant, it slipped the super soldier's mind to inform his best friend that Stiles wasn't the one pregnant.

 

Today was the day. Well more later to night was the big event. Tony was finally going to ask Steve to marry him. 

Everything was organized at the clearing Stiles found to celebrate the Winter Solstice tonight. The teen came up with the idea for Tony to pop the question tonight when he found out. 

Tony had a little freak out when the first choice he had made went up in smoke. Literally.

He, originally, was going to ask Steve to dinner at a fancy restaurant and pop the question over desert. But the place he chose caught on fire. When he found out he rushed to his workshop to video call Pepper out in California, but Stiles was in there with Peter working on a school project. 

The teen instantly saw something was wrong and Tony ended up confessing everything. 

Stiles came up with a new solution and mentioned that proposing on a Solstice or Equinox was a blessing to any marriage. So the teen took over organizing everything.

So here Tony was with Stiles at his private airport waiting for his jet to land with the voodoo vet Doctor and two werewolves from Beacon Hill. It had been quite the feat of getting Bucky to let Stiles come with Tony without having the winter soldier standing guard. The man was now extremely over protective.

Stiles had asked if Deaton would be willing to perform a ceremony for the Solstice and to bless the engagement. That is if Steve says yes.

Apparently the werewolf Peter Hale and his mate, with the weird Greek name, was going to accompany the voodoo man and set up camp somewhere in New York. 

Tony waited by the armoured SUV, Stiles shifting beside him, as his jet landed. 

Once the plane came to a complete stop, and his airport's personal came out to deal with the plane and whatever larger luggage was placed in the cargo hold, the jet door opened and a set of stairs opened.

First it was the voodoo Doctor that stepped out, a duffle bag held in his left hand, a large leather book tucked under his right.

The next one must be the weirdly Greek named werewolf. Tony had met Peter before, he never met Deucalion. The werewolf with his former pack had been the ones to attack Stiles after they had left. 

Stiles had deliberately not informed Bucky who the name of the Alpha werewolf that was arriving, otherwise the wolf would have been dead as soon as he poked his head out.

Peter Hale was the last to leave the plane. He carried nothing but a computer bag, his mate was carrying two duffle bags. 

Tony's eyes narrowed in on the last person's stomach as he followed Stiles in greeting the new arrivals. If he didn't know any better he'd say that the werewolf was pregnant.

"This is a surprise," Stiles gestured towards Peter's slighted swollen belly after all the greetings. They walked back to the SUV. Tony had given Deucalion the death talk of no more threatening Stiles. The Alpha promised that he wasn't going to try and threaten or kill or con Stiles into doing any dirty work for him.

Peter gave a nod, rubbing his baby bump. "Yep, the wonders of having a surprise heat shortly after leaving Beacon Hills."

Stiles frowned. "He didn't force this on you did he? Cause I can neuter him." The teen sent the other werewolf a small glare.

Peter chuckled and ruffled Stiles' hair. "No. But we haven't had sex since, there is still a few more kinks in the relationship to smooth out first."

"Good, he has a lot to make up for, like abandoning you after the fire." 

Deucalion sighed. "Yes I do have a lot to make up for." The Alpha stated in his English accent. He placed the luggage in the back of the SUV before climbing into the back seat with his mate and Stiles. Deaton was in the front with Tony.

"Apparently he did visit me while I was in the comatose state." Peter drawled.

"I know I could have healed you, but the need for revenge out weighed all logic."

"You guys are so made for each other." Stiles raised an eyebrow at their little bickering. "You both become insane by revenge. You're going to need to get over it for the pup's sake." He pointed out.

Stiles could tell that the alpha wolf was preening over having pupped his mate, even if it was by accident.

"How is Mr. Barton?" Deaton asked from the front seat.

"Good! He's just a little over a month along. Is there any extra supplements that I can make for him like with women? Also is there anything for the nausea? He has it pretty bad." Stiles inquired.

It was true. Clint spent most mornings and afternoons by the toilet up heaving whatever food and drink he's had.

"I have a great recipe for a ginger tea that will help with the nausea. There is a potion that will be like the equivalent to woman's prenatal vitamins." Deaton stated. 

"Werewolves and sparks don't need this potion since werewolves can consume pretty much anything and it will go straight to the pup. For sparks your magic ensures that the baby gets whatever it needs, even if you don't have access to proper nutrients." Deaton explains.

"You mean if he ever gets kidnapped while pregnant and his kidnappers try to starve him to get rid of the baby," Tony easily navigated through traffic on the way back from the airport.

"Yes. Your magic will ensure that the baby survives no matter what, which means you might be to weak to escape captivity until you're either rescued or you've had the baby." 

Stiles frowned. When him and Bucky ever decide to start a family his mate will become extremely over protective. He'll probably turn wherever they end up living into an armoured fortress. 

Well Bucky is actually doing that to their floor right now for some reason. Hell after finding out the Clint was pregnant he started on the archer's floor as well.

Stiles kicked the back of Tony's seat. "Why does Bucky think I'm pregnant? Did Steve tell him that it was possible for him to impregnate me during my heats?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at the teen beside him. Deucalion sniffed the air.

"You don't smell pregnant." The British werewolf stated.

"Stiles cannot become pregnant until after he turns 18, no matter how powerful he is or how fertile his mate is." 

Stiles caught Tony's amused gaze in the mirror. "You are informing my mate that I'm not pregnant and cannot become pregnant until after my next birthday." 

"He's your mate."

Stiles gave a sigh. He didn't want to inform his mate that he wasn't pregnant because it looked like the older man was thrilled with the idea. 

"I'll inform him if you want," Peter offered. There was this looked in the older werewolf's eyes that reminded Stiles of the night he kill Kate.

"No thank you. You'll probably end up crushing his soul and insulting him at the same time. I'm not dealing with a depressed mopey mate again. He just started smiling more." 

Peter smirked as Deucalion shook his head and laced his fingers through his mate's hand. 

The rest of the ride back to the tower was spent in small talk. 

When Stiles stepped onto the common floor his mate was instantly at his side checking him over.

"Bucky, I'm fine." He grabbed a hold of his mate's hand. "I want to introduce you to Peter's mate, Deucalion."

Peter the teen poked his head out of the kitchen were he was making an early dinner. He was making tacos. "I don't have a mate yet."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "This is going to get confusing quickly with two Peters. Okay Peter Hale will be called Wolfie from now on, and Peter Parker will be called Spidey." Stiles informed the entire room. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

Stiles huffed and dragged Bucky over to where Peter and Deucalion were standing with Deaton.

"Bucky this is Deucalion. Deucalion this is my mate Bucky. No killing each other." 

Deucalion and Bucky sized each other up before Bucky gave a small growl and moved Stiles around the trio and frog marched the teen into the elevator.

Tony stared at the closed elevator doors.

"Why did uncle Bucky do that?" Pietro asked as he and his sister went to stand beside Tony. They wanted to meet the new arrivals. Stiles told them all about the werewolves and the twins thought they were cool.

"I don't know. Your uncle Bucky is weird." Tony stated looking down at the little boy.

"I think it's because Deucalion tried to use Stiles for his nefarious plans." Peter stated smiling down at the twins.

"Stiles says to call you wolfie, is that because you're a werewolf."

Deucalion raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. Is the other Peter a werespider?" 

Wanda shook her head. "No, he was bitten by a radioactive genetically altered spider. Now he can stick to walls and the ceiling." She stated excitedly.

 

Stiles let Bucky march him down to their floor before he he brought up the other man's behaviour.

"What was that all about?" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot.

Bucky gave him a blank look. "I don't trust him."

"Deucalion isn't going to try anything. Especially not while his mate is pregnant." Stiles stated before heading towards the bedroom.

"You're pregnant too!"

Bucky followed Stiles.

Stiles sighed, stopped and turned to face his mate. He cupped the man's scruffy cheek. "I'm not pregnant. I won't get pregnant until after my 18th birthday." He rubbed his thumb along his mate's cheek.

Bucky felt a pang of sadness at the news.

"We will have children together. Don't you worry." The teen pressed as soft kiss to Bucky's lips. "But I would like to go to university first and maybe start a career before we start popping out children."

Bucky pulled his mate close and shoved his face against the teen's neck. "I was going to approach you much later if we could either adopt or have a surrogate. But, when Steve mentioned that you could possibly be pregnant I just...." He trailed off and shook his head.

Stiles ran his hand through his mate's hair. "Your instincts took over."

Bucky gave a nod. 

"I will never blame you for your instincts. They are there for a reason."

Bucky pulled back and stared down at his mate with an intense look. "And if my instincts are telling me to fuck a baby into you now, what would you do?"

"We'll have excellent practice for when the time comes." Stiles pulled Bucky's head down and kissed him deeply. 

Bucky lifted the teen and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom. They had plenty of time before the ceremony.

 

They all gathered around the Alter in the clearing that Stiles found for their ceremony.

Stiles and Deaton stood at the alter where they had everything set up. There was a small unlit pyre, with a golden goblet filled with the finest wine Tony could find, a golden platter filled with fruits, cheese and meats as an offering.

Bucky stood behind Stiles, about 5 yards back, at the head of the circle. Steve beside him on the right and Clint on his left. Beside Steve was Tony, with the twins in between them. Natasha stood beside Clint with Bruce on her other side. Sam, who showed up surprisingly with Hill and Fury stood beside Tony. Hill stood beside him, then it was Peter the werewolf and Deucalion. Fury stood next to the Alpha werewolf. Peter and Deadpool, who also suddenly popped up just as they were about to leave, completed the circle.

Around each of their necks they wore garland of rosemary, sage and holly. 

Stiles was instructed by Deaton to remove his top as he went to collect some blood from Peter the werewolf. The ceremony didn't necessary need the blood, but it would boosts it power, especially given that he was pregnant. 

Deaton handed Peter the ceremonial dagger. The werewolf sliced his palm open and shoved his nails into the wound to make it bleed more over the dagger. The wolf handed back the dagger. 

Stiles knelt in the snow, tilted his head towards the sky and closed his eyes. He felt Deaton stand over him, dagger raised. He tried not to flinch at the first drop of blood on his forehead. 

Deaton instructed those in the circle to hold hands before starting to chant in Scandinavian. Setting out a blessing for the turning of the sun and the rebirth of new light. 

Deaton was using Stiles as a conductor. The Spark's magic will intensify the ceremony. 

Once Deaton was done he placed a Juul log in Stiles' hands. Stiles stood and turned and faced the alter he placed the Juul log on the pyre before lighting it with his magic. He started with sending Thor a prayer in Scandinavian. Once the fire got hot, he placed bits of food off of the platter onto the fire and poured a little bit of the wine. Finishing it up he sprinkled sage, rose petals, holly and lavender over the flames. 

It was at this time that Deaton gestured for Tony. It was safe to break the circle. 

Bucky went up to Stiles, though not touching no matter how much he wanted to. The teen was itching to wipe the blood off of his face.

Tony turned and face Steve. 

"Steve," the super soldier raised an eyebrow. "We've been through quite a bit together. Saving the world from Aliens, explored modern sexual kinks, found that you have a magical appendage between your legs that made us mates."

Steve shook his head with a small smile.

"We saved the world from Hydra, found your long lost deranged assassin childhood friend. Became guardians to a magical teen, ended up with wonderful tinny twins, and became guardians to a spider mutant teen. We have a tower full of our friends and family. There is only one thing missing," Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the vibranium ring he made. "Will you marry me officially?"

Steve was speechless for a moment. He turned to Bucky and caught the small object that his friend tossed him. He stared down at the small black box and flipped it open.

"Only if you marry me." 

"Fuck yes!" Tony grabbed Steve by the back of his neck and slammed their mouths together.

"Awe! I love weddings!" Deadpool cooed draping himself over the younger Peter. 

Bucky frown in the merc's direction. The man has been behaving lately but that doesn't mean that he enjoy the other man's company. He did try kill his mate. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at his mate.

They spent the rest of the night out in the clearing having a picnic with portable heaters so no one froze. Deaton blessed the engagement as Stiles collected the ashes from the Juul log. Deaton sprinkled a little of the ash over the rings. Stiles places the rest of it into seventeen little charms that Deaton crafted. Everyone got a charm that they were to wear around their necks until the summer solstice.

Peter the werewolf and Clint spent a long time talking about their respective pregnancies and what they've experience so far.

When the food had been eaten and everything packed up. The large group split up and made their way back to the tower. There was easily enough room for everyone.

"You know," Stiles spoke up as everyone arrived back in the garage. "We will have to burn a Juul log every night for the next 11 nights." 

"Do we have enough?" Tony turned to Deaton. Wanda was asleep in his arms.

Peter the spider was leaning against Deadpool a little tiredly, much to the joy of the masked man.

The vet gave a small smile. "I brought enough for a proper Yule. I will give Stiles the supplier that I use if you wish to continue this tradition."

"Can we dad?" Pietro asked sleepily from Steve's shoulder. 

Tony gave a shrug when Steve sent him a look. 

"We could spend the next Yule with the pack in Beacon Hills," Stiles offered. 

"More werewolves?!" Pietro perked up with a wide smile on his face.

"More werewolves little buddy," Stiles grinned.

"Their eyes change colour! I saw Wolfie and Duc-Deu-Duke flash their eyes at each other. It was so cool!" 

Peter flashed his blue eyes at the little boy making him squeal with joy.

Stiles chuckled and took the child from Steve.

"How about Bucky and I put you and your sister to bed tonight and your dad and Tony can celebrate the rest of their engagement?" 

Tony gently handed Bucky the sleeping Wanda.

"Will you tell me more about werewolves?" Pietro asked.

"How about tomorrow myself, wolfie and Deucalion will tell you and your sister everything you want to know?"  
Stiles countered and the large group slowly dissipated as they took turns using the elevator. Tony was already planning on adding two more.

Pietro frown and looked to his sister. "It's probably for the best. She'll be upset if she didn't get to hear about the werewolves too." The little boy sighed.

"Chin up, if we go to bed now, then tomorrow will come sooner." Deucalion offered.

Pietro's eyes widen. "That's so true!" The little boy turned his head back to Stiles. "Let's go now, now now now!" 

Stiles glared at the alpha wolf. "If he wakes before seven I'm sending him to you." 

"Then he must sleep on the couch tonight. I will not be disturbed in the morning. I end up getting all day morning sickness when that happens." Peter glared at his mate.

It was their turn on the elevator. Peter, Peter, Deadpool, Deucalion, Stiles and Bucky hopped on with the twins in the last two arms.

Deucalion and Peter got off first, then a floor later Peter and Deadpool got off.

"Do we have to sleep in our beds? Can we sleep with you guys tonight?" Pietro asked giving Stiles this look. Where the hell did this kid find such an adorable pleading look?

Stiles sighed. He was doomed. "Alright. You gets can sleep with us tonight, but you're sleeping in in the morning. No getting up before seven."

"Yay!"

"Jarvis can you get Jarvis bot to bring down the twins pjs and toothbrushes?" Stiles asked as the elevator stopped off at their floor.

"Jarvis Bot will make his way down once he has the require items." The AI stated.

"Thank you Jarvis," 

Stiles placed Pietro down and ordered the child to go to the bathroom. Bucky was reluctant to wake Wanda but she needed to get ready for bed too. 

Jarvis bot came down with the twins' pjs trailing behind him and the toothbrushes. 

Twenty minutes later, the twins were dressed, brushed their teeth and were being tucked into the middle of Stiles' and Bucky's bed.

"Good night guys. We'll join you as soon as we get ready ourselves." Stiles pressed a kiss to each of the twins' foreheads. Stiles then picked Jarvis Bot up and laid the robot in between the twins and gave it a pat on the head.

Bucky held out Stiles' sleeping clothes as they headed into the bathroom.

"You're okay with sleeping with a robot?" Bucky asked as he stripped himself of his clothes before slipping pj bottoms on. The man then relieved his bladder and washed his hands at the sink. 

"I sleep with you don't I? Your arm is robotic." The teen teased placing a kiss on his mate's cheek as he reached for his toothbrush. 

Bucky slapped the teen's ass before cleaning his teeth. 

Once they were finished in the bathroom they headed out into the bedroom and climbed into their respected side of the bed. 

Once settled, the twins turned in their sleep and snuggled up against them. Stiles shared a smile with his mate before drifting off to sleep.

 

It was Christmas morning in the tower. There was snow flying around outside. The tower was filled with people still not awake.

Pepper and Tony's friend Rohdey flew in the day before. The twins were excited to meet this new man, and friend of their soon to be new dad.

Fury, Sam and Hill had stayed since the solstice. Peter and Deucalion had found a home just outside the city right in the middle of the territory that the Alpha wolf took when he killed the previous Alpha of the land back when Gerard had first taken his sight. The two were planning on visiting later. Deaton had flown back to Beacon Hills to spend the holiday with Derek's pack. 

Deadpool had snuck in the middle of the night and bunked with Peter. The merc had been away on a job and got in just last night. No way was he going to miss the first Christmas with his baby boy. 

Right now the only ones awake were Stiles and Bucky. They were planning on making a big Christmas breakfast that they will eat before opening gifts that were piled under, around the tree and all over common floor. Tony had gotten a little carried away when getting gifts for everyone.

Stile was at the stove flipping pancakes when he turned to ask Bucky for the blueberries and found lips on his.

Bucky was kissing him.

"Not that I don't enjoy spontaneous kisses, why the spontaneous kiss?" Stiles asked as they separated.

Bucky pointed above them as he handed Stiles the fruit without having been asked.

Stiles stared. "I love this tradition but we'll have to take those down before the fluffy wolves arrive. That'll probably be poisonous to Peter and the unborn pup."

"I shall make a note Master Stiles. I will locate all the ones within the tower and inform Sir to take them down." Jarvis pipped up.

"Thanks Jarvis, and a Happy Yule and Merry Christmas." Stiles grinned at one of the AI's cameras and went back to the pancakes.

"Thank you Master Stiles and a merry Holidays to you and Sargent Barnes."

Bucky kissed the back of the teen's neck before he reached up and took down the mistletoe. He placed it of the counter. He got plates and cutlery and set the two tables that had been pushed together.

Bruce and Natasha were the first to arrive on the common floor. Stiles put them straight to work. Natasha was to help Bucky and Bruce to help him with the cooking. 

Soon they had a feast ready.

"Jarvis, can you call everyone up for breakfast?" Stiles asked as he grabbed the three cartons of eggnog out of the fridge. He passed them off to Bruce before grabbing the two large pots of coffee. They too went to the table.

"Everyone will be up shortly Master Stiles." The AI stated.

"Thank you Jarvis."

The twins were to arrive next with Jarvis Bot. "Merry Christmas!" The twins shouted, running up to everyone currently present and gave them a hug.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Yule." Stiles hugged the twins back and placed a kiss on each of their heads.

"Happy Yule Stiles." Wanda pressed a wet kiss to the teen's cheek.

The twins then ran to their uncle and climbed all over him.

"Merry Christmas master Stiles," Jarvis bot said almost bashfully. 

Stiles smiles and picked up the small bot and gave it a hug. "Happy Yule, Jarvis bot."

The bot made a trilling noise and wiggled to get down. Once Stiles placed the bot back on the floor it zoomed off no doubt hiding under the tree in embarrassment. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow and Stiles looked her way. The teen stuck his tongue out.

It was his first Christmas with out his dad, he was going to do anything not to think about it. Though usually they celebrated Christmas either the day before or the day after, but it was still their Christmas.

Peter, Deadpool and Clint were the next to arrive. Deadpool was asking Clint if he could feel the other man's stomach and if there was actually an alien growing inside of him instead of a baby. Clint rolled his eyes and was slapping away the merc's outreaching hands.

"Deadpool stop bugging Clint," Peter half-heartedly back handed the merc's arm.

Deadpool stopped but pouted through his mask. 

"Peter! Uncle Clint! Mr. Deadpool, Merry Christmas!" The twins waved from their perches on Bucky's arm and back.

Peter and Clint greeted back and stepped further into the room. Deadpool stood frozen in shock and awe. The twins were just the most adorable things in the world and they wish him a Merry Christmas! This is one of the best days ever! The only one topping that was when Peter agreed to date him.

The red suited man skipped after Peter.

The twins climbed down from their Bucky tree and went over to ask their uncle Clint why Mr. Deadpool was wanting to touch his belly.

Pepper, Hill and Furry arrived next. Stiles surprised his godfather by giving the man a hug when he saw him. 

"Happy Yule Uncle Nick," Stiles greeted.

After a moment Fury returned the hug. "Happy Yule Stiles."

Letting go, Fury turned and saw Bucky standing behind Stiles.

"Barnes," the man held out his hand to his godson's mate.

"Fury," Bucky shook the man's hand. There might still be some tension between the two. One nearly killed the other.

"Go play nice." Stiles gave both men a stern look and pointed to where the twins were sitting at the coffee table colouring wooden ordainments. Bucky shrugged and headed over towards the twins.

Steve and Tony snuck in at this point, the genius made a beeline for the coffee while the super soldier headed towards his children.

All that was left to arrive was Rhodey and Sam. A few moments later they both stepped out of the elevator, Sam had his hands tucked into his pockets and Rhodey was avoiding the other man's gaze.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his long time friend. The other man headed towards him. 

"What was that all about?" Tony asked. Rhodey gave a quick look in Sam's direction. 

"There was Mistletoe in the elevator." Rhodey sent Tony an accusing look and handed over the mistletoe he took down from the ceiling of the elevator after Jarvis alerted him that it was poisonous to a guest that was arriving later that day.

Tony took the berries and headed into the kitchen to throw it out. Stiles intercepted him and took the bunch.

"I can use this in spells." The teen offered before handing it off to his mate.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat?"

After a wonderful breakfast, with Stiles making Sam and Rhodey clean up, yes he too saw the exchange between the two older men, the group settled themselves on whatever comfortable surface they could find. 

Natasha and Bruce took the love seat near the fireplace, Hill and Pepper took the other love seat. Tony, Steve and Bucky commandeered the couch, as Clint and Fury took the two arm chairs. Peter and Deadpool took to the floor. The twins stood beside Stiles.

Stiles picked up a present and faced the masses.

"Alright, a couple of rules before we start otherwise there will probably be a lot of unnecessary chaos." The teen gave a pointed look to Clint, Tony and Deadpool.

"First, no one opens a gift until everyone has one. We'll be doing this in rounds. There also better not be anything that explodes upon opening." Stiles geared this towards Deadpool.

"Nothing is going to explode." The merc held up his hands in surrender.

"Good." Stiles turned his attention to the gift in his hands. The label read 'to Natasha from Clint'. 

"Wanda this present goes to aunt Natasha," He handed the gift to the little girl. Wanda excitedly took the gift over to her aunt. 

"This is for you," Wanda smiled brightly at the red headed assassin. 

Didn't Steve just turned gooey at his daughter's smile. Despite what they had know for the first four years of their lives, they've over come a lot since being in the care of himself, Tony and their friends.

Pietro was waiting patiently for Stiles to hand him a gift that he can give to someone.

"Here big guy, this one goes to your aunt Pepper." 

Pietro happily accepted the gift and rushed off to hand the present over.

Once everyone had a present Stiles pushes two large presents towards the twins. "These two are from the pack back home. They hope that you will like them." 

Stiles gave the go ahead for everyone to start the round of gift opening.

The teen sat by the twins and opened his gift from his godfather. It was a heavy chest, there were a couple new guns and ammo, all the classic kun fu movies from 1950s -2000s. On the top was an envelope with several photos of his dad while he was serving, a couple of his dad and godfather and even one of his godfather holding him as a baby. He never new that they had met before this past summer.

The twins squealed with joy breaking Stiles from his baby picture.

They had unwrapped their presents from the Beacon Hill's pack. They each got a play set. In each box there was a small blow up bouncy castle that connected to a couple different tunnels. One lead to a tent area the other to a ball pit.

It took about an hour for everyone to go through all the gift opening. The common floor looked a multi-colour paper war had gone off. There was wrapping paper and tissue paper all over the place, some even ended up at the top on the tree, which no one knew how it got there.

Stiles even got Jarvis and Jarvis bot gifts. Jarvis got a tune up, something that the teen noticed when he was last fiddling around with the AI's main frame. Jarvis bot got a new lower body. Instead of the track that the little bot has been getting around on, Stiles created a set of legs that the small bot could climb with. Tony helped him install them.

There were still a few gifts left under the tree for when Peter and Deucalion showed up.

Deadpool helped Peter carry their loot back to their room before lunch was about to start. The teen looked like he was about to be overwhelmed. No doubt thinking of his aunt and uncle.

They gently placed all the gifts on the kitchenette table.

The merc's thoughts were on the gift he received from Stiles. Hell all the gifts he got were a lot more then what he was expected.

He had given Peter a blown glass spider that had an actual preserved spider inside of it. He actually made it himself, something he learned on a job in Venice. He worried that the teen wouldn't like it, but judging by the hug and kiss he received the teen liked it.

(('What was up with the gift from Frosty's toy?'))

('Obviously the kid found out that it was our actual face for Halloween and was disgusted by it and thought whatever that concoction was would help?')

(('It's not like we haven't tried everything out there. We even skinned ourselves once,'))

The teen was magical though. He'll have to get the teen alone and ask. He was willing to try anything to not have to put Peter through seeing his real face.

"Come on," 

Speak of the sexy boy and he shall appear. 

Peter came up to his side with a small almost watery smile. "You ready to head back up?" The teen slipped a hand into Deadpool's gloved hand.

The merc stared at the warm hand in his before looking back up at Peter.

"Are you ready my baby spider?" Deadpool asked giving a light tug on the teen's hand, bringing him into a hug.

Peter placed his head on the larger man's shoulder. "Not really." The teen said in a small voice. 

"It's difficult. We spent every Christmas since I was five together. It feels wrong that they are not here." 

Deadpool tighten his arms around his Petey. "It will be difficult for a while, I'll be here to help you for however long you'll let me stay."

Peter pulled back a little and looked up into the man's masked face.

"Can I give you a real kiss?" He asked.

Deadpool was startled. The boxes were yelling at him to do it, well one was yelling at his to rid his baby boy of all his clothes and do very naughty things to him.

"Close your eyes." 

Peter did as he was told.

Deadpool rolled his mask to his nose before leaning in and kissing the teen on the lips.

(('Holy shit! We're kissing Petey. Like for realsies!'))

Peter gave a small gasp which gave the merc the opportunity to slip his tongue into that sweet succulent mouth. 

(('Shove your hand down his pants!!!'))

Peter slid a hand behind Deadpool's neck, the other made its way to cup the man's cheek. 

Deadpool caught Peter's hand before it could come in contact with his exposed skin and held onto it.

Suddenly, thunder boomed over head breaking the two apart. 

Deadpool quickly yanked his mask down before Petey could see his face as Peter looked to the window. Lightning flashed outside.

"Why is it lightening and thundering in the middle of a snow storm?" Peter wondered.

(('Damn storm interrupted us. We were going to finally touch Petey's secret places!'))

('We're never going to be touching anyone's secret place, specially with Frosty the guard dog.')

Deadpool gave a nod.

(('Yeah what the hell is up with that. It's not like the Frostbite doesn't already have a mate.'))

('It might be an alpha thing. Peter said that Frostbite and Captain-wear-too-tight-Spangles are Alphas.')

(('Can we be Alphas too?'))

"It seems Prince Odinson is arriving," Jarvis stated cutting in.

"Thor?!?" Deadpool fangirled. He ignored the look that Petey sent him and grabbed onto the teen's hand and yanked him towards the elevator. Thor was arriving! How cool was that!!

Peter rolled his eyes and sent a fond smile at the merc's back. 

 

When the thunder struck several things happened at once. The twins screamed and ran to their dad. Everyone jumped to their feet and Bucky tackled Stiles and rolled them away from the windows. 

The assassin kept the teen behind him as he pulled a gun out from under a side table to his left.

"Bucky what are you doing?" Stiles asked placing a hand on his mate's shoulder. The man's muscles were tense under it touch.

"Thunderstorms cannot happen in a middle of a snow storm it's to cold for any warm air to clash with cooler temperatures to creat electrical current that forms lightning." Bucky explained gun aimed at the sudden lightning strike to the tower platform.

"So you suddenly thought it was something nefurious?" Sam asked.  
Bucky gave a nod.

The twins were hiding behind their dad and Tony. They didn't like the loud noise.

"I believe Mr. Odinson is going to be joining us," Fury stated from where he was staring as the lightning thickened and began to change colours. 

"Thor?!" Stiles perked up and tried to move past Bucky but the older man gave a small growl and yanked him to his side. 

Stiles sighed. "Bucky, it's Thor, the god we've been making tribute to for the past four nights. He's also an Avenger, so he's part of the team." He tried to calm his mate. 

Bucky lowered the gun but still stood in front of the teen.

Stiles count that as a win and watched as tall, well built man in leather, amour and a red cape land on the balcony. Stiles might be a little jealous of the god's flowy golden locks.

The man entered into the common floor through the glass doors with a large smile on his face.

"My friends!" The man bellowed holding his arms open. 

Tony and Steve went to greet the god first, taking the twins with them.

"Goldie locks! This is a surprise." Tony greeted the gold.

"As is the young ones," Thor gave the twins a brilliant smile.

The twins waves shyly at the large man.

"There has been a lot of surprises the last several months." Steve shook the man's hand. 

"And what are your names my young companions?" Thor asked kneeling down to the twins hight, even he still towered over them.

Wanda tilted her head before giving a smile. "My name is Wanda, that's my brother Pietro. Do you fight the bad guys with our dads?"

Tony and Steve didn't miss Wanda saying dads, as in plural.

"When I am on earth I do. We go on many marvellous quests." 

"Did the lighting come out of that hammer?" Pietro asked wanting to touch the shinny weapon but refrained. His dad taught his to not touch things without asking first.

"The lightning actually comes from the sky and is channeled through the hammer young warrior." Thor explained showing the children his hammer. 

Pietro oooed and awed over it. It was pretty and shinny.

"Sure I spent a month guarding that thing and only got to see it up close like two years ago. He's not even here five minutes and the twins almost get to touch it." Clint joked. 

Thor looked up and grinned at the Archer.

"Eye of Hawk!" The god stood and went over to the man. "Congratulations, this is most wonderful! We'll have to bless you then have a feast later!" Thor pulled Clint into a strong but oddly gentle hug.

Sam leaned close to Pepper, "How does he know that Barton is pregnant?" 

Natasha over heard and spoke up. "Thor is also God of Fertility," 

"Please say there is only one in there, I don't think I could handle double nightly feedings." Clint's eyes widen before turning to Stiles. "I won't have to breast feed will I? I won't be able to handle boobs as well as a pregnant belly."

Thor's attention was turned to Stiles. Just as the god went to open his mouth to speak there was a squeal behind Stiles and his mate.

Everyone turned as saw Peter and Deadpool. It was Deadpool that had squealed judging on how the suited man was hopping up and down.

"O.M.G it's the Almighty Thor. Petey look!" Deadpool pointed to the man while grabbing Peter's hand. 

"Do I look okay? Is my hair a mess? This will be such an honour, almost as much as it was to be manhandled by thee Captain America!" Deadpool squealed again.

Peter face palmed and shook his head.

"You have acquired many new friends since my last visit." Thor turned his attention back to Steve and Tony.

"When we took over Stiles's guardianship, he made quick friends with Peter who we've taken on as another charge. When Deadpool was hired to kill Stiles he became attached to Peter, and he ended up staying around," Tony explained. 

Bucky gave a growl at the mention of Deadpool almost killing Stiles. The said teen hugged Bucky from behind.

The growl brought Thor's attention back to Stiles.

"It's an honour to meet you young Spark." Thor gave a small bow. "Your offerings and prayers the past four nights have been up lifting. Many of the old ways have been forgotten or not practiced."

Stiles flustered a little and rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's pretty awesome to meet you too. The whole Yule stuff is quite new and I still have a lot more to learn." 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the large blond man. He had thought Steve was large but this man dwarfed his friend. 

"How about you sit down and I'll get you something to drink and a snack. You're probably famished from your travel." Stiles gestured for the god to sit on the couch before he hurried off into the kitchen.

Bucky huffed glaring at Thor before following his mate. 

Thor chuckled and say himself on the couch. "The Spark's mate seems interesting."

Deadpool gushed hugging Peter. "Mighty Thor knows all, he even knew that Frostbite was Stiles' mate. Maybe he can tell that we're mates too!"

"We won't know that we are mates until...." Peter trailed off blushing.

Deadpool found Peter's embarrassment to be adorable. "Until what? Whatever it is we should do it. Like right now!" 

"No!" Bucky yelled from the kitchen.

"Wow Frosty has great hearing." 

Peter rolled his eyes at Deadpool.

In the kitchen Bucky leaned against the wall, eyes following his mate's every movement. 

"Are you being jealous Bucky?" Stiles asked as he poured a large mug of eggnog before pulling out whatever leftovers from breakfast.

Bucky just crossed his arms over his chest.

Stiles paused and studied his mate with a smile.

"You know there's nothing for you to be jealous of. Sure he's very handsome but you are my mate Buck," the teen stopped at what he was doing and walked up to his mate. He cupped the older man's face. 

Bucky uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Stiles pulling the teen closer to him.

"I know," Bucky mumbled nuzzling Stiles cheek and neck with his own.

"Master Stiles, Peter Hale and his mate Deucalion just arrived on the common floor with someone quite unexpected. I advice you head over to the elevator, I fear for the health of Mr. Barton and the baby he's carrying." Jarvis interrupted them.

Stiles dashed out of Bucky's arm, forgetting all about Thor's refreshments, and ran into the next tool just in time to see Clint punch his godfather in the face as everyone else stared in shock at the third man standing beside Peter Hale and Deucalion. 

The man looked pretty plain wearing a suit and tie.

"Barton!" Hill rushed to Fury's side.

Stiles' godfather was holding his broken nose trying to stop the bleeding. 

Clint just glared at her before turning his attention onto the strange man. 

Stiles was a little impressed that the man didn't crack under the intensity of Clint's glare.

"You! You son of a bitch! Where the fuck have you been?!" The archer marched over to the man.

"Clint, I can explain," the man started but Clint cut him off.

"Explain how you died and come back to life three years later?!" 

Stiles now understood what was happening.

"Bucky go get Clint to sit down. This much excitement isn't good for him or the baby." The teen instructed to his mate.

Bucky gave a nod and rushed over to stop Clint from throwing another punch. He wrapped the archer in his arms and whispered in the man's ear all at the same time as guiding him to the couch. 

"Well this a turn of event." Stiles spoke to the room at large. "First things first though. Welcome Alpha Deucalion and Alpha Mate Peter. I welcome you to join us in celebrating Christmas and the fifth day of Yule." 

Peter Hale looked amused as he ran a hand over his swollen belly while Deucalion gave a nod of his head. "Thank you Spark Stiles. We are honoured to join you."

"Why doesn't your mate join Clint on the couch while Peter and Bruce get tea and coffee from the kitchen. The rest of us will sit down and discuss everything." 

Peter and Bruce headed off towards the kitchen.

Deucalion placed a hand on his mate's lower back and guided the pregnant man to sit beside the other. 

The strange man headed over to Hill and Fury. "Is that man pregnant?" He whispered.

Stiles rubbed at his head. He could feel a headache combing on.

"Well isn't this holiday turning out to be oodles of fun." The teen mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the story. I know it left with soooo many question and a huge cliffhanger but the story line will continue on in one shots from here on out it was just getting way to long so I'm breaking it up. Hope guys enjoyed the story.


	28. Pietro's Rough Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post here for the time being. I did figure out how to add a series but every time I went to post I got an Error message, so yeah the new chapters are going here until things get sorted. Hope you guys enjoy! :D

Pietro did not have a great start to the day. He had a nightmare about being back with the bad men. They were running more of the ouchie tests. He woke up crying and soaking wet.

He had peed the bed. This was the first time he wet the bed since he came to live with his daddy.

Pietro panicked for a moment. What will his daddy say when he found out? Probably very disappointed and mad.

The little boy hurried out of his wet bed and started pulling off his sheets. He had to figure out how to get them clean before anyone found out.

"Jarvis you can't tell anyone," Pietro wiped the tears from his eyes before dragging his soiled bedding out of his shared bedroom.

"Young master, it was an accident. Captain Rogers and Sir will not be angry. I should alert them." The AI tried to sooth the upset child.

"No, you can't tell anyone. They can't find out." Pietro pulled his bedding into the bathroom.

Jarvis alert Jarvis Bot to go find someone to help the young child. The AI didn't want to go around the child's words but he needed help and reassurance.

Pietro struggled to push his bedding into the bathtub.

"Mini Frostbite, what are you doing?"

Startled by the voice coming from the doorway, Pietro slipped off the ledge of the tub and fell backwards.

He was caught in a set of leather covered arms. "Easy there big man." The child looked up into the mask of Deadpool.

"Jarvis I told you not to tell anyone," Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and a strange feeling that hurt grew within his chest.

"Jarvis didn't alert me. I was sneaking around the tower out of boredom and saw the light on. I came to investigate." Deadpool explained as he placed the child on his feet.

"Now why don't you tell Deadpool what happened."

Pietro stared down at his bare feet feeling ashamed of what happened.

"I had a nightmare and wet the bed," the boy mumbled starting to feel cold with his wet pjs.

"Is that all? The way you were acting it looked like you killed someone and was trying to hide the body." Deadpool stood and picked the soiled bedding out of the bathtub. He tossed it to the floor before placing the plug into the drain and turning the faucet on.

"Why would I kill someone?" Pietro asked watching what the suited man fill the bathtub and added bubbles to the water.

Deadpool shook his head. "Never mind. Take those wet jammies off and let's get you into the tub."

Pietro was a little hesitant. He wasn't allowed to have a bath with out an adult present. But, Mr. Deadpool is an adult, right?

The child stripped himself of his wet pjs.

Deadpool went to pick the child up but the little human took a step back.

"You're going to get your suit wet Mr. Deadpool." Pietro pointed out.

"My suit is designed to get wet."

Pietro frowned. "You should at least take you're gloves off."

"Well I can't really do that. I don't have pretty skin underneath."

Pietro gave the masked man a dull look.

"It can't be worse then wetting the bed."

Deadpool stared at the young child.

('The kid is right. Wetting the bed is pretty bad.')

(('It's a normal reacting for having nightmares. There's nothing wrong with that. In some cases that's classified as a kink.'))

"Bed wetting happens to a lot of people, nothing to feel ashamed of. My skin however looks like hamburger meat."

Pietro tilted his head. "You mean you're scarred?"

"Horribly disfigured." Deadpool gave a nod.

"I don't care. I don't want your suit getting wet." Pietro pulled out what uncle Bucky tells him are the puppy eyes. Apparently adults find it hard to resist a plea from a cute child with the puppy eyes.

Deadpool couldn't look away from those eyes. They were sucking his soul in.

The merc sighed and headdropped. "Well I warned you. Do not blame me if you get more nightmares or end up puking in disgust." Deadpool took off his gloves and rolled up the sleeves on his suit.

Pietro stared at the scars on the man's skin. It didn't look ugly, just painful.

The child held up his arms to be lifted into the tub.

Deadpool quickly picked the child up and placed him in the tub so he didn't have to feel his yucky skin.

"Do they hurt?" Pietro asked as he ran his hands through the bubbles. Bubbles were fun. They rarely had bubbles with their baths.

"Constantly but I'm use to it." Deadpool searched the bathroom closet for a towel and a face cloth.

"You shouldn't be use to pain. That's what daddy says. If you're in pain you need to see a doctor then they run tests to see what's wrong and fixes you. Dr. Banner did that with Wanda and I when we first arrive here with dad and uncle Bucky." Pietro explain as he took the face cloth from Deadpool and started washing his face.

"I know what's wrong with me. I have this super healing ability so any ouchies it heals almost instantly." Deadpool handed the child a bottle of soap. "Now before I got the healing abilities I had cancer all over my body. When I got super healing it turned the cancer into super cancer. So my body constantly is fighting with its self. Which is why I have the scars."

Pietro gave a nod as if he understood what cancer was. "Have you talked to Dr. Banner or Stiles? Stiles had magic. He healed uncle Bucky's mind when he was being control by bad men."

Deadpool thought about it.  
"Maybe I will. Come on mini frostbite we need to get you out before you look like me and put your bedding onto wash."

Pietro pulled the plug and stood up. Deadpool wrapped a fluffy towel around him and lifted him out of the tub.

Pietro helped Deadpool drag his bedding to the laundry floor. It was fun putting the soap into the machine.

Then they went back up to his room to get ready for the day. He got his school uniform on as his sister woke up and Mr. Deadpool started breakfast.

"Why is your bed stripped?" Wanda asked curiously.

"It was dirty," Pietro turned away from his twin and grabbed his backpack.

Wanda frown but grabbed her uniform and headed to get change.

Breakfast was its normal chaoticness filled with yummy food and their new uncle Thor's tales of his many victories of his youth.

Peter and Stiles left to go to school together while Uncle Bucky got them into the car and buckled them into their seats.

Pietro was a little nervous about the day. He was suppose to tell the class about his winter break. Usually Wanda does the talking because his voice was all scratch and damaged but the teacher wanted him to do it.

The school day was going pretty good. He handed in his homework on time and it was all correct. But then during art he was drawing his uncle Sam and Uncle Rhodey sitting together on the couch on the day after Christmas, when one of the boy sitting next to his spilt blue paint all over, it even got some on his uniform.

He didn't yell at the boy for ruining his drawing, the boy did apologize. He even helped the boy clean up the mess.

After lunch it came for everyone to share what they did over the winter break. A lot of the children went to either a warm climate with their families or somewhere cool.

Then it was Pietro's turn. Wanda stood up with him.

"So what did you and Wanda do over your Christmas holidays?" The teacher asked.

"Our brother Stiles called it winter break cause we don't just celebrate Christmas. This year we celebrated Yule. Which is this really old Scandinavian celebration." Pietro began. "Each night since the 21 we would burn this special log called a Yule log. Then we offer food and drink to uncle Thor, which he's the Scandinavian God we were praying to. He said, when he arrived on Christmas Day, that not a lot of us celebrate anymore and he felt honoured that Stiles and the rest of us were celebrating." Pietro pulled the charm out from under his shirt where it was hanging around his neck.

"Stiles would then gather the ashes after the log was finished burning and added it to our necklaces he made us. Apparently it will bring good luck and promise for next year." He showed the class the charm.

"Later on Christmas uncle Clint punched Stiles' godfather because his husband was still alive after three years but was never told. They are expecting a baby now."

"That seems a little extreme," the teacher looked worried. "It was a very quick decision to adopt or use a surrogate so soon after finding his husband." The teacher stated.

"Oh, uncle Clint isn't using a surrogate or adopting. He's having the baby. Apparently, according to Mr. Deadpool, the stork decided that since uncle Clint really wanted a baby from his previously thought dead husband that it put a baby in his tummy back in November." Pietro explained.

The teacher looked horrified. "Pietro Rogers! That's not an appropriate thing to say!"

A couple of the kids laughed.

"Yeah only mommies can have babies." One child said.

"Not true! A friend of Stiles is pregnant too." Pietro argued.

The teacher stood up. "Come with me Pietro you are going to the time out corner." The teacher grabbed the small boy's hand and brought him over to a chair in the corner of the room away from everyone.

"Mrs. Terras, Pietro is telling the truth." Wand spoke up. Pietro sat in the chair with a pout.

The teacher sighed and turned to the little girl. "Wanda, you shouldn't defend your brother when he isn't telling the truth. It a wrong thing to do." She tried to explain gently before addressing the rest of the class. "How about everyone returns to their work stations and we start on our numbers?" She suggested.

Pietro sighed and sat facing the wall. He had to sit here for fifteen minutes before he could join the rest of the class, then he would be behind on the work and would have to bring it home in addition to any homework they were assigned.

A few minutes went by when Pietro's hand began to itch. Scratching didn't help any. The itchiness spread up his arm to his chest and neck.

"Mrs. Terras?" Pietro called out scratching at his neck and stomach.

The teacher didn't look up from her own work of correcting their homework from the previous night. "Pietro you still have ten more minutes."

Pietro gave a sigh and tried to stop scratching.

Another five minutes passed, Wanda kept shooting him worried looks. That's when he started to feel really awful. His stomach started felling sore and weird and his chest started to feeling a little tight.

"Mrs. Terras!" Pietro started to panic.

"Pietro! You still have some time left. Sit there and be quiet!"

Pietro opened his mouth to complain when instead of words coming out, his lunch came out instead.

He got it over his school pants and the floor. He could hear the kids yell out in disgust.

This finally got the teacher's attention. She called down to the office for the nurse and for Pietro's emergency contact to be called.

"Pietro why didn't you say anything?" The teacher asked bringing over the trash can.

The little boy opened his mouth to tell her that he tried but ended up throwing up again. Luckily the trash can was in front of him this time.

Wanda stood off to the side staring at her brother with concern. He was fine all day, except for this morning he was acting a little different but it could have been due to him having to give their holiday presentation. Now he's sick and his skin looks blotchy.

The last time that happened was when their mom had given them strawberries. But, there were no strawberries in their lunch, or anyone's in the class. Tony had warned the school about the severity and they had taken the precautions and removed anything that would make him sick.

The nurse rushed into the room along with the principle and the janitor. While the janitor was able to clean up the mess, the nurse and principle were able to move Pietro down to the nurses office.

The nurse started to ask questions in between Pietro's vomiting. Asking him if he felt off all day or ate something he shouldn't. It was no to both.

"Is my dad or Tony on their way?" Pietro croaked out. He felt horrible! He just wanted his daddy.

"I'm sure someone is on their way." The nurse tried to reassure him.

"Nurse Tammy a Dr. Banner is on the phone for you." The receptionist poked her head into the room.

"I'll be right back Pietro." The nurse stated and walked out to the main office.

"Nurse Tammy speaking." The nurse answered the phone.

"Hi this is Doctor Banner speaking. I'm one of Pietro's uncles. We got a call that he was sick. We are currently on our way there but is there anything you can tell me about his condition?"

"He's starting to develop a temperature, his skin looks rashy and he's sick to his stomach."

"Symptoms of allergic reaction. You'll need to give him children's Benadryl unless he has shortness of breath then you'll need to inject him with an eppiepen," the doctor instructed.

"We'll be there in five minutes." Someone else called over the line.

"Make it 3.2 minutes." Another voice stated before the line disconnected.

The nurse stared at the phone before hanging it up.

"Strange family," the nurse stated to the receptionist, who nodded in agreement, before heading back into her office and heading over to the med cabinet.

"Hey Pietro, your family is on their way. I was told I can give you some medicine to help you feel better." The nurse explained to the little boy who was curled on the bed with a trash can sitting beside him.

She filled a syringe with the proper dosage and got a glass of water.

"Pietro I need you to sit up to take some medicine and some water."

Pietro sat up and took the medicine and had some water. His tummy still hurt.

"Where is he?"

That was Tony's voice. Pietro looked up and saw his daddy, Tony, Dr. Banner and uncle Bucky try to make it through the door at the same time.  
Uncle Bucky elbowed his daddy and squeezed passed the other two.

"Hey munchkin, why aren't you feeling good?" Uncle Bucky asked crouching down beside the bed.

"I donno, I started feeling itchy then sick after I was sent to the time out chair." Pietro explained as his daddy and Tony knocked Uncle Bucky away and crowed around him. He leaned into Tony's cool hand.

Dr. Banner was able to squeeze himself in between the two guys to check on Pietro.

"Where's Wanda?" The little boy asked.

"Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint went to go fetch her. They will be here soon. Then when Banner says it's okay, we can take you home and you can rest properly there." Tony explained.

Steve looked to the nurse and the principle who just walked in. "How can he get allergic reaction when you were told of his allergies?"

The super soldier was scared and upset. This was the first time one of his children were sick since coming to live with them. Even back at the tower they've voided everything that could possibly contain traces of strawberries. If they had contact with the fruit when they weren't in the tower, they made sure to wash thoroughly. They didn't want something like this to happen.

"I do not know. A school wide note was sent out a week before the twins started stating that Strawberries have been removed from the school due to allergies. We removed anything that might contain strawberries in cleaning products or soaps." The principle explained.

"Well your teacher didn't get the memo." Natasha stated marching Pietro's and Wanda's flustered teacher into the room. Clint was holding onto Wanda's hand, with their two bags on his shoulder and carrying a ziplock baggy with a round red container of hand cream in the other hand.

"She was wearing strawberry scent hand cream when we walked into the room." Clint explains holding the ziplock baggy.

Bruce took the baggy and turned the container over to read the ingredients.

Steve grabbed Bucky's arm to stop both himself and his friend to go after the woman.

"It's scented not actually made out of strawberries." The teacher glared at Natasha who glared back and made the other woman flinch.

"It's actually made out of strawberry seed oil, so there for it contains strawberries." Bruce handed the baggy to Tony so he could read.

"How did he even come in contact with your skin? Or did he pick it up from something that you touched?" Tony asked trying to keep calm.

"She held his hand as she brought him to the time out chair." Wanda spoke up.

"A time out chair? Really?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. "What did he do that needed a time out chair?"

The teacher pursed her lips and gave the man a disdained look. "He wasn't telling the truth and causing a disruption. Apparently you are pregnant." She nodded in Clint's direction before turning to Steve and Tony.

"It's not healthy to miss lead children. Men cannot get pregnant." She gave the two men a defiant look. "Maybe a social worker should look into their living conditions."

Bucky's growl was drown out by Steve's.

"And what are you implying? That we cannot raise our children properly?" Tony asked taking a step closer to the woman.

Before the teacher could open her mouth the principle spoke up.

"I would tread lightly in what you say next Mrs. Terras. You are already walking the line with endangering the child's life after being verbally and written informed of the child's allergies. Further more any actions on your part against Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers in regarding Wanda and Pietro Rogers will be against the contract and privacy forms every staff signed upon their enrolment." The principle levelled the teacher with a hard stare.

The teacher paled as she remembered the numerous documents she was forced to read over and sign in front of an army of lawyers. She wisely kept her mouth shut.

The principle turned his attention to Tony and Steve. "I am truly sorry this has happened. Please be assured that nothing like this will happen in the future. Mrs. Terras will be disciplined appropriately."

Tony gave a nod and turned to Bruce. "Is it okay for Pietro to be moved now?"

Bruce gave the go a head and Steve picked the small boy up.

The group made their way out of the office, except for Bruce. He had one last thing to say to the teacher.

Bruce stopped beside the teacher in hearing range of the principle and nurse.

"Pietro was telling the truth. About 2.78% of the world's male population have the ability to become pregnant. An ancient times the percentage was about 50% of male could become pregnant. The percentage from last year's study show an increase by .70%. In the next 30 years we might see more case of male pregnancy showing up and becoming the norm again." Bruce cleaned his glasses before putting them back on.

"Next time before you accuse an impressionable child that has seen the worst this world has to offer, do your research." He allowed the other guy to flash his green eyes, frightening the woman.

With that the scientist left the nurses office and headed out towards the quinjet that was parked on the front lawn. It was the fastest vehicle to get to the school the quickest.

Once Bruce was aboard Clint took the jet into the air. Steve was holding onto Pietro still. Wanda sat next to them holding onto Pietro's hand.

"I know this might be a little difficult but I need you to describe how you felt this time opposed to the first time you got a reaction from strawberries," Bruce stated gently to the small boy dwarfed in Steve's arms.

Pietro gave a small nod. "The first time I was just itchy, hurt tummy, and sick. This time it's the same but my chest hurt and felt tight. Almost hard to breath."

Steve hugged the small boy tighter to him.

Bruce hummed. "It might be getting worse. We'll have to get you an eppipen to carry around with you. I'll teach you how to use it in case you have any other reaction."

The jet landed on the landing pad two floors above the common floor.

Steve carried Pietro out of the jet towards the elevator. His son should probably have a warm bath to rid of the vomit.

"Dr. Banner is Pietro going to be okay?" Wanda asked holding onto aunt Natasha's hand.

The doctor looked down at the little girl. "He will be, it might take a little time." He gave her a small smile.

Pietro had a second bath of the day, this time without bubbles, before being dressed in his favourite pjs. His daddy hadn't let go of him for very long since they got home.

He got to curl up on the couch with his daddy, Wanda and Tony, with blankets all around them.

Then Stiles and Peter came home. Stiles made this yummy warm drink that settled Pietro's tummy. It was good! Though it made him pretty sleepy.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew his daddy was waking him up for dinner. His daddy carried him to the table and set him in his seat beside his sister at the end of the table beside Tony, daddy sat across from Pietro on Tony’s other side.

Stiles placed a bowl of yummy smelling soup in front of him. 

“This should help you stomach lil man.” Stiles ruffled his hair as he headed to his own seat beside Uncle Bucky.

Everyone sat down at the table to eat dinner together. Tony was working on his tablet, daddy was trying to get Tony to stop working on his tablet and eat while keeping a close eye on Pietro. Peter was trying to stop Mr. Deadpool from putting his hand on his thigh as he ate. Stiles was leaning into Uncle Bucky, who hand his metal arm around his older brother while Uncle Bucky was making sure both Stiles and Uncle Clint ate all that was on their plates. Aunt Natasha and Dr. Banner were conversing with Uncle Thor. Pietro liked his new uncle, he was funny and loud.

Pietro liked this. He liked eating with all his family surrounding him.

Pietro shifted in his chair and reached sleepily for his glass of apple juice. In his tired state he accidentally knocked over the glass, right onto Tony’s tablet and onto the man himself.

Tony pushed his chair back while grabbing the tablet out of the wet sticky puddle. Steve got up and went to the kitchen to grab a couple cloths.

Pietro stared in horror at the mess he caused. He was so going to get into trouble. He ruined Tony’s tablet.

Pietro started to hyperventilate. Tony will convince his daddy to send him back to the mean men. He would be separated from his sister, she would most likely get to stay cause she is a good girl. Pietro was bad, bad bad bad. Always getting into trouble like wetting the bed, getting sick at school and now ruining Tony’s tablet!

Tony tossed his tablet to the side when he noticed that Pietro was sobbing and hyperventilating.

“Hey short stuff what is this all about? Its only a little juice.” Tony lifted the small boy into his arms.

“You hate me now. I ruined your tablet. Please don’t make daddy send me away. I promise not to be bad anymore.” Pietro cried giving Tony a pleading look. The look broke Tony’s heart just as much as the child’s words. “No more getting sick, no more bed wetting and I promise not to spill juice anymore.” The child was in hysterics.

Tony shared a look with his mate before carrying the child back to the couch. Everyone got up from the table and followed.

“Calm down little man. You’re not in any trouble. Accidents happen and you just proved that the new Starkpad is water proof, so you were in fact very helpful.” Tony sat down on the couch and hugged the still crying boy to his chest. He felt Steve sit on the back of the couch just beside him and ran a hand through his son’s hair to try and get him to calm down.

“Also we are not going to send you anywhere.” Tony tried to stress that. 

Pietro slowly calmed until he was just hiccuping. 

“You’re not going to send me away?” The boy asked as he rubbed at his irritated eyes.

“Never little man. We all love and care for you very much. Nothing you could ever do would make us send you away.” Steve stated softly bending down to place a kiss on his son’s head.

Pietro took a deep breath trying to calm down.

“Okay, this calls for something special.” Stiles suddenly called out. Everyone looked to the teen.

“Thor and Natasha push the couches back,” The teen started to hand out orders. “Steve go get the twins’ pjs. Bucky head down to our floor and grab all the blankets and pillows you can carry. Clint go find what will make you comfortable to sleep with. Peter take Deadpool with you and find all the pillows and blankets on your floor. Bruce can you go and put some milk on to boil, I’ll be there to help you in a moment.”

Everyone complied as Tony stood from the couch with Pietro still in his arms. 

“I’ll get these two cleaned and ready for bed.” Tony took Wanda’s hand and lead her down the hall while Pietro laid his head on Tony’s shoulder looking very exhausted.

Thor and Natasha moved all the couches, the chairs and the coffee table off to the side, clearing a large area of floor in the living room. Stiles headed into the kitchen to help bruce make some homemade hot chocolate, his mother’s recipe.

Once Bucky got back arms laden with blankets and pillows went about contrasting a large enough nest to fit them all. He had a pretty good idea of what his mate had in mind. 

Soon there was a large nest of pillows and blankets where everyone could find a spot on the floor.

Once everyone was changed into their night clothes, both Stiles and Bucky decided to actually wear clothing to be polite, they all settled into the giant nest of comfort with a mug of hot chocolate, with the twins safely in the middle. Their mugs had lids as a precaution so their was no more sleepy accidents. Soon the mugs were empty and placed on the coffee table. 

Stiles was nestled within his mate’s arms before giving one last order. “Jarvis turn the lights off. Jarvis Bot activate your special night eyes.” Stiles instructed.

Tony send Stiles a confused look. When he built the small Jarvis Bot he didn't include special night eyes.

Jarvis Bot was only to happy to raise its gaze to the ceiling and activated his ‘special night eyes’ as Master Stiles liked to call it.

The ceiling of the living room became a hologram of the night sky, filled with billions of bright twinkling stars. Stiles had been tinkering with this idea for a while now, mostly because Jarvis Bot liked to hang out with the twins.

Bucky pressed a kiss to his mate’s temple while gazing at the ceiling.

“Not bad Stiles.” Tony commented as he felt Wanda and Pietro snuggled closer him on either side while Steve place one of his large arms across all three of them keeping them safe.

Pietro slowly closed his eyes. This was the bestest way to end a rough day.


	29. Clint's mini adventure, Baths, and Massages

Clint groaned as he rolled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet just in time to vomit. He was so ready to be done with morning sickness.

"Master Stiles is up, shall I get him to make you some tea?" Jarvis asked. 

"Please," Clint groaned before another wave of sickness hit him. 

Once Clint was sure that the nausea was over, he flushed the toilet and stood slowly. He brushed his teeth and washed his hands. 

Heading back into the bedroom he picked out his largest pair of jeans that weren't so tight yet. He'll need to go clothes shopping soon. He was just starting to show. He can easily hide the baby bump under baggie shirts and jackets until he's further along.

Clint wondered where Peter Hale was getting his clothing from. The man, despite his growing belly always seem to be in the latest fashion. 

He headed up to the common floor where Stiles was making breakfast for everyone. The kid was one hell of a cook, and Clint himself was slowly getting better, he hadn't burned anything in two weeks. 

"Hey," Stiles greeted him while handing him a hot mug of tea. It smelt so good and it was safe for the baby. Clint was in love with this tea.

"Thanks. So where does Hale get his clothes from?" Clint asked sitting down at the table watching the teen move around the kitchen like he owned it.

"Peter?" Stiles asked over his shoulder as he poured waffle batter into the waffle iron. 

"Yeah," Clint blew on the hot tea.

"I have no idea sorry, maybe you can call him later and ask. I won't recommend calling now. Apparently further along the more sleeping in he's doing." Stiles gave a chuckle at a text message he received from Deucalion a couple days ago, complaining about his grouchy pregnant mate. Like Stiles cares that Deucalion got his ass handed to him when he accidentally woke his sleeping mate.

"I'll keep that in mind." Clint felt the tea cooled enough and took a cautious sip. He could almost instantly feel the tea start to settle his stomach.

"What are your plans for today?" Stiles asked filling a plate with scrambled eggs.

"I figured I might get some baby things before I get too big to go out. Maybe go for a light jog." Clint replied as Stiles placed a plate of toast, fruit and bacon in front of him along with mustard and honey. His cravings had just started.

Bucky and Steve arrived on the common floor, freshly showered from their morning exercises. Both tried to discretely scent the air around Clint as they sat at the table. Clint could barely hold an eye roll. It's only been a few weeks since the two Alphas were able to pick up the change in his scent, since then they've been constantly try to take in as much of the smell as they possibly could. Hell even Deadpool has been acting weird.

Clint watched out of the corner of his eye as Bucky pulled Stiles onto his lap to nuzzle at the teen's neck. 

The fluffyness between the two were disgusting. Clint would not admit it but he missed that with Phil. 

The archer internally sighed. He didn't know what to do now that Phil had been alive this entire time. Should he let the other man back into his life, especially now that he was carrying his mate's baby? Oh it's all so complicated!

"Barnes, stop molesting Stiles at the breakfast table," Tony stated walking towards the table, looking down at his tablet. The twins were walking behind him, still in their pjs. 

Clint saw Steve's eyes follow Tony intently. He could see the hungry look in his eyes. 

Would both super soldiers be this goopy for the rest of his pregnancy? Clint might not survive the grossness.

Bucky reluctantly let go of his mate, who chuckled at the pouty look of the super soldier's face as the teen headed back to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food. 

"Sorry to interrupt," Jarvis appologized. "Dr. Banner would like to remind agent Barton of his appointment this afternoon at 3." 

Clint totally forgot. "Yes, thank you Jarvis."

"My pleasure sir,"

Peter and Deadpool arrived and took a seat at the table. How the masked man was able to eat with his mask on is a mystery.

Clint quickly finished his breakfast and brought his dishes to the kitchen.

"Clint can Peter and I come with you?" Stiles called from the table.

The archer looked over his shoulder as he put his dishes in the dishwasher. 

"Sure, if you can be ready in five minutes." 

"We'll meet you on your floor." 

Clint gave a nod and waved goodbye to everyone as he headed to the elevator. He'll need to find his biggest jacket and grab his keys and wallet. 

Bucky gave his mate a pouty look. 

Stiles sighed. "No you are not coming. We won't be long." Stiles got up and placed a kiss on the older man's lips as he grabbed a chocolate chip muffin.

Peter gave Deadpool a sky kiss on his masked cheek before he followed Stiles to the elevator.

Bucky and Deadpool waited until the elevator doors were closed before they turned to each other. 

"Follow at a distance?" Deadpool offered. Bucky gave a nod and the two of them bolted to the elevator. 

The doors open and the two were about to head in when Thor walked out flinging an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Friends!" The God of thunder bellowed as he stepped further onto the floor. "We must have a sparing match!" 

Bucky huffed under his breath. He wanted to follow his mate.

 

Stiles and Peter laughed as they stepped out of the elevator onto Clint's floor, bundled up in their winter gear. It was utterly cold and snowy.

"What has you two laughing?" Clint asked appearing from down the hallway. He was tugging his jacket on.

"We got Thor to intercept Bucky and Wade before they could follow us." Peter gave another snicker. 

Clint raised an eyebrow for further elaboration.

"We told Thor that he could spar with Bucky and Deadpool. It would keep them busy for a while." Stiles smirk. 

Clint winced. Sparing with Thor will not be fun. "Just be ready to apply that bruise balm to their bruises afterwards." 

"I warned Thor not to damage Bucky's metal arm." Stiles stated as they headed down to the garage. 

"I'm sure both Bucky and Tony will be grateful for that." Clint unlocked the doors.

"Nope, pretty sure it would just be Bucky. Tony might take it as a challenge to create a Thor proof arm." Stiles climbed into the back seat giving Peter the front.

"That would be Tony." Clint pulled out of his parking spot and headed towards the private exit. 

"So what store are we going to head to first?" Peter asked.

"Why did you guys want to come shopping for baby stuff?" Clint asked pulling into traffic.

"Well both of us will most likely become pregnant at some point, Peter most likely before me, and it might be better to know what essential stuff, now, to be better prepared later," Stiles explained.

"The stuff they have now might not be the up to date stuff for when you guys end up preggo eggos." Clint pointed out as he headed to a baby boutique that Jarvis had recommended. It was ranked top five in the city according the reviews. The archer was also given a black credit card from Tony to buy anything he needed for the baby. 

"Are you going to turn your spare room on your floor into a nursery?" Stiles asked.

Clint has thought about it. Tony had also offered him a new floor with more rooms, but Clint hadn't decided.

"I'm not sure yet." Clint pulled up in front of a high end store. Luckily there was a parking spot available in front.

Clint got out of the jeep and adjusted his jacket, he was a little self-conscious. It wasn't as if he was showing showing yet, he just packed on about 10 lbs it seems.

"You're fine," Stiles whispered to the archer as he passed the man on his way up to the door. 

Clint took a breath and follow the teens into the store. 

They didn't notice someone following their movements from across the street.

Clint almost turned and walked right out when he saw how large the store was, filled with different types of toys, clothing, products and furniture. 

Stiles and Peter grabbed each of his arms and pulled him further into the store.

"It will be fine, we probably won't be getting anything today, maybe just make a list." Stiles spoke quietly. 

Clint took another deep breath and gave a nod. He could do this, his baby needed things once he or she arrives into the world. 

He ignored the looks from some of the sales staff and made his way towards the cribs. He obviously didn't know the gender of his child yet, it was still too early, he was unsure if he wanted to find out and let it be a surprise. However that would make picking out clothes and matching furniture a little difficult. 

"Babies cannot see pastel colours until they are older. They can only see bright colours when they are born." Stiles stated as he held up a soft brown pastel coloured blanket that had teddy bears on it. It was adorable! The teen placed it back on the crib he pulled it from.

"Is there one with spiders on it?" Peter asked looking intently.

"Probably not, spiders are probably to 'scary'," Stiles stated as they continued down the aisle to more cribs.

Clint liked the look of the dark wood ones, but he couldn't find any bedding that he liked. They were all pastels and after hearing Stiles comment about bright colours he wanted a brighter coloured one.

"Excuse me?" Clint called out to one of the sales staff. A lady walked over to them.

"Yes?" The lady asked. 

"Do you happen to have bedding in bright colours or does it only come in pastels?" The archer asked. 

The sales lady gave him a look.

"No, the bedding only comes in soft colours." She stated shortly.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her tone.

Stiles popped up in front of Clint before the archer could say anything about her attitude, with his phone out.

"It says on your website that you guys offer the very best in child needs, but if you do not have bright coloured apparel then you do not have the best. Bright colours in studies show to be very stimulating to new borns and older. With only having pastels you're limiting on what you offer as the best." Stiles stated not looking up from his phone. "I guess we can find another store," the teen walked away still looking at his phone. "Thanks," he threw over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked to be the manager give the lady a disapproving look.

Peter gave Clint a shrug before following the teen out of the store, snagging the archer's arm on the way out.

"Okay, so that store is a bust, or well the attitude of the sales lady was a bust. I'll have Jarvis write a bad review, it'll give him something to do. I think he likes to Troll." Stiles stated looking back down at his phone, he was waiting by the jeep for them. 

"Master Stiles I do not like what you are insinuating." Jarvis' voice came from the teen's phone. 

Stiles flashes his phone a cheeky grin before looking up at Clint.

"There's another shop not to far from here that has a selection a little bit smaller then here but they offer bright coloured bedding and clothing for babies as well as pastels." Stiles offered.

Clint gave a nod.

"Don't worry not every sales person is a dick like that one was," 

The three of them piled back into the jeep and headed to the next store, again not noticing a black SUV following them.

They had better luck at the new store. Clint got a crib in dark brown wood stain, matching rocking rocking chair and change table along with a bedding set in bright purple and blue. All was scheduled to be picked up by Steve and Bucky at a later date.

Stiles had found a small soft green dragon that he just had to get. He'll have to hide it from Bucky. The super soldier might start getting more ideas and feelings about trying to impregnate him before they had agreed to. He had plans! 

They were heading back to the jeep when someone called out to Peter. They turned and saw an older man with glasses waving his one arm towards Peter.

"Dr. Conners." Peter greeted as the man approached them. 

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" The scientist asked eyeing the bags filled with baby apparel.

Peter shot Clint a look who gave a short shake back.

"Not at all," Peter gave a smile, handing Stiles the bag he was carrying to put into the back of the jeep.

Stiles followed Clint to the trunk.

"Who is that?" Clint gestured to the man.

"Dr. Conners who works at Oscorp and who also use to work with Peter's dad." Stiles stated keeping an eye on the two.

"Do you trust him?" Clint asked.

Stiles shook his head. "Not in the slightest, but at the moment I don't think he would harm Peter."

Clint raised an eyebrow. Did they need to have eyes on the man?

"He's researching into cross species genetic alteration. I think he's looking for a way to regrow the arm he lost." Stiles explained as Clint closed the trunk.

Clint studied the man as they stepped back into the sidewalk.

Peter turned with a huge grin on his face. "Can I go help Dr. Conners?"

Clint caved at Peter's excited look. "If Dr. Conners doesn't mind Stiles tagging along, and that you are home by four." He could do this parenting thing. 

Peter sent Dr. Conners a pleading look., who gave a nod with a smile.

"Both Stiles and Peter have brilliant minds." 

"They are both very gifted boys." Clint agreed before sending Stiles a pointed look. He needed the teen to keep an eye on anything fishy that the scientist was working on. Stiles have a subtle nod in return. 

"I'll text James to let him know where we are," Stiles gave Clint a wave good bye before following Dr. Conners and Peter down the sidewalk.

Clint watched the boys walk off as he leaned against the side of his jeep, his phone in his hand sending Natasha a quick text on where Stiles and Peter have gone and to help Thor keep Bucky and Deadpool in the tower until there's an emergency. 

After the text he called Peter Hale.

"Hello," the werewolf's tired voice came over the line. 

"Hey Peter it's Clint, I didn't wake you did I?" The archer asked.

"No, the pup woke me, decided to play ninjas and used my poor kidneys as targets." The man explained with a grunt as it the pup he was carrying was just proving his dad right.

Clint gave a chuckle mixed in with a wince. That was something he had to look forwards to.

"I was just calling to ask how you were getting clothes that fit the further along you get and still look stylish." 

Clint could practically feel the man smirk over the phone. 

"I am stylish. There's a witch coven in the city that makes protective clothing for expecting parents of the supernatural community. If the pup lets me, how about tomorrow I'll take you to their shop and we'll get you some clothes. Since your pregnancy will be quicker then a female's you're going to show sooner." The werewolf explained. 

"Why doesn't Stiles know about this?" Clint asked looking up from the ground when he hears a commotion.

"Stiles is new as a spark, he's-"

Clint didn't hear the rest of what the werewolf was saying. There was a small group of young teens chasing what looked to be a small injured dog. Clint dropped his phone and rushed into action.

His eyes trained on the small dog as it ran into traffic. He slid across the hood of the first car, flipped over the second and rolled across the pavement scooping the dog into his arms. Clint jumped onto the hood of another car, running along it to the top before jumping onto the next vehicle before flipping off and landing in a crouch on the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

Clint straightened, ignoring some of the angry shouts from drivers and the pointed stares of pedestrians as he sent a glare at the group of teens. The dog was quivering in his arms.

The teens scampered off with their own tails between their legs, for fear of the cops being called.

Clint then took his time to look at the dog in his arms. The thing was a mess. It's dark firm was dirty and matted. It was young, very young. About a three month old German shepherd if he knew his breeds, it's ears hasn't popped yet. There was a few cuts and it was missing it's front right leg. He was amazed that the thing was able to out run its chasers.

What the hell was he going to do with a puppy? He stared into the puppy's sad face. Stark shouldn't mind. The man should be thrilled, he could work on pet prosthetics too.

Clint hugged the shaking puppy closer to him and walked towards the set of lights, still ignoring the looks from the gathering crowd.

Clint headed back to his jeep, once the light had changed, and picked his phone up from where he had dropped it before climbing into his jeep.

He took his jacket off, careful to not jostle the puppy in his lap, before wrapping it up in his jacket and placing it on the passenger seat.

The puppy settled, eyeing Clint wearily from within the confines of the jacket. 

He was not crying damnit! There was just dirt in his eyes. His watering eyes had nothing to do with the sad look of the puppy! 

Clint started the car and drove back to the tower.

 

Phil Coulson stared as the purple jeep drove away. His husband has been acting weird and distant. The man has been ignoring his attempts at trying to talk and explain what happened that day, two years ago, and why he had to still pretend he was dead. 

It had been very difficult not talking to the man he loved for two years. When things went down in DC, two of his men had to restrain him to keep him from rushing off to make sure Clint was safe.

For the months following up to Christmas, Fury had been insistent that he stay away until they could figure out if they could rebuilt SHEILD.

He missed his husband.

 

"Agent Barton, I must advice that when you arrive back that you should see Dr. Banner. I don't believe that the flips you did could be good for the baby." Jarvis' voice sounded from the dashboard as Clint avoided a collision in front of him due to the snow and hidden ice.

Clint sighed. Of course Stark's AI was monitoring him. He wondered if it was Steve that asked the AI to do it.

"I probably won't get a chance not to. You've probably already informed Bruce and Tony." Clint rolled his eyes missing the look the puppy was giving him.

When he got back to the tower, Bruce, Natasha and Steve were waiting by the elevator.

"Let's head to my lab first." Bruce stated interrupting Steve before he could open his mouth and start his worry ranting. 

Clint sent Natasha a pleading look, holding the puppy closer. Natasha shook her head and pointed to the elevator.

"Rogers, go bring Clint's purchases up to his floor then go play with your mate." Natasha stated with a no arguing look.

Steve narrowed his eyes before heading off towards the jeep.

Bruce placed a hand at Clint's back to gently urge him into the elevator. He needed to get the man into his labs right away and check on the baby. Why the hell did Clint do such a thing?

Then Bruce noticed the archer's coat wiggle in its arms. What the hell did Clint bring home this time? 

"Clint what are you hiding in your jacket?" Bruce asked as the elevator doors closed.

Clint reluctantly moved the jacket aside enough for the two to get a look at the injured puppy.

Natasha sighed and carefully took the puppy from Clint's arms as the elevator stopped at the medical floor.

"I'll look at the puppy while Bruce makes sure you didn't do something stupid." Natasha stated.

The small group made their way into a room down the hall from the set of heat rooms. This room was large and airy, with two ultrasound machines and a portable X-Ray. There were to exam tables as well. 

Bruce brought Clint over to one while Natasha gently placed the puppy on the other. 

The poor thing was scared and injured. The red head assassin made a cooing sound at the shivering fur ball as she unwrapped the jacket from around it. She gently cleaned the small cuts before she moved the X-ray machine over.

Clint watched Natasha work as he settled himself on the bed.

“Shirt up, pants undone.” Bruce instructed as he sat himself on a chair and rolled over the cart containing the ultrasound. He picked up the bottle of gel and waited for Clint to comply. “This will be a little cold.”

Clint winced at the coolness and turned his attention onto the screen as Bruce placed the ultrasound wand into the gel and moved it around on his lower abdomen. An image of his little bundle of growing cells showed up on the screen followed by the sound of its heart beat filling the room. He will totally admit that he had tears in his eyes.

Natasha looked up from her work when she heard the rush sound of a heart beat. That was her little godchild making itself known to them, in the only way it could.

Natasha, Bruce, and Clint were too busy, occupied looking at the baby, to even noticed that the puppy moved slight around the assassin to look at the screen. It was fascinated at what it saw.

Bruce printed out new photos of the baby and let the archer clean himself up as the scientist headed over to Natasha to see how the puppy faired. The little thing was doing pretty well despite its rough treatment it had experienced and the loss of its limb. There were no broken bones and no signs of infection.

The scientist gave Natasha a nod and a small smile as he gave the puppy a small scratch behind the ears. 

"I'm going to take him to take him to Tony," Clint stated coming up behind the Hulk host and his fellow assassin. "I'll see if our resident genius would like to build a prosthetic for this lil cutie," Clint gently picked the pup up and cuddled him up to his chest.

Bruce looked over to the redhead with a raised eyebrow. The assassin shrugged her shoulders a little before they watched their pregnant teammate carry the puppy out of the medical labs, talking to it in a soft voice.

Pregnancy hormones are a mysterious thing at times. 

Bruce moaned as he felt lips nip at his neck and slim arms slid around his frame.

 

Clint spoke to the puppy the entire way to Tony's workshop. He told the adorable little thing all about the wide range of people living in the tower that he has come to regard as family.

Clint yelped as he turned away and shielded the puppy's eyes from the scene he just walked in on.

"Really guys?" Clint hissed over his shoulder as Tony and Steve pulled away from each other. 

Steve grumbled under his breath, adjusting his jeans as Tony slid his shirt back on.

"This better be important Barton." Tony scowled at the archer for interrupting their fun time.

Clint huffed before turning back around. "Well I was going to show you the ultrasound photos-" Steve instantly perked up and held out a hand to see the photos. The super soldier had his captain face on, one where he demanded you not to defy him or his orders. Clint was also happy to pass one of the photos over. 

"And to bring you this little guy. He's staying, no arguing, so I was wondering if you could build a prosthetic for him," Clint held out the puppy with a grin.

Steve cooed at the puppy before he went back to studying the photo. He had no clue what he was looking at but decided that Clint's baby was healthy and growing right otherwise the archer would have said something, or JARVIS. He slipped the picture into his pocket. He was not giving it back.

Tony stared at the injured puppy. His hand twitched and he had to stop himself from taking the thing from Barton's arms.

"I suppose I could build one for him, will give me a little challenge." Tony stated pulling up a new file at his work desk.

Clint grinned and skipped over to the genius. He gently set the puppy on the table next to the holoscreen. The genius would need to take measurements and readings, specially as the puppy grows.

Steve walked over to his mate. "I'm going to go retrieve the twins from watching Thor pummel Bucky and Deadpool."

Tony looked up and got a kiss before he watched Steve's ass walk out of his workshop.

Clint smirked and snapped his fingers in front of the genius' face. He was a little jealous the mostly everyone around him are having sex but him. It will be a bitch later on when his hormones will make him horny almost constantly.

Tony gave the archer a glare that has no heat behind it, before turning back to the new file. He could do something similar to Barnes' arm. He looked at where the puppy was missing it's limb. It was cut off between the elbow and paw. It looked like a clean cut and it was long healed.

"We can try attaching a neuro-net to the bottom of the stump that would use nerves and pressure points to move the limb. It won't be as advance as Barnes' but we might be able to get this guy experiencing playing catch in the park." Tony explained and pulled up a neuro-net that he had been playing around with. 

The two spent the next little while planning out the new limb for the puppy.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but I wish to bring it to your attention that Master Stiles and Master Parker have arrived home in a heated argument heading toward the communal floor." Jarvis interrupted. 

Tony frowned at one of Jarvis' cameras. Stiles and Peter never argue. 

"Avert them to my workshop," Tony ordered as he stood up from his work table. 

"Sargent Barnes and Mr. Deadpool are aware that the two are within the building, not that they are arguing. Shall I stall them from seeking out the young masters?" Jarvis asked as he changed the direction of the elevator. 

"Just until we know what they are arguing about," Tony stated as both he and Clint made their way to the elevators. They didn't have to wait long until the doors opened.

Stiles and Peter were at either end of the elevator, facing each other, glaring as they argued.

"You shouldn't have completed that formula! That man is too focused on regrowing his limbs to do proper testing before he shoots himself up to get what he wants!" Stiles hissed.

"He is a reputable scientist, he knows that he needs to go through proper testing before moving onto human testing!" Peter argues back.

"The man is completely desperate. Desperation make people do rash and stupid things. They don't think clearly. You know this!" 

Peter crossed his arms and turned his head away, signally that he was done and refuse to listen.

"What are we arguing about?" Tony asked startling the teens.

Stiles sighed as he spotted both Tony and Clint standing at the elevator doors. 

"It's nothing," Peter huffed turning his head away slightly.

"Clearly it's not nothing if you're arguing about it," Clint pointed out petting the puppy.

Stiles rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator.

"Peter completed a formula that his dad and Dr. Conners had been working on that integrates genes into another, like a type of lizard that can regrow limbs." Stiles sent a glare towards Peter. "Dr. Conners is missing an arm. He probably will skip proper testing and try the formula on himself. I can now picture a giant lizard on the loose. One crazy human turning into a lizard is enough for me!" Stiles headed further into the workshop leaving behind a bewildered trio.

Peter got over his momentary confusion before he exited the elevator, the doors closed behind him.

"Dr. Conners won't do that! He just want to help people. If this formula works then it can help millions. Think of the medical break through," Peter countered. 

"Both of you make excellent points," Tony cut in. "Yes this formula could help others. I don't know what Dr. Conners is like, but Osborn is a total egotistical asshole, who just happens to crave immortality. I'll have Jarvis keep an eye on Dr. Conners to make sure nothing extreme would happen."  
The genius offered. He didn't like such a formula at the hands of Osborn, just look at the spider that was cooked up in his labs had that turned Peter into a mutant human spider thing. 

"Let's just forget this for now," Clint stated pulling out the other photo of his baby. "My alien is growing," the man held up the printout and showed it both to the teens. 

Peter and Stiles eyed each other before moving closer to get a good look at the baby. Stiles took the photo so both he and Peter could look at it.

"When do you get to find out the gender?" Peter asked looking up.

"Another month I think," Clint took the photo back from Stiles when the teen held it out.

The doors to the elevator opened up and Bucky and Deadpool limped out.

Deadpool headed straight to Peter looking to teen over, hand ghosting over the other's ass. It was quickly removed at Bucky's growl.

Bucky noticed the tension between Stiles and Peter but didn't say anything. He also noticed a puppy in Clint's arms. Where did the puppy come from? 

"Come Wade," Peter sighed and grabbed Deadpool's hand. He pulled the mercenary towards the elevators.

"We're going to have a talk later," Tony called out to the retreating couple.

Bucky tilted his head in question as he approached his mate, who shook his head. Bucky gave a nod, Stiles would tell him later. He wrapped his arms around the teen and buried his face the neck bared to him. He nipped at it, tightening his arms for a moment before dropping them. He grabbed Stiles' hand with his fleshed one.

"How was your spar with Thor?" Stiles asked with a grin. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "You planned that," he stated.

Stiles chuckled and gave a small nod. "Come, I have something that will help with your muscles." 

"I bet," Tony muttered under his breath as he passed the couple to head towards his desk. He'll have Jarvis order in dinner tonight.

Bucky allowed his mate to lead them over to the elevator.

"I'd say use protection but that's useless," Clint smirked at Stiles as it got a reaction out of Barnes. 

The super soldier pulled Stiles into his arms just as the elevator doors closed.

Tony sent the archer a flat look when the pregnant man turn and flashes him an accomplished grin.

 

Peter pulled Wade onto their floor and towards the bathroom.

"Are we going to have kinky shower sex?" Wade asked as he stared at Peter's ass on the journey to the bathroom.

"No, you're going to soak in the tub with muscle relaxant potion thingy that Stiles had made." Peter let go of Wade's hand and headed over to the sink. 

Peter bent down looking for the blue bottle of clear oil. 

"So what was the tension between Stiles and yourself?" Wade asked admiring the view.

Peter sighed as he spotted the bottle at the far back. He got on his knees to reach the back. 

Wade swoon, his baby boy has the perfect ass.

Peter grabbed the bottle and got to his feet. "There no tension between us," Peter stated heading towards the bath tub.

He turned the taps on before pouring a cap full of the oil into the water. 

"And this is a wand between my legs," Wade pointed to the erection tenting the front of his suit.

Peter gave a quick glance, to see what the man was talking about, and quickly turned his head back. His face flushed red.

"We had a slight difference of views that's all. Now strip and hop into the tub while I go get some towels from the closet." Peter ordered on his way out of the room.

Wade frown stripping himself of his weapons, they didn't need to get rusty from the water. He did take off his boots, belt and holsters. Those didn't need to get wet, that would just be uncomfortable.

Peter stopped dead as he enter back into the room, arms filled with fluffy towels. Wade was relaxing in the bath with his suit still on!

"Wade you're suppose to take the suit off!" Peter dumped the towels on the floor.

Wade looked up at his boyfriend, he still couldn't believe the teen agreed to go out with him. He was so going to have his babies. His boxes even agreed.

"I figured you didn't want to be uncomfortable when I did this," Wade stated.

Before Peter's new sense of danger from that spider, Wade reached up and yanked the teen into the water and onto his lap.

Peter yelped as he got soaked. 

Wade rearranged Peter until the teen was as comfortable in his lap as he could soaking wet. He ran a hand under the teen's shirt and his other made the teen lean back against his chest and his head to rest on his shoulder. 

Heat started to pool in Peter's lower belly as Wade's hands rubbed over his skin.

"Now tell me about the differences that you and Stiles had," 

Peter sighed. "I didn't listen to him when he told me not to help Dr. Conners with a formula that he and my dad had worked on a while ago. It's for cross species genetics, like using specific genes from certain animals, like the cuttlefish with it cell regeneration ability. Or the African tree fog that can mask it's thermal readings. I just wanted to complete the formula, it was my dad's work," Peter explained.

"And you figured once it's completed you might have a better understanding of your father?"

Peter gave a small nod.

"I have an idea of how you feel, but have you tried looking it from Stiles point of view, to just remove your dad from the picture and look at another possible out come." 

Peter sighed. He didn't want to, but he guess Stiles has a small point. He was sure Dr. Conners wouldn't do anything rash. 

"How about after our bath you can send Stiles a text, then we'll order in some Mexican and watch some TV?" Wade suggested allowing his hand to wander a little, seeing what he could get away with. 

Peter squirmed at the light touches over his abdomen up to his chest. He felt something wet in his ass that had nothing to do with the bath water.

(('SWEET BABY JESUS!')) 

Peter's squirming reawakened his erection and the friction felt oh so good! 

('I'm not against this,')

Wade could only agree.

Peter ground his ass against Wade's erection just as the merc took one of his nipples between gloved fingers and pinched the nub. He let out a wonton moan. 

Wade groaned into Peter's ear. "Baby boy, you make such wonderful noises."

Peter's hands went to Wade's thighs. He used them to press a little harder against the hard member. 

Wade nipped at Peter's exposed neck, one of his hands traveled south along the teen's stomach and palmed over the mound in the front of Peter's jeans. 

Peter swung around so fast, dislodging Wade's hands to face the merc. 

"I want to kiss you while we do the touching thing." Peter's face was flushed with arousal.

The merc stated at the teen for a moment. He really wanted to but he didn't want to turn the teen off with his yucky skin.

"My rules?" Wade raised an eyebrow under his mask. 

Peter gave a nod and rolled his hips.

Wade gritted his teeth to stop his moan. Damn baby boy is like a drug addiction.

"No touching, and blindfolded," Wade stated running his hands under Peter's shirt before lifted it over the teen's head, before the teen could take his arms out, Wade trapped and tide the wet cloth around his wrists behind his back. The merc drooled at the toned torso exposed to his sight. 

"Now what are you going to use as a blind fold?" Peter teased leaning down and pressing a kissed to the masked lips.

Wade twisted and got to his knees and bent over the edge of the tub, he picked up a towel, and ripped a strip off of it. He turned back around and settled with Peter back on his lap.

"We are gonna use this," Wade held up the strip not moving, giving Peter time to back out.

The teen gave a nod.

Wade reached up and wrapped the strip of towel twice around the teen's eyes before tying it off behind his head.

Wade made sure that Peter couldn't see before he took his mask off, he will keep his gloves on. 

Wade pulled his knees up a little, helping Peter keep balanced as he ran his gloved fingers over the expansion of soft skin in front of him. 

Peter's breath hitches as gloved fingers swiped across his perked nipples. Everything felt more intense when he couldn't see. 

"Baby boy, you flush such a pretty colour," Wade pinched a nipple between two fingers watching as the red flush travel down Peter's neck to his chest. The older man rubbed his straining erection against the pert little ass.

"Wade," Peter moaned grinding down.

Wade leaned forward and ran his tongue over the muscle of the teen's chest. His hand moved down and popped the button of the jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. 

Peter groaned as some of the pressure on his member was relieved. 

"Lean forward babe," Wade stated before helping the teen lean against his front so he could wiggle the wet jeans down over Peter's hips and ass. 

"We're going to have to maneuver a little baby boy. It will be much better without your jeans on." 

It took a little bit of a struggle but soon Peter was panting hard, clothing free, leaning against Wade's suit covered chest.

"Now that the hard part is over, time for the fun." Wade grinned.

Peter nipped at the merc's check, rubbing his bare cock against the other's stomach. It felt so good! He could feel the slick starting to trickle out of his ass, mixing into the water. 

The merc let out a groan, hands flying to that luscious bare ass and started to kneed the soft globes. 

Peter let out a whimper, hips moving forwards.

Wade kept one hand on that succulent ass while the other went to the front of his suit, he had just enough room to free his own cock from the confines of his pants.

"Got to sit up baby boy," 

Hands slide along Peter's body, helping the teen sit up. 

Peter tense as he felt the older man's ridged member slide between his cheeks once he is fully upright. Were they about to have sex? He didn't know if he was ready for full on sex with the guy he's never seen the face of.

"Relax baby boy, there will be no penetration tonight, maybe another time." Wade soothed the teen, rubbing a hand over the teen's back.

Peter took a deep breath before wiggling against that hard member.

Wade's hands flew to the teen's hips stilling them from moving. He didn't want this to be over before he could bring the teen off, no matter how much his balls begged for it.

"Wade, please?" Peter tried to move his hips. 

"Please what baby?" Wade asked rubbing his thumbs in circles along the hips joints. 

Peter whimpered as more slick dribbled out of him. "Please touch me,"

Wade grinned. "But I am touching you," he gave the hips a light squeeze.

Peter gritted his teeth. "Touch my dick!" The teen demanded in slight frustration. 

Wade moved a hand down the teen's hip, along the outside of his thigh before running two fingers along the inside of the teen's thigh near his groin. He felt the teen shake.

"Touch like this?" Wade asked pinching lighting at the underside of the teen's member.

Peter threw his head back with a slight cry. His member gave a twitch and leaked precum from the tip. 

"Or like this?" Wade wrapped his hand around the swollen flesh, he could feel the heat through his gloves, and ran his thumb up the underside.

"Like that! Please like that," Peter cried desperately, trying to rub against the hot flesh between his cheeks. He needed to feel friction back there too.

Wade watched in glee as Peter moaned with pleasure at his touch. He moved his hips slightly as his hand moved along Peter's cock.

"So you want me to just hold your dick and run my thumb along the underside?" Wade gave the hard organ in his hand a slight squeeze.

"You better not just do that!" Peter hissed, hips moving in desperation for Wade to move his hand. 

"You want me to jerk you off while I rub one off between those delicious cheeks?" Wade gave a hard thrust. The head of his cock caught of the rim of the teen's entrance before moving along. 

"Yes! Yes that!" Peter desperately wanted to touch Wade.

"Hold on baby boy," Wade slide the hand he has on Peter's hip up his chest to the teen's neck. He gently pulled the teen into a kiss as he began to move his hand along the hot cock. 

Peter gasped into the kiss, shivering in pleasure. Finally! His dick was getting the attention it has been begging for. 

Wade nipped at Peter's bottom lip, moving his hand quicker.

Peter recaptured Wade's lips in a searing kiss as he spilled over into the man's hand like a pubescent teen. His orgasm was intense, his hole fluttering against Wade's dick.

"Fuck," Peter panted flopping into Wade's chest.

The merc presses a kiss to the teen's head as he ripped the shirt binding Peter's hands to shreds. Once the teen's hands were free the man lifted Peter from his lap, ordering the blindfold to be left alone when the teen went to remove it, and turned Peter around so he was bent over on his knees, hands gripping the edge of the tub tightly. 

"Hands stay there," Wade ordered before he moved in behind Peter, cock in one hand.

He nudged the teen's knees further apart so the dark pink, glistening hole was exposed to his eyes. A glop of precum shot from his twitching dick onto Peter's ass cheek. Wade rubbed the head of his cock along the rim of Peter's entrance. 

He felt the teen tense again even though he was panting in renewed pleasure.

"Relax baby boy, I won't enter you unless you say so," Wade leaned down and nipped at one of the cheeks.

Peter gave another moan. Slick began to dribble out of his hole again.

"So tell me baby boy, do you naturally produce this lubricant?" Wade asked running the head of his cock through the slick, smearing pre and the lubricant around the teen's hole.

Peter flushed and gave a nod. "Yeah, it's because I'm an omega. According to Stiles, I will produce more during actual penetrative sex and heat."

"Fuck baby! You're going to ruin a lot of boxers," Wade groaned, gripping his dick harder as he started to jerk himself off.

"I already threw out two pairs. Slick only seems to ruin boxers not jeans or sweats if I attempt to go commando," 

(('FUCK YES!!!!!'))

Wade bit his lip. He felt his orgasm rip through him. He painted Peter's back with strips of his cum before slumping onto the teen's back, his dick still spurting away between the teen's succulent cheeks.

"God baby boy!" Wade panted. 

Peter wiggled. It felt weird and unbelievably hot, having Wade's cum soak into his back and roll down his crack to pool just behind his balls before dropping into the now cold water.

(('We are so keeping him, no matter what he says later on,'))

Wade licked a patch of skin in front of him.

('I almost want to agree,')

Wade gave a nod before removing himself from Peter's back.

The merc quickly hopped out of the bathtub, he shoved his mask on before snagging a non shredded fluffy towel and went to help Peter out of the bath tub. 

"Come on baby boy, let's get you out of the water and into some warm clothing." Wade wrapped the towel around Peter and lifted his from the tub. Once the teen was on his feet Wade untied the blindfold.

Peter was a little disappointed to see Wade's face covered in his mask. When will his boyfriend let him see his face? Well their first time doing more then heavy petting and some odd kisses here and there, went very well. Very pleasurable. He wondered if they could do a repeated performance soon.

"Go change, I'll clean up here and will meet you on the couch to watch some TV," Wade placed a masked kiss on Peter's cheek and slapped the teen's ass as he walked out the room. 

 

Stiles moved to step out of the elevator but was stopped by Bucky's arms tighten around him.

"Buck, we need to get off the elevator," Stiles tried to move, but was stopped by Bucky's unmoving grip.

"Nope, comfortable here," The super soldier nuzzles his face against Stiles' neck.

Stiles sighed before turning his head slightly to look at his mate. "We can't stay in the elevator. Why don't you go lay on the couch shirtless and I'll grab the massage oil," the teen offered.

Bucky instantly perked up. "We have massage oil?" 

"You'll only get to find out when you let us leave the elevator," 

Bucky didn't let go of Stiles, instead he lifted the teen off of his feet and brought him onto their floor.

"Oh look my knight in shiny armour," Stiles pressed a kiss to the man's scruffy face. "You can let me down now." 

Bucky gave a grin. "Do I have to?" 

"You do if you want me to massage the soreness out of your muscles," 

Bucky made a great show of being very reluctant of placing Stiles on his feet.

"See that wasn't so hard," Stiles grinned patting Bucky on his cheek. "Go to the couch and I'll go grab the oil out of the bathroom." 

Bucky watched his smaller mate head towards the guess bathroom before he turned towards where the couch was. He made his way there, pulling his shirt over his head with a slight wince. He removed his boots.

He gave a small groan as he face planted onto the cushions. He didn't realize how sore he was. Thor was certainly a very strong god, he was even able to deflect a few punches from his metal arm, and this one was stronger then the last. The combination of Deadpool and himself against Thor was able to make the other man go all out, not restraining any strength. 

At one point they got far to serious, Thor accidentally snapped Deadpool's neck and Bucky ended up pulling a gun. That's when The twins showed up with Jarvis Bot. The three men silently agreed with each other to not loose themselves in the sparing in fear they might accidentally injure the twins and their trusty companion bot.

Bucky lifted his head as he heard Stiles approach. There was a dark blue bottle in his hands. 

"The oil will feel a little tingly," the teen warned. Bucky gave a nod before crossing his arms and placing his head on them.

Stiles removed his shoes, and his cell phone from his pocket before he climbed onto his mate and straddled his hips so he could reach his back. He pulled the stopper from the bottle and poured a generous amounts into his hands. He rubbed them together to warm the oil before placing them on the middle of Bucky's back.

Bucky gave a small groan as Stiles talented hands started to massage the tension out of his muscles. It felt wonderful.

"Geese Bucky, your back is full of knots. Did Hydra never let you have a massage for better performance?" Stiles asked digging his thumbs into the muscles.

Bucky shook his head. 

"My poor baby," Stiles kissed the back of Bucky's neck before continuing with the massage.

"What is up between you and Peter?" Bucky asked before sighing into his arms. He didn't even know how tense his back really was. 

Stiles pause for a moment before moving onto another part of his mate's back.

"We might have unintentionally created a new villan and-" Stiles sudden found himself under his mate with the older man straddling his waist. The man had a concerned look on his face.

"Is this a cause for worry?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know, Tony is having Jarvis keep an eye on it." 

Bucky's studied his mate's face before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Alright, you can continue with the massage," Bucky rolled off the teen and laid back down on his stomach, closing his eyes. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, slowly sitting up. "Really?" 

Bucky gave a nod and opened one eye. "Yep,"

Stiles gave a small smile and climbed back onto his mate to continue with the massage.

After Stiles invertedly put his mate to sleep, the teen was actually able to remove the other man's pants without waking him. 

He stripped himself down to his boxers and climbed onto the couch beside his mate, pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch. He covered them both before settling down.

Not a moment later he heard his cell buzz from the coffee table and light up. Stiles reached over and tilted it towards him.

'Sorry'

It was from Peter.

Stiles sent a quick reply back before settling back down. He had a small smile on his face went he felt Bucky move and wrap his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know if there is any mistakes.


	30. The Winter Soldier's debut into society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had awesome and safe Holidays. Mine was super busy with work, everyone craning to get their dogs in to get groomed so they look adorable a for the hols. :D let me know if there's any mistakes.

They were sitting around eating breakfast two days after Clint brought a puppy home, much to the twins delight, when Peter got a text from Gwen.

'Why does Stiles boyfriend look like the man that shot up that bridge and neighbourhood in DC?'

Peter groaned and showed the text to Stiles, who took it and passed it to Tony and Steve. Bucky snagged it along the way to see its contents.

"Would she tell anyone about this?" Tony asked. 

Peter shook her head. "If she figured it out, it won't take long for others to figure it out as well."

"Alright I guess it's time we do a press release. Get the proper story out there before the media runs wild and makes the public go into panic and demand Barnes' head." Tony stood up from the table grabbing his coffee along the way.

"Shall I contact Miss Potts sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes, tell her that the frozen cyborg has been made," Tony gave an affirmative as he headed to the elevator. It would be better to discuss everything with Pepper from his labs.

Steve frowned at his mate's retreating back. 

Bucky frown down at his plate. This day in age was a lot harder to blend in. Social media and the Internet can capture a single moment and make it last for an entirety. 

He should probably fall off the grid for a while until everyone forgets. But, would he be able to leave Stiles for that long? Maybe if it meant the teen wouldn't get hurt when all his past misdeeds came to light.

Steve knew what his friend was thinking and reached over and smacked him upside the head.

Bucky glared.

"Don't be stupid," Was all that Steve said before turning back to help the twins with their breakfast.

Stiles frown at the transaction. His mate better not be thinking of going to hide his head under a rock somewhere.

"We'll figure this out together, don't do anything stupid." Stiles leaned over and kissed his mate's cheek. 

"Want me to unalive anyone?" Deadpool asked pulling a gun out of a holster and clicked the safety off. 

Natasha reached over, as she passed behind the merc's chair, and clicked the safety back on and was able to disarmed him.

Steve sent Deadpool a disapproving glare. The merc shouldn't have guns out at the breakfast table.

"No, that won't be necessary, unless it's hydra. You can definitely kill hydra agents." Stiles stated as he got up from the table taking his and Bucky's plates to the kitchen.

"The public won't believe that I'm not a ticking time bomb, just waiting. I was brainwashed for 70 years." Bucky sighed glaring down at the table.

"We'll just have to find someone with enough influence to be able to convince the public that you've be cleaned of Hydra's programming and is safe to be around," Stiles stated as he headed back to the table. He came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around him.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to you," Clint stated scratching at the puppy's ears. The small thing was curled up on the archer's lap sleeping.

The twins looked at the adults in confusion. Something was going on. 

"Why would the public think uncle Bucky is dangerous?" Pietro asked. 

Steve and Bucky shared a wide eyed look, not knowing how to explain to the twins. 

Bruce, seeing the two super soldiers panicked looks gave a sigh and turned to the twins.

"You know how both your dad and your uncle Bucky are super strong?" The scientists turned midwife asked.

"Yeah but not as strong as uncle Thor," Wanda said flashing her newest uncle a smile. Pietro gave a nod.

Thor beamed at the two small children.

"Right, well your dad became strong using a special serum, and your uncle Bucky was given a similar one from the bad people that had you two." Bruce explained in a soft voice not wanting to upset the twins as he brought up bad memories. "The bad people had brainwashed your uncle Bucky and made him do bad things against his will. Because of these bad things, the public won't think he's safe to be around, even though Stiles healed your uncle's mind so he has his free will back," 

Pietro frown down at his plate.

"But uncle Bucky is very nice, he reads us goodnight stories when dad and papa couldn't," Wanda spoke up bringing a smile to everyone's face.

Pietro looked at Dr. Banner. "Because he was with the bad people too and had to do bad things, is that why he installed the rocket launcher in the school car? He said it was to help protect us," 

Steve rounded on his friend. "Rocket launcher? Seriously?" 

Bucky gave a shrug. He was not going to be ashamed of going overboard with wanting to protect his family. 

Deadpool gave a whistle. "If I wasn't so in love with baby boy, you would be my husband. You know how to make a girl weak in the knees," 

Peter groaned and face palmed.

"Between Sir and Sargent Barnes, the twins are very safe within the vehicle." Jarvis cut in. 

Bucky sent Steve a smug look.

"Anyway," Bruce cut through the two friends. "Right now Tony is working on finding a way to convince the public that uncle Bucky is safe." 

Wanda frowned. "Why don't you tell the public all the fun things he does with us, and how he's constantly is trying to make sure Stiles is as safe as Pietro and I?" 

Stiles chuckled into Bucky's neck before facing the twins.

"I think we all want to keep you two from the public eye for a while yet. Since your dads are super heroes which everyone knows, telling the public that they have two children could put you in danger, which, we definitely don't want." Stiles walked over and crouched between the twins chairs.

"It's not really safe for the public to know that Stiles and Peter live with us for a little while longer. The public would hound them with question and disrupt their schooling," Clint added.

"The public sound nosey," Pietro stated taking a sip from his juice.

Most of the adults chuckled. 

"The public are very nosey," Stiles gave a smile. "Now Uncle Bucky is suppose to be helping me train today, do you want to watch as Natasha convinces your dad and papa to start you on selfdefense?" The teen asked ignoring Steve choking on his coffee.

The super soldier glared at a grinning Natasha.

Pietro and Wanda nodded. Stiles beamed, standing and holding out his hands towards the children.

"Better make it convincing," Stiles sent Natasha a smirk and he passed with Bucky and Thor following him and the twins to the elevator. The god wanted to see what Stiles could do.

Steve eyed Natasha wearily.

 

Stiles led the twins into the gym and had them sit off to the side with Thor acting as the babysitter.

"Is uncle Bucky going to shoot at you and you have to dodge?" Pietro asked bouncing a little on the bench beside his much calmer sister.

Stiles looked startled for a moment.  
"No! I can't dodge bullets I don't have Peter's spider senses." The teen shook his head.

"I don't think anyone is fast enough to dodge a bullet," Bucky hid his grin by turning and heading towards the wrestling mats.

"When I'm grown I'll be fast enough to dodge bullets." Pietro had a determined look on his face.

"How about we don't put that into practice even if you do," Stiles gave the child a worried look.

"Stiles stop chatting with the children," Bucky called out from the mats. "I want you to start you're laps around the gym."

Stiles rolled his eyes, flash the twins a smile before he started off with a light run around the gym. After each lap he increased his speed and a wave to the twins. He continued to run until Bucky told him to stop. By then he was sweating and panting heavily. This was more then Steve ever made him do.

"Walk to cool off for five minutes then come to the mats for stretching." Bucky ordered from where he stood in the middle of the mats, arms crossed. 

Stiles sent him a nod.

"Wanda can you go grab bottles of water from the fridge while Pietro goes and gets a couple towels?" Bucky asked the twins.

The two agreed and quickly went off to grab the asked for items with excitement. Thor kept a close eye on them.

Stiles, after his cool down headed towards the mats and and began to stretch, which Bucky had the twins and Thor join in. The teen enjoyed watching his mate teach the twins proper stretching, and it was amusing to see Thor join in. 

"Alright children and children adjacent," Stiles stood from his stretching. "Back to the bench, Bucky and I are going to be sparring and we don't want you injured," The teen tried not to laugh at the mocked hurt look on Thor's face when he figured out that he was basically called a child. 

Wanda and Pietro reluctantly headed back to the cushioned bench.

Bucky and Stiles faced each other, after kicking off their shoes and socks. 

Without any warning Bucky launched himself at his mate. Stiles jumped back blocking the punch and aimed a knee to the older man's side. 

Bucky block the knee with the metal arm to before striking out with his flesh arm towards Stiles' head. The teen ducked, spun and tried to sweep the winter soldier feet out from under him. The super soldier leaped out of the way before leaping back and tackling Stiles to the floor. 

Arms and legs were wrapped around the teen trying to pin his limbs. Stiles was not having any of that. The teen shot an elbow back while twisting in the other's grip. He got a foot between them and kicked Bucky off of him. He flipped to his feet and charging at his mate. 

Bucky blocked the punch and aimed a kick to the teen side, making contact when the teen wasn't quick enough to block. 

Stiles winced at the sharp pain but ignored it as they continued to spar.

After the first hit, Stiles concentration and confidence dwindled and Bucky easily got more shots past his defense causing the teen frustration. It was a vicious circle.

Bucky was able to easily pin his mate to the mats only ten minutes after the started. He stared down at the teen panting under him with a frown on his face.

"What is up with you?" Bucky asked ignoring the teen's weak struggles to get out from under him. 

Stiles gave up with a huff and let his head fall back into the mat. 

"Oh you know, teens loose confidence easily and down hill spiral from there," Stiles rolled his eyes and thruster his hips up in one last attempt to throw the older man off of him. Bucky didn't so much as twitched.

Stiles sighed. "I'm also worried about you," 

Bucky shook his head before giving the teen a quick kiss before pulling him to his feet. 

"That was cool!" Pietro stated bouncing from the bench and coming closer to the two mates.

"It wasn't as long as the spar between Uncle Bucky, uncle Thor and Mr. Wade." Wanda commented.

"Well I don't have the experience either of them have." Stiles stuck his tongue out at the little girl, followed by a grin to let her know that he was teasing her. He got two grins back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sir would like everyone back up at the common floor. He and Miss Potts have a plan," Jarvis Bot stated as he walked into the gym.

The bot was still a little wobbly in his walking as he got use to legs instead of tracks that he was previously on. However he has gotten the hang of climbing into the twins' beds at night.

"Thanks Jarvis Bot," Stiles thanked the small bot as he wiped sweat from his face with the towel Thor handed him. A moment later the teen was grossed out when Bucky rubbed his slightly sweaty face against the back of his neck. 

Stiles scowled and pushed Bucky's face away when the super soldier went to rub cheeks.

Thor chuckled as he lead the twins out of the gym, Jarvis Bot secured in Pietro's arms. Stiles quickly followed when it looked like Bucky was attempting another pass of rubbing his sweat onto the already sweaty teen.

Once they got to the common floor the twins made a beeline toward the couch, where Clint was sitting on with the puppy sleeping in his lap.

Steve and Natasha were standing by the windows, arms crossed and Tony was pacing by the fireplace. Bruce was in an armchair in from of Natasha. Peter and Deadpool sat on the floor. Peter was placed between the Merc's legs and leaning back against the suit covered man.

The genius stopped when Bucky, Stiles and Thor stopped behind the couch.

"Alright! Between the brilliance of me and some input from Pepper, we came up with a plan." Tony flashed the room a smirk.

Clint snorted.

"What's your plan tin man?" Bucky asked crossing his arms in a similar stance to Steve and Natasha.

"Well, in two days we will host a press conference, and will will bring Bucky to the public, as both the former Winter Soldier and the Sargent James Beucanan Barnes who was thought to have died in the war. We will give the public the truth for the most part but have Pepper and our therapist, who happens to be a world renowned specialist, give a statement and findings that Bucky is safe to be in public and is completely out of Hydra's control." Tony explained.

"What happens if no one buys your explanation? Should I," Stiles hesitated. "Should I show them that magic has healed Bucky's mind and that it broke all Hydra's programming?" 

"Absolutely not!"

"No!"

"Not on your life!"

Stiles held up his hands in surrender. "It was just a suggestion."

The puppy gave a yawn and snuggled further against Clint's stomach.

Deadpool cocked his head at Frost Bite's mate.

"When is the conference? Stiles and I have a science test that day at 11," Peter inquired.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You'll be in school so you don't need to worry," 

"We should be there," Stiles frowned. Hello it was his mate that is being pushed in front of cameras. 

"It'll probably be better if you guys were in school." Steve came to stand beside Tony, silently supporting his mate's decision.

Stiles went to open his mouth to argue but was cut off by Bucky shaking his head.

"I agree with Tony and Steve," Bucky pulled the frowning teen into his arms. "If the media ask an offensive question, you will no doubt barge right in and make yourself a target. I need you to be safe at school." Bucky explained hugged the teen close.

Stiles sighed. "Fine," 

"Good," Tony turned back to the team. "Jarvis Bot will go with Stiles and Peter to school. I will contact the Dean to temporarily allow you two to carry some sort of protection incase the media somehow had gotten a hold that you to live here."

At this Tony briefly closed his eyes before turning to Deadpool. "As loath as I am to say this, but you will be guarding the twins at school." Tony held up a hand before Deadpool could say anything. "You will be hidden. No one, not even the cameras are allowed to even know that you are there." He gave a glare.

Deadpool gave a nod snuggling the teen between his legs.

"Sir, Miss Potts just informed me that Agent Coulson and Agent Hill will be accompanying you and providing security for the conference." Jarvis cut in.

Clint tensed, pulling the puppy closer to him. He hadn't told Phil about the baby. He wasn't ready for Phil to find out.

"Is it wise to have whatever is left over from SHEILD as security? They did have Hydra parasite since it was founded." Stiles pointed out.

"Not many options right now." Tony countered.

"Deucalion!" Peter burst out. The smaller teen ducked his head when everyone turned to him. 

"What?" Deadpool asked.

"Peter might have something. Werewolves have better senses then most. Better smell, better hearing. They can pick up when someone lies just by heart beat and scent." Stiles explained. "I could get in contact with Deucalion, he and Peter Hale might know some weres in the city." 

"What about your magic, do you think you can set up a barrier or something to stop people with ill intentions to enter the building?" Clint asked.

Stiles frown, thinking. "I don't think with the training I have so far that would be able to. And if I put down a mountain ash barrier, I'll have to physically be there, which you guys don't," the teen crossed his arms over his mate's.

Tony shook his head. "Yeah that's a no go, so ask if the fur ball has friends that would be willing help out," 

Stiles nodded.

"Alright, now that we have most of that sorted, I have to head back to my lab to work on a new idea for work," Tony headed over to the twins and kissed them on their heads on his way towards the elevator. 

Steve pouted at not receiving a kiss himself. The twins giggled.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Clint asked everyone else.

"Can we watch Bad Boys II?" Pietro asked.

"No!" Steve looked horrified. "How did you even heard about that movie? It's not appropriate for kids your age," 

"Jeremy from school was talking about it," Wanda explained. Steve frowned. 

"How about we watch Cars?" Peter offered.

"Oooo I love that movie, baby boy. I should totally keep you," Deadpool hugged Peter tightly.

"I don't think I've seen that one," Bruce piped in.

 

Stiles didn't want to leave the tower. Bucky needed him by his side. He had even tried to hack into Jarvis to lock down the tower but Peter had shot some sort of super modified sticky spider silk around him and carried him down to garage. He pouted as he drove them to school, all the while listening to Jarvis Bot giggling. 

"I don't like this," Stiles hissed as he placed his winter jacket and boots into his locker. 

"You had Deucalion and several of his buddies agree to patrol the conference along side agent Coulson's men, not to mention the rest of the avengers are there." Peter pointed. "Hell, even Rhodey and Sam were able to make of up. Both War Machine and Iron Man suits are on standby." 

"Still doesn't make me feel better." Stiles grumbled slamming his locker door.

Peter suddenly stood straighter. "Harry and Gwen are approaching."

Stiles looked behind him and saw their two friends walking up to them. Gwen had a determined look on her face. 

Peter held up a hand to stop her. "The conference is at noon, you can watch it with us, then maybe we will explain things, but Gwen it's not really any of your business." Peter shot at her, giving Stiles a glance. The other teen was to full of feels to not blow up at anyone and Gwen could be pushy when she wanted to know something.

Harry placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Babe," 

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Harry raised one back causing her to sigh. 

"Fine,"

The four of them headed off to their first class. 

Time seemed to be dragging its feet. Their first class was boring as hell as Stiles already completed the work months ago. Their math test was way to easy, Stiles was done in 15 minutes and ended up doodling all over the back of it for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Stiles was the first out of his seat, handed his test in and was the first out the door before the teacher could say anything.

Stiles ran through the hallways, all the way to the library dodging students. He found a dark secluded corner and pulled Jarvis Bot from his bag and Tony's newest laptop design.

"Jarvis Bot, please connect me to Clint's and Nat's com links and the hidden video I gave Deucalion." 

Jarvis Bot settled next to the laptop as a screen popped up. It showed the view of the stage looking out onto the audience of press. The avengers haven't arrived yet. Deucalion looked to be guarding one of the entrances onto the platform.

"I have brought up several more feeds from the press." Six more video windows opened.

He could pinpoint several ex-SHEILD agents accompanied by his guessing of weres. 

He spotted Pepper stepping up to Deucalion and Coulson from another angle as Peter, Gwen and Harry sat down on either side of him.  
~*~*~*~

 

"We will begin." Pepper said lowly to the two men. 

The weres straightened, obviously heard her through out the room, over the buzz of the reporters.

The red headed woman took a deep breath before walking out to the podium. Camera flashes went off and there was a jumble of questions being asked all at once. 

Pepper stepped behind the podium and held up a hand to stop the flow of question. She only had to wait a moment before the questions stopped and only camera flashes filled the space.

"We will get to questions later, but not now. Now we are going to address the topic of the identity of the man was seen in DC during the Hydra and SHEILD debacle." Her eyes ran over the room, pausing only slightly at the agents and were-creatures that Stiles had been able to convince to help out. 

"The man seen in DC, formerly known as the Winter Soldier, is in fact Sargent James Beucanan Barnes, Captain Roger's childhood friend who was believe to have been KIA near the end of World War II." She continued.

"He had survived the fall and ended up in Hydra's hands, where they have tortured, wiped his memory and used him as their personal assassin for the past 70 years. Since DC, Sargent Barnes has been undergoing intense psychological evaluation and treatment to undo all the damage done by Hydra."

"The doctor that Sargent Barnes has been seeing is the world renown therapist Dr. Rebecca Johnson." 

An older female in her late 50s stepped onto the stage, dressed in a black business suit, and headed towards Pepper.

"Dr. Johnson has been in the medical field for over 30 years, and have a high success rate of recovering patients that have suffered from PTSD and torture." Pepper took a step back and let the older woman stepped forward towards the microphone. 

"When I first met Sargent Barnes, he was a mess. Jumpy, paranoid and confused. That is a mixture for a huge disaster. There was one thing hidden deep under complicated layers of betrayal, pain and confusion, and that was the need to become better to make things right. People that are similar to Sargent Barnes, with out the severity, do not know how to ask for help, and rely on the people surrounding them to ask for them. In some cases they don't receive the help on time or at all." The older lady explained.

"Sargent Barnes spent the first few months under heavy surveillance with the constant care he needed. Slowly he showed sighs of breaking from the shadows that were left by Hydra's programming. It was not an easy recovery for the Sargent but in the end I can medically and gladly clear him to be recovered and ready to be integrated back into society." The doctor took a step back and allowed Pepper to take over.

"Sargent Barnes and the rest of the Avengers will be out in a moment and we will take questions then." 

Bucky gripped his metal hand into a tight fist. This was so far out of his comfort zone. He knew why he had to be here, it still sucked. He wanted to be back at the tower with Stiles.

Hell Clint shouldn't even be here, something could happen to the baby. But, the archer wanted to be seen showing a strong front with the rest of his teammates since he's hardly even showing. Bucky felt slight gratitude under the concern.

"It's going to be okay Bucky," Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Bucky took a breath and nodded. He needed to do this or he won't get to go out in public unmasked again and that would be unfair for Stiles and the twins.

"You're allowed to not answer their questions. You do have the right to privacy." Tony stated not looking up from his phone. The iron man suit stood behind him along with War Machine suit.

"How long do I have to talk to them before we can leave?" Bucky asked watching the crowd of reporters. 

He felt a little bare without all his guns and most of his knives. He still had two hidden in his boots that he snuck in past Pepper. He was forced to dress presentable and not his Winter Soldier gear. 

Pepper and Natasha had forced him into a nice form fitting button down white shirt with a charcoal coloured vest and black slacks. He was wearing a slate coloured wool jacket but he got too warm wearing it. Right now he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

"About twenty minutes then we will leave." Steve squeezed his shoulder one last time before he was ushered out. Steve, Tony, Thor and Natasha in front of him and Clint, Sam, and Rhodey behind him. Bruce was going to stay behind the curtain. 

Bucky had to ignore all the bright flashes of light. Tony took over the microphone from Pepper.

"Alright, this is how this is going to go, you can ask questions and Sargent Barnes has every right to refuse to answer, you do not get to publish that he's evil and with holding important information you want to get your grubbing hands on because somethings are to draining to remember." 

Bucky notice Pepper twitch. It looked like she wanted to smack Tony upside the head.

"You, in the ugly green blazer, you get to ask the first question," Tony pointed to a guy in his mid fifties wearing an ugly green blazer.  
~*~*~*

The screen on the laptop went blank before the Stark Industries logo popped up.

"Jarvis Bot?" Stiles turned to the little bot.

"Jarvis is calling, patching through to the laptop." The bot stated.

"Master Stiles, sorry to interrupt the conference but I have Master Hale on a secure line, I'll patch him through." 

A video window popped up. Peter Hale's face came into view. The other man was tense.

"I'm not interrupting anything to important?" The man raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, but what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Well since you've taken my mate away for the day, I'm in need of your assistance." 

"And what do you-" Stiles cut himself off when he saw Peter flinch followed by the sound of wood splitting. The teen didn't miss the way his eyes flashed blue. Neither did the other three teens sitting around him.

"Shit! It's happening, like right now?" Stiles quickly stood in panic. 

Peter let out a growl. "Yes!"

"Jarvis switch the call to Jarvis Bot." Stiles ordered as he grabbed his backpack. He pulled his cell from his pocket and handed off to Peter. "See if you can get a hold of Deaton," He closed the laptop and shoved it into his bag before swinging it onto his back, almost taking out Harry with it. 

"Deaton wasn't answer when I tried calling just before you," The werewolf's voice came from Jarvis Bot. 

Peter stopped looking for Deaton's number in Stiles' contacts. 

"We'll try to reach him again when we are on the way." Stiles grabbed the small bot and made his way towards the library exit, Peter, Gwen and Harry followed.

Stiles didn't speak again until he was unlocking his car. Harry and Gwen climbed into the back, from Peter's side, before he could say no. He signed and got in, tossing his back pack to Harry and handing off Jarvis Bot to Peter as soon as he got his seatbelt done up.

"Alright, give me your address so I can program it into my GPS, hopefully it won't take us long," 

After getting the address programmed into the GPS, Stiles speed from the school parking lot.

 

Bucky had enough of the questions. It took more then 20 minutes, it was now nearing an hour and he was pretty sure everyone around him could feel how done he was. All he wanted to do now was to go back to the tower, shower, change and wait for Stiles to get home. 

There had been more then half the question asked that he didn't answer. Either for being to impersonal or irrelevant.

Tony's phone went off and he stepped off to the side to answer it. By the look on his face it wasn't a good call. The billionaire hung up and walked back to the group. 

"Last question," Tony cut in and pointed to a reporter near the back.

The reporter had been quiet most of the time only asking a one or two other questions. He worn a light brown jacket and dark pants. 

"Солдат пробудиться от замороженном сна."

That wasn't a question. 

The room was quiet all looking to see what Bucky would say. 

Natasha tense beside Clint, who's hand sighed a warning behind his back. Coulson spotted it and leaned close to Deucalion. 

"Hydra agent," 

Deucalion gave an almost non verbal growl and the weres around the room moved to cover the exits.

Steve and Tony knew something was up the moment the reporter spoke. 

"That's interesting thing to say," Bucky's voice carried out over the audience. 

Almost everyone were frowning, looking between the Avengers of stage and the reporter at the back. Some could even feel the tension building.

"It's interesting that a reporter would know one of the main triggers that would induce the Soldier to go on a mass killing spree that couldn't be stopped until the end phrase was muttered." Bucky stared unmoving from his position.

"That probably would have worked if I was still the Winter Soldier," 

The reporter glared before yanking a gun out of his jacket.

Screams rang throughout the hall as the crowd tried to get away.

The reporter, now outed hydra agent didn't even get to shoot a round off when to were-creatures grabbed him from behind. One quickly crushed the gun in his hands the other slammed the hydra agent to the ground and knocked him out.

Natasha and Steve were the first off of the stage and running through the crowd. Sam and Rhodey went off to help with the crowd as Clint, Bucky, and Tony waited on the stage.

Natasha knelt by the unconscious hydra agent and pried his mouth open. She felt along his teeth to find the fake tooth that contained a suicide pill. They needed the agent alive for questioning. 

"I think this concludes the conference." Tony stated before nudging Bucky in the back to get him to start walking towards Coulson and Deucalion.

It was a half hour later that all the avengers, plus Sam, Rhodey, Coulsen and Deucalion were able to meet back up in a one of the smaller conference rooms on the other side of the building. 

"So that was exciting," Tony said when everyone was able to make it in and the doors locked. 

"It was actually to be expected." Natasha spoke. "Hydra wouldn't want to just let their best asset go." 

"They will probably need another plan now knowing that triggers won't work on Bucky anymore." Steve stated from where he was leaving against a table beside his mate.

"I want to know what Tony's phone call was." Clint turned to the billionaire.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his neatly styled hair.

"That was Peter and Stiles school. They along with two of their classmates didn't show up for their afternoon classes." 

Bucky turned and headed towards the locked doors.

"Bucky wait!" Steve ran after his friend and held him back from breaking down the doors. "We need to find out first where they are." 

"They could be dead," Bucky reeled around.

Steve didn't think he would ever seen that look on his friend's face. He didn't have that as he had plummeted from the train.

"We'll get Jarvis to locate him through his cell." Tony spoke already getting his own cell out.

"No need," Deucalion spoke up. "They are with Peter. Apparently our pup decided that it was time come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Солдат пробудиться от замороженном сна. = the soldier awakens from its frozen sleep.


	31. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter might be graphic? 
> 
> I donno, hope everyone likes it, please point out any mistakes. :D

Stiles raced out of the city, with Peter in labour on the phone and the other Peter trying to get a hold of Deaton.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Stiles asked taking a corner sharp, making the car slide on the snow and ice. The teen could practically feel Gwen's glare from the back seat. Hey it wasn't his fault if the girl jumped into the car without his give say.

"10 minutes apart I think," There was a growl followed by a small whimper.

Stiles quickly looked at his GPS. "We'll be there in like 15. Can you get to the bedroom safely?" 

"I believe so." 

Peter shook his head from the passenger seat as he hung up the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked.

"Stiles who is that?" Peter the wolf asked. 

Stiles shifted turning off the main road down a side road that wasn't plowed well.

"It's our two friends from school," Peter the spider teen replied. "They followed us to the car."

There was a snarl over the line.

"Calm down, I'll make sure they won't say anything and endanger you or the pup." Stiles tried to sooth the enraged in labour werewolf. "I'm sure Deucalion will also put the fear of spilling a secret in them. Not to mention we have some powerful allies." 

Yeah Gwen and Harry still haven't figured out that Peter and him live with the avengers. He wondered how Harry would take it.

"Stiles play nice with the other children and get your ass here now," Call ended. 

Did the werewolf do that or did the call drop? The call shouldn't really drop, Tony has the best cell connections ever!

"Jarvis bot, he ended the call right?" Stiles asked in concern. 

"By the looks of it, yes. I did not detect a signal loss." The tiny bot stated from Peter's lap.

Peter gave a small Yelp when Stiles phone suddenly began to ring. 

"What kind of magic spell to use, slime and snails or puppy dog tails. Thunder or lightening. And baby said. Dance magic, dance." 

Peter accepted the call. "Doctor Voodoo, we are so glad you called." Peter switches the call to speaker.

"Mr. Parker?" Deaton's voice came from the speaker.

"Yeah doc, I have Peter with me. Other Peter is in labour and we are on our way to his place. We're going to need your help. I don't have Bruce with me." Stiles stated turning down a private road which no doubt will lead to the werewolf's home.

"I heard a message he left on my phone. I was in a vet conference." Deaton drawled. 

"Well you're going to need to talk us through this." 

The werewolf's home came into view. It was a large three storey colonial house. Similar to the old Hale house before it was burnt down. 

Stiles came to a sharp stop in front before turning the car off. He could feel Gwen's glare as Harry swore. Peter already had his seatbelt off and was out the door.

"How far are you from the house?" Deaton asked. 

"We just arrived." Stiles caught the phone and Jarvis Bot when Peter tossed them to him. He took the phone off speaker and placed it to his ear as he let himself into the large mansion. It so wasn't a house.

"Get young Parker to boil water, with sage leaves and sanitize a knife just incase." 

"Your not going to make me cut him open are you?" Stiles paled stopping dead in the front entrance. 

"You'll have to if there is a complications." 

Stiles groaned. 

Peter, Gwen and Harry stopped bedside him. 

"Fine, stay on the line until the pup is born." Stiles demanded before turning to Peter and Harry. "You to go to the kitchen, boil water with sage and find string," Stiles dug through his backpack and took out a small jar of sage and another jar with lavender. "Boil three sage leave in the water, and make a lavender tea." The teen handed the other two the jars.

"Gwen and I will head upstairs, grab some towels and such before heading towards undead wolf. Once you have the water boiled put ice in a large cup or bowl and bring those upstairs." 

Peter gave a nodded and grabbed Harry's hand dragging him off in search of the kitchen.

Stiles shed his winter gear, his uniform blazer and took Gwen upstairs with him in search of the pregnant wolf. 

"Have you reached Peter yet?" Deaton's voice asked. 

"Not yet," Stiles stated as they reached the landing upstairs. Gwen went in search of the linen closet.

"Stiles if you brought anyone unknown with you, Peter might attack. You're going to have to be very cautious. He could end up attacking you too if he felt if his pup was in danger." Deaton cautioned.

"Noted Voodoo doc." Stiles gave a nod, not that the vet could see it. Gwen came back to his side with her arms full of towels.

"Undead wolf?" Stiles called out gently. There was a growl coming from the other end of the floor. "He's this way, come on." Stiles gestured for Gwen to follow him. 

They reached a half closed double doors of the master bedroom. Stiles gave a pause before turning towards the blond. 

"Wait here until I tell you it's safe to come in. He might attack if he thinks he's threatened." He handed over Jarvis Bot and his cell.

Gwen thankfully gave a nod, allowing Stiles to let out a sigh before opening the door wide enough to step through. 

The master bedroom was huge and tastefully decorated. The werewolf in question was on the large king size bed, propped up against the head board supported by a million pillows.

Stiles stopped short when Peter's electric blue eyes flashed his way followed by a quiet growl.

"Peter it's me, Stiles. I'm here to help you and the pup," Stiles spoke softly and evenly towards the werewolf. "Listen to my heart, you can tell if I'm lying or not. I'm not here to harm you nor the pup. I promise you no one is going to harm the pup." He insisted.

He took a step towards the bed when the growling quieted. Suddenly he was flying through the air and slammed into the bed with a heavy weight on top of him and pain in his arms.

"Peter, snap out of it!" Stiles hissed. The werewolf had grabbed him and pinned him to the bed with his claws in his arms. He could feel the blood running from them.

There was a snarl from above him. The blue werewolf eyes held no recognition.

"Peter you need to calm down! This isn't good for the pup. Think of the pup." He tried to get through. 

Slowly it looked like the haze fell from the wolf's face and the dawn of horror over took it.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Peter slowly retracted his nails from the teen's arms and allowed Stiles to sit up.

"It's okay." Stiles waved off the werewolf to inspect the bleeding wounds on his upper arms. He had to take his ruined shirt off to actually see the wounds.

The werewolf gave a whimper at the sight of the torn flesh on the teen's arms. Stiles will have to clean those up later, now he needed to get the wolf back into bed. He got out of the bed.

"Would it be okay if Gwen, Peter and Harry come in here to help get things prepped? Only Peter will stay with me for the birth." Stiles helped the wolf settle back against the pillows. He would need to help the wolf change out of his clothing soon.

The werewolf gave a sniff in the direction of half open door to catch the scent of Gwen.

"That's Gwen, she's one of the smartest girls in school, and the daughter of the current police chief." Stiles explained.

Peter took a deep breath and gave a slow nod.

Stiles offered a smile before turning to the door.

"Gwen, it's okay to come in but no sudden movements," Stiles called out.

Gwen slowly opened the door, towels and Jarvis Bot still in her arms. She looked confused at seeing an apparently pregnant man sitting in bed. She stopped when she saw Stiles injuries.

"Stiles-" Gwen started but was cut off by Stiles raising his hand.

"It's fine Gwen. Please put the towels on the dresser. We'll have to move the desk closer to the bed to set everything on."

Gwen gave an unsure nod before taking a couple steps towards the dresser, placing the towels and Jarvis Bot on top. She turned and held out Stiles' cell phone. 

Stiles gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed him cell phone. He switched the call back to speaker phone.

"Alright Doc, Peter is allowing us access to him, now what do I need to do?" Stiles ask coming closer to the wolf and setting the cell on the night table.

"Probably wrap your wounds. You nor Peter were quiet." Deaton stated.

There was a knock at the door. Peter and Harry stood in the doorway waiting to be let in. 

Stiles turned to the wolf, who gave a nod, and Stiles gestured for the two teens to enter. Harry headed towards Gwen with a large steaming bowl of sage water and a ice bucket. Peter had the mug of lavender tea and headed towards Stiles. He placed the tea beside the cell and regarded Stiles injuries.

"Is there any disinfectant in the master bath?" Peter asked the werewolf. 

The wolf gave a nod, "Yes, there should be a full container under the sink."

Peter nodded and headed towards the master bath.

"So, is males being pregnant going to be a new thing?" Harry suddenly asked.

The werewolf gave a questioning look to Stiles. Stiles gave a sigh. 

"This is Harry, another friend from school. Peter's dad use to work for Harry's," the teen explained.

"Osborn," the wolf stated. "His father owns Oscorp were Peter was bitten by a radioactive genetically mutated spider," the werewolf regarded the other teen.

"What?!" Harry looked shocked and confused.

"That's neither here nor there," the said teen gave the werewolf a small glare coming back into the room carrying a bottle of peroxide and a wet cloth.

He went up to Stiles to inspect the wounds. He cleaned them and pours the peroxide on them. 

"Hold still this will sting." Peter warned as he held Stiles arm as he raised his wrist.

Peter made the slightest movement and webs shot out from under his sleeve.

Stiles stared at the wedding now covering his wounds. "Is this the synthetic webbing you made just after the bite?" Stiles asked and went to touch it. Peter slapped his hand away. 

"It's sticky," the teen glared as he covered the other arm in webbing.

"Hello?! Pregnant and in labour here," the werewolf hissed as another contraction hit. 

"Alright doc, tell me what to do?" Stiles asked turning his attention back to the wolf.

"Is Peter out of his bottoms?" The vet's voice asked.

"That would be a no, let's fix that." Stiles waved a hand at Gwen and Harry to turn around as him and Peter went to the wolf's side. 

The two teens helped the older man out of his wet jeans and boxers and back onto the bed that now had a couple towels placed under the wolf.

"Okay that's done."

The sheets were now covering the man's lower body and the top blankets pulled off and out of the way so they won't get ruined.

"Peter has your water broke?" Deaton asked.

Gwen and Harry turned back around. Harry was shifting on his feet nervously while Gwen looked on in curiosity.

"Yes, Duke is going to have to replace the couch in the great room." The wolf relied.

"His name is Peter too?" Harry whispered to Gwen.

"Yes, my name is also Peter, and yes I can hear you whisper. I would also be able to hear you from the front door, even if you spoke in a whisper." The older man flashed them a smirked. 

"Focus," Stiles snapped his fingers. "Now what, Doctor of Voodoo." 

Deaton sighed at the name. "You'll need to check Peter's rectum to see how far he is dilated." 

Peter, Harry, Stiles and Peter all paled. Gwen looked intrigued.

"The baby will come out of his ass?" Harry asked.

"Human male omegas when pregnant will have a c-section, omega and beta werecreatures have the baby through their rectum because their bodies have fast healing capabilities. Omega mages, since they have powerful magic, a separate - hole I guess- forms about a month before the baby is due." Deaton explained. 

"So I my body will create a vagina whenever I decide to have a baby?" Stiles asked.

"What about me? I'm not a human omega like Clint, nor a were-creature like the other Peter. I'm not even a omega Mage." Peter asked. 

Harry and Gwen stared at both their friends, in slight horror and curiosity. 

"I am not positive, but it could either be like a were creature or a human birth." 

"I think this is our cue to step outside the room and allow you to check out, um yeah," Harry grabbed Gwen's hand and dragged the girl out of the room.

"Peter, go keep an eye on them then I'll call you back in when I'm done. Also see if you can get a hold of Bruce." Stiles ordered as he headed to the on-suit to wash his hands.

The werewolf looked very uncomfortable when the teen came back and hesitated by the bed.

"Look Undead wolf. You and I both know that neither one of us like this, but the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get a last minute session with my therapist." 

The werewolf sigh, placed a pillow under his hips and drew his knees up.

Stiles lifted the side of the sheet. This is so not what he wanted to see, or be doing. 

"Alright Stiles, just place you fingers-" Deaton started,

"I know where, don't say it!" 

"Peter's body should be slightly lubricated to help with the pup passage." Deaton explained.

Stiles took a deep breath and reached down between the werewolf's legs. He winced at the feeling and felt around.

"The area is slightly wet and loose," The teen felt around some more. "I think maybe 9 centimetres." 

Deaton made a nose as Stiles pulled his hand back, he was so washing his hands another twelve times! 

"It shouldn't be too much longer." 

Stiles adjusted the sheet so it covering the werewolf's lower body again before he rushed off to wash his hands.

"Why the hell do you not have surgical gloves?!" Stiles yelled from the bathroom as he washed his hands vigorously. 

"Werewolf!" The older man hissed back as another contraction wrecked his body.

Stiles dried his hands and headed back into the bedroom. He went to the bedroom door and poked his head out. Peter was standing in front of the stairs. He was explaining what he knew to Harry and Gwen.

"It's safe to come back in now." 

Peter looked relieved. 

"Where you able to get a hold of Bruce?" Stiles asked as he went to the dresser to grab the ice bucket. He held out the bucket for the laboured wolf to take a couple. 

"Yes." Peter gave a nod. "Natasha is picking the twins and Wade up from school before bringing them here. Clint is flying the others here in the quinjet. They should be here in about ten minutes I think." Peter frown. "They had to stop off at the tower to pick up some medical supplies."

Stiles sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I don't think I could deliver a baby by myself. No offence Deaton but with only you telling me what to do instead of showing me really sucks." 

There was a chuckle over the phone. "You'll do fine Stiles. This will be great practice for when you have to help with all the packs' births." The vet explained.

Stiles glared at the phone. "Just to let you know, I'm glaring at the phone." 

"And just to let you know, I believe my pup wants out now," the werewolves interrupted. 

"What?!" Everyone turned to the man on the bed.

The werewolf winced. "Yeah there's a different type of pressure now," he gave a whimper at another contraction.

"Alright Stiles you'll need to hold the pup's head once it passes," Deaton instructed as Stiles handed Peter the bucket of ice and pulled the sheet up.

"Yep, we are waiting outside." Harry grabbed Gwen's hand and yanked her out of the bedroom.

Peter placed the bucket on the dresser before dragging the piece of furniture over so the towels and the bowl of now warm water, closer. He grabbed a towel and stood beside the bed incase Stiles needed it. 

"Stiles, is my presence still required?" Jarvis Bot spoke up after being quiet all this time. The little bot looked traumatized if that was even possible. 

"No, you can head out and wait with Gwen and Harry." Stiles stated as he studied the werewolf's parts. 

The little bot climbed down the dresser to the floor and tottered his way to the doors.

"Alright Peter on the next contraction you can start pushing. Stiles keep an eye to see if the pup is head first or feet. If it is feet then Peter will have to stop, you'll have to push the pup back up and turn it around." Deaton explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Stiles panicked.

"Stiles focus!" The werewolf barked just as a contraction hit. He grunted in pain, baring down. His claws came out and tore through the bed.

Stiles took a deep breath and concentrated. He had a pup to deliver. 

The werewolf bore down again and Stiles could see the head crowning. 

"I feel like I should be saying encouraging words about now," Peter eyed the two on the bed. The werewolf glared weakly at him before turning back to pushing a tiny being out of his body.

"The head is crowning," Stiles spoke.

"Good when the head is clear make sure the umbilical cord hadn't wrapped itself around its neck." Deaton stated.

"Why the hell do you keep saying shit like that? That's probably stressing us out!" Stiles shot back. 

His hands scrabbled to guide the little head, that was finally free. The neck was cord free. 

The werewolf rested against the pillows panting.

"Head's free, the next hard part is just the shoulders." Stiles offered the older man a smile.

The werewolf groaned and got ready for the next contraction. He snarled with pain. 

"Wait how am I going to be able to clear the mucus out of the pup's passageways?" Stiles asked. They didn't have that suction thingy. 

"You'll be using your magic. Mountain ash should be able to do it." Deaton stated. The werewolf growled at that.

"Peter I have a small jar of mountain ash in my back pack, I'll need it," Stiles placed a hand under the head and neck as one shoulder popped free. 

The other teen rushes to get it.

"Just one more shoulder and the hard part is over," Stiles encouraged.

The wolf gave a nod and bore down again. With a yell of pain the other shoulder popped out and the rest of the body slide free. 

Peter made it back in time to grab the towel and take the pup from Stiles. The wolf clipped the umbilical cord with his claws. The teens rushed over to the bowel of water as the werewolf delivered the after birth and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. 

"The pup is born." Stiles stated taking the mountain ash and taking out a pinch. He had to really concentrate on only allowing the ash to enter into the tiny nose and mouth to a certain point to pull the mucus out. 

Once it's passageway was clear of the thick fluid, the pup gave out tiny mewls of displeasure. 

"Good, now the water should be cooled down enough for you to place the baby in, hold the head above water. You're going to be blessing the baby. You'll repeat after me." 

Stiles did as instructed, his power rushing through his body as he performed the small blessing. Peter stood by in amazement. 

Once Stiles was done, they wrapped the pup in a fresh towel and brought it back to its werewolf parent.

"What is it?" The wolf asked getting out of the messy bed. They were going to need to replace the bed set. He pulled his shirt from his now healing body.

"A little boy." Stiles handed the pup over. 

The werewolf unwrapped the pup from the towel and held the little thing against his bare skin. The little pup quieted down and gave a sniff at the exposed skin. It gave a different mewl, this one happy.

"What is his name?" Stiles asked watching the pup in amazement. He couldn't believe he just helped delivered such a tiny being into the world.

"We'll wait until Duke gets here before naming him." The wolf had such a tender look on his face that Stiles never saw before. He guessed that if the fire didn't happen in the first place, this would be the look the older man would have wore often if the first pup survived.

"How about you shower, I'm sure you're healed. I'll hold the pup and Peter can strip the bed." Stiles offered. 

The wolf looked down at the pup one last time before giving a nod and handed the pup back over. "Don't worry about stripping the bed, we are just going to get rid of it." The man kissed the pup's head before heading into the bathroom.

 

Once the jet landed everyone rushed off and into the manor. 

Deucalion stopped and sniffed the air.

"That's Stiles blood,"

Bucky took off up the stairs, Deucalion and Bruce right behind him.

The others took the stairs at a slower pace but were just as worried.

The first three rushed passed the two teens and robot, the others stopped to talk.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry groaned and started to message his forehead. His best friend was living with his dad's biggest competition. 

Tony eyed the boy.

 

Peter and Stiles turned slightly to look over their shoulders at the three new arrives in the room. Stiles smiled at his mate.

"You guys are a little late for the action," 

Bucky saw the weird bandages around Stiles' upper arms and he was bare from his waist up. Why was his shirt gone. A knife appeared in his hand, he was going to kill whoever harmed his mate. 

That train of thought stopped when Stiles fully faced them with a small tiny being in his arms, cradled against his chest. 

"Congratulations Alpha Deucalion, it's a boy," Stiles smiled walking closer to the alpha werewolf. He handed off the pup to its dad.

Deucalion stared down at the small being. He ran a finger over the pup's head, down its cheek to his neck, rubbing his scent onto it. They finally got their pup. His mate came back into their room, clean and dressed. He gave his mate a smile before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Tony lead the others into the room. Natasha, Wade and the twins haven't arrived yet.

Bucky walked up behind Stiles and pulled him into his arms. He buried his face in the teen's neck. The teen gave his metal hand a pat.

"Not until after college and I have a career. You'll just have to make do with the twins, the pup and when Clint has his baby." 

Bucky did not pout.

Steve congratulated the proud parents. Sam and Rhodey were making awe faces. 

Peter spotted Harry and Gwen. Gwen was all gaga over the tiny being.

"What do you mean Clint's baby?" Agent Coulson asked.

Clint tensed beside Thor.


	32. Clint and Phil's discussion and Dates

Clint's and Phil's discussion and Dates:

It's been a week since the ever adorable Richard Alexander Hale was born. Deucalion and Peter named Stiles the pup's godfather. The teen was shocked and honoured at the same time. They had gotten Thor to bless them as godson and godfather. 

Stiles further explained to Harry and Gwen about the supernatural and covered anything that Peter left out of his explanations. 

Gwen tried to rationalize the supernatural with science but Stiles shot her down every time with a counter explanation. Sometimes magic cannot be explained by science, it just is. 

Harry on the other chose not to think to much on the details, saying the less he knew, the better it was for everyone until he could get out from under his father's thumb. No doubt if his father ever found out, the older man would stop at nothing to get what he wants. Even though Harry had no idea what his father was after.  
No one did, the guy is insane.

Phil had demanded that Clint tell him what the hell was going on. Clint punched him across the jaw and told him that he didn't deserve to know anything. 

Stiles intervened before Clint could punch the other man more. The teen told both men they had a week to get their shit together before discussing everything. He pulled the line 'Clint you deserve to know why he did what he did,'. Clint had deflated and agreed.

The public were a little mix about Bucky. Most were supportive of him being reformed and back at Captain America's side. Others were demanding prison.

Pepper advised Bucky to be cautious when he stepped out, that if there was any trouble for whatever reason that he should call for the Avengers instead of dealing with the problem on his own. This way the public opinion of him would increase.

Now that the week was over, Phil was due to arrive at the tower for him and Clint to finally discuss things. 

Stiles had made him some tea to help him calm his nerves as he waited for Phil to arrive on his floor, along with a separate tea that will influence Phil to speak the truth. 

Clint didn't know if he wanted to use that tea, hoping that whatever feelings Phil had for him would make the other man tell him the truth.

"Agent Barton, Agent Coulson has arrived at your floor, shall I let him in?" Jarvis asked. 

Clint took a deep breath trying to calm down. He could do this. He needed to get answers. He needed to know why his husband decided to pretend to be dead instead of returning to him. 

The elevator doors opened and Phil walked out, wearing his typical plain dark suit. 

Clint didn't bother getting up from the couch to greet the other man, just pointed to the chair across from him. The puppy at his feet, finally settling on naming it Titan, perked it's head up when it spotted the other man, though he didn't move from his spot. 

Phil took a seat across from Clint, giving the dog a once over.

"Clint-" Phil started but was cut off by Clint holding up a hand.

"Will you promise to tell me the truth? To tell me why you chose to stay dead instead of letting your husband know that you were still alive?" 

Phil sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I never wanted to leave, especially after what Loki did to you." 

Titan shifted until he wasn't face either man and buried his nose under the couch. 

Before Clint could say anything Phil continued. "I was actually dead for a full day. I died and woke up in the morgue. We actually don't know how I lived. After Fury made sure it was actually me, he erase all files that they had after I 'woke up'."

"You were actually dead?" Clint asked reaching for his mug of tea that was sitting of the coffee table. The puppy gave a little whine, Clint gave it a pat on its head.

Phil gave a nod. "Fury thought this would be a great opportunity for deep undercover work in central Europe. I was already declared dead." 

Clint gripped his mug. He was upset the Phil actually died but, was more pissed that his husband chose not to try and contact him.

Phil gave a sigh as he saw the nuckles turn white on his husband's hands. Could he still call Clint his husband?

"Clint, I did try to contact you. Fury or Hill intercepted me each time before I was shipped over seas," The older man explained.

"Why didn't you try and contact me when you went to Europe?" Clint asked setting his mug down. He could no longer stomach anything.

"I wanted to, on so many accounts. But, at this point I was scared. It had been a year, you would most likely shoot me onsite if I tried to reach out to you."

"You're right I would have. But you should have tried harder after you woke up." Clint got to his feet and started to pace. "I'm your husband!" The archer wanted to punch, break or shoot something. He has been forbidden to be in the shooting range when someone was using a gun since the baby developed eardrums.

"I would if I could have." Phil got to his feet to step towards the other man.

"Do or do not. There is no try," Clint hissed taking a step back.

Phil stopped. "Did you just quote Star Wars to me?" The older man asked in confusion.

"This is a Star Was quoting moment!" Clint was becoming hysterical trying to keep the furniture between them. He could not let Phil get closer. If Phil got closer then he will end up letting him back in and he'll end up getting hurt again. He can't do that, not with his baby on the way.

Titan lifted his head with concern.

Phil held his hands up and took a step back. 

Clint shut his eyes tight trying to get his breathing under control. Pain gripped his mid section.

"Agent Barton, Dr. Banner and master Stiles are on their way up, please try and calm down." Jarvis' voice interrupted. 

"Is it the baby?" Phil asked looking Clint over from a far with concer. He didn't know how his completely male husband was able to become pregnant. It was one of the reasons why he came today, to find out.

"I am not a liberty to tell you Agent Coulson." There was a distinct tone in the AI's voice that Phil could tell that it wasn't pleased with him.

Clint's vision started to blur as the pain increased. He tried to grab the back of the couch to steady himself as he tipped sideways.

Phil rushed to the archer's side and caught him before the man his the floor. 

Titan got to his feet whining.

"Clint?" Phil held the other man closer to him. There was no response. He checked his husband's pulse, it was still quick but was slowing down. 

The elevator doors opened and Banner and that kid, Stiles, came running out. 

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he knelt down beside Phil holding the unconscious man. 

"We were trying to talk about what happened but it escalated and I think he had a panic attack and he looked like he was in pain before fainting." Phil explained.

Bruce nodded and put his stethoscope to Clint's heart before moving down to the man's slightly swollen belly. He didn't like what he was hearing, the baby's heart beat was to fast. 

"We need to get him down to the medical floor. I think he might be loosing the baby." Bruce slug the stethoscope around his neck.

Stiles gave the doctor a look of horror.

Phil got to his feet and lifted Clint's limp form into his arms. The three of them rushed back to the elevators. Titan tried to follow but Stiles gave it a hand command to stay. Bruce had ordered Jarvis to keep the others as far away as possible until the situation was under control. Especially the Alphas.

"Jarvis can you call Doctor Deaton please?" Stiles asked when they entered the elevator. The teen saw the sad look on the puppy's face as the doors closed.

"Dialling," 

Deaton picked up just as they got off onto the medical floor.

"What seems to be the problem?" Deaton asked.

"Clint got stressed and collapsed and we think he might be loosing the baby." Stiles explained as they rushed through the floor to one of the examining rooms. 

Phil placed his husband on a bed. 

Deaton didn't say anything for a moment before he started instructing Bruce on what to do. All Stiles and Phil could do was watch and assist when they could.

Machines were hooked up, IV line put in. Bruce and Deaton were speaking in the foreign language of medical speak.

After watching from the side lines for half and hour with no further signs that the baby was in distress, Bruce watched the monitor and read off the results to Deaton. The two of them were able to determined that the baby was out of danger.

Stiles sighed in relief. He didn't want Clint to loose the baby, the archer has been through enough. 

"What happened?" Bruce asked after the call with Deaton ended. 

Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We were discussing why It's been this long before I decided to pull myself out of Fury's mission and why I didn't tell him I was alive after Loki's attack." 

"How about we keep the distressing discussion until after the baby is born from now on?" Stiles suggested grabbing a blanket from on of the shelves and placing it over his friend. 

"How is this even possible?" Phil waved his hand towards his husband's stomach. He leaned against the closest wall.

Bruce shared a look with Stiles. The teen shrugged.

"It actually goes back to Mesopotamian times. Back then everyone had a dynamic. You were either an Alpha, Beta or Omega. Over times as our civilization progressed and evolved our dynamics became dormate until only those of magical creature still had them." Bruce explained.

"However," Stiles cut in. "Humans that have been modified or have enhanced abilities, their dynamics have been brought forth. Both Steve and Bucky were changed when they got the Super Soldier serum. The serum brought out the Alpha dynamics in them. When Peter was bite by the radioactive spider he presented as an omega. I'm sure that Bruce and the Big Green both have a dynamic as well." 

Bruce gave a nod but did not elaborate on his dynamic. 

"What does having a dynamic have anything to do with Clint being able to get pregnant?" Phil asked.

"Everything. Omega males have the ability to become pregnant, some Betas can as well, just not as common as Omegas. Clint is an omega. He had just enough of an ability to register as an omega. He hadn't had a heat before until I brought that out with my magic. For an omega being in heat allows one to become pregnant. Which would be why he got pregnant now instead of when the two of you were together." Stiles explained.

Phil stared at his husband. Was the baby his? He hoped the baby was his.

"Who did he share his heat with?" Phil asked.

"He spent it alone," Bruce stated. "We used the samples that you guys froze."

"When someone looses a mate or the equivalent of a mate, there's no one else." Stiles furthered explained. "Even if you had actually died, Clint would not find physical comfort in anyone else, especially now that his omega side has further developed."

Phil felt some unnamed emotion. The baby that his husband is carrying was his.

"Can we leave you here and not cause him further distress?" Bruce asked as he put away some of his equipment.

Phil gave a nod looking around for a chair. He found one on the other side of the room. He will bring it over towards Clint's bedside when the two leave.

"I will have Jarvis email you some files you should read regarding omegas and their pregnancy." Stiles placed a hand on Clint's and gave it a brief squeeze. 

"Do not make me release the Alphas on you." Bruce gave Phil a stern look. "Jarvis please keep me posted on Clint's and the baby's vitals." 

"Sent to your tablet Dr. Banner. Shall I let the others know that Agent Barton and the baby are doing better?" The AI asked.

"Please, but also inform them that Clint is not up to visitors until later." Bruce and Stiles headed to the elevators. 

"Thank you Dr. Banner," Phil called out. 

Bruce gave a nod of his head as the elevator doors opened.

Stiles paused as Titan hobbled out of the elevator and made his way over to the bed where Clint was laying on. The teen watched in amazement as the German shepherded barked at Phil and demanded that the man place him on the bed as the elevator doors close taking the up.

The man did as requested by the puppy and watched as it laid down beside his husband, resting it's head just above the swell of his belly where the baby was growing.

The two stared at each other before Phil sighed and grabbed the chair and placed it beside his husband.

 

Later that day, Stiles stepped out of the shower on Peter's and now Wade's floor. Both Bucky and himself agreed to get ready for their date separately. With everything going on lately, their getting to know each other and dating has been put on the back burner. 

Tonight it was Stiles turn to plan their date. He was a little nervous about it. He was taking a gamble with what he chose. He hoped what he chose didn't bore his mate.

Stiles dried off and pulled on a pair of black silk boxer briefs, which oddly enough Tony picked out for him to wear when the genius barged into his room while he picked out clothes for his date when Bucky was down in medical with Steve when Clint woke and was ready for visitors. 

The man also picked out his outfit as well. Apparently he had to look incredible for this date.

Stiles pulled on a pair of slate grey dress pants. He pulled on the same shade of grey dress shirt with a deep red vest over top. He was tying a red tie around his neck when he spotted Wade, in his always present suit, leaning again the bathroom doorframe when he look up in the mirror. Peter wasn't with him.

"You know black and red are my colours." Wade stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well since I'm wearing slate grey and not black, I'm not wearing your colours. Now what can I do for you?" Stiles asked as he finished tying his tie before doing up his vest tucking the tie under it.

"You know what's under this suit, can you heal it? I don't want to scare Peter away. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me in my miserable life. I cannot loose him." Wade explained looking down at his boots, fidgeting.

Stiles turned to the merc, regarding him closely.

"You truly care for Peter don't you?" Stiles asked.

"I do, I would destroy the sun for him." Wade pulled a blade and started to play with it. 

The teen could tell the other man was nervous.

"I don't think you need to go that far to prove you care for him. I'll see what I can do for you but I don't know if it would work. Don't put much hope that this would cure you of your cancer." Stiles grabbed his toiletries and headed out of the the bathroom.

"It's worth a try if it means I get to keep Peter." Deadpool put the blade away and followed Stiles into the main living area of the floor. 

Peter was making grilled chicken wraps for dinner for himself and Wade in the kitchenette. The teen looked up when the two approached.

"So it's a fancy date tonight?" Peter inquired.

"Sort of. Let's just hope that I chose correctly and I don't bore Bucky." Stiles placed his toiletries bag down and pulled his grey wool dress coat on. 

"Are you going to let it know what you planned?" Peter gave a smile and plated the two wraps before taking some oven mitts, putting them on, and taking the pan of sweet potato fries out of the oven.

"No, incase it's a total failure." Stiles gave a sigh.

The elevator doors opened and Bucky walked out wearing a black button down shirt, silver tie, black dress pants and a black wool dress coat. His hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck. He paused when he spotted his younger mate. He ranked his eyes over the other's form. 

Stiles watched as Bucky approached him. The older man rubbed his face against his cheek before place a soft kiss on his lips. 

"You look amazing ," Bucky gave Stiles another kiss.

"You're looking quite handsome as well." Stiles grabbed Bucky's hand. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Bucky gave a nod. 

Stiles flashed a grin, waving goodbye to Peter and Wade before heading towards the elevator.

The elevator headed up to their floor so Stiles could drop his toiletry bag off before heading down to the garage. 

The two headed towards Stiles car, mostly because the teen knew where they were going, and had convinced Bucky to let him drive so the surprised wouldn't be ruined.

"So where are we going?" Bucky asked for the fifth time since Stiles told him they were going on a date.

"Not telling," Stiles grinned shifting gears.

The super soldier stared at his mate before letting out a sigh. "Fine,"

They drove in comfortable silence until they reached their destination.

"A musical?" Bucky asked as he climbed out of the passenger seat, staring up at a poster in front of a theatre.

Stiles handed his keys to a valet as he walked around the car to his mate's side.

"Yes, Avenue Q. I heard some good things about it and thought we could see it together. I've never been to a musical, so yeah new things together." Stiles grabbed Bucky's gloved hand and pulled his intrigued mate towards the doors.

Stiles handed the ticket guy their tickets, they were scanned and pointed to where they would need to go for their seats.

Stiles lead Bucky up the stairs. They had seats on the balcony, first grow centre seats, the best view to see the entire stage. 

Two hours and forty-five minutes later the two walked out of the theatre, hand in hand.

"So what did you think?" Stiles asked. He kept taking small glances out of the corner of his eye at his mate throughout the musical, to try and see a reaction that he had enjoyed the show. 

Damn Hydra for making his mate have the perfect poker face.

Bucky gently squeezed the teen's hand. "It was entertaining. It's an unusual concept using puppets."

Stiles flashed his mate a grin and waited for the valet to bring his car.

The valet pulled up a moment later. Stiles slipped the kid a 20$ before heading towards the driver side.

They had 30 minute until their dinner renovation.

"I think I have a new song to have Jarvis play for Tony when he's trying to work." Stiles stated pulling away from the curb.

"And which song is that?" Bucky asked.

"The Internet is for Porn."

Bucky shook his head at his mate.

Stiles pulled up in front of the restaurant. He handed his keys over to the valet and headed towards the doors.

They were greeted by the host and showed to their seats.

They were shown to a table near the back, enclosed area with lots of privacy. Steve had suggested this restaurant because of the privacy it offers its clientele, and the food was delicious.

Bucky took Stiles coat and hung it up before sitting down across from his mate.

A waitress came by getting their drink orders and giving them some time to look over the menus. 

Stiles found what he want and placed his menu off to the side. He watched Bucky as he looked over the selection. 

"See something you like?" Bucky asked not looking up from his menu, there was a tiny twitch of his lips.

"No," 

Bucky raided an eyebrow.

"I see something I love." Stiles smiled dopey like. 

Bucky reached across the table and grabbed Stiles hand. He brought the hand close to his face and placed a kiss on the inside of his mate's wrist.

"I see something I love too." Bucky gave a smile.

They were then interrupted by the waitress, who came back to take their food orders. 

The food was as delicious as Steve said it was. Stiles was even able to finish his meal, he had to take desert to go though. 

Bucky decided they he was going to be driving back, which was alright with Stiles. He was feeling a little tired, almost slipping into a food coma when he got into the car. 

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" Bucky asked during the drive back to the tower.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his mate. "I don't think I will, but you never know that food was amazing and food coma might commence at any time." 

Bucky gave a small smile as he turned into the secret drive way to the garage.

"Well stay awake a little bit longer." 

This peeked Stiles' interest. 

"Do you have something planned?" Stiles asked as Bucky parked the car in his spot. 

The older man hummed and excited the car. 

"You totally have something planned." Stiles grinned as he slipped his hand in his mate's as they headed to the elevator.

"Please tell me you haven't been reading fifty shades of grey, cause those books aren't accurate into the life style of BDSM. They were also horribly written and non erotic." Stiles stated as they road on the elevator up to their floor.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at the smaller male. 

"I haven't, Natasha said it was garbage, how do you know this?" Bucky asked pulling his mate into his arms.

"I may have read them because it was such the rage. I couldn't get past the first half of the book it was so boring. It was the same with the twilight series." Stiles rubbed his cheek against Bucky's coat covered chest. "I'm may have also researched it and talked to a few people of that life style." 

"Does this life style interest you?" Bucky inquired. If this was what his mate needed then he would have to look into.

Stiles shook his head. "No."

Bucky tangled his flesh hand in Stiles hair and brought their mouths together in a kiss. 

Stiles closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. 

The elevator doors opened to their floor. Bucky gently back Stiles out of the elevator without breaking the kiss.

"Open your eyes мой один," Bucky pulled back.

Stiles in confusion opened his eyes. What he saw stunned him. 

Their apartment was blanketed in darkness with strings of fairy lights hanging from the ceiling giving the place a soft glow. There was rose petals all over the floor, leading from the main area to what he guessed was the bedroom.

His mate was a closet romantic! 

"How did you do this? Non of this was here before we left." Stiles turned back to his mate.

Bucky smiled at him. "Natasha and whoever she got to help her. I got the supplies for her and she did the rest."

"You, my mate, are a romantic." Stiles grabbed Bucky by the tie and yanked him in for a searing kiss. 

Bucky removed Stiles's coat following his own as he guided his mate through their apartment. Ties, vests and shirts went next.

Stiles was lifted into the air, his legs and arms quickly wrapped around his mate. He could feel his mate's arousal press against his own and heat flared through him. Slick started to drip from him.

Breaking the kiss the teen pulled back. "Think you better hurry before you cause me to ruin another pair on underwear. At this rate I'll have to just go commando."

Bucky gave a growl and bit his mate's shoulder. Stiles hissed and moaned.  
The assassin gently placed the teen on the rose petal covered bed, licking the mark he placed on the other's flesh. Hands quickly work on the other's pants and marvelled at the reveal of flesh as Bucky slowly pulled Stiles dress pants and silk boxer briefs down. 

Stiles felt his body flush, from arousal and the heated look in the other's eyes.

Bucky pulled back, hands going towards his belt. He made a small show of removing his own pants and taking his hardened member in his hand and jerk himself lazily as he stared at his mate's wonderful body.

Stiles licked his lips and planted his feet on the edge up the bed and spread his legs offering the other man full view of his erected cock, dripping precum onto his belly and slick glistening around his hole.

Giving a small growl, Bucky got to his knees, he pulled at Stiles' hips so his ass was hanging over the bed. Stiles pulled his knees towards his chest, so his ass was on further display. The assassin didn't waste any time and drove right in, swiping his tongue over the quivering hole.

Stiles bit his lip with a moan. Fire pooled in his belly as his slick dripped out of his ass quicker.

"You are the perfect dessert." Bucky nipped at his mate's ass cheek before swiping his tongue over the deliciousness that the other was producing.

"I'm guessing you're going to take your time?" Stiles whimper wiggling his ass to get the teasing tongue inside him.

Bucky didn't answer as he ran his tongue around the other's rim before slipping his tongue inside.

Stiles gasped and arched his back off the bed. 

"This is going to be a thing with you isn't it?" Stiles gasped, hips bucking.

Bucky didn't answer as he continued to eat his mate out. 

The teen huffed. "Can we save the foreplay for round two? I would pretty much appreciate your dick in my ass now, knotting me up."

Bucky pulled back and stared at his mate. Stiles lifted his head up off the bed. 

"Please?" The teen gave a hopeful look.

Bucky gave a fond smile and kissed Stiles's ass one last time, giving Stiles ankle a little tug to let him know he should release his legs. 

They shifted a little further onto the bed. 

Stiles propped himself up on his elbows as watched as Bucky start to kiss his way up his leg towards his groin. 

The assassin sucked the head of his mate's cock in his mouth giving it a little attention before making his way up the teen's belly. He licked and nibbled at his belly button, enjoying the soft whimpers and moans escaping from his mate's lips. 

He licked and sucked on the teen's erect nipples loving the way the teen arched into his touch and thread his fingers through his hair. 

Stiles pulled Bucky's mouth away from his now sensitive chest. He pulled the man in for a kiss and wrapped his legs around the other's waist. 

Bucky gripped Stiles hip with his metal hand and alined himself up to his mate's entrance with his flesh hand. With a swift thrust, the assassin slide into the tight wet heat. He gave a pleased growl through the kiss as Stiles gripped him tightly. 

The assassin set a quick and brutal pace, making sure to hit his mate's prostate consistently. Stiles cries out, every nerve in his body screaming in pleasure, his cocked leaked continuously between them. 

"Fuck Bucky I'm so close!" Stiles whimpered nails digging into his mate's flesh. "This is what happens when we do foreplay, I have no control." He bit into the flesh of Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky hissed and quicken his pace. His knot started to form, catching on the rim of his mate's entrance. 

Stiles felt his orgasm wash over him, shooting his cum between their bodies. He clamped down when Bucky's knot finally popped it and was large enough to lock them together.

They both were panting heavily, sweat and crushed rose petals clung to their skin. 

Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Stiles lips then one to his forehead before pulling the teen close and flipping them so Stiles was laying on top.

Stiles laid his head on his mate's chest, with his eyes closed, listening to his heart beat as they cooled down. 

Stiles felt Bucky shift, opening his night side table, and heard him rummaged through it. He frown a little at the sound of a jewelry box opening. He recognized the sound from hearing Tony opening and closing Steve's engagement ring box throughout the day on the winter solstice.

"Stiles," Bucky called out gently. 

The teen opened his eyes and saw a little black velvet box open with a gorgeous black band with a single sapphire inlaid in the band.

Stiles moaned as he carefully sat up, shifting Bucky's knot further into him.

He took the box from his mate's hand. The ring was breath taking.

"I know that we had already settled to get married after you turned 18, but I figured you needed a ring even though it was an already a guaranteed thing." Bucky shifted until he was leaning against the headboard. He took the box back and removed the ring. He took Stiles hand in his and slid the ring on the teen's ring finger. He turned Stiles hand over and pressed a gentle kiss to the teen's palm. 

Stiles grinned brightly before leaning down and kissed the older man deeply.

"Ready for round two? We should celebrate." Stiles grinned and shifted his hips. 

Bucky growled and attack the teen's neck.

 

The next day, after a very loud and congratulating breakfast, Bucky was dragged down to the training rooms by Steve to join a mass team training. Clint and Bruce were bard from it because Clint was now pulled from the team until the baby was born. Which meant that Deadpool, after many team 'discussions' and promise on the merc's part to not going out of his way to kill anyone, want brought in.

Clint was in charge of looking after the twins, apparently he needs the practice. The man was like a child himself at times. Steve had asked Peter to keep an eye on them just incase.

This gave Stiles the opportunity to take a notebook and his cell out to the balcony to the heated lounge to give Deaton a call about Wade.

The teen took the largest mug he could find and filled it with hot chocolate and made his way outside. 

He place his mug on the coffee table and grabbed a warmed blanket and sat on a couch. He flipped open his notebook and clicked his pen.

"Jarvis, please warn me if anyone is on their way out here," Stiles stated reaching for his phone.

"Of course Master Stiles." Jarvis turned the heat up just a little bit more in the lounge area. Jarvis was such an awesome AI.

Stiles dialled Deaton's number. 

"Hello Stiles," Deaton greeted when he picked up the phone. "How's Agent Barton and the baby doing today?" The Druid asked.

"Both are doing much better, Bruce checked them out this morning before breakfast." Stiles explained.

"Good, now I'm guessing you have a reason for calling?" 

Stiles gave a nod before remembering the call wasn't on video. "Yeah. I was wondering how limited my healing abilities are towards others?" 

"It all depends on how far your training is, and the condition of the one you want to heal." Deaton explained.

"You remember my friend Peter Parker?"

"The one that was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave him certain abilities as well as bring out his omega dynamic?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah. And his maybe mate asked me if he could heal him." Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "According to the files Uncle Nicky has on Wade, the man was diagnosed with cancer that was untreatable so he volunteered for a nongovernment sanctioned experiment called WeaponX. Wade was tortured until his mutant gene was brought out. He has super healing abilities and cannot die, but he also has super cancer." Stiles explained.

"His healing abilities cannot heal the cancer." Deaton hummed.

"Yeah, it has caused him to become disfigured and he's very self conscious about Peter seeing what he looks like. He doesn't want to scare him away, so he came to me to see if I can some how help."

For a pause Deaton didn't say anything. 

"This will probably take some time to figure out. See if Wade is willing to give a blood sample so I can analyze it and see if we can isolate the cancer cells in his blood and destroy them." 

"Won't whatever healing powers he has stop us from isolating the cancer?" Stiles asked.

"We might have to stop both healing powers and cancer at the same time to fully heal him." Deaton explained.

"I think you will probably have to fly out here so you can examine Wade for yourself. Tony will probably let you use his jet again and I'm sure Bruce can help you as well." Stiles offered. 

"I will get in contact with Mr. Stark. I will send you a digital copy of a healing book I would like you to look over and study. It will probably help on the long run and it can be the next level of your training." 

"Thanks Deaton." Stiles let out a little sigh of relief. He wasn't really doing this for Wade, but for Peter. "Oh and Bucky gave me an engagement ring yesterday." The teen quickly informed before ending the call.

Stiles grinning and reached for his phone again. He will totally need to tell his da-.

Oh. 

Stiles stopped, good mood suddenly gone. He hasn't thought about his dad is quite awhile. 

It was weird, he thought he made somewhat peace at his dad's funeral. Maybe even gave the man forgiveness for his inactions against the Argent family of psychos. 

But, it doesn't feel that way. He wanted to apologize. Why couldn't he have had the opportunity to apologize, to make things right?

Stiles sigh and rubbed at his face. Nothing is going to change. The absent of his dad will always be there, along with regret. There's nothing he could do about it now.

He reached for his phone again and scrolled through his contacts. He stopped at the contact before Derek's. He debated for a few moments before pressing the call button.

It started ringing.

"This is Deputy Parrish,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мой один= my one
> 
>  
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if there's any mistakes I might have missed. :D


	33. Of scientists, of musicals and of healings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long to finish writing and to post. It shouldn't have but it did :( Real life is just getting soo crazy that I don't know when I'll have time to write more. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up. Stay awesome my wonderful readers.

Dr. Connors ran the simulation again, this time with a lizard DNA. Richard's child was extremely smart, and he thanked the teen for giving him the final piece of the formula. It probably would have taken him another five years before he would have figured it out. That wouldn't have made Mr. Osborn too happy.

He watched as the rat on the simulator regrew it's arm without going into cardiac arrest. He ran it again with the same results. 

It was now time to test the real rat, Frank.

Dr. Conners picked up the rat from its cage, he placed it in the holder so he could inject it with the serum. He picked up the syringe and injected the rat.

He watched as the rat flopped on its side, in pain, as its severed limb twitched. 

First, skeletal bone shot through its stump, then muscle and tendons wrapped itself around the bones. Finally, skin and fur grew.

The rat laid there panting from the pain. 

Dr. Conners stared in wonder. This was a huge science breakthrough. 

He placed the rat in his cage for further observation. It will need to be monitored for the 24 hours for any sighs of alterations and disfigurement or even death.

Dr. Connors took the left over vile of serum and stared at its contents. If this thing really works he could possibly regrow his arm.

The doors to his lab opened with a swish. In walked Mr. Osborn's assistant. The scientist quickly placed the vile into his pocket.

"Mr. Osborn would like to know of your progress. Is the formula ready?" The man asked. He was a jackass of a man that obeyed his boss' orders and then added creativity if they didn't get what they wanted.

Conners needed to be cleaver about this. "The formula is almost completely. It should be fully operational within the year."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. The man's left eyes twitched. 

Dr. Conners didn't have much of a warning before the man grabbed him by his neck, yanking him up out of his chair and slamming him into a wall. The hand tighten around his neck and cutting off his air supply.

"Mr. Osborn does not like being kept waiting. You will no longer be working here effective immediately. Someone with better results will be taking over your research." The man punched him in the ribs, cracking two before tossing him across the room like he weighed nothing.

Dr. Conners crashed into the simulator machine, the vile of formula crushed on impact. Glass shards and formula dug into his skin. Conners screamed out in pain. The sharpness of the shards entered his flesh and started to burn. The burning sensation increased and travelled through his blood stream, no doubt from the formula that was now in his system.

The stump of what was left of his left arm twinged, then a white hot sensation formed nerves feeling like they were on fire. He screamed out in pain. 

Just as a bone shot out from his stump, in a shower of blood, Dr. Conners was grabbed by the back of his neck and tossed in a different direction. He crashed into beakers and equipment at he landed on a table and rolled off to the other side. 

Something was wrong, beside Mr. Osborn wanting him dead. Along his spine hurt, as well as his now re-growing left arm. 

Slowly he picked himself up onto his knees, and screamed in pain as his skin started to turn green and scalely. Claws lengthened where his nails were.

The man headed towards the table he just tossed the doctor into. He stopped short a few feet away when it wasn't the doctor that slowly stood on its legs. It was some form of a giant lizard creature. 

Before the man could run or yell, the creature's claws raked across his neck. He bled out before he hit the ground.

The creature stared down at the body with a sneer. Pathetic creature! 

The giant mutated lizard monster that was once Dr. Conners, looked around the ruined lab. It will need to gather all evidence of the serum and wipe the hard drives. 

The thing lumbered through the lab grabbing files and placing them in its briefcase if found under an over turned table. It was a little harder to wipe the computers with its three inch claws but eventually it was done. 

The creature turned to the dead body with a thought. It reached down and tore the left arm off of the body where it's own had been lost. It will have to take the arm with it and later incinerate the thing. The arm could not be found here. 

The creature wrapped the arm up and placed that in the briefcase. It then grabbed some beakers that hadn't been destroyed in the scuffle and poured it over the body. 

The creature went to light it when it heard squeaking. It turned and saw Frank the mouse on the table. The creature gently picked up the mouse and placed it in it's pocket. 

The creature flicked the lighter onto the body and watched it burn for a moment before grabbing everything it needed and jumped out the window. 

One thought entered its mind as it scaled down the side of the building, it needed to find Peter Parker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles yawned into his cereal. He didn't want to be awake. He was up until 2 am finishing off a project then had to be awake by 6 am. 

"Should you be driving today?" Tony asked eyeing the teen. Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast, including Phil. The man hadn't left since Clint had collapsed. "Maybe Peter should drive today?"

Peter lifted his head off from where it was resting on his raised hand. "Peter can't drive." The teen plopped his head back down.

"What did you two do last night?" Steve asked giving Bucky and Deadpool a suspicious look.

Bucky held his hands up. 

"Peter and I were finishing off a project that's due by the end of the week but if we hand it in early we get extra marks." Stiles explained abandoning his breakfast and placed his head on Bucky's metal shoulder, surprisingly it was comfortable.

"Aren't you two the top of your grade?" Clint pointed out trying to steal coffee from Steve, who wasn't really paying attention. He was on strict dietary and non stressful regime until he gives birth.

Titan was laying at his feet, though he was covered in dried paint. The twins accidentally spilt their pant and Titan went rolling in it before anyone could stop him.

Bruce reached over, not looking up from the research paper he was reading and took the stolen mug of coffee from the archer. He handed it off to Natasha and placed a mug of tea in front of Clint. 

The archer gave Bruce a hurt look before reluctantly taking the tea.

"Not the point," Peter's head slid off his hand. Deadpool stopped the teen from whacking his head off the table and redirected the teen to lean against him. Peter snuggled into the leather clad man's side. Tony rolled his eyes at the preening the merc was doing.

"Is there a point? I can't tell anymore." Stiles mumbled struggling to open his eyes. 

"I can drive them to school." Phil offered. "I have to take Titan for a groom appointment."

Tony shot Clint a look. "You couldn't have gotten agent to bath the beast?" 

"He needs a proper groom." Clint sniffed. "Dogs should start getting use to grooms as early as two months as to make sure they are use to it and don't freak out when they are too big to control." Clint pointed out. "I researched for the best grooming place in the city. This place so far has the best reviews including from several major dog rescues."

Natasha shook her head and took a piece of bacon off of Bruce's plate.

"Put a cover on the seats so Fido doesn't ruin the interior." Tony shot the pup a glare. 

The puppy rolled onto its back with its paws in the air.

Tony had to look away quickly so he wouldn't coo at the adorableness.

"Come on мое сердце," Bucky gently nudge the teen resting on his shoulder. 

"Five minutes," Stiles mumbles. Bucky chuckled and placed a kiss on the teen's cheek. He helped the teen up and handed over his backpack. 

Bucky was on the twin duty this morning.

The twins got up from the table and hurried to get their bags. 

"Come on Petey-pie, it's school time." Deadpool picked Peter up and got up from the table. He went to place the teen on his feet when he found he couldn't move the teens hands from his suit.

"Deadpool you need to let go of Peter so he can get to school." Steve stated getting up to clean the dishes.

"As much I don't want to, I'm trying. I think his Spidey powers are at work here." Deadpool tried to lift the hand on his chest. The hand won't budge.

Stiles sleepily look over at the teen. "Peter, Gwen is going to steal your spot as the second best science student." He called out with a yawn. 

The results were instant. The teen's eyes flew opened and he flipped off of the front of Deadpool and landed in a crouch. Peter was now slightly more awake than Stiles.

Deadpool stared down at his now Peterless chest, missing the contact from the teen.

Peter slowly got to his feet and headed towards the elevator where his backpack was, yawning along the way. He paused as he picked up his backpack. He blinked before turning around and headed back towards the merc. He leaned up on his tip toes and kissed the man's mask where his lips were. 

"See you after school," Peter rubbed his cheek against the merc's chest and went with Stiles, Phil who was carrying Titan, Bucky and the twins to the elevator.

"I'll be waiting with your slippers and dinner on the table." Deadpool waved. He sighed as the doors closed.

He turned and saw everyone else giving him strange looks.

"What?" The merc asked with his hands on his hips. 

All he got were five pairs of eyes blinking at him.

 

Stiles helped Bucky get the twins into their seats. He was a little more awake now. He gave them a kiss on the foreheads before turning to his mate. 

Bucky placed a hand at the back of the teen's neck and brought their faces close together. The older man rubbed their cheeks together.

"Stay safe," Bucky commanded before give the teen a kiss. 

Stiles didn't want to let the older man go, he just wanted to spend the day snuggling up into his arms. But, he had to get to school. 

"You be safe," Stiles gave Bucky one last kiss before he hopped into the back seat. 

Phil drove the teens to school in silence, Peter had fallen back to sleep. Once at the school, Stiles had to wake the other teen up. Together they made their way into the building as Phil drove off after promising to pick the two up at the end of the day. 

"Come on sleepy brain, let's get going." Stiles guided the sleepy Peter towards their lockers. 

"Five more minutes," the other teen mumbles leaning his head against Stiles' shoulder.

"No five minutes. It you don't wake up then we won't be able to hand our projects in and-" Stiles stopped talking and walking when he noticed teachers ushering students into the auditorium.

Peter woke up more when he stumble at Stiles abruptness.

"What's going on?" He rubbed sleep out of his eyes as he scanned the area.

"No idea." Stiles stated as he headed towards the auditorium, following the flow of students. 

Upon entering the auditorium he instantly spotted Harry and Gwen. The two waved to them and moved their bags obviously saving them spots.

"You guys know what's going on?" Peter asked sitting down.

Gwen shook her head. "No, hopefully it's not something horrible." She stated remembering the last large gathering of the student bodies on Stiles' first day of school.

"Nothing could be as horrible as the conversation I over heard my old man had with one of the personal at Oscorp." Harry spoke in a hush voice, looking around making sure no one was paying attention to them.

"Last night there was a fire in one of the labs."

Stiles had a horrible feeling about this.

"A body was found after it was put out. They are suspecting the body to have been Dr. Conners." Harry explained. 

Stiles quickly turned to Peter and saw the teen looking down at his lap, fists clenched tightly. Despite Stiles' feelings about the late scientist, he was extremely brilliant. Not to mention that Peter had obviously become close to the man that once worked along side his father.

"Can I have your attention please?" Dean Travers walked onto the stage and headed to the podium. 

The ex-military man gave nothing away in his face. Once everyone settled and turned their attention to him, did he start speaking again.

"Welcome students to this sudden and semi completely out of the blue assembly," The dean spoke.

"The drama teacher approached me this week with a project for the school to do. After some," the dean paused, "thought, I have decided to allow her this project. I'll allow her to take over." The dean stepped aside letting the drama teacher approach the podium. Stiles didn't even know that the school even had a drama department.

The woman looked to be in her late thirties, dark brown hair pulled back into a braid, wearing purple glasses. 

"Thank you dean Travers." The woman sent the dean a polite smile before addressing the school population.

"I went to dean Travers with a little project that I thought would be beneficial to everyone. Participation is mandatory and would go towards your final grades. So if you are falling a little behind in one class. This will make up for it." 

There were murmuring from several students. 

"The entire school will be putting on a musical production with the opportunity to work with the best in the industry." The drama teacher explained as several teacher started passing out a stack of papers to each student.

"The younger years will be working on the technical parts of the production and the older years will be the actors. The professional will choose who they want to work with, while the older years will try out for all parts, even cross gendering." 

Some students protested.

The drama teacher held up a hand. "This is a huge learning opportunity and you should not waste it. We will start at the end of the week. Older students you have until that time to practice a song and then perform it. Thank you." The drama teacher stepped back from the podium. 

Stiles looked down at the stapled stack of papers that was handed to him. He almost choked on his spite when he saw the title. 

"How is this even a musical?" Stiles asked as he looked over to Peter. Peter just shrugged as he looked over the papers. 

Harry and Gwen were speaking quietly to each other. 

"We are going to need to hide this from everyone, if they find out they will no doubt make fun of us for the rest of our lives." Stiles stated shoving the papers into his bag. He did not want to do this!

Peter shuddered. "Especially if we are chosen for a cross gender role." 

They stood up and headed towards their first class.

"Knowing our luck? We probably will. We will head to my floor and have Jarvis put this thing on," Stiles shook his bag, "afterwards would could decide what song to sing. She didn't say it had to be from the musical." He ran a hand through his hair. 

"This is going to be as embarrassing as fuck." Harry stated throwing an arm around Gwen's shoulder. 

"How about you guys spend the night? I'm sure you can stay in one of the many guest floors, or the guest room on my floor." Peter offered.

The two teen nodded quickly sending off texts to their respectful parents. Well more of Gwen texting her mom asking permission, while Harry text his father's assistant. 

 

Phil pulled up in front of the little grooming shop. 'Fenrir's Doghouse and Grooming', the sign on the front read.

It was a quaint little shop. There was a cartoon wolf with a sword in its mouth. It was holding the sword by the hilt. 

Phil got out of the SUV and moved around to the back. The pup was sitting patiently for him to open the back and let it out. There was something strange about this pup. It didn't act like a normal puppy. 

Phil picked the pup up and lifted it down from the back of the vehicle. He snapped the leash onto the collar and they headed into the shop. The shop was modern looking with shelves of different products, beds, treats, toys, clothing and food. 

A tall Asian girl stood behind the cash, working on a computer. "Hi, welcome to Fenrir's." She gave Phil a smile. 

"Titan has a grooming appointment," Phil stated.

The girl pulled something up on the computer. "It's his first time here. Are you Clint?" The girl asked.

"No, I'm his husband Phil." 

The girl wrote that into the computer. "Should we call you or Clint when Titan is ready?" 

"Me," Phil gave the girl his cell phone. 

"Awesome, now we just have a waver for you to sign." She picked up and Starkpad and handed it over. "It's to do with our cancelation policy, fleas and ticks, dematting and incase of an emergency and we can't get a hold of you, that you give us permission to take him to the vet." She explained.

Phil quickly read over the waver, filled out his information and signed it. He handed the Starkpad back over to the girl. 

"Let me just call up Fenrir," the girl gave another smile and opened the door behind her. Music could be heard.

The groomer's name was actually Fenrir? Who would name their kid that?

"Fenrir, Titan in here." She called down the hallway. 

"Be right there," a young sounding male voice answered.

A moment later a young man, looking only to be four years older then Stiles, appeared. He was wearing black and blue camo scrubs with Snoopy on them. Both his ears were pierced. He had black spikey hair, and bright green eyes. He looked familiar to Phil. 

"Is this Titan?" The young man asked coming around from behind the counter. He crouched down to the pup's level. 

"Yes." 

"How did he loose his leg?" The young man asked hold out a hand for the pup to sniff. 

"We do not know, my husband saved him from a couple of teenagers a month ago." Phil explained. 

"Poor thing." The young man gave the pup a scratch behind the ears. "I'm guessing you don't know if he has any allergies or sensitivity to shampoos, conditioners or scents." 

Phil shook his head. "No, but I'm sure he would be fine with anything as long as the paint is gone." 

"No problem. Since its his first groom here and maybe his first groom ever, it will take a little longer then usual as to not frighten him and to get him use to everything. So it'll probably take 2-3 hours." The young man stood and took the leash when Phil handed it over. 

"Do you think you could give me about a half hour notice before he is done?" Phil asked. 

"Can do," the young man smiled and walked Titan around the counter and into the back. 

Phil stared at the now closed door. 

"First time is always the hardest." The girl stated giving Phil a sympathetic look. 

Phil gave her a look and turned around and headed out the door.

In the back Titan, who was sitting on the grooming table, was in an intense stare off with the groomer.

The groomer stared back before a smile broke over the young man's face. 

"I never thought I would see you again mother," 

Titan shifted and in place of the German shepherd pup sat a one handed Norse God.

"My little one," Loki pulled the groomer into a hug.

After a moment of tears being shed and each gaining comfort from the hug, Loki reluctantly pulled back.

Fenrir moved back and wiped at his eyes. "So what was with the portal trick three years ago? And what's with the one hand?" He asked.

Loki sighed and leaned against the grooming table. "It's a long and complicated story." 

"We got three hours," Fenrir pointed out. 

Loki stared at his son for a moment. 

"It started when the All-Father cursed you and banished you from Asgard. He took your father's memory of our relationship together and of his knowledge of you." Loki clenched it one hand into a tight fist.

"Then the baboon of your father got himself sent to Midgard as punishment. He fell in love with a pathetic mortal woman!" 

Fenrir watched the emotion flicker in his mother's eyes. He was very young when his grandfather had cursed him and banished him from their realm. He was the equivalent of a mortal toddler, but he could still remember the love his father had for him and his mother. 

"In my rage I may have let the Frost Giants into Asgard in hopes of them killing Odin. That did not happen. Once Thor returned to Asgard, he and I duelled and he shatter the rainbow bridge where I had fallen into the abyss." Loki shuddered as he remembered the continuous darkness as he fell. He would have continued to fall for eternity if the Chitauri hadn't have picked him up.

"I fell for quite some time until the Chitauri found me. They tortured me to the brink of insanity and then they used the staff to control me." Here Loki gave a sneer. "As you know Thor and his band of misfits defeated me and Chitauri and took me and the Tessaract back to Asgard where the All-Father kindly kept me imprisoned in the deepest part of the dungeons. He had very kind guards watch over me and had them use magic dampening cuffs on me." 

Fenrir knew that those guards were anything but kind.

"They were foolish enough, in their fun, to cut off my hand. In doing so, it weakened the magic dampening cuff just enough for me to escape and use the back doorways to Midgard. I was still very weak and would not be able to defend myself from 'Earth's mightiest heroes'," here was another sneer. "So I disguised myself as a dog knowing that mortals cared for them deeply until I was strong enough to fully heal and defend myself or hide out somewhere. I found out that not all did and a group of teenagers were abusive towards me." Loki sighed again and shook his head.

"And just my damn luck. Hawkeye, one of the Avengers found me and rescued me. I've been living with him and the rest of the Avengers since, disguised of course. If they found out who I truly was I would no doubt be sent back to Asgard's hospitable dungeons." 

Fenrir wanted to hug his mother again. "Is there no one you can get to help you out? When I was banished my magic was seal, if it wasn't for my immortality I would have dead from the curse dear grandfather bestowed upon me." He let the glamour he always kept on flicker so his mother could see he was still bound in the chains and the blood constantly leaking from his mouth from the sword. In his mortal form, the sword was a tongue piercing and the chains and shackles were bracelets and tattoos. The 'tattoo' on his back was of his true form, a giant raging wolf, bound in shackles and chains with a sword through his muzzle.

Loki gave his child a sad look. The day the All-Father curse and stolen his child was one of the worst days of his life, the second followed was the day he found that Thor fell in love with another. 

"There might be someone." Loki stood straighter thinking of the boy Mage that lived in the tower. "There's a Spark living with the Avengers. I might be strong enough to send dreams to him to get him to help." 

Fenrir looked intrigued. He hadn't come across a Spark for over a century. He knew there were some still around but not many were left. "Is he mated?" He asked. 

"Yes, but not to a Mage. His mate is the best friend of Captain Steve Rogers. Apparently he is a human Alpha along with the Captain. It seems that the human race might be gaining their dynamics back. The Tower is filled with them." Loki pondered on how he was going to approach the Spark.

"Well, when you figure it out let me know." Fenrir pulled his mother into a hug. "I just found you, I do not want to loose you again." 

 

Stiles flopped face first onto the couch on Peter and Wade's floor. The teen ignored the Merc who was draping himself over Peter, asking about his day at school, as Gwen and Harry shuffled awkwardly by the elevator. 

Stiles was surprised that Bucky hadn't been waiting in the garage for him when he got back. Though, his mate has gotten better since they first gotten together. Maybe he was with Steve or the twins. He could even be down in the training rooms, needing some time to himself. 

Stiles sat up when his phone gave a ring. He fished it out of his pocket and saw that it was Deaton calling.

"What's up Doctor Voodoo?" Stiles answered.

"Hello Stiles, I'm down on the community floor and was wondering if Mr. Wilson was ready for me to see him?"

Deaton was in the tower? Stiles thought that the vet wasn't going to arrive until later in the week. And why didn't he get JARVIS to call Deadpool down? 

"Why didn't you ask Jarvis to call him down?" Stiles asked.

"I thought that Mr. Wilson didn't want anyone to find out what we might be doing in case it doesn't work out."

That was right. For a big mouth Mercenary who had extraordinary abilities he was very self conscious. But Stiles saw that, even though he was crude, he always put Peter before anything else, including Mexican food. 

"I'll send him down. You can use mine and Bucky's floor." Stiles offered.

They say goodbye and hung up.

"Deadpool," Stiles called out as he tossed his phone onto the coffee table. "You are needed down on my floor." 

Deadpool lifted his head from where it was resting on Peter's shoulder. "But I don't wanna leave Petey-pie." The muscular man pouted. 

Peter turned his head and placed a kiss on the merc's masked cheek. "I'll be here when you get back. Stiles, Harry, Gwen and I have to work on an assignment." 

Deadpool sighed giving Peter a squeeze. "School, school, school. What's so important about school, I never finished. I'm sure white and yellow haven't finished school either."

"You can tell Steve that we won't be eating dinner, we'll order in Chinese food or something." Stiles stated arranging pillows around him and getting comfortable for this no doubt torture. 

Soon the four teens were settled on the couch and chairs, no interruptions from anyone else, Jarvis promised. Unless, of course it was the Chinese food. 

Stiles cringed when the opening of the movie started. How the hell were they going to perform this as a musical? He better not get cast as a cross gender role, mostly because he would no doubt fall and break something if he had to wear something with heels.

"If we have to wear those," Stiles gestured towards the ridiculous heels. "I'm forming a protest on grounds of it being unsafe." 

Gwen leaned over her chair and gave him a fist pump. She likes shoes but at a reasonable height.

At the end of the movie, with the Chinese food devoured half way through, the four teens stared blankly at the tv. 

"We're suppose to perform that?" Harry asked with a shudder. 

Stiles might not admit it under the best of torture but a couple of the songs were not that bad.

"I don't think you'd have to worry much Harry, I think you might get the role of either Pharaoh or Duce." Peter teased.

"Yeah, and your might end up as Torlia." Harry threw a cushion at the teen. Peter's webbing stopped the cushion in flight.

"I still don't think I'll get use to you having weird powers." Harry leaned back in his chair.

"Tell me about it," Peter sighed.

"You could probably end up being a superhero on the side," Gwen gave a smirk.

Stiles laughed. "Steve won't let him until after college and further training."

Peter rolled his eyes. Captain America was such the mother hen. "All things considering, I'm not that bad at handling these powers."

"Just wait until your heat or you're pregnant, then your powers might be out of whack." Stiles pointed out. Both Harry and Peter groaned as Gwen perked up. She wanted to know the science of it.

"Please don't remind me," Peter flopped back against the couch and threw an arm over his face. 

"How do you know when your heat will be?" Gwen asked.

"Mine is every six month from the last. My last one was set off by Clint's when he decided he was ready to have a baby. That was back in November. My next one should be in April." Stiles explained. "Peter though? He's an unknown variable. He might not get his heat until he's mated, or he has to reach a certain age." 

Peter flushed. How did this turn into discussing his yet to appear heat?

Harry looked over to Petter with a head tilt. "Have you and masked man mated yet?" 

"No!" Peter grabbed a pillow and tried to smother himself with it. This was so embarrassing.

"Maybe they will soon, now stop embarrassing him." Gwen scolded her boyfriend. "Now what song should we sing?" 

"Definitely one that's not part of that," Stiles waved a hand towards the now blank TV. 

"A really famous song done in occupella?" Gwen suggested. The three males turned to her. "What?"

"I don't think we have the right skill for that. Do anyone of us really know how to sing?" Peter asked.

Harry looked away from the group and mumbled under his breath. Only Peter with his enhanced hearing herd him and started to laugh.

"You were forced to take vocal lessons when your dad heard you singing when you were ten?" Peter barely was able to ask through his laughing. 

"Shut up!" Harry sulked crossing his arms. "At least my aunt didn't try to put me in ballet," 

Peter sent a glare to his friend.

"Natasha would tell you that ballet is good for fighting, hones your reflexibility." Stiles countered grabbing his phone and pulling up a list of songs. "Aliens exist by Blink 182?" He suggested.

"I don't think we could do that." 

That song was axed.

"Any man of mine by Shania Twain?" 

"No," all three boys stated. Gwen sniffed and crossed her arms.

"Bohemian Rhapsody?" Peter offered.

"We could," Harry shrugged.

"Jarvis, ask everyone for their favourite song, but don't tell them what is for." Stiles spoke to the AI.

"Miss Wanda says Set It All Free from the movie Sing sound track." Jarvis replied.

Stiles added it as a note in his phone.

"Master Pietro says Hurricane by Luke Combs, and Sir is demanding to know who let his son listen to country." 

Peter snorted as Stiles added the song.

"Mr. Wilson says Wham!." 

Gwen giggled. 

"Doctor Deaton says he enjoys listening to Bach," 

Peter looked to Stiles. Why was the witch doctor in the New York?

"Iron Man for Iron Man?" Harry asked.

"Sir says no. But Mr. Barton says the internet is for porn which has Sir ranting about how someone has been playing that song in his workshop." 

Stiles burst out laughing. He had been the one to convince Jarvis to always play that song first whenever Tony wanted to listen to music while he worked. Of course the AI refuse to give up his source of entertainment when his creator asked to give up the name of the culprit.

"You're the one behind the music play list in Tony's workshop?" Peter asked.

"When Bucky and I went to the show, the song kinda stuck so I decided to annoy Tony with it." Stiles shrugged.

"Mr. Odinson says any song by Five finger Death Punch. Apparently Miss Lewis introduced him to the band the last time he visited earth," Jarvis interrupted, continuing with the list of songs. 

Gwen and Harry shared a shock look. A god liked heavy metal?

"Agent Coulson says anything by Duran Duran. Sir looks to be having a heart attack and Captain Rogers says anything from the 40s." 

Guess even after Stiles helped the good Captain tackle his list, the super soldier still prefers the soft tones of the 40s.

"Agent Romanov says there is a Russian folk song that she will send to your phone later. Agent Barton is now pestering to know about it." Jarvis explained the on goings of the group of adults that are behaving like children.

"And Bruce and Bucky?" Stiles asked.

"Dr. Banner says there's a Nepal folk that he enjoys. And Sargent Barnes says anything that Master Stiles enjoys he would enjoy as well." 

Stiles looked up from his phone with a frown. 

"Sorry guys that's my cue to go snuggle my super assassin." The teen got up from the couch. "Discuss songs and we'll meet for breakfast on the common floor in the morning." Stiles grabbed his back pack and headed towards the elevator. 

Peter frown, he had wanted to ask Stiles why Deaton was here. He was pretty sure that's why Wade went down to Stiles' floor. Why would Wade need to see the Druid? 

"You okay Peter?" Gwen asked pulling Peter from his frowning at the elevator. 

"Yeah, I'll just ask Wade about it later," he offered her a smile and the three went back to getting songs on a list with the help of Jarvis.

 

Stiles reach his floor and spotted Bucky standing by the window, back towards him. He placed his bag next to the couch and wrapped his arms around his mate and rubbed his cheek against the man's shoulder. 

"Were you in the gym?" Stiles asked.

Bucky pulled Stiles around until his was in front and wrapped the teen in his arms. He didn't reply to Stiles' question.

"Rough day?" The teen tried again to engage his mate into conversation.

The super assassin gave a small grunt and rested his chin on top of the teen's head.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stiles tilted his head up to look at his mate. "What happened?" He turned in the man's hold. "You were fine this morning." 

"It was actually a pretty good day. I was out walking Titan when you guys got back. Barton is to big to do it himself and was feeling a little exhausted and Agent Coulson was doting on him. Jarvis said that you guys were working on a project again so I came up here after dinner." Bucky placed a kiss on his little mate's forehead. "Just miss you is all." 

Stiles grinned. His mate was a soft, super gooey marshmallow. He then sighed. He missed the other man as well. 

"Well it's going to get suckier, the whole school now has to do a conjoint project starting at the end of the week until almost to the end of school year. It's worth quite a bit of marks." Stiles laid his head on his mates shoulder, burrowing his nose in the other man's neck. He loved the smell of his mate. 

Bucky let out a little growl and tighten his hold on his mate. School in the 40s were a lot different then now. He couldn't wait for his mate to be done.

"I know Bucky. But just think, only a few more months then a summer vocation then however long for collage then I'll be done." Stiles offered the man a smile. 

"Sometimes I just want to steal you away to some remote location and never leave our hiding place." Bucky lifted his mate up and threw him over his shoulder. 

Stiles let out a very non manly yelp. Bucky grinned and carried his mate to their bedroom then into their bathroom. He placed his mate down and turned towards the bathtub.

"Are you suggesting that I stink?" Stiles sat on the toilet and kicked off his shoes.

Bucky shook his head. "No, but I'm going to cover you in my scent," he turn the taps on for the tub.

"You're not going to make me soak in your cum are you?" Stiles asked. 

Bucky sent him a heated look. "That would be impossible. Even with my enhancements I could never produce enough to fill the bath tub for you to soak in." 

"You've thought about it?" Stiles started to unbutton his uniform shirt and loosened his tie.

Bucky didn't say anything. Of course he thought about it, he was very possessive over his mate.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stiles left his tie on but removed everything else. He slid up to his mate and wrapped his arms around the larger man. He stood on his tiptoes to whisper into the other's ear. "I've thought about it too." 

Bucky gave a growl and slammed their lips together. Stiles moaned when Bucky slipped his tongue into his mouth and his metal hand slid from his waist down to give his ass cheek a squeeze.

"Get in the tub," the assassin ordered after he pulled back, leaving Stiles breathless and panting with need.

The teen sent his mate a little glare before climb into the now filled bath tub of nice hot water and lavender oil. When did his mate get crafty and add lavender oil to the bath. 

Stiles settled as Bucky took his shirt off, carefully folded it and knelt beside the tub.

"So what's the plan?" Stiles asked staring hungrily at his mate's tone torso.

"I'm going to wash you," Bucky stated picking up a face cloth. 

Stiles looked confuse. They weren't going to go for the sexy fun time?

"Wash me?" 

Bucky hummed and gave a nod. He dipped wash cloth into the water. "Hand," he demanded.

Stiles lifted his arm out of the water and held it out for his mate. Bucky held it gently in his metal hand as his flesh hand rubbed soft circular motions on the back of Stiles' hand and fingers. 

Stiles was taken back by the pleasurable tingles that spread through his body. His dick twitched against his thigh and started to harden. How was his mate able to turn him on with just washing his hand?

Stiles' free hand moved towards his harden dick, but was stopped by a growl of the older man.

"You do not get to touch." 

Stiles gave a whimper hoping that would get his mate to let him touch himself. 

Bucky gave a soft growl as he moved the wash cloth up his mate's arm. Stiles sighed and settled to feel the pleasurable tingles intensify the further along his mate moved. 

The teen shivered when Bucky reached the junction between neck and shoulder. He shifted and closed his eyes. He could feel slick begin to leak out of his ass. A simple bath shouldn't be this arousing. 

Bucky watched as his mate took pleasure from him taking care of him. He was happy that this was one way the teen would let him take care of him. 

He gave a little triumphant smirk when his mate cried out and arched into his touch as he washed his chest and stomach. 

He couldn't wait to do this when his mate became pregnant with their first, with the other's stomach swollen with life they created. He internally sighed. He would have to wait several more years. He wanted his mate to finish his education and start his career. 

Stiles was a panting hot mess by the time Bucky finished washing him. He eyed his mate as the man stood and pulled his jeans off. He quickly leaned up and grabbed his mate's arm and pulled him into the bath, on top of him. 

Water went everywhere, but Stiles didn't care as he smashed his lips against his mate's. 

"You better have your dick in my ass in the next three seconds or else!" Stiles ordered once they broke apart. 

"If you boss me around I won't do as you say. Remember that movie night back in October? Where I tied you to the floor?"

How could Stiles forget? There was still the knife mark in the floor in front of the couch. Sometimes he could help but get hard and wet whenever he sees it.

"Do you have a knife handy?" Stiles teased as he maneuvered Bucky to lean back against the tub and climbed onto his lap.

Bucky just raised an eyebrow before reaching up, with his flesh hand, to the shelf above their heads and pulled out a long wicked looking knife. How did Stiles missed that?

"I should have known." The teen moaned and shifted in his mate's lap. The man's harden cock slipping between his cheeks and rubbed against his entrance.

Bucky flung the knife to the side, where it embed itself into the wall, and grabbed the teen's hips with his metal hand and lined his dick up with Stiles' hole with his free hand and he bucked up into his mate's wet slick ass.

Stiles' eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched his back with the intense pleasure that over took him.

"Fuck yes!" 

 

Wade yawned before skipping out of the elevator. Deaton checked him over to see if he and Frost Bite's mate could fix him. He would give his left testicle to be not so giant puss ball for his Pete-Pie. 

('They probably can't fix us,')

(('Yeah, not even Gandalf could fix us'))

Wade sighed. "They totally can, Pete-Pie deserves better. If they can't fix us then we won't be with Petey anymore." 

Both boxes cried out. Wade, internally matched their distraught over the thought of leaving their spider, but he couldn't do it to Peter. He couldn't scare the teen away with his ugly face and body. He was lucky at Halloween when the teen thought it was make-up instead of his real face. Everyone else caught on but him. 

Their floor was quiet, they must all be in bed. Wade was happy that Petey got to have a sleepover with his friends. But, that also means he has to be on his best behaviour, no leaving weapons around, no dismemberment of any kind, though it was the best, and no leaving blood trails anywhere. It was a difficult list to follow but Wade was determined to follow it.

Wade checked on the two kiddies before heading to his and Peter's room. He cooed when he saw his little matey-poo spread out on their bed, naked as the day he was born with the covers half tossed onto him. There was a towel on the floor, meaning that his Petey had fallen asleep very soon after a shower. 

(('We should just buttpunch him with our dick'))

Wade shook his head. That would just hurt his Petey if they did that with out proper care first.

('That would be the only way we'd get some ass')

Nope! He would definitely not hurt his Pete-Pie, or do something without consent. It's all the in thing these days.

Wade went to their closet and dug out the new suit he got made. It was of a very soft material that he thought of to sleep in once he and Petey started sleeping in the same bed. His little spider was a huge snuggler and the rough leather of his regular suit probably wasn't comfortable. And, it does irritate his skin having to wear it for long periods of time. He use to be able to take it off in between jobs but now that he was living with Peter he was wearing a suit every second of the day.

He went into the bathroom, had a quick shower and changed into the soft suit. He moaned at the softness of it. It even came with attached feets and gloves. It was like those pooque-tooque onesies, buttflap and all. There was also a dick flap too. 

He came out of the bathroom and just stood there watching the teen. How the hell did he get so lucky?

(('We forced our way into his life and never left. Would that be Stockholm Syndrome?'))

Really? 

('Don't be stupid, of course not. Every superhero lives in this tower it would never happen. I think the kid is domesticating him.')

Domestic? There were a couple of times he had come close to being domesticated.

(('Quick go out on a mass killing spree we have to save ourself!'))

"No, we want Pete-pie to domesticate us. No killing sprees," Wade argued firmly before climbing into bed next to his spider. The teen seemed to sense he was there and rolled over and snuggled into his side. 

Peter mumbled something and wrapped his limbs around Wade. The merc was ecstatic and held his Petey back and fell into a comfortable sleep with the boxes not arguing for once. 

 

Bruce rubbed his eyes as he powered down his lab for the night. He finally finished analyzing the spider that bit Peter. It was truly amazing, true beauty of top engineering. 

Though to be honest, the teen shouldn't have been able to survive the bite, let alone the transformation. No one could have. 

He was pretty sure that even Rogers and Barnes wouldn't have be able too. Too bad JARVIS refused to try and hack into Oscorp, if he could get his hands on the designs of the spider he could probably figure out how Peter survived. 

Bruce exited his labs and headed towards his bedroom. He paused for a moment when he noticed that there was a light on from his bathroom. 

It better not be Deadpool again. The merc wanted the Other Guy to come out to play constantly, similar to how Tony wanted to know how his Hulk change worked and what his triggers were. 

Someone was using his tub judging from the sounds of water moving around in the tub.

"Banner I know your there." Natasha called from his bathroom. Bruce gave a little smile and headed in.

There was Natasha, naked as the day she was born, relaxing in his tub taking a bubble bath. He was happy to see that she was there. The past couple days she seemed off.

He stepped further into the room and knelt by the tub.

"This is a surprise," he gestured towards her being in his tub. 

Natasha looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. "Yes, well something has happened that hasn't happened since my training in the red room." She lifted a hand out of the water and grabbed a hold of Bruce's hand. She gently pulled it into the water and placed it on what she was trying to explain.

Bruce's eyes widened. "We've had sex many time and non of those times you had that!"

"Are you disgusted?" Natasha asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No, but how?"

"The red room had their own version of the super soldier serum. Only five of us where given it. I was the only one that survived. I hid my condition from my superiors and when I deflected, I destroyed all their files of the project and serum." Natasha explained shifting her legs open a little more as Bruce became braver and started to moved his hand.

"I removed it after deflecting, not really knowing how else to hide it and now that I started to have relations with you, it's grown back. I think you might be my mate." Heat filled her body as he used his hands on her, one with two fingers sliding into her wet heat.

Bruce pulled back and started to remove his clothing. He had quite the tone body underneath his baggy clothing.

"Is it because both Hulk and I are omega? You are definitely an Alpha with your personality, and your renewed development proves it." The scientist climbed into the tub. He knelt between her knees and ran his hands along her smooth thighs.

"Well according to Stiles if I knot you we'll be able to find out for sure." Natasha pulled him down to claim his mouth with hers.

 

Stiles nervously sat with Peter, Gwen and Harry, Jarvis Bot in his arms, as they waited for their turn at the auditions. They practiced all week, in secrecy for obvious reason, and hopefully they don't embarrass themselves. They had Jarvis and Jarvis Bot help them. They decided to go with a mash up between Hurricane by Luke Combs and Running out of Moonlight by Randy Houser. They didn't really have any musical knowledge, hence why they needed Jarvis and Jarvis Bot's help.

"Thank you," the drama instructor cut off a group of boys trying to sing Justin Bieber's new song. Key word was 'trying'.

"Next we have Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker, Harry Osborn and Stiles Stilinski singing Hurricane and Running out of moonlight." The drama teacher looked down at her clipboard.

The group got up and headed towards the stage. Stage hands brought out three more microphones and set them up. Stiles brought Jarvis Bot over to the sound board and plugged the little bot in. Jarvis Bot knew what needed to be done.

Stiles moved back to the free spot his friends left him. 

The music started to play. 

Harry was to start them off. Peter was then going to join him in singing of Hurricane, then Stiles and Gwen were going to bring in Running out of Moonlight. 

Well here goes nothing.

After they were finished singing, the auditorium was left in silence. Stiles didn't know if it was a good thing or not. He didn't think that they sounded bad, not amazing but not bad. 

The drama teacher looked relieved. "Thank you," she marked something down on her clip board and then gestured them to get off the stage. 

Stiles hurried to gather Jarvis Bot before they left the stage. They sat back down in the audience and watched the rest of the auditions.

Stiles just hoped that he didn't end up as a female with ridiculous shoes.

At the end of the auditions the drama teacher stood on stage and addressed the senior years. 

"Thank you for all your auditions. I will send an email by the end of the weekend to let everyone know who has which part." The drama teacher dismissed them.

"Well here's to hoping that we don't get stupid roles." Stiles muttered as they exited the auditorium.

"Here's to hoping for no suicide shoes." Gwen stated.

"Amen to that sista," Peter draped himself across Stiles' back.

"I just want to go home and sleep." Harry gave a little yawn. They did practice pretty hard throughout the week along with their homework they had little sleep.

Stiles himself didn't get much sleep this past week. He had been having really weird dreams since the night they decided to do the mash up. 

Whenever he fell asleep he would be getting flashes and disorder glimpses of Loki, Thor and some little toddler. Odin was in a couple of flashes as well. He couldn't make sense of them, and he wasn't sure if he could go to Thor with his dreams. 

"Hey space case, where do you think you're going?" Peter asked as Stiles walked completely by the exit of the school, lost in his thoughts.

"Right, its home time." 

Maybe this weekend Stiles and Deaton will be able to get started on Deadpool's treatment. The Druid may have found away to get rid of the cancer and some of the scaring, be he didn't think he could get rid of all of it. 

The man will still have his insane healing powers. Stiles has theorized that once they cure Deadpool of his cancer, the only scars the Merc would have would be the ones they couldn't fully take away. But, the man won't get any new ones. That is if they can actually heal him.

When Stiles and Peter got home Stiles was ready to just sleep the weekend away. However as soon as he stepped onto his floor he stopped dead with his backpack falling to the floor.

Bucky was sitting on the couch, dressed in his Winter Soldier uniform, deep in though. He looked up when he heard Stiles get off the elevator. 

Stiles saw that his eyes were covered in the black war paint. Several guns and knives where strapped to him. His face mask was on the coffee table in front of him with a to go bag at his feet.

"What is going?" Stiles asked wearily. 

Bucky sigh and stood. He walked over to his mate.

"Fury and Hill are calling in some of us for a mission now that S.H.I.E.L.D is back up in running." Bucky pulled Stiles into his arms.

"Natasha, Steve and I are heading out in the next hour. Since Barton is out for a while and Tony has to look after the twins, Rhodey, Thor and Sam Wilson will be our back up incase we need it." Bucky explained resting his cheek on the teen's head. 

"How long will you be gone?" Stiles asked burying deeper into his mate's hold.

"Two weeks to two months, it all depends." 

Stiles pulled back with a scowl. "Do you think we will make it to two months apart? If you are gone for two months you'll probably will miss my next Heat." Not that that was what Stiles was really thinking of. 

The longest they had been apart was a month and during that time Stiles ended up being kidnapped, tortured, had magically removed his emotions temporarily, killed three people and healed a demon Alpha wolf. Just to name a few. 

He could only imagine what trouble would find him this time. 

Bucky gave a sigh. "I know. We'll have to make do. I'll contact you whenever I can and it's safe to do so. I will never put your safety as risk." He placed a gentle kiss on the teen's lips.

Stiles gave a little whimper before deepening the kiss.

"Well since your going to be leaving you better knot my ass against the closest surface. I want you to cover me in your scent and mark me." He demanded.

Bucky gave a growl grabbed Stiles around the waist and bent him over the back of the couch. He had forty-five minutes left with his mate.

Exactly forty-five minutes later Bucky boarded the quinjet with Natasha at the controls and Steve in the co-pilot's seat. Does the punk even know how to fly the damn thing?

Natasha and Steve both wrinkled their noses as Bucky stored his bag. 

Bucky looked back out the hatch to his mate before it closed. He was missing the teen already.

Stiles stood a little always from the rest of the family, swimming in the clothes he stole from Bucky 's portion of the closet. If they take more then two weeks Stiles is going to send his godfather a text complaining. 

Well maybe. His mate is doing hero work now. He needs to be supportive.

"Are you going to shower at some point? I don't want to get a call from the school saying you haven't showered in a month and you're starting to smell like a homeless prostitute." Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes Tony, I'll be having a shower shortly in fact. I'm not getting a rash because I want to keep Bucky's scent on me." 

"Can't I have a mate?" Wanda asked looking up at her other dad. 

Pietro scowled at his sister. He wanted one too!

"Me too!" 

Bruce hid his smile behind his tea as Tony's uncomfortable face. Deadpool was cooing at the twins. 

"Umm let's wait until your thirty." Tony was so uncomfortable with this conversation. 

"Why do we have to wait until we are thirty? Both Peter and Stiles have mates." Pietro pointed to the two teens. 

"We don't know for a fact that Deadpool is even Peter's mate." Clint stated rubbing his belly. He was just over half way through his pregnancy and his back was already sore and he feels bloated all the time. He has more respect, more so then before, for women.

"Mine!" Wade picked Peter up and hugged him close. He glared at anyone who thought to take his Petie-pie away. 

Peter patted Wade on the head in a soothing manner. He wouldn't mind Wade being his mate.

"You might not meet your mate until later in life, just like your dads." Bruce commented.

"But I want to meet mine now. I'll be very good to them." Wanda stated. "I'll make sure they eat, like uncle Bucky does for Stiles. I'll make sure they are comfortable and not in pain like Uncle Phil does for Uncle Clint. And I'll love them like daddy loves you." She blinked her large at Tony. Pietro nodded along side his twin.

Tony didn't know what to say to that. Stiles hid his smile and crouched down beside the twins.

"Well how about this, if you don't meet your mates by the time you turn 18 I'll help you search for them. They may not be in this city or even in this country." He offered.

"Would we ever find our mates?" Pietro asked.

"I'll make sure of it. Now why don't you help Peter start dinner and I'll join you after I shower." 

Wanda and Pietro gave a nod and ran over towards Peter who was just getting placed back on his feet.

"I think once you finish all your schooling, your going to have a hard time stopping Barnes from placing a couple kids in you." Clint joked as he walked by the teen to the couch where he was going to rest his poor back and snuggling his puppy. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

 

It was Saturday morning, Dr. Deaton and Stiles were getting things ready to start on Deadpool's first treatment on Stiles' floor. They didn't know how well it would work, they might even need to do several sessions. Much like regular chemo.

They had the paste they created all ready, it took the week to set, they had the power crystals all set up with rune lines connecting them. 

Deadpool was in the bathroom getting undressed. The Merc was able to give Peter the slip, mostly because the other teen was working on homework.

Stiles got JARVIS and JARVIS BOT to not tell Peter where Deadpool was if the teen asked. The Merc was very insistent that the teen didn't find out, not wanting him to see his scars or to frighten him away.

Which Stiles guess that Deadpool truly cared for Peter and was also very insecure about appearance. 

"Are your ready Mr. Wilson?" Deaton called. Stiles was kneeling by one of the crystals.

It was a moment before either one heard a muffled reply.

"Do I have to be naked for this? Can't I wear the suit?" Deadpool asked.

"You are allowed to use a hand towel to cover your bits. Bucky wouldn't appreciate me looking at them even though I'm healing you." Stiles called back. 

Stiles could tell that Deaton was trying hard not to smile.

"Shut up witch doctor." Stiles mumbled as the bathroom door opened.

Stiles looked up and winced. The scars and open wounds looked painful on Deadpool's body. 

Deadpool looked uncomfortable gripping the hand towel tightly in front of him. Despite the man's boisterous behaviour, once the suit and mask comes off, he was definitely self conscious of himself. 

"Whitey thinks that this is a horrible idea, that it will fail," Deadpool stated hesitantly stepping towards them and their supplies.

"Let's begin Mr. Wilson." Deaton gestured for the man to lay down in front of them. 

Deadpool eyed them wearily but did as instructed. He laid flat on his back, legs slightly apart and palms flat of the floor. 

Deaton and Stiles picked up a container of paste each began to spread it along the man's exposed skin. 

It took twenty minutes to cover the man completely.

"We'll let this soak into your skin for ten minutes before we continue." Deaton explained handing a cloth over to Stiles so the teen could wipe his hands. He then started to draw ruins on Stiles hands.

"Is it suppose to be tingly?" Deadpool asked looking down at his skin. 

(('They finally made a concoction that's going to kill us! Get it off, get it off!!'))

('Shut the fuck up! We are not going to die, if anything it will make us uglier.')

Wade hope it was neither. It's been a very long time since he's seen his own face. He really wanted this to work. He didn't want to leave Peter.

It felt like an eternity before the witch doctor and Frostbite's mate positioned themselves around him again.

"We'll begin now. You might experience a number of things most it will probably be painful, I just asked that you try to stay as still as possible." Deaton stated as Stiles placed his marked hands on Wade's head.

"We'll be placing 'shields' around the cancer cells throughout your body and allowing you body to heal without the effects of the cancer. Once it's healed enough we'll destroy the cancer cells. If this works you'll be cancer free."

Wade could only hope.

Deaton placed his hands on the scarred man's stomach. Together they started chanting, eyes closed. The rush of magic that flooded through Wade's body was nothing like he's ever experienced. Sure he felt the magic at Winter Solstice, and he's felt Dr. Strange's powers but nothing that felt like this. 

Deaton's magic felt like a slight cool breeze on a summer day. Stiles, Stiles was like being tossed in a cold pool after spending three months dying in the Sahara desert. Wade actually knew how that felt. One of his past jobs was hunting down a criminal hiding out in a tribe that moved through out the desert. It was not fun, especially wearing a full body leather suit.

Tingling sensation started through his body. The longer they were chanting the more intense the tingling got.

After an hour the tingling turned into pin pricks. At the two hour mark it slid into a slow burn. It continued to increase that by the time the four or five hour mark hit Wade was trying really hard not to scream in pain. 

It hurt. The pain was very similar to the treatment he got in his wonderful stay at Weapon X. But he had to be strong. This was for his Petie-Pie.

At the six hour mark the intense fire in his nerves stopped. 

Wade was able to open his eyes and looked to the doc, then to Stiles. The doc looked tired. There was a little sweaty beading on his forehead.

Stiles though, Stiles looked like he had been run over by a truck. The teen was pale, sweaty and swaying from side to side.

"Did it work?" Stiles asked before he tilted sideways and passed out on the floor.

Wade sat up as Deaton rushed to the teen's side to check on him. 

"Is he okay doc?" Wade asked with concern. The boxes were silent. Wade didn't know when they had fallen silent. Maybe he was fixed? Maybe he was healed and the boxes disappeared.

('Think again. We're still here.')

(('Though, I feel funny. Was I raped?'))

The boxes were still there but they now sounded a little different.

"I believe he's just drained magically. I'll call Thor up to carry Stiles to his room and I'll make him a herbal tea which should help him regain his strength." Deaton stood up.

Wade scramble to his feet and lifted the teen up himself. He was almost as light as his Petie-pie. Was frost-bite feeding him enough?

Wade carried Stiles to his room, Deaton followed behind, and placed him on the bed.

Deaton checked the teen over again before turning his attention towards Wade.

"Let's give you a check over, and wait an hour and give you another check." Deaton gestured for Wade to follow him back out to the living room. "I will monitor you for 24 hours to make sure the treatment worked. Dr. Banner has agreed to take over while I have to head back to Beacon Hills. I can't be away from the pack territory for too much longer." 

Wade gave a nod and stood still while the vet took a crystal out of his travel bag and began to wave it over Wade's body. The crystal glowed softly.

"Looks like everything is good so far. I'm going to have to take a blood sample and test it, but it seems like it had worked."

Wade didn't want to let himself hope. "What if I kill myself. Will I still be cured when I un-unalive myself?" He asked. The boxes were curious as well.

Deaton gave him a look. "I believe so but I don't want you to test it out. We could have effected your healing abilities and now you might not regenerate like you use to. You could very well end up permanently dead this time."

Wade stared down at a knife mark in the floor- why is there a knife gouge in the floor frostbite is usually very careful with his toys- focus- permanently dead is not something he wasn't to happen. At least not now. He doesn't want to loose his Petie-pie. 

(('Cut our penis off to see if it'll grow back.'))

('Don't be stupid! We'll won't be able to masterbate if it doesn't grow back. Don't listen to stupid, just make a cut on the arm and see how long it takes to heal.')

Second suggestion it is. 

Wade walked, still ass naked, through the apartment to the kitchen. He grabbed a small knife and sliced his forearm. A small bead of blood trickled to the surface before the wound closed completely. 

"Was that really necessary?" Deaton asked taking the knife from Wade's hand, tossing it into the sink before inspecting the area of the cut. 

"How else was I going to check doc?" Wade asked taking his arm back and walking back into the living room. That knife gouge had a story and he wanted to find out. 

Deaton held back a sigh. "Why don't you go get change, look at the difference in your appearance now then come back here and we can draw some blood."

Wade gave a smirk. "Just did doc." 

Wade headed into the bathroom. He refused to look at the mirror not wanting to still see his scarred appearance. 

(('We should just take a peek. What if we are hot again, that means we can go out and fuck some ass, or pussy.'))

Wade growled. He has his Petie-pie he's not going to fuck someone else.

He pulled on his suit, noticing that the soft leather didn't irritate his skin like it use to. Some spots were still sensitive but it was fading away. 

He looked down at the mask in his hands as he walked over to the sink. He took a deep breath and looked up. His breath caught in his throat. 

(('HOLY SHIT!'))  
('Holy shit!')

"Holy shit balls,"

He was staring at himself in the mirror. For the past ten years he's only seen the putrid scarred flesh staring back at him every time he caught his reflection in a shinny surface. Which was seldom.

That was what he was use to. So now seeing not so scarred pussing flesh, he could hardly recognize himself. 

Gone were 80% of the leaking scarring. His eyes didn't have yellow film covering them. Most days there isn't though, only on the worst skin ouchy days that it does. 

Was he growing eyebrows and eyelashes? His head was still bald and there were little dirty blond hairs growing on his brow ridge. He had a patch of scarring, only a patch, going from the top of his head down the side of his face to his neck. It didn't look horrible. There was no bright red irritation, not deep craters from the sore opening. It was just bright shinny scar tissue, which was loosing its freshness and started to heal into faded burn scarring. 

Wade quickly stripped back out off his suit to look the rest of his body over. There were patches of scarring here and there, left hip, lower and upper back, top of his thighs and feet. It still looked like he was a burn victim but not an infected one. 

If he wasn't so taken with his Spider, and didn't fear the reaction of an ex-hydra assassin, he would march into Stiles' bedroom and kiss the teen senseless. 

Maybe he'll surprise Peter later by taking his mask off. 

Wade quickly redressed and headed out to the living room. Deaton was just coming out of Stiles' room with an empty serving tray. 

"Alright let's take a blood sample and check you over." Deaton gestured to the Merc to head to the couch. 

 

Peter stretched as he walked off the elevator to his and Wade's floor. Wade had been missing all day and Jarvis and Jarvis Bot refused to tell him where he was. 

Stiles said he was moping on his floor and didn't really want to be disturbed. 

Peter ended up going out to the movies with Harry. They saw the new Mummy movie. He didn't really pay much attention to it, mind occupied by the thoughts of Wade, to really remember what he saw.

He pulled up short when he noticed that their dinning table was set for two. There were candles lit in the middle, two dinner plates filled with tacos and a glass of milk in from of each plate. 

Peter frown in confusion before looking around for Wade. He didn't find the masked man. But he did find a strange hooded man leaning against the wall leading into the kitchen. 

The man was tall, his physique was hidden by the large baggy grey hoody he wore. Though, judging by the muscular legs straining in the dark jeans, the man was probably very muscular. His head was tilted down so the good covered part of his face and casting the rest into shadow.

"Who are you and how did you even get into the tower?" Peter asked wearily. He was about to take a step back when the man spoke. The tingling sensation that he get when he was in danger or something was heading his way, did not go off. Wade had dubbed that his spidey-senses. 

"Oh Petie-pie, I never left."

That voice was Wade's. That was Wade! Out of his suit! 

"Wade?" Peter took a step forwards. 

"Yeah?" Slowly Wade lifted his head and Peter could see his face better. 

His blue eyes instantly popped out followed by the scarring on the side of his face. 

Peter frowned. But Wade had rapid healing abilities. He could come back from the dead, Stiles shooting him in the head proved that. But why did he have scaring on his face. Then Peter thought back to Halloween the only other time he saw Wade without his mask. What he had thought was makeup could have very well have been healing scars. Was that why Wade never took his mask off. He had gotten burned somehow and it was only now healing? 

Peter was shocked with himself. He said that Wade's healing scars were cool makeup. How could he be so insensitive.

Wade noticed how long Peter had been staring at him. He lowered his head and, so the hood was covering the scars and pushed himself off of the wall. He shouldn't have showed Peter his face. The teen was now repulsed by him. He had lost his Petie-pie.

(('Great going jackass. Now we'll never get our Spider.'))

Wade gritted his teeth and began to make his way around Peter, to head to the elevator. Since he lost his Peter he would no doubt be welcomed around so it was better if he left now. 

('Our Spidey is heading our way.')

Wade stopped and Peter stepped in front of him. He refused to see the anger and disgust on his pretty boy's face so he kept his gaze to the floor.  
Even when Peter gently lifted his face.

It wasn't until that sinful mouth covered his that he tore his gaze from the floor to stare into the bright brown eyes of his spider. 

Peter, noticing Wade's full attention was now on him, deepened the kiss as his eyes slid closed in bliss. 

Wade's brain momentarily shut down. His Petie-pie was kissing him after showing him his face! He wasn't repulsed. 

Pulling back, Peter looked into Wade's blue eyes. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel too uncomfortable and self conscious that you always had to wear your suit," Peter caressed Wade's scarred cheek. 

Wade closed his eyes and nuzzled into the warm hand. It's been what seems forever since he last felt someone's warmth on his bare skin.

"Never Petie-pie, I just didn't want to scare you away with my horrible skin." 

Wade took Peter's hand and gently lead him towards the table. He needed to feed his Spider, especially if they end up having sexy time later.

 

 

A loud beep by Stiles' head woke him up. The teen groggily looked around his darken room. How did he end up here? The last thing he remembered was helping doctor Deaton heal Deadpool, and that was in his living room. 

Another loud beep brought Stiles back to what had awoken him. 

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed and turned to his phone the was on his nightstand. He gave a giant yawn and brought the phone close to see why it was beeping.

There was a text message from Bucky, saying they made it safely to their temporarily base of operations and that he missed him. Stiles smiled and sent a bunch of kissie faces.

There was also an email from the drama teacher about the results from the auditions.

Wearily Stiles opened it up.

The results of the auditions for Monster High: Boo York, Boo York

Theses are the following leading roles:  
Cleo de Nile- Peter Parker  
Nefera de Nile- Gwen Stacey  
Seth Ptolemy/Pharaoh- Harry Osborn  
Toralei- Abby Harold  
Mousceses- Jessica Plummer  
Clawdeen Wolf- Geoff Richards  
Elle Eeedee- Mathew Smiths  
Operetta- Carol Andrews  
Frankie Stein- Aimee Naptial  
Draculaura- Hayden Smiths  
Deuce Gorgon- Jordan Alister

 

Stiles went through the list until he saw his name.

Catty Nior- Stiles Stilinski

Shit that was pretty much the main role! That means not only will he have to high heels and song like a girl, he's going to have to wear makeup and a dress!!!

His mate is never allowed to know! No one is ever allowed to know. He'll make sure that his family doesn't find out and that no one back in Beacon Hills finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay I know I should probably finish the TW/PB story but this popped into my head and I'm running with it. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know if there are mistakes or if something doesn't make sense, I'll go back and try and fix it.


End file.
